Black Heart II Chains of Xerchia
by Prinaly
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Black Heart - 6 Monate später steht Lilli ihrem wahr gewordenen Albtraum gegenüber. Um James ein letztes Mal vor Voldemort zu retten, müssen die Freunde an ihre Grenzen gehen und ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen.
1. Chapter 1

So, nun ist es also soweit. Willkommen bei der Fortsetzung zu Black Heart. Für all diejenigen, die Black Heart niemals durchgelesen haben sei gesagt, dass ich mir Mühe geben werde es so zu gestalten, dass man die FF auch versteht, ohne die 1. Story gelesen zu haben. Ich kann natürlich nichts versprechen. Sollte aber mal jemand von euch irgendetwas nicht verstehen, so fragt mich einfach und ich werde es nachträglich versuchen zu erklären. Ich werde zu dem vor jedem Chap eine Art "Rückblick" einbauen, so dass die BH - Leser sich an diese Ereignisse erinnern können und die Nicht- BH- Gelesenhaber dennoch alles verstehen können. Nachfolgend ein paar Hintergrundinformationen, die euch vll. interessieren könnten. Ich möchte auch gleich zu Beginn sagen, dass es für Black Heart II mehrere Anfänge gab. Vll. passt es einigen auch nicht, was in diesem Chap geschrieben wurde, weil man sich damit nicht anfreunden kann. Ich kann dazu wirklich nur sagen, dass ich das schon immer mal schreiben wollte, diese Ambition schon in Black Heart da war und ich aber nie dazu kam, das zu schreiben. Mir bleibt also nichts anderes übrig zu hoffen, dass es dem Großteil dennoch gefällt, die anderen sich vll. umstimmen lassen während der FF und hm... ja, zu hoffen, dass mein Schreibstil noch gut ist. Glg, Prina :)

**Hintergrundinfos:**

**_Lilli und James - Black Heart II - Chains of Xerchia_**

Altersfreigabe: Ich möchte kein direktes Alter hinsetzen, da ich denke, dass jeder von euch selbst am Besten entscheiden kann, wieviel er verträgt. Nur um es klar zu sagen, diese FF wird ein großes Stück weiter gehen als Black Heart und BtF.

Die FF hat einen roten Faden, deren Umrisse auch bereits fest stehen. Sie wird **48** **Chapters** betragen (ich werde mein Möglichstes versuchen, alle etwa gleichgroß zu gestalten. Es mag nach weniger als Black Heart oder BtF klingen, wird aber in etwa die Größe von Black Heart haben. Vll. ein klein wenig weniger, was aber auch Absicht ist/wäre, denn ich glaub, so viel kann ich nicht über ihr Leben nach Hogwarts schreiben, ohne dass es vll. doch noch langweilig wird. Zudem beginne ich nun mein Abijahr und weiß nicht, wie oft ich dazu komme wie viel zu schreiben.). Ich möchte auch noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass **Black Heart nicht an die HP angelehnt** wird. Es gibt vieles, was ich ein wenig verändert habe/musste. Eine große Veränderung ist, dass es bei Voldemorts Aufeinandertreffen im Bezug auf James und Lilli nicht bei den bisherigen im Buch erwähnten 3 Malen bleibt. Das geht allein schon gar nicht, weil er in Black Heart schon 3mal auf ihn traf, höhö XD Ich versuche es nicht ausufern zu lassen, bzw. eine gute Erklärung dafür zu finden. (Fragt mich jetzt bitte nicht wie, sowas kommt mir immer nur während dem Schreiben).

Ich möchte diese Gelegenheit auch nutzen, mich ausdrücklich dafür zu entschuldigen, wenn ich mit dem updaten oder der ganzen FF länger brauchen sollte. Es ist Momentan nicht eingeplant, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich zum niederschreiben kommen werde und wenn ihr das ohnehin nicht lest, ist es ja egal +duck+

**Chains of Xerchia** ist die 2. Story, einer ursprünglich geplanten Triologie. An beide FF's anlehnen wird sich **HP und das letzte Black Heart. **

**Hauptcharaktäre:**

**James Michael Potter, Lilli Juliana Evans** (Die beiden Hauptpersonen, die auch viel öfterer vorkommen werden bzw. die Haupthandlung liegt auf diese beiden)

Nach Hogwarts wurde Lilli, so wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte, Auror, unterrichtet von Michael Potter, James Vater und James wurde Quidditchsspieler einer Profimannschaft. Im Sommer vor dem 2. Schuljahr passierte es, dass sich die beiden im Krankenhaus trafen und aufeinander aufmerksam wurden. James wurde verletzt dort eingeliefert, nachdem Voldemort ihm in den jungen Jahren ein dunkles Mal eingebrannt hatte. Es dauerte nur einen Moment und schon hatte sich die damals sehr einsame und verschlossene Lilli in den verletzten Jungen verliebt, dem sie ihr Herz in diesen wenigen Augenblicken ausschütten konnte. Doch seine ganzen Verletzungen machten es ihr unmöglich, ihn nach dieser einmaligen Begegnung in Hogwarts wieder zu erkennen obwohl James Jahrelang versucht heraus zu finden, ob sie für ihn dasselbe gefühlt hatte, wie er für sie und im Kampf, um ihr Vertrauen und ihre Freundschaft, hatte er es im 7. Schuljahr geschafft, dass sie endlich ein Paar wurden. Obwohl vieles passierte und ihre Beziehung auf eine harte Probe stellte, hatten es beide geschafft zusammen zu bleiben und an ihren Schwächen zu wachsen und Stärke zu gewinnen. Durch das Mal, welches Voldemort James eingebrannt hatte, glaubte er lange Zeit keine Zukunft zu haben. Auf die Frage, warum Voldemort ihn nicht gleich umgebracht hatte, folgte eine sehr schnelle Antwort. James ist **das Black Heart**, und zugleich Träger von **Dark Breath,** eine unglaublich starke Macht, hinter dir Voldemort her ist und die nicht nur grausame Nebenwirkungen für James selbst hat, sondern auch seine Zukunft zu beeinflussen droht. Das, was Lilli und James glaubten, am Ende des 7. Jahres vernichtet zu haben, kehrt nun mit Donnerschlag zurück.

**Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Anna White:**

In "Black Heart" hat sich gezeigt, dass James sich schwer damit tut, seinen Freunden zu vertrauen. Er hat ihnen nicht nur lange das Mal an seinem Rücken und Voldemorts Entführung verschwiegen, er hält sich auch mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen ihnen gegenüber zurück und verheimlicht viele andere Dinge, die er glaubt, dass sie niemals jemand heraus finden würde, wenn er es nicht selber sagt. In Anna, Dumbledores Urenkelin, hat er eine beste Freundin, die nicht nur Emphatin ist und im Stande war, seine Gedanken zu lesen und zu erleben, sondern auch eine Leidensgenossin, denn sie ist das **zweite Black Heart, **welches Voldemort gebraucht hatte, um Dark Breath überhaupt erst zu befreien. Zu dem besitzt Anna ein besonderes Verhältnis zu James Dad, da ihre eigene Familie ihr nie auch nur ein wenig Liebe entgegen brachte und ihr Bruder von den eigenen Eltern umgebracht wurde.

Sirius und Remus dagegen sind James besten und engsten Freunde und obwohl sie ihm in Hogwarts stets zur Seite standen, so hatte auch ihre Freundschaft Höhen und Tiefen, denn auch Sirius und Remus waren frei von Geheimnissen und Ängsten. Wurden diese in Hogwarts nie gelüftet, so kommen sie in ihrem richtigen Leben zu Tage. Anna und Sirius waren im Sommer vor der 7. Klasse bereits kurzzeitig ein Paar, trennten sich am Anfang jedoch und kamen ein halbes Jahr später wieder zusammen. Während in Hogwarts nicht immer klar war, wer für Sirius die wichtigste Person ist, erfährt sie auf bittere Weise nach Hogwarts, wer bei Sirius an erster Stelle steht und obwohl Lilli und Anna 6 Jahre lang in Hogwarts so gut wie kein Wort miteinander wechselten, wurden sie in der 7. Klasse schließlich nach ganz vielen Hinternissen zu Freundinnen. In **Chains of Xerchia** wird ihre Freundschaft ein für sie Beides unvermeidbares Ende nehmen.

**Peter Pettigrew, Alice Stattler, Frank Longbottem, Diana Ayenterro:**

Ich habe Peter nie für jemanden gehalten, der seinen Freunden von Anfang an unloyal war. In Black Heart kam er sehr wenig vor (wenn ich es vermeiden konnte...) und auch hier wird er nicht wirklich sehr oft beschrieben werden. Das liegt einfach daran, dass ich denke, dass alles, was ihn ausmacht und richtig beschreibt, erst gegen Ende hin gehört, weil er es schließlich auch ist, der seine Freunde schließlich zerstört.

Alice und Frank waren stets 2 Charaktäre, die mir oft Rätseln aufgaben. In meinen Gedanken sah ich sie immer im selben Jahr, wie auch die Marauder. In Black Heart war Alice schon seit der 1. Klasse an Lillis Freundin. Beide werden nicht wirklich sehr oft erwähnt, weil ich denke, dass ihr Leben erst nach Hogwarts richtig mit Lilli und James in Zusammenhang gebracht werden konnte. Frank wurde Auror wie Lilli, was für ihre Freundschaft wichtig ist, denn durch die Ereignisse ist es Frank, bei dem Lilli oftmals Verständnis und Rat sucht und auch Alice arbeitet schließlich im Zaubereiministerium.

Ich denke, bei dem Namen Diana Ayenterro werden die Black Heart Leser wohl sagen "Was? Die kommt wieder?" +g+ Ja, sie kommt wieder. In Black Heart war Diana eine ruhige, kaum merkbare Schülerin. Von der 1. Klasse an Lillis Freundin, verliebte sich Remus in der 7. Klasse in die Rawenclawschülerin. Nach Dianas ersten Verrat an den Freundinnen, bei dem sie alle fast von Voldemort getötet worden wäre, konnte Remus ihr schließlich doch wieder verzeihen. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit war kurz, denn am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass sie die Phowlyrisprinzessin ist und sich der gefallenen Phowlyris anschloss. Die Phowlyris sind Wesen, die jenseits von den Menschen leben und sich nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen, wenn es ihre Art nicht bedroht. Die gefallene Phowlyris, namentlich Shanoba genannt, wurde von ihrer Art verstoßen, nachdem sie deren Königin umbrachte und sich Voldemort anschloss.

Hm... was wäre noch wichtig? Voldemort ist weiterhin der Böse? +g+ Hm... ansonsten... viel ähm... Spaß beim lesen? Fragen, Anregungen, Kritik ist jederzeit willkommen.

* * *

Damals in Hogwarts: (Die BH schon gelesen haben, können das getrost ignorieren, weil sie's ja schon kennen XD)

_Voldemort hatte sich zu James auf die Wiese gekniet, hatte seine knochige Hand in James Haare vergraben und fuhr mit seinem Mund nah an sein Ohr während er seine Haare mit seinem Griff fest zog. James keuchte auf als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper zog und noch mal genau soviel Schmerz dazu setzte, wie er schon die ganze Zeit in sich spürte.  
„Dachtest du wirklich, dass du mir entkommst? Lächerlich. Wirklich lächerlich. Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Nun gib mir das, was ich will, Black Heart! Gib mir mein Dark Breath! Gib mir Gryffindors Macht!" Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ James los.  
Lilli schrie lauter als sie jemals geschrieen hatte, stärker und hysterischer denn je wehrte sie sich gegen ihre Bewacher in der winzigen Hoffnung, doch etwas ausrichten zu können oder wenigstens die Qual, die ihr Herz gerade durchlitt, zum Ausdruck bringen zu können. Ihr Schrei, ihre Bemühungen den, den sie liebte doch noch zu retten, gingen in einer riesigen Explosion unter. Hitze stieg empor und Rauch verhüllte die gesamte Sicht... „My Lord!" schrie eine Männerstimme von weitem. Lilli sah, wie der Todesser her gerannt kam und sich gehetzt vor Voldemort auf die Knie begab.  
„My Lord, die Auroren haben uns überfallen! Sie werden hier jeden Moment auftauchen."  
„Jeden Moment," sagte eine Stimme, die endlich ein wenig Hoffnung in diese Situation brachte. Es war die von Dumbledore, der plötzlich direkt vor ihnen stand. Neben James, vor Voldemort, neben Lilli.  
„ist wohl nicht das richtige Wort," beendete der Zauberer seinen Satz. Er warf einen Blick zu seinem Widersacher, einen Blick zu Lilli und einen Blick zu James...  
„James?" fragte sie leicht verunsichert. Ihre Hand hatte noch immer seine gehalten. Sie hatte sie nicht mehr los gelassen. Ihr stiegen Tränen in den Augen empor, zum x-ten Mal in so kurzer Zeit. Seine Augen waren Hasselnussbraun, nicht düster. Sie trugen denselben Glanz, dieselbe Wärme, dasselbe Funkeln wie immer.  
Er blinzelte einmal bevor er versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
„Was ist pas-" Lilli hatte sich ohne zu zögern auf ihn geworfen und so fest umarmt, dass er fast umgefallen wäre.  
„Lilli? Was ist passiert?"  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile später ließ sie ihn wieder los. Hauptsächlich, um sich zu vergewissern dass sie nicht geträumt hatte. Tatsächlich, seine Augen sprachen die Wahrheit. Ihre Hoffnung war erhört worden.  
„Du bist du selbst…." Flüsterte sie unfassbar. Ihre Hände hatten seine Wangen berührt, ihre Augen waren keine Sekunde von seinen gewichen.  
James hatte seine Hand auf ihre gelegt und liebevoll runter genommen.  
„Ich bin ich…. Ich bin nicht tot?"  
Sie schüttelte lachend und dankbar den Kopf und hatte sich prompt schon wieder auf ihn geworfen und viel zu fest umarmt.  
„Und auch nicht böse! Du bist nicht Dark Breath….." ...  
„Ich schwöre es dir, es ist noch nicht vorbei."  
Es ertönte ein Plopp und Voldemort war verschwunden._

_„Voldemort wird sich nun nicht mehr auf dich konzentrieren, James," teilte Dumbledore ihn im Beisein seiner ganzen Freunde und Familie mit.  
„Er wird dich zwar noch jagen, jedoch nur, wenn du ihm in die Quere kommst. Du trägst Dark Breath in dir und es ist der Kraft von Voldemort eben. Er weiß das und wenn er klug ist, wird er es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, sich mit dir zu duellieren. Er wird etwas suchen, was ihm mehr Macht geben wird, bevor er sich mit dir wieder duelliert, aber bis dahin kannst du ein Leben führen, wie jeder andere auch._

_„Ich liebe dich, Lilli."  
„Ich liebe dich auch, James."  
Und so versanken beide in einen langen, tiefen, innigen, zärtlichen Kuss bis-  
„Na ihr zwei," grinste Sirius, der Anna, Remus und Peter zu ihnen daher gezogen hatte und das liebende Pärchen damit unangenehm unterbrach.  
„Na, Padfoot."  
„Der letzte Tag und danach sind Sommerferien! Das Angebot auf der Ferieninsel steht doch noch, nich?"  
„Aber klar doch," antwortete James augenzwinkernd.  
„Ich ähm… ich glaub… ich kann da nicht dabei sein," stotterte Lilli leise.  
„Wieso nicht?"  
„Meine Aurorenausbildung beginnt am 10."  
„Oh…."  
„Es wird sich bald sehr viel verändern," sagte Anna um die Blicke von Lilli abzulenken, der das genug Unannehmlichkeiten bereitete.  
„James wird zu den Cannons gehen, wir werden alle nicht mehr in 2 Schlafsälen wohnen, Lilli beginnt ihre Ausbildung, Remus wird nen Job als Lehrer finden."  
Er lächelte dankbar für ihre Zuversicht.  
„Und ich werd nicht mehr Anna heißen."  
„WAS?!" fragten alle gleichzeitig mit ungläubigem Blick. Selbst Remus verzog misstrauisch das Gesicht.  
„Anna heißt doch fast jeder. Das ist so ein Allerweltsname, den mir meine Eltern da gegeben haben und den ich ablege. Nennt mich Julia!"  
„Auf keinen Fall," lehnte Sirius entschieden ab. „Ich liebe Anna, nicht Julia. Ich kenn nicht mal eine Julia! Vergiss es, verdammt! Es ist egal was du tust, sagst oder schmeißt. Ich nenn dich weiter Anna. Hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle. Julia, pfüah!"  
„Ich werde das halbe Jahr mit dir herum reißen, Sirius…Ich habe beschlossen keine Aurorenausbildung zu machen, sondern mit dir die Zeit erst einmal zu genießen."  
_

* * *

6 Monate später...

Chapter 1 - her worst nightmare

Es heißt, man wird erst durch Schaden klug und jeder muss Fehler begehen, um zu verstehen, was Falsch war und was Richtig ist. Jeder legt diese beiden Worte aus, wie es einem widerfährt. Geschieht etwas Schönes und Glückliches, dann ist es Gut. Erlebt man Schmerz und Kummer, dann war es Schlecht. Wie viele Fehler darf jemand begehen, bis es nicht mehr geht und bis die Last und die Bürde auf einer Seele so schwer wiegt, dass man sich selbst bereit ist aufzugeben? Was ist dazu nötig, um jemanden so zu brechen?

Flammen schossen in die Höhe, Holz zersplitterte in tausend Stücke, wenn Bäume oder Häuser von Flüchen beschossen wurden und die Schreie der Menschen waren unerträglich laut und schrill. Panik und Angst steckten in ihren Stimmen, wenn sie weg liefen oder von einem Fluch getroffen zu Boden sanken.

Der Himmel war dunkel und düster, schwarzer Rauch hatte ihn eingenebelt, der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch, Häuser oder Gräser stach einem in die Nase und die Hitze kochte unbarmherzig über. Es war ein kalter Winterabend, an dem der Schnee auf die Erde hinab rieselte und an der Hitze zerschmolz. Menschen rannten unter lauten Hilferufen umher, Tote Körper hingen an offenen Fenstern heraus oder lagen wie in einem Massengrab auf den Straßen. Die Augen starr weit aufgerissen im Angesicht ihres plötzlichen Todes.

Eine Gruppe Todesser in schwarzen Umhängen mit Kutten und maskiert mit Masken marschierte auf dem Pflaster entlang, Zauberstäbe in der Hand einer jeder Person. Die Gruppe bestand aus 12 Leuten und sie gingen ihrem Anführer, Lord Voldemort, dem grausamsten aller Zauberer in dieser Zeit, hinterher. Dieser trug im Gegensatz zu ihnen keine Maske. Er versteckte sein kreideweißes, entstelltes Gesicht nicht, sondern ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes über den matschigen Pflaster.. Die blutroten Augen blickten giftig alle Menschen in der Gegend an, die noch im Stande waren zu gehen oder zu kriechen. Seine schmalen Lippen waren kalt und ausdruckslos nach unten gezogen.

„Auroren werden hier bald auftauchen," sagte der Todesser direkt hinter ihm.

Voldemorts Blick glitt zu einigen Häusern hin, die weiter entfernt waren und im Moment noch _nur_ vom Feuer umringt wurden, jedoch noch nicht vollständig in sich zusammen gebrochen waren.

„Wir gehen…. Wenn ich sie habe. Sie verstecken sich dort. Tötet sie! Ich will ihre Schreie hören."

„Ja, My Lord," sagten alle 12 gehorsam und rannten mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf das dortige Haus zu. Voldemort blieb stehen und blickte ihnen nach.

„Du bist verlieren… alter Mann…"

In dem dortigen Haus, auf den er gezeigt hatte, befanden sich in der Tat diejenigen, die er suchte. Um genau zu sein befanden sich 3 davon drinnen. Anna White, eine dünne, schwarzhaarige, junge Hexe mit tiefschwarzen Augen, Sirius Black und Lilli Evans. Alle drei spähten versteckt an einem Winkel der Fenster direkt in den tobenden Krieg hinaus.

„Wie konnte er heraus finden, wo wir uns befinden?" fragte Lilli halb verzweifelt, halb misstrauisch.

„Keine Ahnung, machen wir uns später darüber Sorgen," sagte Sirius erschöpft. „Wir sollten hier schleunigst verschwinden, bevor er uns findet."

„Ich hab das ungute Gefühl, dass wir daran schuld sind, dass all die Muggel sterben mussten."

„Mag sein," sagte er zu Anna White. „Aber Selbstvorwürfe bringen jetzt nichts. Die Wahrheit ist, dass nur einer Schuld daran trägt und das ist der Mörder selbst. Wir können nichts für die Muggel hier tun. Unser Plan ist wichtiger. Ich kann nur hoffen, wir sind noch nicht zu spät."

Sirius grummelte und beobachtete die 12 Männer, die entlang der Straße auf ihren Aufenthaltsort zu gerannt kamen.

„Sehen wir gleich…." antwortete Anna ihm missmutig. „Sie kommen. Oha… Ich hoffe ihr habt gut geübt, denn die sind nicht ohne. Voldemort muss uns echt hassen, wenn er sie uns alle auf den Hals hetzt."

„Wen kannst du denn sehen?" fragte Sirius, der gleichfalls wie Lilli prüfte, ob der Zauberstab auch wirklich gut in der Hand klag.

„12 Todesser."

Auf Sirius dämlichen Blick hin fügte sie schließlich ein wenig amüsiert die Namen hinzu. Anna konnte die Männer hinter den Masken erkennen, weil ihre Legilimentischen Fähigkeiten so groß waren, dass sie durchaus auch Gedanken erfassen und lesen konnte. In dem Punkt kam sie sehr nach ihrem Urgroßvater Albus Dumbledore.

„Ihre Gedanken sagen mir, dass alle 12 nicht gerade Namenlose sind. Die Malfoybrüder, Nott, die Muskelpakete Goyle, Crabbe, Flint, da kommt Avery, Mcnair, die Lestrangebrüder, Adam Kingcade. Voldemort lässt wirklich nichts unversucht, um uns zu kriegen. Wir sollten uns geehrt fühlen."

„Moment mal, heißt das die Aktion war umsonst? _Er_ ist nicht dabei?"

„Seit wann hast du denn verlernt zu zählen, Schatz?" neckte sie süffisant, was soviel hieß, wie dass die Person, auf die sie aus waren, durchaus mit dabei war.

„Ich hoff, die anderen kommen rechtzeitig," sagte Lilli mit bebender Stimme und wandte ihren Blick vom Fenster ab.

„Ich weiß momentan nicht, wie wir es sonst gegen die aufnehmen sollen."

„Der Plan ist auch noch nicht ausgereift. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob wir das wirklich so hinbekommen. Aber wie wir es auch drehen oder wenden. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie. Es wird auf 6 gegen 12 raus laufen."

Sirius schluckte hart.

„Es ist unsere letzte Möglichkeit ihn zurück zu holen…"

„Sie kommen!" zischte Lilli.

„Bereit?"

„Nein," sagten beide zeitgleich.

„Aber muss wohl."

Alle schlichen sich vom Fenster weg, rannten aus dem Haus und versteckten sich schließlich hinter 3 verschiedenen Bäumen. Den Zauberstab nah an ihrer Brust, warfen sie immer wieder Blicke auf die Todesser, die noch knapp 200 Meter von ihnen entfernt waren.

„Expecto Patronum!" flüsterte Lilli und ein heller silberner Drache kam aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes empor geschossen.

„Sie sind es!!" hörten sie von der Ferne schreien, während ihr Patronus am Himmel oben einen lauten Schrei von sich gab.

„Signal gegeben," sagte Lilli mit zitternder Stimme zu sich selbst. Nun war es vorbei und sie konnten nichts tun, außer ihren Plan auszuführen und zu hoffen, dass er ihnen auch gelang.

Die 12 Todesser marschierten die Auffahrt herauf, ihre Zauberstäbe waren gezückt und das, was man von ihren Gesichtern sah, zeigte ihre Sucht nach dem Kampf aus. Anna, Lilli und Sirius sahen einander an, nickten sich zu und dann sprangen sie hinter ihren Bäumen hervor und hatten schneller als ihre Angreifer, die damit gerechnet hatten, dass die drei sich im Haus verstecken würden, jeweils einen Fluch los geschossen.

Annas Fluch schoss mitten in die Menge rein und alle 12 wirbelten auseinander. Einer von ihnen krachte so heftig an einen Baum, dass ein herab fallender dicker Ast ihn bewusstlos schlug. Sirius Fluch hatte einen der Männer sofort bewegungsunfähig gemacht und Lillis Zauber entwaffnete einen weiteren Todesser, dessen Zauberstab in die Höhe schoss und von ihrem Patronus schließlich zerfetzt wurde.

Dann gab es drei Plopps und 3 weitere Leute in langen Roben waren erschienen. Alice Stattler, Frank Longbottem und Remus Lupin hatten auch sofort einen Fluch losgeschossen, die weitere 3 Todesser Bewegungsunfähig machte. Nun hieß es 7 gegen 6, wobei einer von ihnen unbewaffnet war.

„Das nenn ich Timing!" rief Sirius ihnen zu.

Es dauerte keine weitere Sekunde, da hatte sich das Blatt gewendet und die Todesser schossen ihrerseits die Flüche zurück. Anna wich einem galant aus und Lilli und Sirius konnten rechtzeitig hinter zwei verschiedenen Bäumen Schutz suchen. Remus hatte gerade noch pünktlich blocken können, doch Alice schmetterte es von den Füßen und sie flog durch die Lüfte direkt auf einen Busch hinauf und auch Frank fiel getroffen zu Boden. Blut spritze aus seiner Wunde auf den Boden und er fasste mit seiner rechten Hand an das verletzte Bein.

„Wie armselig!" schrie einer von Voldemorts Leuten.

Der Todesser, dessen Zauberstab weggeflogen war, rannte mit einem lauten hässlichen Schrei auf sie zu, seine Hände waren über seinen Kopf zu Fäusten geballt.

„Imobilia!" schrie Remus und der Todesser blieb mitten im Lauf starr wie eine Statue stehen.

„Los!!" schrie Sirius Anna zu, während andere Flüche auf sie zuschossen, welche teilweise an den Bäumen abprallten, hinter denen sie Schutz gesucht hatten oder von Remus, Lilli, Frank und Alice, die wieder auf ihre Beine kam, geblockt wurden.

„Du weißt wer _er_ ist!"

Anna nickte bereit, auch wenn sie nicht bereit war. Sie schien höllische Angst zu haben, ihr Mund war komplett trocken und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor Furcht. Ihr war klar, dass dies ihre letzte Chance war, dass sie nicht noch länger hätten warten oder zögern können. Es begleitete sie die Sorge, dass sie vielleicht sogar schon zu spät kamen und zu viel Zeit tatenlos hatte vorüber gehen lassen. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu einer Faust und mit einem Mal spurtete sie durch die Wiese quer auf die Todesser zu, die alle zusammen ihren Zauberstab gegen sie richteten und ihre Flüche abfeuerten.

„Lächerlich!" hörte man einen von ihnen rufen, während die anderen dreckig lachten.

Doch von keinem von ihnen wurde sie auch nur annähernd getroffen, denn während Lilli, Alice und Remus die Flüche mit einem Schutzschild um Anna herum blockten, schleuderten Sirius und Frank ihrerseits Flüche auf die Todesser zu, um ihr den Weg frei zu schießen.

Sie hingegen nahm während dem Rennen einen Handflächegroßen Stein aus ihrem Umhang und schmiss ihn nicht unweit auf den Boden nebst einem der Todesser mit einem schmalen, starken Körper, der einen knappen halben Kopf größer als sie war. Dieser hatte mit dem zaubern aufgehört und stattdessen seinen Blick auf den glänzenden gelben Stein gesenkt.

„Portus!" donnerte Lilli und ihr Zauberstab zeigte auf den Stein.

Es hatte sich in einen Portschlüssel verwandelte.

Anna konnte ihr eigenes schnelles Keuchen hören und wie in Zeitlupe schien der Todesser seinen Blick von dem Stein weg zu nehmen und sich wieder dem Kampf zu wenden zu wollen, als sie in diesem Moment genau bei ihm ankam. Ihre rechte Hand ergriff seinen Arm und ihre linke Hand fasste den Stein an.

Mit einem Thud wurden beide von dem Schlüssel eingesogen und waren weg.

Einige von ihnen schossen weiter Flüche ab, andere sahen verwirrt den Portschlüssel an als Sirius seinen Zauberstab zum Stein wandte: „Inflamara!"

Es fing Feuer und verbrannte in enorm großen Flammen, welches sich um die übrigen Todesser ausbreitete und einen Ring um sie herum formte. Lillis Patronus schoss zu ihrem Zauberstab zurück und verschwand mit einem Puff.

Es ertönten 5 weitere Plopps und Lilli, Sirius, Alice, Frank und Remus waren verschwunden.

Zurück blieben die verhexten und die übrigen Todesser und das Feuer in dieser Stadt mit seinen unzähligen Toten und Voldemort, der seine giftigen Augen zu dünnen Schlitzen verengte und grausam den Mundwinkel verzog.

„Wie unglücklich," sagte er schlicht bei dem Schauspiel, welches ihm aus der Ferne geboten war.

* * *

Am anderen Ende des Portschlüssels schossen Anna und der Todesser gleichzeitig aus der Luft herunter und landeten mit einem „Uff" auf den knallharten verstaubten Boden einer Holzhütte.

Sie richteten sich wieder auf und der Todesser, dessen Kutte von seinem Gesicht gefallen war und nun seine wasserstoffblonden, spitzen, widerborstigen Haare zum Vorschein kamen, schoss schneller als Anna den Fluch, der sie entwaffnete und von den Füßen riss. Sie war unsanft auf die Trümmern von einem kaputten Holztisch gefallen und ihre Lippe war beim Aufprall geplatzt.

„Crucio!" donnerte der Todesser und mit starr vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen begann sie sich unter Schmerzen zu krümmen und zu keuchen.

„Nein, bitte!" keuchte sie flehend. Ihre Hände formten einen verkrampften Griff und sie wand sich von einer auf die andere Seite, während die Folterungshungrigen Augen sie voller Hass anstierten.

„Du verdammte Muggelliebhaberin!"

Er hatte nach wenigen Sekunden seinen Zauberstab von ihr genommen, als er glaubte, dass sie zu geschwächt war, um sich noch bewegen zu können. Dann hatte er sie an den Haaren auf die Beine gezerrt.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber sie war zu schwach und ihr Mund zu trocken.

„Egal." Er schleifte sie an den Haaren mit sich vor die Tür, die er erspäht hatte. Anna, die kaum Kraft noch zum gehen hatte, geschweige denn, dass sie sich auf den Beinen hätte halten können, brachte der Schmerz des Zuges an ihrem Kopf halb um. Er war gerade erst mit ihr am Treppengeländer angekommen und war mit ihr einige Stufen gegangen als die 5 anderen zur Tür herein liefen, sie beide erblickten und alle Zauberstäbe auf ihn richten und auch er richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen die Kehle seiner Geisel.

„Oh komm schon!" sagte Sirius mit gequältem Ausdruck.

„Wir sind hier doch nicht in einem schlechten Film!"

„Vielleicht wünschst du dir das lieber, Black, denn ansonsten wird der Todesfluch deine Freundin ganz schön zerfetzen von dieser Nähe aus," drohte der Todesser und zog Anna noch fester an den Haaren hinter, was sie dazu brachte einen schmerzhaften Ton von sich zu geben.

„Deswegen wollte ich das nicht tun," keifte sie forsch Sirius an. „Siehst du, hättest du ihn mal lieber zum Portschlüssel geschleift!"

„Hallo?" keifte Sirius zurück. „Die sehen doch alle aus wie ein Ei dem anderen. Woher sollte ich wissen, wen von ihnen ich mir krallen soll? Bei meinem Glück hätt ich wahrscheinlich nen Malfoy erwischt oder gar Crabbe."

„Ich hätt dir schon gesagt, wen von ihnen du schnappen sollst!"

„Super Idee! Krall dir den zwischen dem Fettwanz und dem Schrank?"

„Er hat mir den Cruciatus Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt!"

„Hey!" donnerte der Todesser und zog abermals an Annas Haaren, was sie dazu brachte zu keuchen.

„Danke, Sirius!"

„Waaaaaas?" japste er. „Hey, er zieht an dir, nicht ich!"

„Haltet die Klappe!" brüllte er sie wieder an und zog noch mal an Annas Haaren.

„Okay, okay, okay!" sagte Sirius beschwichtigend. „Aber lass um Himmels Willen die Haare meiner Freundin an ihrem Dickschädel."

„Dickschädel?!" brüllte sie mit giftigem Blick. „Du-"

„Ich verstehe, eine Falle," unterbrach der Todesser sie mit einem gefährlichen Glanz in seinen Augen. „Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. Wie töricht."

„Dachtest du wirklich, wir überlassen dich ihm einfach so? Wie wärs, wenn du deine Maske abnimmst, Prongs?" schlug Sirius scharf vor.

Und der Todesser, der die Maske abnahm, entpuppte sich tatsächlich als James Potter. Doch im Gegenteil zu seinem früheren Ich hatte er dunkle und eingefallene Augen, die finster und düster schimmerten. Sein Gesicht war fahl und ein Dreitagebart wuchs ihm bereits um den Mund herum.

Der Zauberstab in Lillis Hand zitterte und ihr Blick wandte sich von ihm ab zu Anna. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ansahen, denn dieser Mensch in dem Körper ihres Freundes, war für sie zu jemand vollkommen Fremdes geworden.

„Deine Frisur ist scheiße, Kumpel. Was soll der Barbielook?" schoss es aus Sirius heraus, dem das neue Erscheinungsbild nicht besonders gefiel.

„6 Monate Abwesenheit und dein Geschmack ist baden gegangen."

„Genug Smalltalk! Euer Versuch soll mir Recht sein. So bringe _ich_ dem dunklen Lord die Gefangenen, die er will."

Frank rollte mit den Augen.

„Hey, du bist umzingelt, nicht wir! Wenn du dachtest, wir lassen dich einfach so raus marschieren und folgen dir brav und artig, dann bestätigt das meine Vermutung, dass Todfresser kein Gehirn haben."

Der Todesser hatte wütend seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

„Nenn den dunklen Lord nicht beim Namen, du Narr!"

„Expelliarmus!" rief Lilli in dem Moment seiner Unaufmerksamkeit und der Todesser verlor seinen Zauberstab. Anna hatte keinen Moment gezögert sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien und ihn heftig von sich weg zu stoßen, was nicht ohne Haarverluste ging. Der Todesser brüllte beim Fall.

„Auh!" stieß sie wütend aus und rieb sich den Kopf, wo die Haare ausgerissen wurden, die in den Händen des Todessers lagen, der wiederum am Ende der Treppe auf den Boden lag. Bewusstlos und zusammen gekrümmt.

„Au Backe!!" quietschte Anna und krabbelte herunter während sich auch alle anderen 5 zu ihm hinstürzten. Lilli berührte seinen Puls.

„Er lebt," sagte sie erleichtert und alle anderen atmeten auf.

„Toll gemacht, Miss Knochenbrecherin," kommentierte Sirius zu Anna. „Ich dachte, wir wollten ihn schnappen, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, nicht um ihm nen Freisturz zu geben."

„Ich hab ihn nicht mit Absicht runter gestoßen!" wehrte sie sich sauer. „Er ist gefallen!"

„Oh, was für ein großer Unterschied!"

„Wenigstens ist er nun bei uns…" sagte Lilli leise und hatte damit Sirius und Annas Auseinandersetzung vorerst beendet.

* * *

Mit einer Tasse in ihrer Hand saß Lilli auf den Treppen auf der Terrasse. Der dunkle Himmel wurde langsam klarer und heller. Der Sonnenaufgang stand bevor. Das Haus, in dem sie waren, befand sich in einer verlassenen Gegend, wo es weit und breit weder eine Straße, noch ein anderes Haus gab, sondern nur eine leere, weite, grüne Wiese. Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und wie die Tür aufgemacht wurde und danach wieder zuging. Dann setzte sich jemand neben sie. Es war Remus.

„Butterbier?" fragte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Ich hab überlegt mich zu besaufen," sagte sie leise. „Aber wir haben kein Chiliwodka mitgenommen… Also muss es Butterbier machen."

„Chiliwodka und Lilli Evans? Passt irgendwie nicht zueinander," gab er trocken zurück und blickte sie sanft an. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„James Potter und Todesser auch nicht und trotzdem ist er einer geworden…."

Remus wollte etwas dazu sagen, aber Lilli bemerkte, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Es musste ihn genau so mitnehmen wie sie und genau so unerklärlich schien es auch für ihn zu sein. Aber es war Lilli, die ihre Gefühle und Gedanken frei ließ.

„Ich weiß, dass ihm das Leben nicht gerade freundlich gesonnen war, aber jeder von uns hatte seine Probleme. Er hat kein Recht dazu, einfach zu den Feinden überzulaufen, nur weil er James Potter ist!"

Remus schwieg, als die Welle der Wut über sie herein brach.

„Jeder von uns hat Menschen verloren, die er liebte und selbst wenn Voldemort ihn bis zur Unendlichkeit gefoltert haben sollte, gibt es ihm nicht das Recht, uns zu verraten! Ja, er hat seinen Vater verloren und seinen Großvater und seine Schwester, aber wir leben! Seine Mutter lebt! Seit wann sind wir es ihm nicht mehr wert, dass man für uns kämpft? Was ist nur in ihn gefahren?!"

Lilli stieß sich von den Stufen weg und ging ans Ende der Terrasse. Sie lehnte sich an das Geländer, nur um ihre Tränen zu verstecken, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln gebildet hatten. Doch was sie nicht aussprach war der Verrat, welcher ihr Herz fühlte. Sie fühlte sich von ihm verraten, nach allem, was sie schon zusammen durch gestanden hatten.

„Vielleicht…" begann Remus und seine Stimme klang genau so, wie er sich auch fühlte, unsicher.

„Vielleicht ist es wirklich nur ein sehr starker dunkler Fluch oder er ist Besessen. Anna und Sirius schauen ihn sich gerade an und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gleich heraus kommen werden und uns mitteilen, dass sie ihn helfen konnten und den Fluch von ihm genommen haben."

„Fluch?" fragte Lilli verzweifelt. In ihrem Gesicht las er ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Komm schon, Remus. Wir kennen ihn beide. Du warst viel länger sein Freund. Was für ein Fluch sollte es schon sein, der ihn bezwingt? Er kommt gegen den Imperius Fluch an und selbst Dark Breath konnte ihn nicht einnehmen."

„Was sollte sonst passiert sein, dass ihn bezwingt?"

Die Tür ging auf und Anna, Sirius, Frank und Alice schritten zu ihnen heraus.

„Und?" fragte Remus, der von den Stufen aufgestanden war, um mit ihnen und Lilli auf gleicher Höhe zu sein.

„Es ist kein Fluch, kein Zauber, keine normale Besessenheit," erklärte Anna in einem Ruck und schien wie alle anderen auch äußerst deprimiert zu sein.

„Also ist er tatsächlich aus freien Stücken… ein… einer von ihnen geworden?" fragte Lilli niedergeschlagen.

Sirius und Anna hatten sich flüchtige Blicke zu geworfen, die Lilli durchaus bemerkt hatte.

„Hört auf damit. Ich bin Auror und vertrag die Wahrheit. Wir sind alle erwachsen, also sprecht es schon laut aus."

Auch die anderen drei hatten die beiden nervös angesehen und nachdem sie einen letzten Blick miteinander austauschten, sprach es Anna aus.

„Ich denke, es ist Black Heart."

„Was ist mit Black Heart?" fragte sie verständnislos.

„Wir wussten doch schon immer, dass James Black Heart etwas Besonderes ist. Es ist stärker. Ich kann mir selbst darauf noch keinen Reim machen. Ich muss ihn dazu mehr beobachten, um es heraus zu finden. Ich kann nicht mal ausschließen, dass es nicht Dark Breath ist."

„Was?" fragte Lilli ungläubig. „Ich dachte, es kann ihn nicht - ? Ich meine… Wie ist das möglich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Anna ehrlich.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte Frank daraufhin nachdenklich.

„Wir können ihn auf keinen Fall gehen lassen aber um-"

„Keiner wird ihn töten," donnerte Sirius sofort.

„Er ist ein Todesser, Sirius! Wenn wir ihn freilassen, tötet er weiter! Wer weiß, wie viele er schon getötet hat!"

„Wie lange ist er überhaupt schon ein Todesser?" fragte Anna anders herum und hatte eigentlich versucht James zu schützen, aber Sirius missverstand ihren Versuch als Angriff und blitzte sie böse an.

„Spielt das denn eine Rolle?! Wir biegen den Jungen wieder hin, das reicht doch?"

„Und wie willst du das tun?" fragte Alice aufgebracht. „Es ist kein Zauber und kein Fluch, der auf ihm liegt. Und wenn es wirklich Black Heart ist, dann gibt es dafür kein Rezept! Das ist nicht mal eben etwas, dass einem Schullehrbuch oder Heilerlehrbuch drin steht. Glaubst du etwa, es reicht, wenn wir hin gehen und sagen: Komm, sei doch wieder du selbst? Du bist doch sonst nicht so auf den Kopf gefallen!"

„Weil ich ihn auf keinen Fall töten werde! Niemals! Und wenn es einer von euch versuchen sollte, vergess ich mich! Das schwöre ich euch!"

„Hey," brüllte Remus ungewöhnlich laut. Er war sonst stets der Ruhige, aber hier und heute hatte er seine sonstigen Manieren über Bord geworfen.

„Es bringt hier niemanden etwas, wenn wir uns alle die Köpfe abreisen. Wir sitzen alle in einem Boot. Verstanden?"

Sirius und Frank starrten einander noch immer angreifend an.

„Wir werden James nicht töten. In diesem Punkt bin ich Sirius Meinung. Allerdings, Padfoot, denke ich auch-" Und er richtete sich mit der selben sanften Stimme an seinen besten Freund. „Dass wir ihn nicht einfach so laufen lassen können. Wir müssen erst herausfinden, was mit ihm passiert ist. Dann sehen wir weiter. Wir sind alle müde. Es war eine lange Woche. James ist in dem Zimmer eingesperrt und er wird vor heute Abend kaum aufwachen können. Ich schlage vor, dass sich einige von uns lieber hinlegen, um eine Mütze voll Schlaf nach zu holen."

Frank aber wandte sich mit wütendem Gesicht an Sirius.

„Er ist nicht mehr der, der er mal war," sagte er sauer. „Er ist eine Marionette der schwarzen Magie. Und wenn du ihn nicht tötest, dann tötet er dich."

Er wandte sich ab und ging hinein, während Alice kurz aufseufzte und ihm dann hinein folgte. Die 4 Freunde blieben draußen stehen und blickten einander ratlos an. Lilli hatte kein Wort bisher gesprochen, nachdem es um James Zukunft ging. Sirius wandte sich ihr mit einem fragenden Blick zu, doch weder gab sie ihm eine Antwort, noch sonst einen Kommentar. Stattdessen schritt sie ebenfalls ins Haus hinein und ließ die anderen drei alleine.

„Frank hat auch Recht," sagte Anna leise. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freunde das nicht hören wollten, doch nach all den Ereignissen der letzten Jahre, blickte sie dem Grauen der Zukunft vielleicht etwas intensiver entgegen, als ihre beiden Freunde. Sie sahen alles durch den Schleier der Vergangenheit, in der so viel Schönes passiert war und ihr Zusammenhalt und Vertrauen das war, was sie ständig gerettet hatte und ihnen die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens bescherte.

„Wenn wir James nicht zur Vernunft bringen können, müssen wir darüber nachdenken… ob es nicht das Beste ist, ihn zu töten."

„Nur über meine Leiche," schnappte Sirius und stampfte hinein. Remus dagegen warf Anna einen wehmütigen Blick zu. Er hatte es auch verstanden.

„Ich habe eigentlich gar kein Recht so was zu sagen, oder?" fragte sie traurig. „Ich mein, ich hab ihn seit 6 Monaten nicht mehr gesehen…"

„Wenn es danach ginge, hätte nicht mal Lilli das Recht dazu."

Auf ihren verwirrten Blick hin seufzte er hart auf.

„Du willst damit sagen – Moment mal, ich dachte, die beiden sind noch ein Paar?"

„Sind sie auch… Aber sie hat auch nur selten gesehen. Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass man es an einer Hand abzählen kann."

„Das heißt, keiner von uns weiß eigentlich, was er in den letzten 6 Monaten getrieben hat, nachdem wir die Insel verlassen haben? Hm, tolle Grundlage."

* * *

Langsam kam James wieder zu sich. Sein Kopf und seine Glider schmerzten und eine Trägheit hatte sich über ihn gelegt, die es ihm kaum möglich machte, seinen Körper zu bewegen. Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, ließ die Augenlider leicht flattern und versuchte einen Finger nach dem anderen zu bewegen bis er endlich wieder seine Kraft spürte. Er sah die verschwommene Decke vor sich, die mit jeder Sekunde klarer wurde. Dann, als er sicher war, dass sein Kopf aufhörte zu brummen, beugte er sich auf und ertrug den kurzen zuckenden Schmerz, der sich über seinen Hinterkopf zog. Er atmete einmal tief ein, bevor er sich zur Seite wandte und 6 Gesichtern entgegen sah, die er sehr gut kannte.

Sirius, Lilli, Remus, Anna, Alice und Frank standen im Zimmer verteilt und blickten ihn ernst an. Frank und Anna hatten die Arme verschränkt, Alice und Remus klammerten ihren Griff um ihre Zauberstäbe fester. Sirius und Lilli dagegen sahen ihn mit merkwürdig leeren und traurigen Blick an.

„Guten Morgen," begann Anna und James verzog seine Lippen zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Keine Angst, dass ich ausflippe und euch einer nach dem anderen aufschlitze?" fragte er höhnisch und funkelte sie mit finsteren, matten Augen an. Lilli erschreckte es zu sehen, dass er rein gar nichts mehr von der warmen und vertrauten Ausstrahlung besaß, die einmal sein Charakter ausmachte.

„Geht schlecht ohne Zauberstab," antwortete Frank kalt.

„Ihr müsst euch sehr sicher sein, dass ich mit meinen Händen niemanden erwürgen könnte? Oder zerquetschen?"

Er hatte sich an den Bettrand hingesetzt, um einen besseren Blick auf sie zu haben und warf bei seinen Worten insbesondere Anna eine mörderische Miene zu. Sie schien nicht beeindruckt zu sein oder vielleicht versteckte sie es nur besonders gut.

Die Atmosphäre war so kalt, aber erst als James aufgewacht war. Seine Worte waren abscheulich und widerwärtig. Sie klangen nicht nach ihm und sie passten nicht zu der Person, die sie von früher, von Hogwarts kannte. Sie passten nicht zu dem Menschen, den Lilli all die Jahre lang geliebt hatte.

„Ich frag mich," sprach er weiter und seine Stimme war noch genau so kühn und eisig wie vorher.

„Was ihr tun wollt, wenn ich mich einfach nach draußen begebe? Wollt ihr euren…." Er lachte arrogant. „_Freund_…. töten?"

„Ich schon," stieß Frank aus und ergriff seinen Zauberstab mit dem er auf den Todesser zeigte, der gerade aufgestanden war.

„Longbottem… Genau. Ich hab dich ein paar mal im Quidditch fertig gemacht, nicht wahr? Oh ja… Du bist so eine Flasche."

Und Alice hatte ihre Hand auf den Arm ihres Freundes gelegt und runter gedrückt. Als er sie ansah, schüttelte sie flehend den Kopf. Er wollte sie nur provozieren, das war ihnen allen klar. Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur einen Moment geglaubt, dass er sofort wieder er selbst wurde, nachdem er aufgewacht war.

James schien auf Lilli zu schreiten zu wollen, die weder vor ihm zurück wich, noch hatte sie Anstalten gemacht ihren Zauberstab zu ergreifen, noch war sie auf ihn zu gegangen. Annas Blick deutete ihr vorsichtig zu sein. Mit jedem Schritt, den dieser Fremde sich ihr näherte, pochte ihr Herz schneller und Angst schoss durch ihre Kehle in ihr Hirn hinauf.

„Ein Jammer, dass du ein Schlammblut bist," hatte er gesagt. Und obwohl sie wusste, dass es nicht die Worte von James selber waren, trafen sie sie hart. Sie hatte sich nie auch nur annähernd vorstellen können, dass James einmal zu Voldemort überlief, aber dieser Mann vor ihr personifizierte ihre schlimmsten Alpträume.

„Laut Aussagen deiner Mannschaft bis du vor einer Woche spurlos verschwunden," begann Anna zu erzählen, obwohl er sie nicht angesehen hatte, sondern seine Augen Lilli fixierten und diesmal hatte sie zurück gesehen.

„Was ist passiert, James? Du warst nie ein guter Schauspieler und ein noch schlechterer Lügner. Dass du vorher ein Spion von Voldemort warst ist unmöglich. Versuch also gar nicht erst uns damit zu kommen, dass du schon immer zu ihm gehört hast. Wir mögen uns 6 Monate lang nicht gesehen haben, aber wir haben uns Eulen geschrieben und ich hätte es bemerkt, wenn du vorher bereits Ambitionen gehabt hättest, die Seiten zu wechseln."

„Sehr mutig, den dunklen Lord beim Namen zu nennen, White."

Er war ganz nah bei Lilli und als er seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzog, war sie drauf und dran weg zu gehen. Wer war dieser Mann? Und wo war der Mann, den sie liebte? Er war es eindeutig nicht mehr.

„Aber wieso fragst du nicht die hübsche Lilli? Sie war doch da, als wir uns zum dritten Mal in 6 Monaten getroffen haben."

Und in der einen Sekunde, wo Lilli ihn überrascht und verwirrt ansah und die anderen erschrocken aufzuckten passierte es, dass James den Stuhl ergriff bei dem er angelangt war und ihn auf Frank und Alice zuschmiss. Anna und Sirius hatten sofort ihren Zauberstab gezückt während Remus „stupor!" schrie, doch der Fluch traf nicht James, sondern die Wand hinter ihm. Er lachte triumphierend auf, während er zur Tür hechtete und hinaus spurtete. Lilli war einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben und sah zu wie Anna und Sirius ihm zuerst folgten, dann Remus, Alice und Frank und auch Lilli riss sich schließlich aus ihrer Starre los und lief hinaus.

Auf der Terrasse angekommen hatte sich bereits ein Kampf entwickelt. James hatte es geschafft einen Zauberstab an sich zu reisen. Alice lag bewusstlos auf der Wiese und die anderen schossen ihm Flüche zu. Sie zögerte. Bilder schossen ihr durch die Gedanken. Bilder von James, der neben ihr saß und sie warmherzig anlächelte, der seine starken Hände liebevoll auf ihre legte und sanft drückte, der sie in seine Arme nahm und fest hielt und dann wurde es dunkel und sie sah diesen blonden Kerl, der die Hülle ihres Freundes hatte und geistig gestört lachte.

Anna schmiss es mittlerweile gegen den Baum und sie zog sich schmerzhaft am Stamm auf.

„Ihr dürft kein Mitleid zeigen!" schrie Frank, als auch Remus von einem Fluch getroffen in die Ferne gefetzt wurde und sich auf Händen und Knien wälzte.

„Verdammt, Prongs, komm zu dir! Wir sind deine Freunde!"

Lilli riss sich zusammen, zog ihren Zauberstab und visierte James an. Sie schluckte. Er hatte Frank außer Gefecht gesetzt und sich nun gegen seinen besten Freund gerichtet. Und obwohl Sirius den Zauberstab gegen ihn erhoben hatte und einen Fluch los lassen sollte, tat er das nicht. Er schien wie gelähmt zu sein, als sein Gegenüber dreckig auflachte.

„Dormir!" rief Lilli als erste und James, der sich ihr in dem Moment zuwandte, erbleichte als der Fluch ihn traf und damit das Lachen aus seinem Gesicht trieb. Er schloss seine Augen und fiel bewegungslos zu Boden. Sirius atmete heftig und spuckte auf den Boden als Anna und Remus zu ihm hin humpelten und mit Lilli gemeinsam auf den Todesser runter blickten, der sich nicht mehr rührte.

* * *

„Autsch!" stieß Frank aus, als Anna seine Wunden versorgte. Sie alle hatten von der Auseinandersetzung Wunden mit sich getragen. Alice war noch immer bewusstlos und schlief in einem anderen Zimmer während die Freunde im Wohnzimmer saßen und sich Gedanken über die weitere Vorgehensweise machten.

„Euch ist klar, dass er uns beinahe entwischt wäre?" grummelte Frank und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ey, geht's auch etwas weicher, Anna?"

„Ray."

„Was?"

„Ich heiß seit 1 Monat Ray."

„Wieso?"

„Julia hat mir nicht mehr gefallen."

„Du hießt davor Julia?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja. Fertig."

Frank entschied offenbar Anna nicht weiter darauf anzusprechen, denn er wandte sich an Sirius.

„Hey, warum hast du nichts getan? Du hast ihn glatt ständig verfehlt! Du bist doch sonst tausend Mal besser beim zielen?"

„…." Er sagte nichts, als ob er keine Stimme besäße. Lilli wusste, dass er es mit Absicht tat, weil er seinem Freund nicht wehtun wollte. So wie auch sie gezögert hatte, James zu verfluchen.

„Hört mir mal zu! Er ist nicht mehr James Potter. Das hat er eben doch wohl zu genüge gezeigt, dass er sich in einen Verrückten verwandelt hat. Wir hätten dabei drauf gehen können. Und wozu? Damit er zu seinem Boss zurückgehen kann, um weiter zu morden?"

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, in der auch Frank nichts mehr zu sagen wusste und sich stattdessen den Eisbeutel auf die Stirn legte, wo er vorhin hart getroffen wurde.

„Lilli?" fragte Sirius schließlich. „Was meinte er damit, dass du dabei warst?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete sie, ohne ihn angesehen zu haben. Sie starrte ihr Butterbier an, oder den Boden, aber nicht ihn. Ihr Blick traf irgendwann Anna.

„Was ist denn vor einer Woche geschehen? Irgendwas muss doch passiert sein?" stach er weiter nach, ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht okay? Vor einer Woche haben wir uns getroffen, aber da war nichts. Gar nichts. Er ist danach zurück zu seiner Mannschaft."

„Mist, ich muss zur Arbeit," sagte Frank und war sofort aufgesprungen.

„Alice und Lilli auch."

„Entschuldige Alice, Frank. Sie kann in dem Zustand unmöglich arbeiten. Sie kippt da sonst noch um, mit dem Schlafmangel und dem Schlag auf dem Kopf."

Er nickte Remus zu.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

„Entschuldigst du mich auch, bitte?"

„Nein- " sagte Anna sofort auf Lillis Bitte, woraufhin sie sie verständnislos und zornig anfunkelte.

„Hör zu, keiner außer wir hier wissen, wie es wirklich um James stand. Seine Mum flippt seit dem Tod ihres Mannes komplett aus und ich will lieber nicht wissen, mit welchen Mitteln sie versuchen wird, James zur Vernunft zu bringen, wenn sie von seinem Zustand erfährt. Teufel, ich weiß nicht mal wie mein Urgroßvater darauf reagieren würde, geschweige denn, wie ich es ihm beibringen sollte. Wir dürfen keine zu große Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Du musst in die Arbeit, so wie immer."

Lilli zögerte, bevor sie schließlich einverstanden nickte.

„Du kümmerst dich um ihn?"

„Ich versprechs."

Sie und Frank verließen die Gruppe und verließen das Haus.

„Und was sollen wir tun?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich werde mit meinem Urgroßvater sprechen und versuche alles zu klären was geht. Wenn es wirklich Black Heart ist, dann ist er vielleicht der einzige, der helfen kann. Er hat James auch damals helfen können… Passt ihr beide auf ihn auf?"

„Klar…."

Anna hatte ihren Freund noch mal eindringlich angesehen.

„Frank hat Recht Sirius. Du hättest reagieren müssen. Besser ihm einen Fluch aufhalsen, als ihn entkommen zu lassen. Er richtet frei mehr Schaden an als Gefangen. Es mag nicht gerade _nett_ sein ihn hier fest zu halten, aber wenn er uns entkommt erfährt das Ministerium schneller als uns lieb ist, wer für sie zum Verräter geworden ist und die neue Zaubereiministerin ist nicht gerade lustig und nett drauf. Sie würde ihn ohne zu zögern sofort jagen und töten lassen."

„Ich habs kapiert," sagte er zähneknirschend.

Anna gab ihm und Remus einen letzten Blick, dann verschwand sie ebenfalls nach draußen.

Sirius und Remus tauschten viel sagende Blicke.

„Was denkst du?" fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Dass ich ihn nicht hätte 6 Monate alleine lassen sollen…"

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn, Padfoot," raunzte Remus sofort. „Prongs ist kein Baby mehr. Was hättest du tun sollen? Ständig mit ihm und den Cannons herum reißen? Ich bitte dich. Anna hätte das kein Tag mitgemacht." Und damit hatte Remus Recht, das wusste Sirius.

* * *

Am Abend hatten sich alle wieder an dem Ort versammelt. Anna war von Dumbledore zurück gekehrt, Frank und Lilli von der Arbeit, Alice war wieder aufgewacht und dies Mal war auch Peter Pettigrew bei den Freunden.

„Schlechte Neuigkeiten. Mein Urgroßvater ist nicht in der Stadt. Ich hab gerade versucht ihn auf Hogwarts zu erreichen, aber McGonagall meinte, er hätte die Schule verlassen und kann mir auch nicht sagen, wo er steckt."

„Ich hab nicht minder schlechtere Nachrichten," fügte Lilli ängstlich hinzu. „James Mum hat von seinem Verschwinden gehört. Ich weiß nicht wer es ihr gesteckt hat, dass er seit über einer Woche nicht mehr beim Training war, aber es kann etwas mit der Drohung des Mannschaftskapitäns zu tun haben, dass er raus fliegt, wenn er nicht bald wieder beim Training auftaucht. Als sie mich heute damit überfallen hat hab ich spontan gesagt, dass er vielleicht etwas Urlaub gebraucht hat und sich deswegen wortlos von seiner Mannschaft entfernt hat. Das hat sie noch mehr aufgewühlt und ich müsste mich schon sehr stark täuschen, wenn sie morgen nicht einen Aurorentrupp nach ihm suchen lässt, wenn er ihre Eule nicht beantwortet. Sie war im Begriff eine zu schreiben."

„Ich habe heute außerdem erfahren, dass von einem Spion in den eigenen Reihen die Rede ist. Das Debakel der toten Muggel von gestern hat heute fast die ganze Abteilung beschäftigt," sagte Frank, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand stand. „Die neue Zaubereiministerin glaubt an einen Verräter und Crouch ist auf dem Kriegsfuß."

„Zusammen gefasst," sagte Sirius verärgert. „Wenn wir uns nichts einfallen lassen, wird James als Todesser enttarnt?"

„Nicht unbedingt."

Alle blickten zu Anna rüber, die angestrengt nachgedacht zu haben schien.

„James ist nicht als Todesser in Erscheinung getreten…. Und selbst wenn ihn ein oder zwei Leute gesehen haben mögen, dann werden sie es kaum laut breit treten, denn der Name Potter wurde noch nie mit schwarzer Magie auch nur annähernd in Verbindung gebracht. Wir haben den richtigen James hier, was bedeutet, dass wir einen Vielsafttrank brauen könnten. Ich hab noch etwas davon über, was für ein paar Stunden ausreichen sollte. Jedenfalls, damit sich einer von uns seine Mutter beruhigt und vielleicht auch seinen Posten bei den Cannons hält."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Dass einer bei den Cannons auftaucht, mal eben schöne Grüße ausrichtet und wieder geht? Sie werden wollen, dass er dort bleibt."

Anna biss sich auf die Lippen. Sirius hatte Recht.

„Wenn alle Stricke reißen, müssen wir ihn dort eben kündigen. Sein Leben geht vor. Es wird schon auch noch andere Mannschaften geben, die ihn als Sucher weiterhin beschäftigen würden. Aber einer muss sich seiner Mutter zeigen, um ihn zu beruhigen."

„Und was dann?" fragte Frank missbilligend. „Wir haben seinen Ruf aufrechterhalten, na und? Er ist und bleibt ein - "

„Ich kann meinen Urgroßvater im Moment nicht erreichen, aber James ist da. Wir werden einfach versuchen müssen, die Informationen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen."

„Ihr konntet ihn heute früh nicht mal richtig verhexen und du traust dir zu ihm Informationen abzupressen?"

„Ich muss ihm noch einen Cruciatus Fluch heim zahlen," sagte Anna entschlossen, woraufhin Lilli, Sirius und Remus zu protestieren begannen. Sie ignorierte sie und war in das Zimmer, in dem sich James befand, gegangen.

„Sie hat nicht wirklich vor, ihm einen unverzeihlichen Fluch aufzuhalsen?" fragte Sirius alle unsicher.

„Was schaust du mich so an?" fragte Alice amüsiert. „War ich die letzten 6 Monate mit ihr zusammen oder du?"

* * *

Wieder flackerten seine Augen leicht auf, doch diesmal hatte er keine Kopfschmerzen und sein Körper fühlte sich auch nicht schwach und ausgelaugt an, sondern ausgeruht. Er wollte sich aufrichten und bemerkte dabei, dass seine Hände verbunden waren. Am Ende des Bettes sah er Anna, die ihren Blick nicht von ihm abgewandt hatte, jedoch den Zauberstab fest umklammert auf ihrem Schoss hielt.

Er lachte spöttisch.

„Und das soll mich zurück halten?" fragte er lächerlich. „Ein paar… _Fesseln_?" und er warf angewidert einen Blick auf die Seile um seine Handgelenke, die sie eng zusammen banden „Glaubst du etwa, ich könnte dich so nicht umbringen und mich selbst befreien?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment ohne ihren Blick von seinen Augen abgewandt zu haben. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einem Licht darin oder nach einem Glanz, dass sich vielleicht irgendwo hinter dieser kühlen Wand versteckte, aber es war nicht da.

„Weißt du, es gibt durchaus eine Möglichkeit heraus zu finden, was passiert ist," sagte sie schließlich nach einer Weile. Sie wusste nicht, ob er ihr die Sorgen ansah, die sie fühlte. Sie hoffte innerlich, dass es gut versteckt war, denn dieser Mann vor ihr, schien sich nicht das Geringste darum zu kümmern, was seine Freunde fühlten oder wie weh er ihnen mit seiner Haltung tat. Vielleicht freute es ihn eher noch, sie in diesem Zustand zu sehen.

„Ich habe überlegt und überlegt, ob ich es tun soll, riskieren soll. Ich bin besser geworden seit Hogwarts, weißt du."

„Alles was ich sehe ist eine widerliche Schande, die hier vor mir kriecht."

Seinen Kommentar ignorierend, fuhr sie fort.

„Legilimentik ist ein so weites Gebiet. Du ahnst nicht, was für Möglichkeit es alles gibt. Man kann in die Seele seines Gegenübers eindringen und gezielt eine Erinnerung herauf beschwören, die man will."

Er schien nicht beeindruckt oder er versteckte es hinter seiner Gefühlswand.

„Und wenn man sich weiter damit beschäftigt, dann kann man mit der Legilimentik sogar… ganz ins Gedächtnis eines Menschen rein gehen. Sich selbst hinein projektieren und alles mit eigenen Augen in derselben Zeit miterleben. Haargenau und aus neutraler Sicht. Als ob man in sein innerliches Denkarium eintaucht."

Er grinste dunkel.

„Warum tust du's dann nicht? Schau dir an, wann ich angefangen habe, euch zu hassen. Oder hast du Angst?" zischte James sie an.

Sie wartete einen Moment.

„Du weißt, dass es kein Vergnügen ist, wenn jemand in dein Kopf eindringt, um in deinem Hirn nach Erlebnissen zu kruscheln?"

„Du musst es schon tun, um etwas zu erfahren, denn freiwillig werde ich bestimmt nicht plaudern."

Anna umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester, ihre Augen hingen nach wie vor an ihm dran. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass wenn sie ihm nur einmal den Rücken zuwandte, er sich auf sie stürzen könnte, aber irgendetwas in ihr drin hatte sie hoffen lassen, dass James noch nicht ganz tot war und er doch noch irgendwo in diesem Mann steckte.

„Lilli will es euch also nicht erzählen. Oder wieso solche Geschütze?"

Sie schwieg.

„Du sollst es erzählen. Du bist derjenige, der hier als Todesser sitzt. Nicht Lilli."

„Was du wissen willst, musst du dir schon mit Gewalt holen. Oder bist du zu feige dafür? Genau so feige, wie du einfach vor meinem Vater weg gelaufen bist?"

„Was?" schoss es verständnislos aus ihr heraus.

„V-Vor deinem Vater? Ich bin nicht vor ihm weg gelaufen!"

„Oh doch, du warst nicht mal auf seiner Beerdigung!"

„Ich wollte kommen, okay? Ich wollte da sein. Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass er gestorben war!"

„Ja, weil es dich nicht im geringsten interessiert hatte!"

„Wie kannst du so was sagen, wo du genau weißt, wie viel mir deine Familie immer bedeutet hatte?"

„Du hast sie im Stich gelassen, jeden Einzelnen! Und du wirst dafür bezahlen, bitter, glaub mir!"

„Du kannst nicht wirklich glauben, dass ich mit Absicht – Ich - "

„Mein Vater würde noch leben, wenn du da gewesen wärst! Er müsste nicht begraben unter der Erde liegen, wenn du nicht so selbstsüchtig gewesen wärst! DU BIST SCHULD AN SEINEM TOD. DU GANZ ALLEINE!"

Wusch!

In dem Moment, in dem er ihr Herz mit seinen Worten getroffen hatte, konnte Anna nicht reagieren oder klar denken. Er hatte sich auf sie geschmissen und mit sich zu Boden gerissen. Sie schrie auf, als er seinen Kopf gegen ihren knallte, sich selbst aufrichtete und mit dem Bein gegen ihren Körper trat.

„ES IST DEINE SCHULD!!"

Anna griff sich mit stechenden Seiten an ihrer Hüfte den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf James.

„Impedimenta!" polterte sie und er wurde von dem Fluch von ihr weg gefetzt direkt an einen Holzbalken mitten im Raum. Hastig beschwor sie neue Seile heraus, die seinen Körper fest an den Holzbalken fest wickelten. Anna kam mit schmerzenden Seiten zu ihm hergehumpelt und stieß ihm ihre Faust direkt in die rechte Wange und selbst danach lachte er noch dreckig auf als wäre der Schlag für ihn ein Vergnügen gewesen.

„Ja!" schrie er wild weiter lachend. „Verprügle deinen besten Freund! Töte ihn und werde seine Mörderin! Töte den letzten der Potters!"

„Du verdammtes Schwein!" brüllte sie außer sich vor Wut und schlug in die andere Wange. „Du verdammter Idiot!! Wie kannst du – Du Mistkerl!"

Sie schlug aufs Neue zu und wieder und wieder bis ihm die Lippe blutete und ihre Faust vor Schmerz pochte. Ihre Wut und ihr Zorn waren wie Adrenalin in ihrem Blut und ließen sie immer weiter auf ihn einschlagen bis zwei Hände ihre Handgelenke ergriffen und sie von ihm wegzerrten.

„Anna! Nicht!" Es war Sirius, der sie mit aller Mühe von ihm weggezogen hatte und er mit blutenden Lippen und einer Platzwunde an der Stirn Lilli und Remus entgegen sah. Sein Ausdruck aber war nicht, wie man es von einem geprügelten Menschen erwartet hätte, schmerzhaft, sondern noch immer dreckig lachend und zufrieden.

Lilli konnte sich für einen Moment nicht mehr beherrschen und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr, ihre Kehle hatte sich zugeschnürt und ihre Beine gaben unter dem Last ihres Körpers nach. Sie wollte nur nach draußen und versuchen frische Luft zu atmen. Auf der Terrasse angekommen und mit verzweifelten Blick in die Ferne starrend, versuchte sie ihre Tränen zurück zu halten und ihre Enttäuschung und Wut in sich rein zu fressen und nicht zu zeigen. Doch ihr Herz war so schwer, ihre Gefühle und Gedanken überschlugen sich, ihr Innerstes kochte. Dieser Mann war nicht ihr James. Er mochte seine Hülle haben, aber nicht seine Seele. Er war ihr so fremd, seine Haltung und sein Verhalten so wider und böse. Alles was sie sich wünschte war, ihren Freund wieder zu haben. Ihre Knie gaben endgültig nach. Kurzatmig versuchte sie sich am Geländer fest zu halten, um nicht zu fallen, doch der Boden schien sie immer stärker anzuziehen und sie sank vorsichtig auf ihre Knie hinab. Ihren Gefühlsausbruch zu unterdrücken war kaum noch möglich. Die Welle würde gleich über sie herein brechen und sie würde ihre ganzen Emotionen raus lassen.

„Lilli!" Sie stoppte, als sie die beiden Gesichter ihre Freunde sah, die bei ihr aufgetaucht waren. Frank hatte sie gestützt und ihr wieder auf die Beine geholfen, während Alice ihre Arme um sie schlang.

„Was ist passiert?" Sie antwortete nicht. Sie schloss ihre Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und ging hinein. Ihre Knie waren noch immer weich, ihre Gefühle noch immer im Chaos, aber sie riss sich zusammen, verdrängte die Ängste, Enttäuschungen und Trauer.

* * *

„Also langsam hab ich die Schnauze voll!" donnerte Frank, als er hörte was passiert war. Sie saßen bzw. standen alle im Wohnzimmer. Anna hielt sich einen Eisbeutel auf ihre rechte Hand, mit der sie auf James eingedroschen hatte. Im Nachhinein tat es ihr absolut Leid, dass sie das getan hatte, aber in jenem Moment, kochte die Wut in ihr einfach über.

„Sirius! Wie kannst du ihn weiter in Schutz nehmen, wo er Anna zum zweiten Mal schon fast umgebracht hätte?"

Aber es war nicht Sirius, der James verteidigte, sondern Anna selbst.

„Lass gut sein, Frank. Bitte. Wir wissen nicht was passiert ist und das da drin," sie zeigte mit der anderen Hand wütend ins Zimmer hinein, dessen Blick durch die verschlossene Tür versperrt war. „Ist definitiv _nicht_ James Potter!"

Frank grummelte vor sich hin.

„Ich kenne James seit Jahren und ich weiß, dass er es nicht ist. Dieser Mensch mag seinen Körper haben, welcher definitiv sein Körper ist, aber nicht _er_."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich kenne James und ich kenne die Wirkung von Black Heart. Das was aus ihm spricht ist nicht er, sondern sein Black Heart."

„Es ist also definitiv Black Heart?" fragte Alice vorsichtig. Anna nickte deprimiert, noch immer aufgebracht und zitternd.

„Vielleicht sollten wir noch mal mit McGonagall reden, dass sie uns mit Dumbledore reden lässt?" fragte Remus.

„Bringt nichts. Du kennst McGonagall. _Wenn sie nicht gerade am sterben sind oder von einem Irren angegriffen werden, kann das bis nach seiner Rückkehr warten._" Äffte sie die Stimme ihrer ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrerin nach.

„Als seine Urenkelin hat man offenbar keinen Sonderstatus," fügte sie trocken hinzu. „Autsch!"

Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem rechten Oberarm, den sie mit schmerzverzerrter Miene hielt. Auf die fragenden Gesichter der anderen, warf Sirius seiner Freundin einen besorgten Blick zu. Sie schien genau so besorgt wie er zurück zu sehen und den Kopf zu nicken.

„Ähm, also…. Frank, Alice? Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, dass Anna letztes Jahr für einige Zeit weg war?"

„Jah," sagten beide fragend. Lilli und Remus versuchten mitzudenken, was das mit damals zu tun haben könnte. Peter saß einfach da und hörte sich alles an ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Anna war damals einige Monate auf die bulgarische Zaubererschule Durmstrang gegangen und dort von Voldemort gekidnappt worden. Es gelang ihr sich selbst aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien, als er sie mit einem Auftragsmord in die Pottervilla geschickt hatte. Seitdem jedoch trägt sie das dunkle Mal, welches Voldemort seinen Leuten als Brandzeichen ihrer Gefolgschaft ihm gegenüber einbrannte.

„Und Anna trägt so eins?" kam es schockiert aus Frank hervor.

„Glaub mir," krächzte sie unter Anstrengung. „Ich hab nicht darum gebeten und wenn ich könnte würde ich es entfernen, aber so was kann man nun mal nicht einfach wegzaubern."

„Naja und seit geraumer Zeit scheint es zu brennen, wenn er all seine Todesser ruft."

„Es scheint nicht zu brennen, es BRENNT!" donnerte sie böse.

„Du bekommst es mit, wenn Voldemort seine Leute ruft?" fragte Lilli nachdenklich.

„Ja und das ist kein Vergnügen. Ich schwörs euch- " Sie verzog ihr Gesicht unter größter Anstrengung, dann ließ es nach und sie atmete einmal tief ein.

„Ehrlich, dafür könnte ich ihn killen."

„Sag mal, wie funktioniert das dunkle Mal?" fragte Frank und hatte mit Lilli Blicke ausgetauscht. Offenbar hatte er dasselbe gedacht, wie sie auch.

„Okay, ihr seid die Auroren. Was geht Hirnen gerade vor sich?"

Lilli sah Sirius einen Moment lang an.

„Anna, hast du das Gefühl, dass du durch das dunkle Mal auch herausfinden kannst, wo sein Versteck ist oder wo er sich aufhält?"

„Jein," überlegte sie tief. „Es ist wie ein Gefühl, dass mich wohin ruft, aber ich kann nicht genau sagen wohin. Wenn ich meine Augen schließe und appariere tauche ich dort bestimmt auf, was allerdings nicht viel bringen wird, denn wenn ich dort auftauche, werden Malfoy und die anderen mich schneller zerfetzen als ich fragen kann, was sie mit James gemacht haben."

„Wir hätten noch immer den Vielsafttrank," schlug Frank vor.

„Sag mal geht's euch zu gut?" donnerte Sirius. „Was lernt ihr in eurer Ausbildung eigentlich? Wie man am besten Freunde tötet?"

„Hey, das war doch nur eine Überlegung!"

„Voldemort ist ein sehr guter Legilimentiker. Höchst wahrscheinlich ein besserer Legilimentiker als Anna Okklumentiker ist. Ich halte auch nicht sehr viel von der Idee," sagte Remus, damit Sirius nichts auf Franks Rechtfertigung erwidern konnte.

„Ray! Remus, Ray!"

„Ja… ich meinte… Ray Okklumentiker ist…"

„Wie wärs mit Veritaserum?" sagte Alice nach einer Weile, in der keiner etwas sagen zu wollen schien.

„Bring ihn erst mal dazu etwas zu trinken," schnappte Anna.

„Wenns nicht anders geht, müssen wir ihn eben dazu zwingen."

Und damit hatte Frank das ausgesprochen, was jeder von ihnen dachte, aber nicht zu sagen gewagt hatte. Soweit war es also schon gekommen? Sie mussten ihren Freund gewaltsam dazu zwingen Veritaserum zu schlucken?

„Er könnte aber auch dagegen bereits etwas eingenommen haben…"

„Selbst wenn. Es gibt kein Mittel, dass einen ein Leben lang vor Veritaserum schützt und wenn ich ehrlich bin bezweifle ich gerade stark, dass er überhaupt damit gerechnet hatte, so bald in so eine Situation zu kommen."

Remus und Anna nickten sich verstehend zu. Dann stand Lilli auf. „Ich werde das Veritaserum holen. Im Ministerium gibt es noch etwas… Dann.. dann können wir das noch heute tun."

„Ich komm mit," sagte Sirius, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war und ihr zur Tür folgte.

„Ich brauch niemanden der auf mich aufpasst. Ich bin Auror."

„Ja, aber ich brauch jemanden, der auf mich aufpasst. Sonst raste ich hier noch aus."

Nachdem Lilli und Sirius gegangen waren, entschuldigten sich auch Frank, Alice und Peter. Bis das Veritaserum da war, würden sie sich in den oberen Zimmern ausruhen.

Remus und Anna hatten sich eine Weile lang nur kurze Blicke zugeworfen.

„Anna? Ich meinte.. Ray…Wir – Wir werden das doch… schaffen? James zur Vernunft bringen…"

Sie schien einen Moment lang der Versuchung zu erliegen, nein zu antworten und die Wahrheit zu sagen, dass dies alles schlimmer war, als es ohnehin schon aussah. Denn weder war sie sich sicher, dass es überhaupt ein Zurück für James gab, noch wusste sie, ob es ihr überhaupt gelingen würde das zu besiegen, was in ihn gefahren war. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass nach allem, was bisher passiert war, dies zum ersten Mal etwas darstellte, was ihr unlösbar und unüberwindbar erschien, besonders in der jetzigen Zeit. Es mochten _nur_ 6 Monate vergangen sein, seit dem James und Lilli Voldemorts Plan vereitelt hatten, aber diese Zeit schien lang genug zu sein, damit die ganze Welt in tiefere Dunkelheit zu versetzen… In dem Wissen, dass es nichts an der Situation änderte, egal was sie sagen würde, riss sie sich zusammen. Es auszusprechen war niederschmetternd und würde das winzige bisschen Hoffnung auslöschen, dass sie noch hatten.

„Klar…" sagte sie leise. „Macht es dir etwas aus hier Wache zu halten? Ich… Ich bin erledigt und möchte gern eine Bommelmütze Schlaf nach holen. "

„Natürlich, ruh dich aus," sagte er mit dem Anflug eines aufmunternden Lächelns, als sie ihm dankbar zu nickte und dann in ein freies Zimmer am Ende des Flurs ging. Remus versank in seinen eigenen Gedanken und ging vor die Tür, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Was für ein eigenartiger Tag es doch war. Er schloss seine Augen und entspannte sich. Mit dem Wind, der um sein Gesicht wehte und dem Duft des Grases, welches ihm in die Nase stieg, drifteten seine Gedanken ab. Er sah einen Moment lang nur ein schwarzes Nichts vor sich, dann tauchte eine braunhaarige, junge Frau in seinem Alter auf. Sie trug den Hogwartsumhang und einen blauen Schal, der sie als Rawenclaw-Schülerin auswies. Ihre braunen Augen strahlten ihn an als sie ihm zu winkte.

„Diana…." murmelte er leise.

„Du solltest dir vielleicht mal ein anderes Bild von mir in deine Erinnerung rufen," lachte sie und als er seine Augen öffnete, da saß sie neben ihm. Er war nicht mehr auf der Terrasse, sondern saß mit ihr auf einer weichen Decke auf einer großen, weiten grünen Wiese. Sie trug eine blaue Jeans und einen grünen Pulli, nicht mehr ihre Hogwartsuniform. Um sie herum blühten viele Blumen und ihre zarten Düfte lagen sanft in der Luft. Der Himmel war hell, die Sonne schien wärmend auf sie hinab.

„Du hast gerufen und da bin ich…."

Remus hatte versucht zu lächeln, doch es war ein trauriges Lächeln. Diana hatte es offenbar sofort bemerkt und ihn mit besorgtem Blick beobachtet.

„Du wirkst nachdenklich. Ist etwas passiert?"

„… Wir haben James gefunden," sagte er ohne zu zögern. Seiner Stimme nach, schien er bereits die ganze Zeit diese Dinge sagen zu wollen, aber niemanden bisher gehabt zu haben, den er es hätte erzählen können.

„Und er… er ist ein Todesser… Ich fühle mich tot. Absolut leer und… Ich möchte ihm helfen, weißt du, aber ich weiß nicht wie… Frank will ihn umbringen, weil er ein Todesser ist, aber… er ist doch mein bester Freund? … Ich kann ihn nicht töten…."

Diana hörte ihm einfach nur zu, ohne viel zu reden.

„Ich weiß, du hast deine eigenen Probleme und ich weiß, dass es für dich riskant ist, dich mit mir zu treffen… als Phowlyris…"

„Für dich ist es nicht weniger gefährlich," flüsterte sie verständnisvoll. „Du hast ihnen sicherlich bisher noch nichts von unserem Treffen erzählt."

„Nein… das habe ich nicht. Ich hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit ihnen das mit zu teilen. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würden. Immerhin war das keine glückliche Trennung damals gewesen."

Diana lächelte mild, bedacht darauf ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Ihr Blick war auch weiterhin Mut machend und stützend.

„Es ist okay… Erzähl mir weiter, was nun mit James ist. Ist er in Gefahr?"

„… Ja… bestimmt. Anna meinte, er wäre wieder von Black Heart ergriffen worden und wenn wir das nicht wieder rückgängig machen können, dann sehe ich selbst auch keinen anderen Ausweg, als ihn zu töten…"

Jeder noch so gefühlskalte Mensch hätte sehen können, dass Remus diese Worte in jenem Augenblick mehr als nur schwer fielen und er das wirklich am liebsten nie auch nur in den Mund genommen hätte. Aber jeder, der Remus Lupin auch kannte wusste, dass er auch ein Mensch war, der mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stand und dessen Kopf oftmals über sein Herz siegte.

„Diana? Wie kann ich meinen besten Freund töten? Bin ich vielleicht sogar Schuld, dass es soweit kommen musste?"

„Nein," sagte sie sanft und schüttelte mut machend den Kopf.

„Aber…. Vielleicht hängt es damit zusammen? Er weiß schließlich… von uns…"

„Ja… ich weiß…"

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille und alles was man hörte war das Heulen des Windes.

„Wie geht es Lilli?" fragte sie leise.

„Sie versucht tapfer zu sein, aber ich sehe, dass es ihr schwer fällt."

Diana nickte sanft, bevor sie seine Hand drückte und ihn Mut machend ansah.

„Anna…" fuhr Remus niedergeschlagen fort. „Sie hat verschiedene Ansätze, um ihm zu helfen und doch wieder zurück zu uns zu bringen, aber… ich habe sie vorhin gesehen. Ich glaube, sie hat auch keine Hoffnung mehr… 6 Monate Trennung verändern Menschen… eindeutig…"

Er senkte traurig seinen Kopf und seufzte leise. 6 Monate hatten auch ihn verändert…

„Danke, dass du da bist…" sagte er leise und gab ihr ein Lächeln, dass er in diesen Tagen so selten von sich geben konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo ihrs +wink+_

_Es tut mir wirklich ganz dolle Leid, dass ich ein Monat für das nächste Chap gebraucht habe. Aber nachdem die Schule wieder angefangen hatte bin ich ziemlich in den Stress geraten und musste noch sovieles tun. Nun hat sich alles glücklicherweise beruhigt und ich kam auch dazu BH II weiter zu schreiben. Davor ergab sich nie die Gelegenheit dafür, zumal ich nicht mal in ner halben Stunde etwas schreiben wollte. Ich brauch eigentlich schon ein paar Stunden um einen großen Abschnitt zu schreiben und da durch das Ändern des Prologs, sich einiges im zweiten Chap verändert hatte, musste ich das löschen und Neues hinschreiben, dann passte wieder was anderes nicht. Ewiges hin und her halt. Irgendwie ist dieses Chap auch nicht ganz so geworden, wie ich es wollte, aber hm... ich komm nicht drauf, was da fehlt, was ich schreiben wollte... und noch länger warten wollte ich erst Recht nicht. Ich hoff, es gefällt euch und ihr lest es noch, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich gerade so lange gebraucht habe. Ich wollte ursürnglich am Anfang wieder einen Rückblick zu Black Heart einbauen, aber habe irgendwie keine Ahnung, wo die Stellen sind, die ich in die Rückblicke rein tun wollte. Das kommt davon, wenn man zu lange FFs schreibt +grml+ Liebe Grüße, Prina_

* * *

**lady89:** Huhu :), James Art ist absichtlich so und wird auch noch über einige Chaps so weiter gehen. Warum, Wieso, Weshalb wird noch aufgelöst +nicknick+ Thx fürs Review auch bei Black Heart I. Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Schwerer wars dafür mit dem hier weiter zu machen / . Aber vll. gefällts dir ja auch noch. Lg

**Seraph:** +g+ Verrückts Ding, du. Jaha, weißt du. Es gab von BH II ursprünglich 3 unterschiedliche Anfänge und eines davon war auch Eierkuchen. Ich hab mich dann aber doch für diesen Anfang entschieden, weil ich es selbst glaub ich interessanter zu schreiben fand, gleich mitten ins Geschehen einzusteigen, statt von Anfang an. Uh, nein. So lange ist er nicht verrückt. Aber einige Chaps lang wird sich das schon hinziehen. Etwa bis zur Hälfte der Story zieht sich ein langer Handlungsstrang mit ihm, wo er auch mal ganz heftig in die andere Richtung gehen wird. Also von total böse und geisteskrank hin zu schwach und schutzlos und winzigklein und so weiter. XD Uih, thx für den Glauben daran. Ich hoffs mal. Es steckt wirklich sehr viel hier drin, was auch wirklich schon sehr lange gebraucht hatte, um heran zu reifen. Momentan bin ich zwar noch nicht so zufrieden, weil James irgendwie nicht so rüber kommt, wie ich in mir immer vorgestellt hatte, aber naja Öö Ich hab ja noch einige Chaps XD Hm, tut mir wirklich noch mal aufrichtig Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Das ist kein Dauerzustand bei mir. Nur hab ich meine Seminararbeit so lange hinaus gezögert, dass ich auf den letzten Drücker die Tage durchgeschrieben und verbessert hatte und da die Lehrer so nett waren, und doch noch bis zur Seminararbeit mit ihren Tests gewartet hatten, bin ich nun in der letzten Woche mit Tests zugeschüttet worden. Daher musste ich wirklich wirklich wirklich lernen / Wäre schon, wenn es nur die Welt der FFs gäbe, aber leider ist da auch noch Schule +schluchz+ Aber danke fürs liebe Pushen und anheizen :) +drucks+ Lg

**Kupferchen:** Kommt drauf an, wie du "lange" definierst Öö Hm, ich hab auch keine richtigen Chapangaben, versuche es aber nicht Überhand nehmen zu lassen. Keine Sorge, er kehrt auch wieder zu unseren Freunden zurück demnächst. Je nachdem, wie schnell ich zum Schreiben komme. Yeps, schreibe ich noch. Das kommt immer mal so in den Chaps als Rückblick oder so dran. Hihi, ja, ich geb euch ja auch bald wieder Eierkuchen. Nicht hier und jetzt, aber bald. Versprochen. Thx fürs Review :) Lg

**Syb:** Ja, hast du richtig verstanden Öö Auch wenn das fast ein wenig unfassbar klingt. Aber ich möchte lieber etwas untypisches schreiben, als etwas, dass es schon immer gab oder gibt. Das macht alles so gleich und hm... ich hab in meinem Hirn eine Vorstellung, die ich gern verwirklichen möchte und den bösegewordenen James gehörte da irgendwie dazu. Ah, ja Sirius und Anna werden hier eigentlich "kaum" Probleme haben. Das Hauptaugenmerk liegt wirklich auf James und Lilli. Und Diana war eigentlich schon ein mir wichtiger Charakter in BH I. Ich werde aber gleich sagen, dass auch sie und Remus kein Happy End haben werden. Hoffe, das war nicht spoilern? Öö Thx fürs Review. Lg

* * *

Chap 2 – If everything gets worse, follow my soul and I will guide you 

_Ich kann nicht atmen…. möchte nur noch schreien. Es fühlt sich an wie eine unsagbar lange Zeit, als wir das letzte Mal gemeinsam miteinander lachen konnten. Es war erst vor 9 Tagen als du plötzlich verschwandest und mich mit der Frage alleine gelassen hast. Konntest du die Antwort nicht mehr abwarten oder hast du die Antwort für dich selbst entschieden? Was ist vor 9 Tagen passiert…. James…. _

Lilli saß eingekrümelt auf dem Bett an der Wand gelehnt dar, ihre Arme waren um ihre Knie geschlungen, die sie fest an ihre Brust drückte, während ihre grünen Augen traurig die Gestalt vor sich anstarrte. Es war James Potter, der noch immer am Balken gefesselt da saß und mit finsterem Blick die Decke über sich anfixierte. Etwas erschrocken hatten sie herausgefunden, dass sie mit dem Veritaserum nicht sehr weit kamen und er tatsächlich so stark war, dass er dagegen ankämpfen konnte und keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen gab.

_Ich wusste, dass du immer stärker wurdest, so wie ich selbst versucht hatte, mit dir mitzuhalten. Ich wollte nicht diejenige sein, die zurück blieb und sich nicht mit veränderte. Ich wusste, dass du gleich nach Hogwarts versucht hattest, dich von allen Fesseln zu befreien. Aber deine jetzige Stärke, erschreckt mich. Mir war klar, dass du gegen den Imperius-Fluch ankamst und dass du dich so gut verschließen konntest, dass selbst Dumbledore nicht mehr wusste, was in dir vorging. Nun hast du dich also auch gegen das Veritaserum wappnen können. Wozu das Ganze? Wieso wolltest du dich von allen zurückziehen? Alleine sein… Hast du wirklich aufgehört mich zu lieben? Einfach so? Ohne, dass ich es mitbekam? Bis zu letzt dachte ich, dass du mich geliebt hattest… bis jetzt. _

James wandte seinen Blick plötzlich von der Decke ab und wanderte zu ihren Augen rüber. Obwohl Lilli sie nicht abwandte, tat es ihr weh ihn ansehen zu müssen. Wie gern hätte sie ihre Augen geschlossen, nur um diesen fremden Menschen nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, der den Körper des wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben eingenommen hatte.

„Jemanden zu Tode schweigen ist nicht gerade nett, Lilli."

Ein seltsames Grinsen war durch sein Gesicht geflogen, doch es war nicht dieses charmante, amüsierte Lächeln, das sie so gut kannte und welches ihr fehlte, sondern ein wirklich böse gemeinter und mieser Ausdruck.

„Du solltest etwas essen," sagte sie leise, löste sich aus ihrer starren Haltung und hatte sich ein Sandwich vom Tisch gegriffen, um ihn mit kleinen Stücken zu füttern, die sie vom Ganzen abriss. Er wandte demonstrativ seinen Kopf weg.

„Du hast fast 2 Tage nichts gegessen…."

„Ich bevorzuge es zu warten, bis ich hier heraus komme. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr alle getötet werdet und das Festmahl danach wird groß genug sein, um mich zu befriedigen."

Sie legte das Sandwich weg und atmete tief ein.

„Wer bist du? Und wo ist James? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Du kannst mir nicht weiß machen, dass du er bist, denn der James, den ich kannte, der hätte seinen Freunden niemals den Tod gewünscht. Niemals."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern begann wieder die Decke über sie anzustarren.

„Anna ist los, um Dumbledore zu holen. Sie und Sirius sehen keinen anderen Ausweg mehr. Was glaubst du wird Dumbledore tun?"

„Der alte Narr hat doch keine Ahnung, was er tun soll."

„Er ist der Einzige, vor dem dein dunkler Lord Angst hat. Daran solltest du vielleicht auch mal denken."

„Mein Lord hat keine Angst vor ihm! Ein Gerücht, dass ihr Leichtgläubigen gerne verbreitet, um eurer trostlosen Welt ein kleinen Lichtblick zu geben."

„Es ist kein Gerücht, sondern die Wahrheit. Aber wenn du nicht einlenken willst, bitte! Dann warten wir doch ab, was passiert, wenn er hier auftaucht?"

Sie stand von ihrem Schneidersitz auf und spurtete zur Tür. Sie schloss sie so schnell hinter sich wieder, dass sie für einen Moment Angst hatte, er hätte ihre Tränen gesehen. Denn kaum dass Lilli die Tür geschlossen hatte, klappte sie auf ihren Knien zusammen und sank schweratmig zu Boden. Mit aller Mühe hielt sie ihre Tränen zurück und unterdrückte das Zittern ihres Körpers.

_Du bist ein solcher Idiot! Warum hast du aufgegeben? Warum hast du nicht um uns gekämpft? Du hättest doch nur etwas sagen sollen. Irgendetwas, damit ich weiß, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist und dass es Hoffnung für uns beide gibt! Verstehst du denn nicht, dass auch ich unsicher sein kann? Wir waren nie das perfekte Paar und nie die perfekten Menschen. Ich hatte doch nur Angst, dass ich nie dem gerecht werde, was du schon mit Melissa Kingcade hattest oder dass ich niemals die Lücke in dir füllen kann, die der Tod deines Vaters und deines Großvaters ausgemacht haben. Ich weiß, du hattest Angst! Ich auch! Ich hatte auch Angst!... Aber… du sagtest doch…. dass du nicht aufgegeben hättest… Oder war es nur eine Lüge? Hast du mich angelogen?_

Stimmen kamen näher und sie hörte wie sich Schritte sehr schnell näherten. Schnell hatte sie einmal tief eingeatmet und sich an der Wand wieder hochgezogen, um sich selbst zu beruhigen und alle Anzeichen von ihrem hysterischen Gefühlsanfall weg zuwischen. Als die Tür aufging und Sirius, Anna und Remus herein kamen, hatte Lilli alle Spuren der Schwäche beseitigt und lehnte mit ernster Miene an der Wand.

„Hey," warf sie ihnen zu. „Und? Professor Dumbledore schon erreicht?"

„Nein, er ist noch immer wie vom Erdboden verschluckt," grummelte Sirius und hatte sich an den Tisch gesetzt, wie Remus auch. Anna aber war stehen geblieben und hatte Lilli eine Weile lang angesehen. Ihr Ausdruck war merkwürdig prüfend und weil Lilli genau wusste, dass die Freundin versuchte ihre Gefühle zu ertasten, verschloss sie sich. Die Schwäche durfte nicht über ihre Stärke siegen. Nicht diesmal.

„Und wie sieht's mit unserem Patienten aus?"

„Ähm… nichts Neues," antwortete sie Sirius und versuchte locker zu lächeln. Sie wollte nicht zu verkrampft wirken oder aussehen, als ob tatsächlich etwas vorgefallen war. Er nickte schwermütig.

„Wie wärs, wenn wir ihm einfach mit nem extrem schweren Buch eins über den Schädel ziehen und hoffen, dass er mit einer Amnesie wieder aufwacht?"

„Weißt du, ein Zauber um sein Gedächtnis zu manipulieren wäre wesentlich angenehmer für ihn als ne Beule am Schädel," kommentierte Anna ungläubig.

„Ja, aber dann wäre das blöde Zauberbuch auch endlich mal zu was Gute, außer uns lauter Nichtsbringende Zauber zu zeigen, die eh nichts gebracht haben."

„Wir sollten abwarten, was Dumbledore dazu sagt, bevor wir irgendetwas unternehmen," sagte Remus leise.

„Außerdem ist nicht gesagt, dass er nicht sehr schnell sein jetziges Ich wieder zurück gewinnt, trotz des Zaubers. Wenn schon Veritaserum nichts mehr bei ihm bringt, glaube ich langsam auch nicht, dass ihn solche Zauber etwas anhaben können."

„Siehste," sagte Sirius zu Anna gewandt. „Doch das dämliche Buch!"

„Du willst verhindern, dass Frank Hand an deinen besten Freund anlegt, bist dir aber nicht zu schade, ihm selbst eins über zu ziehen? Toller Hecht, Sirius, wirklich."

Und ohne dass die drei das beabsichtigt hatten, hatte sich Lilli von der Wand abgestoßen, sich bei ihnen entschuldigt und war die Treppen hinauf gestiegen.

Einen Moment lang warfen sie sich besorgte Blicke zu. Remus wollte ihr folgen und war bereits aufgestanden, aber Anna hielt ihn zurück.

„Gib ihr etwas Zeit," sagte sie sanft. „Das ist alles bestimmt zu viel für sie."

„Du meinst, weil ihr Freund sich wie ein Irrer verhält, ihre besten Freunde nichts dagegen ausrichten können, dass er jeden killen will, den sie gern hat und der Einzige, der ihm vielleicht helfen könnte, einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt wurde?"

„Glückwunsch, Schatz. Du hast ein seltenes Talent dafür Dinge auszusprechen, die nicht ausgesprochen werden müssen!" fauchte Anna ihn an, doch Sirius grinste breit zurück.

„Wenigstens erkennst du mittlerweile meine Talente an!"

„Du bist - " Was Sirius war sprach Anna nicht aus, denn sie wurde brüsk von zwei herein stürmenden Freunden unterbrochen, die gehetzt wirkten und sofort mit ihren Worten losbrachen.

„Schlechte Nachrichten!" hechelte Frank.

„Die Antworteule hat Mrs. Potters Misstrauen glaub ich noch verstärkt."

„Wieso?" fragte Remus.

„Weil sie heut einen Aurorentrupp nach ihm ausgesandt hat," antwortete er.

„Sie hat Frank und mich abgefangen und gefragt wo James nun ist und wenn wir es ihr nicht sagen, würden die Auroren ihn mit Gewalt zu ihr zurück ziehen," begann Alice zu erklären, die wesentlich ruhiger als Frank zu seinen schien. „Und ehrlich gesagt fiel es mir ziemlich schwer sie anzulügen. Ich hab's natürlich getan, aber eher widerwillig."

„Also habt ihr sie beruhigt?" fragte Sirius mit Blick zu Frank.

„Kommt drauf an, wie du _beruhigt_ definierst. Wir haben wiederholt, dass er okay wäre, aber sie wird wohl erst wirklich Ruhe geben, wenn er bei ihr auftaucht."

"Was habt ihr anderes erwartet?" warf Alice schließlich ein, ohne irgendjemanden vor dem Kopf stoßen zu wollen. "Es war doch von Anfang an klar, dass sie sich mit einem Brief alleine nicht zufrieden geben wird? Schließlich geht es hier um ihren einzigen Sohn. Wer die Tochter und dann auch noch den Ehemann verliert, der wird um den Einzigen Sohn wie eine Löwin kämpfen."

„Vielsafttrank?" sagte Sirius und warf diesmal Anna einen müden Blick zu. Sie nickte nachdenklich. Er glaubte in ihrem Blick durchaus etwas Schuldbewusstes zu sehen, welches ihr gerade durch den Kopf zu gehen schien.

„Gut und wer soll sich als ihren Sohn ausgeben?"

„Immer der, der fragt," antwortete Alice mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Alice hat Recht," sagte Anna, noch immer viel zu nachdenklich für seinen Geschmack. Sie mag es unterdrücken, aber nachdem er ein halbes Jahr so intensiv mit ihr zusammen war, konnte er es durchaus erkennen, wenn sie etwas tief bedrückte und Kopfzerbrechen verursachte. Und es war hier nicht nur die Tatsache, dass ihr bester Freund in der Klemme steckte.

„Ich mein, du kennst ihn teilweise am Besten und wirst weniger Verdacht schöpfen. Du und James seid euch eh sehr ähnlich von eurer Art her. Und du weißt so gut wie alles, was auch er wusste, sollte sie irgendeine Fangfrage stellen."

„Denkst du denn, dass sie das tun wird?"

„Ich hab Mrs. Potter seid dem Tod ihres Mannes nur einmal gesehen, aber… Wir gehen auf Nummer sicher. Ich will nicht, dass sie dich in die Luft sprengt, sobald sie glaubt, dass du jemand Fremdes sein könntest, der sich in ihren Sohn verwandelt hat. Ich komm als Schutz auch mit. So schöpft sie weniger Verdacht, wenn wir zu zweit da auftauchen."

„Okay." Sirius wandte seinen Blick zum Schlafzimmer, hinter dessen Türen sich James befand.

„Wir brauchen seine Haare."

Anna rollte mit den Augen, als er ein merkwürdiges Gesicht verzog und dabei Remus schief ansah.

„Er ist gefesselt," sagte sie zähneknirschend auf sein Zögern hin.

„Komm schon, Moony."

Remus zuckte ein wenig mit dem Mundwinkel, nickte dann jedoch. So standen beide auf und gingen ins Zimmer hinein.

Es gab ein Gerangel, das von dem Zimmer heraus dröhnte, etwas schepperte, Stöhnen war zu hören, einige Schläge, Tritte und ein Eindeutiges „Autsch! Hey, hör auf zu beißen!".

Die beiden Frauen hoben ihre Köpfe und warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, während Frank die Augenbraue hoch zog.

„Autsch, Padfoot, das war mein Gesicht!" brummte Remus Stimme.

„Ups, Schuldigung, Kumpel. Halt ihn fester – Sonst schneid ich daneben."

Wieder Getrampel, man hörte eindeutig Körper, die auf den Boden fielen und dann tauchte auch schon Lilli wieder bei ihnen auf.

„Was ist passiert?"

Noch bevor einer antworten konnte, humpelten Remus und Sirius wieder aus dem Zimmer. Beide mit zerknitterten Umhängen, geröteten Flecken im Gesicht und vollkommen zersausten Haaren, was bei Sirius schon einiges zu heißen hatte, denn er besaß normalerweise glatte, längere Haare als Remus und James. Auf die belustigten Mienen seiner Freunde hin, lehnte sich Sirius lässig an die Wand, ein Büschel blonder Haare in seiner rechten Hand.

„War ein Kinderspiel."

„Mhm," machte Anna genau so lässig. „Die Betonung liegt hier auf _Kinder_."

* * *

Während Anna und Sirius sich bei Mrs. Potter melden würden, war Remus hinausgegangen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Alice und Frank hielten Wache während Peter weiterhin seine Lauscher offen hielt. Er war nur wenige Schritte in der einsamen Gegend herum spaziert als er stehen blieb, seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergrub und bedrückt zu Boden blickte.

Immer wieder fragte er sich dasselbe. War es seine Schuld, dass alles so gekommen war? Er hatte seinen Freunden eine wichtige Tatsache verschwiegen und der Einzige, der diese Tatsache kannte, war sein bester Freund. Zufall, dass nun ausgerechnet ihn ein solches Schicksal ergriffen hatte? Konnte es sein, dass er wirklich freiwillig zu den Feinden übergelaufen war? Vor einem halben Jahr hätte Remus seine Hand ins Feuer gelegt und geschworen, dass James niemals einen von ihnen verraten könnte. Im Angesicht der letzten Monate aber war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Zu Vieles war passiert, zu Schlimmes war geschehen und er war kein Unschuldiger in dieser Zeit.

Remus setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die Wiese nieder und begann einfach so in die weite Ferne vor sich zu blicken. Auf seinen Schultern hatte sich eine schwere Last niedergelegt, die sogar sein trauriges Herz zerdrückte. Er sah den Tag der Abschlussfeier vor sich, an dem er mit seinen Freunden lachte und sich frei fühlte. Hatten sie damals gemerkt, dass er auch niedergeschlagen war und sich nach einer bestimmten Person sehnte? Er atmete frustriert aus, als sich Schritte näherten und er sich umdrehte. Es war Lilli, die näher kam und bei der Begrüßung versuchte zu lächeln. Es war kein gelungener Versuch.

„Na du," begann sie leise und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihm nieder.

„Ich brauchte etwas frische Luft," erklärte Remus und Lilli nickte verständlich.

„Ja, ich auch. Frank und Alice haben wieder eine Diskussion über James Verhalten begonnen. Es scheint, als ob er versucht sich zu befreien."

„Hat er eine Chance?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Wir sind bei den Fesseln auf Nummer sicher gegangen."

„Mhm," machte er in Gedanken versunken. Es riss ihn sofort wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, als er Lillis Seufzen bemerkte.

„Was ist wenn er nicht mehr wird? Was wird wenn… Frank hat Recht, Remus. Wenn James nicht wieder zu sich kommt und sich auf das besinnt was richtig ist… Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen und ich will es mir nicht mal vorstellen, aber es kommt doch immer wieder zurück."

„Warten wir auf Dumbledore."

Der Satz klang sicherer als er in Wirklichkeit war. Er mag wie Anna und Sirius auch auf Dumbledores Hilfe hoffen, aber sicher war er sich nicht. Ihr ehemaliger Schulleiter hatte auch Diana nie helfen können und sie nach Hogwarts einfach im Stich gelassen. So jedenfalls empfand es Remus.

„Ich vermisse Diana…" sagte Lilli aus heiterem Himmel, wenn auch die Trauer in ihrer Stimme mitschwang. Für ihn fühlte es sich an, als ob er bei etwas ganz schlimmem ertappt worden wäre. Es war offensichtlich, dass Lilli es nicht wissen konnte, aber sie hatte die ganzen letzten 6 Monate nicht mehr von Diana gesprochen, dass Remus glaubte, sie hätte sie längst vergessen. Er wünschte sich es nicht sagen zu müssen und einfach verdrängen zu können, so wie es die ganzen letzten Wochen der Fall war, aber er wollte nicht noch länger lügen. Nicht bei Lilli, die vielleicht ohnehin bald den Menschen verlieren würde, den sie so sehr liebte. Sie hatte die Wahrheit verdient.

„Lilli, ich muss dir etwas gestehen."

„Gestehen? Was?" Noch wirkte sie verständnisvoll und die Angst, dass es sich jeden Moment ändern könnte, war schlimmer als er es sich in Wirklichkeit ausgemalt hatte. Er wollte keine Freundin verlieren.

„Es ist nicht leicht, weißt du, aber… ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich so lange damit gewartet habe. Es ist soviel passiert….. Es geht um Diana. Sie ist nicht – " Er pausierte einen Moment, um den Mut zu finden, es auszusprechen. James hatte es damals selbst herausgefunden und die Situation lag bei ihm daraufhin günstiger. Es nun ihr zu gestehen war um ein vielfaches härter.

„Diana ist nicht weg, Lilli. Sie ist… hier. Sie war die ganzen letzten Monate hier in England."

Es war unklar ob sie überhaupt verstanden hatte, was er ihr sagen wollte oder ob sie nur so tat, als ob sie ihn nicht verstehen würde. Seitdem sie Aurorin war, existierte eine unsichtbare Wand um sie herum, die alle äußerlichen Einflüsse abfing und auch nichts raus ließ, was auch nur ein klein wenig Schwäche anzeigen könnte.

„Okay," sagte Lilli ganz langsam. Remus versuchte ihr die Situation so zu erklären, damit sie ihn verstehen würde, aber genau so wie er befürchtet hatte, stieß er hier auf seine tiefsten Ängste.

„Sie ist eine Phowlyris, ja, aber sie hat sich nicht mit Shanoba gegen uns verbündet gehabt. Sie wollte uns nur retten. Sie hat selber dazu gelernt aus dem letzten Jahr und sie wollte doch niemandem wehtun. Schon gar nicht dir."

Nachdem sie nichts mehr von sich gab, sondern ihn mehr oder weniger mit einem enttäuschten und vielleicht auch mitleidigem Blick ansah, ließ er seiner Seele freien lauf und sprach alles aus, was ihm all die letzten Wochen auf dem Herzen gelegen hatte und auch insbesondere das, was ihn seit dem Verschwinden seines besten Freundes bedrückte.

„Lilli, ich glaube, es ist meine Schuld, dass mit Prongs irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Er weiß von Diana schon länger. Ehrlich gesagt…. Ehrlich gesagt hat er mir geholfen, sie vor Shanoba zu retten und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Seit etwa 2 Monaten treffe ich Diana immer wieder mal. Prongs wollte es dir sagen, aber ich bat ihn es noch nicht zu tun. Wegen Diana. Sie wollte sich dir erst selber zeigen und versuchen eure Freundschaft zu retten. Aber dann kam alles auf einmal und - "

„Wie?"

„Wie was?"

„Wie hat James euch geholfen? Ich mein – Shanoba? Remus, du weißt doch wohl, dass sie diejenige war, die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgt hat? Sie ist gefährlich!"

„Ich weiß…" murmelte er schuldbewusst. Es war das, was ihn die ganze Zeit über quälte und sein Herz belastete.

„Wieso hast du das nicht schon vorher gesagt? Anna, wusste Anna davon?"

„Nein!" stieß Remus sofort aus. Er ahnte, dass Lilli so reagieren würde, aber er hatte sich innerlich erhofft, dass es milder werden würde.

„Ich habe sie und Sirius die letzten 6 Monate doch genau so nicht gesehen, wie du oder James. Ich wollte es ihr sagen aber es ging alles viel zu schnell. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Es tut mir leid."

„Es tut dir Leid?" fragte sie fassungslos. Ihre Stimme und ihr Ausdruck waren längst nicht mehr mild und verständnisvoll. Sie war aufgebracht und wütend.

„Du hast James vielleicht in Voldemorts Arme getrieben und alles was du dazu sagen kannst ist: Es tut dir Leid?"

„Es war alles in Ordnung mit ihm, als wir Diana befreit hatten."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Bist du etwa ein Spezialist für Dunkle Flüche? Du hast keine Ahnung zu was Voldemort fähig ist!"

„Lilli - "

„Du warst nicht dabei als er versucht hatte aus James das Black Heart zu entreißen und sich Dark Breath anzueignen! Du hast seine Macht und Grausamkeit nicht gesehen, hast keine Ahnung wie es ist ihm gegenüber zu stehen und zu wissen, dass er einen auf jeden Fall umbringen will, koste es was es wolle! Und diese gefallene Phowlyris gehörte zu ihm. Du hast nicht gesehen, wie sehr sie einen einnehmen kann oder zu was Shanoba fähig ist! Sie ist eiskalt!"

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?"

„Du hättest etwas sagen sollen!! Anna zum Beispiel oder Dumbledore oder irgendjemand! Dann würde James nicht als Killer rum laufen!"

„Ich wollte doch etwas sagen.."

„Aber du hast nicht! Du hast es für dich behalten und nun - "

Sie wurden von zwei Plopps unterbrochen. Anna und Sirius waren appariert und obwohl Lilli noch immer rasend vor Wut war, versuchte sie sich krampfhaft nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Alles okay?" fragte Sirius verwirrt, als er die beiden in dieser verärgerten Position dastehen sah. Remus zögerte, aber Lilli schüttelte abwinkend den Kopf.

„Ist egal… Wie sieht's bei euch aus?"

„Wir haben Mrs. Potter soweit beruhigen können, denke ich…"

„Du denkst?" hinterfragte Lilli misstrauisch.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich sie in den letzten 6 Monaten kein einziges Mal gesehen habe würde ich sagen… ja, _denke_ ich. Sie kommt mir sehr verschlossen vor und ich kann absolut nichts fühlen, wenn ich bei ihr bin. Sie wollte nun kein Blut oder sonstiges von Sirius abnehmen, aber sie sah uns durchaus prüfend an, als wir wieder gingen. Könnte natürlich auch daran gelegen haben, dass ihr Sohn felsenfest behaupten wollte, er hätte keine Lust mehr auf Quidditch!"

Dabei wandte sie sich alle drei mit leicht ungläubigen Mienen an Sirius, der die Schultern zuckte und seine Mundwinkel verzog.

„Ich hab das Erstbeste gesagt, was mir einfiel."

„Quidditch ist für James sein Leben. Wenn er mal eben keine Lust mehr darauf hat, dann stimmt doch garantiert nichts! Du kannst von Glück sprechen, dass Mrs. Potter dich überhaupt wieder hat gehen lassen!"

„Hey, Anna, Ich- "

„RAY!"

„Von mir aus. Mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen auf ihre Fragen hin. Sie klang fast wie ein Lügendektektor!"

„Habt ihr Dumbledore erreicht?" fragte Lilli, um die beiden zu unterbrechen und endlich voran zu kommen. Den Kern des Geschehens hatte sie schließlich schon begriffen und das Ausschmückende konnte sie getrost überhören. Erst Recht jetzt, wo sie ohnehin aufgebracht war. Sie hatte Remus nach dem Auftauchen von Anna und Sirius keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt.

Zum ersten Mal konnte Anna wieder etwas von ihr spüren. Eine tief empfunden außergewöhnlich starke Wut, die sie nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Sie ahnte, dass es etwas mit Remus zu tun hatte, aber was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, konnte sie nicht richtig fühlen. Sie fühlte, dass es mit James zu tun hatte und auch mit Diana Ayenterro, aber noch machte es keinen Sinn.

„Nein, er ist noch immer weg. Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen, dass ihm etwas passiert sein könnte…"

„Was ich für Unsinn halte," sagte Sirius mit Blick auf seine Freundin. „Er ist schließlich Dumbledore."

„Das macht ihn nicht unsterblich…"

Und Lilli gab Anna in dem Punkt Recht. Dumbledore mag noch so mächtig und stark sein, aber wenn er sich nicht meldete, obwohl seine Urenkelin nach ihm fragte, dann musste etwas passiert sein, dass ihn davon abhielt, sich bei ihr zu melden. Anna hatte ihnen versichert, dass sie in den letzten Monaten sehr viel Kontakt zu ihrem ehemaligen Direktor hatte und er stets Zeit für sie fand.

„Wie geht's James?" fragte Anna, um ihre Sorgen zu verdrängen.

„Er hat vorhin versucht sich zu befreien, aber ich denke ohne Erfolg. Frank und Alice sind bei ihm."

„Gut…" sagte sie nachdenklich und die Wut, die ihre Freundin empfand, hatte sich gewandelt. Sie schien nun Enttäuschung zu empfinden und irgendwie auch gekränkt zu sein. Was immer es auch war, was Remus angestellt hatte, Anna beschloss, dass es beide vielleicht etwas Zeit brauchten, um wieder runter zu kommen und schlug vor, dass Remus sich ausruhen sollte. Er besaß eine eigene Wohnung in der Londoner Innenstadt und solle sich dahin zurückziehen, um einige Stunden für sich sein zu können. Es tat keinem von ihnen gut, jede Sekunde in diesem Haus sein zu müssen, um Wache zu halten. Er nickte verstehend und hatte sich danach von ihnen getrennt. Anna, Sirius und Lilli schritten alleine zurück zum Haus.

„Also wieder ein Tag lag nichts tun außer zu warten…" grummelte Sirius als sie sich der Tür näherten. Innen brannte ein schwaches Licht, aber ansonsten kam kein Mucks heraus. Anna ging etwas langsamer als die anderen, als sich ein Gefühl in ihr breit machte. Angst drang in ihren Verstand, aber es war nicht ihre eigene oder von Lilli oder Sirius….

„Wartet," sagte sie vorsichtig, bevor sie die Tür öffnen konnten. Einen Augenblick versuchte sie dieses Gefühl zu verstehen und zu prüfen von wem es kam, da hörten sie die Schritte um sich herum. Eine Sekunde zögerten sie, bevor sie ihre Zauberstäbe zuckten, als sich ein halbes Duzend Todesser um sie herum scharrten und sie entwaffnen konnten, bevor einer von ihnen einen Fluch loslassen konnte.

Es war nur einer von ihnen, der nicht maskiert war und das war James. Er blickte sie mit finsterer Genugtuung im Gesicht an, der Triumph in seinen Augen war nicht zu übersehen.

„Na, was hab ich vorhin gesagt? Wer sitzt jetzt in der Falle?"

Sirius, Anna, Remus und Lilli warfen einander fragende Blicke zu. Es war eindeutig. Sie waren unbewaffnet, umzingelt und eindeutig die Verlierer in der jetzigen Runde.

* * *

„Autsch! Geht's noch fester?" fauchte Sirius, als ihm die Fesseln angelegt wurden.

„Natürlich," sagte der Todesser mit einem fiesen Grinsen und zog die Fesseln tatsächlich noch fester zu, was bewirkte, dass Sirius seine Zähne vom Druck zusammen biss. Anna rollte ungläubig die Augen. Warum konnte er seine Sprüche nicht lassen, wo ihre Lage mehr als nur übel aussah? Sie, Sirius, Lilli und Alice waren an zwei unterschiedlichen Balken mitten im Zimmer gefesselt, während zwei Todesser bei ihnen standen und auf sie aufzupassen schienen. Frank lag bewusstlos und am Kopf blutend unweit von ihnen entfernt. James stand mit 3 anderen Todessern im Raum nebenan und war eindeutig in einem Gespräch mit ihnen vertieft. Er hatte nur selten Blicke in ihre Richtungen geworfen.

„Wie konnte er sich befreien?" fragte Sirius grimmig.

„Gute Frage," antwortete Alice, die einige blutenden Wunden im Gesicht hatte und auch sonst angeschlagen aussah. „Plötzlich waren wir von denen umzingelt und er war frei. Es ging alles viel zu schnell."

„Wir haben einen Apparier - und Ortungsschutz. Sie hätten ihn hier gar nicht finden dürfen," sagte Lilli finster.

„Könntet ihr bitte einen Moment eure Klappe halten?" schoss es aus Anna heraus. „Ich versuche ihre Gespräche mitzuhören und das geht nicht, wenn ihr nebenan schnattert!"

„Entschuldigung, Anna."

„RAY! Wie oft soll ichs dir denn noch sagen, Al?"

„Schuldigung,…. Ray….." _'Schwachsinniger Name'_

„Das hab ich gehört!"

'_Mist'_

„Schuldigung."

„Pschh!"

Mit aller Macht konzentrierte sie sich auf James, der draußen stand. Sie konnte ihn sehen, auch wenn er noch so weit weg von ihnen stand. Ihre Freunde mochten sie nicht hören können, aber Annas Legilimentik war mittlerweile so stark, dass sie Gespräche besser hören konnte, als die normalen geschulten Ohren.

„Gut, nur Evans und Black. Was wird aus White?"

„Du übernimmst White. Zusammen sind sie zu gefährlich. Trennen wir sie. Ihr bringt sie zu ihnen, ich kümmere mich um Black und Evans."

„Sonst noch etwas, Potter?"

„Nein, wir gehen so vor."

Sie sah wie sich die Todesser wieder trennten, einer von ihnen aus dem Haus ging und die anderen drei zurück zum Zimmer schritten.

„Toll," murmelte sie zornig.

„Kein Erfolg?" fragte Sirius.

„Zu spät. Ich hab nur mitgekriegt, dass sie uns trennen wollen."

„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass sie mehr machen werden als uns _nur_ zu trennen," äußerte er seinen Verdacht, als James mit den zwei anderen Todessern herein kam.

„Es wird Zeit aufzubrechen." Er hatte Lilli anfixiert, wenn auch sein Blick nicht wirklich etwas auszusagen schien.

„Wie konntest du dich befreien? Es waren starke Zauber auf das Haus gerichtet," sprach Lilli ohne auf seine Aufforderung eingegangen zu sein. Vielleicht wollte sie nur Zeit schinden, vielleicht hoffte sie auch einfach, sie könne so das unvermeidbare lange hinaus schieben, damit ihnen doch noch ein Gegenschlag einfiel oder vielleicht glaubte sie auch, dass James tatsächlich von einer auf die andere Minute wieder er selbst wurde und seine Freunde nicht der Tyrannei von Voldemort ausliefern würde.

„Oh, wie leichtgläubig ihr doch immer seid. Dunkle Magie ist es egal, ob sie Regeln brechen. Wir haben keine Vorschriften außer zu siegen. Alles ist brechbar und nichts gibt einen 100 prozentige Sicherheit. Es sollte ein Beweis für euch sein, dass es sinnlos ist, sich gegen den dunklen Lord zu stellen."

„So was aus deinem Mund ist lächerlich, Prongs. Wirklich lächerlich."

James schritt näher an Sirius heran und blickte ihn überheblich an.

„Wir werden sehen Black, _wer_ hier lächerlich ist, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Ich frage mich, ob du dann immer noch so sehr davon überzeugt bist, dass dein Freund dir nie Böses wollte. Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass alles Jahrelang nur Show war und ich stattdessen einfach nur deine Einstellung testen wollte?"

„Niemand," sagte Alice entschlossen. „kann 7 Jahre lang Theater spielen und sich verstellen. Niemand, James."

„Wer nicht hören will, muss eben fühlen."

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und löste die Fesseln von Sirius und Lilli so auf, dass sie von den Balken weg schreiten konnten. Sie wurden beide von jeweils einem Todesser weggezogen.

James stellte sich zu Anna und lachte sie höhnisch an.

„Angst, White?"

„Vor was sollte ich denn Angst haben?"

„Du hast Glück," sagte er leise und musterte sie von oben nach unten an, so wie ein Tiger seine Beute begutachtete. „Deine Eltern haben mit dem dunklen Lord gesprochen. Er wird dir eine zweite Chance geben, ihm deine Treue zu beweisen."

„…. Ich Glückliche," sagte sie und blickte Sirius fragend an. Sie wusste, dass er jedem sofort eine runter gehauen hätte, wäre dies nicht ursprünglich sein bester Freund und er nicht zufälligerweise auch gefesselt.

„James, du kannst noch zurück. Erinnere dich bitte daran, zu wem du gehörst. Versuch es wenigstens. Für Lilli und Sirius. Sie haben nichts mit all dem zu tun. Gar nichts."

Nicht, dass sie wirklich glaubte, dass er augenblicklich aus seiner Besessenheit aufwachte, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass er bisher noch keinen von ihnen getötet hatte oder auch nur ein Haar krümmen wollte, glaubte sie durchaus daran, dass der alte James noch immer irgendwo in ihm drin steckte, der auch bis jetzt noch zu verhindern schien, dass er Lilli irgendetwas antat. James sah sie weder weiterhin an, noch zeigte er eine einzige Regung, dass ihre Worte irgendetwas in ihm bewegt hätten. Er drehte sich um und schritt auch an Lilli und Sirius, ohne einen Blick auf sie zu werfen, vorbei.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur sehr ungern," grummelte Sirius zu Lilli. „Aber diese Böser-Arsch-Tour passt überhaupt nicht zu ihm und je länger er sie trägt, umso widerlicher finde ich das."

* * *

Ein Portschlüssel hatte sie in eines der Verstecke von Voldemort gebracht. Lilli und Sirius wurden nach der Ankunft sofort in ein Verlies gesteckt, Anna von ihnen getrennt und auch James hatte sich nach der Ankunft von ihnen entfernt. Er hatte Anna mit sich genommen, während Lilli und Sirius von Todesser in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung gedrückt wurden. Sirius wollte ihr irgendetwas zurufen, Mut machen oder irgendwelche Worte, die ihr neue Hoffnung gaben, aber es wollte ihm kein Ton entfahren. Anna hatte seinen Blick gesehen und mit einem Kopfnicken erwidert. Was immer jetzt auch passieren würde, sie hatten es selber in der Hand.

Nachdem Lilli und Sirius in ihr Verlies hinein geschoben wurden, blieben sie eine Weile lang stehen und hatten sich einfach nur gegenseitig fragend angestarrt. Es war keine Tür vorhanden und die Todesser waren wieder weg gegangen. Ohne überhaupt nachzudenken war er wieder an die Öffnung gestürmt, um raus zu rennen als Lilli ihm nachrief, dass er das nicht tun solle. Schon wurde er von einer unsichtbaren Mauer zurückgefetzt und prallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand hinter. Wäre Lilli nicht in weiser Voraussicht zur Seite gesprungen, hätte er sie mit nach hinten katapultiert. Während Sirius ächzend auf seine Knien und Händen krabbelte, eilte sie zu ihm rüber und versuchte ihm auf die Beine zu helfen.

„Nichts gebrochen?"

„Nur mein Ego," antwortete er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Ich hätte dir auch gleich sagen können, dass die uns bestimmt nicht allein gelassen hätten, wenn man da einfach so raus spazieren könnte."

„Ich wollt auch nur prüfen, ob es das wirklich ist."

„Was wirklich ist?" fragte Lilli nachdenklich und verzog fragend das Gesicht.

„Das ist ein ganz normaler Fluch, der einen daran hindert hindurch zu gehen. Anna und Ich hatten mit so was schon mal zu tun. Vor 1 Monat. Dein Wille muss nur stark genug sein, dann kannst du auch diese Barriere überwinden. Wie sagte unser Besessener Freund vorhin doch? Alles ist brechbar."

Er schritt an die Tür hin und streckte seine rechte Hand danach aus. Lilli sah, wie er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und Zentimeter für Zentimeter näher mit der Hand an die unsichtbare Barriere heran fuhr. Sie hatten damit also schon zu tun gehabt? Lilli erinnerte sich, dass Mr. Potter ihr in seiner Ausbildung so etwas zeigte, aber auch erzählte, dass es nicht viele Zauberer gibt, die eine solche Barriere mit ihrer Willensstärke durchbrechen könnten. Dumbledore und James Großvater wären die Einzigen außer er selbst, die er kannte, die dazu fähig waren. Sirius war mit seiner Hand nun so nah an der Barriere, dass es von der Seite so aussah, als ob er tatsächlich mit dem Finger bereits hinter dieser freien Öffnung war, als Funken zwischen ihm und der Öffnung sprühten und ihn zum zweiten Mal zurück an die Mauer schmetterten. Ächzend und jammernd drehte er sich auf den Rücken und blieb flachatmend liegen.

„Sirius?" fragte sie besorgt und hatte vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter platziert, während sie sich neben ihm nieder setzte.

„Anna…" murmelte er schwach, „war diejenige, die die Barriere überwunden hatte. Es sah nur so leicht aus, dass ich mir sicher war, ich könnte das auch…."

Sie hatte sanft seine Schulter gedrückt und gelächelt. Typisch Sirius. Es war vielleicht das Einzige, dass sie in diesem Moment etwas aufmunterte. Sie war hier nicht alleine und auch nicht mit dem Sirius von früher, der nur stur und ohne zu Überlegen an Dinge ran ging. Auch Sirius war erwachsen geworden. Sie schmunzelte bei dem Anblick, welches ihr gerade bot. Er sah James in dieser Position wirklich unglaublich ähnlich.

„Wie hat Anna das damals geschafft? Beziehungsweise, was ist überhaupt vor einem Monat passiert? Außer… dass James Vater damals gestorben ist."

Sirius blieb einen Moment lang ruhig, vielleicht um seine Verfassung zurück zu gewinnen, vielleicht aber auch, weil er erst darüber nachdenken musste. Es war nichts von beidem. In Wahrheit, so verstand Lilli einen Augenblick später, ging der Tod von Mr. Potter auch ihm noch sehr nahe.

„Das war der Grund, warum Anna und Ich auch gar nicht kommen konnten."

„Was war denn?"

„Wir haben uns irgendwie mit einigen Deutschen Zauberern angelegt. Eine von ihnen war irgendwie verrückt nach mir. Dabei hab ich nicht mal versucht mit ihr zu flirten. Die Geschichte endete jedenfalls damit, dass Anna und Ich schließlich in einer alten Scheune gefangen waren. Anna konnte die Barriere überwinden und hat sie von außen schließlich aufgehoben und wir sind so schnell es ging weg gerannt."

„Wenigstens hat sie dich befreit. Sie hätte dich auch da drin lassen können, denn für mich klingt es nicht unbedingt, als ob du nichts getan hättest."

Er beugte sich mit entrüsteter Miene auf und blickte sie gekränkt an.

„Hey, ich dachte wir wären Freunde!"

„Ähm," grinste sie leicht.

„Dann sei auch nett zu mir und red meine Macken bitte sehr gut!"

Lilli begann unweigerlich zu kichern und nickte amüsiert.

„Okay, okay. Diese böse Hexe! Wie konnte sie dich nur missverstehen?!"

Es brauchte eine kleine Weile, damit Sirius sich von den beiden Versuchen wieder erholt hatte und zu einem dritten Versuch ansetzen wollte.

„Wie hat Anna die Barriere damals überwinden können?" fragte Lilli noch mal nach, als sie sich zusammen davor hinstellten.

„Gute Frage… Sie meinte, es wäre nur der Wille, der zählt und natürlich der Zauberer, der die Barriere produziert hat. Und die Hexe in Deutschland schien schon mal nicht sehr stark gewesen zu sein."

„Offensichtlich," sagte sie noch immer leicht amüsiert und betrachtete die Barriere ausführlich.

„Wer glaubst du, hat die Barriere hier hingezaubert? James?"

„Ne, hab ihn jedenfalls nicht hier gesehen. Ich nehm ein, einer der anderen beiden Todesser."

„Gut, ich versuchs…."

Lilli streckte ihre Hand vor sich aus und versuchte die unsichtbare Mauer irgendwie zu ertasten.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Sirius besorgt, doch sie erwiderte nichts. Sie schärfte ihren Blick, klärte ihre Gedanken und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf diese Fläche vor sich, von der sie ahnte, dass sie stark sein würde. Sie hatte den Mut und die Kraft dazu, davon war sie überzeugt. Mittlerweile war sie stark genug dafür und diese Barriere würde sie nicht daran hindern sich zu befreien und weiter zu kämpfen. Sie war schon viel zu weit gekommen, um sich von so was Lächerlichem aufhalten zu lassen. Und Lilli stieß ihre Hand vorwärts.

Wusch!!

Auch Lilli schmetterte es von der Barriere weg, doch Sirius hatte sich vorsorglich hinter sie gestellt gehabt und ihren Flug weich aufhalten können. Er war derjenige, der wieder den ganzen Druck abbekam und sich zum dritten Mal auf dem Boden mit schmerzendem Rücken wiederfand.

„Ohhhh, Sirius! Das tut mir Leid!"

Lilli biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie sein leidendes Gesicht sah.

„Ich dachte, ich schaffs… Tut… Tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Jaha… Schon gut," hauchte er jammernd, fuhr mit der einen Hand an seine Stirn und schloss die Augen, um den Schmerz vorbei ziehen zu lassen. Lillis Blick wanderte unterdessen an die Öffnung zurück. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, sie könnte es und dass ihr Wille stark genug wäre. Aber den Druck, diese Wucht der Gegenwehr, sie war noch stärker gewesen.

„Glaubst du… Glaubst du Frank und Alice geht es gut? Ich mein, glaubst du, sie haben ihnen etwas getan?"

„Keine Ahnung… Ich hoff nur, Remus will nicht zu lange irgendwo anders schlafen und merkt, dass ein Teil seiner Freunde weg ist."

Remus… Sie dachte wieder an ihn und Diana und das Geheimnis, dass vielleicht daran Schuld war, dass sie überhaupt erst in dieser Misere steckten.

* * *

Lilli war irgendwann eingeschlafen. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie erschöpft sie wirklich war und wie sehr ihr der Schlaf fehlte und die Sorgen um James sie doch erdrückten. Nur für einen Moment wollte sie ihre Augenlider schließen, als der Schlaf sie übermannt hatte und sie sich in einem Traum wieder fand. War es ein Traum? Sie hatte keine Ahnung.

Es war ein kalter Abend und die Schneeflocken flogen vom Himmel hinab. Der Schnee unter ihr war sehr dick und die Kälte brachte ihren Körper zum zittern. Sie stand auf einem Waldstück, direkt vor James, der ihr seinen Rücken zugewandt hatte.

„James?" fragte sie sanft und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, doch er drehte sich von selbst wieder um, so dass Lilli ihre Hand wieder runter nahm. Er hatte wieder seine schwarzen Haare, seine leuchtend schönen braunen Augen und sein warmherziges, charmantes Lächeln. Er räusperte sich und atmete tief ein.

„Was ist?" fragte sie ein wenig besorgt, aber ihr Herz fühlte sich nicht besorgt an. Im Gegenteil. Es war aufgeregt und schien immer mal wieder grundlos freudig zu hüpfen.

„Lil… darf ich… ich mein… Toll, ich hab mir das tausend mal in Gedanken überlegt, wie es sein würde und jetzt, wo wir beide hier stehen, mache ich mich zum totalen Trottel."

„Nein, wieso solltest du?"

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und ging in dem tiefen Schnee auf ihn zu bis sie nah genug war, um wahnsinnig dicht bei ihm stehen zu können. Es war so kalt, dass man ihren Atem in der Luft sehen konnte und dass sie von Minute zu Minute mehr fror, machte die Situation nicht gerade besser.

„James, was ist denn?"

Seine Hände waren in seiner Jackentasche vergraben und ein Teil seines Gesichtes hatte er unter seinem Schal begraben. Alles was sie sah waren seine sanften Augen und seine durch die Kälte leicht geröteten Wangen. Er schien seine Stirn zu runzeln, nachzudenken.

„Wenn du mir nicht bald sagst, was denn los ist, werden wir hier beide noch fest frieren und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass deine Mum mich dann als Aurorin nicht mehr gebrauchen kann."

Er lachte und zog sich schließlich mit der linken Hand den Schal aus dem Gesicht unters Kinn.

„Okay…"

James atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein, dann ging er vor ihr auf die Knie und sah sie von unten herauf an. Noch immer kam kein Ton aus seinem Mund heraus und alles was er tat, war sie von unten herauf anzusehen. Lilli blickte verwirrt nach unten. Irgendwo wusste sie was kommen würde. Nicht, weil die Situation eindeutig war und kein Mann freiwillig auf die Knie fuhr, wenn er nicht etwas Bestimmtes vor hatte, sondern weil sie es all die Zeit über gespürt hatte, in seinen Briefen lesen konnte und auch in seinen Augen gesehen hatte.

„Ja?"

Er schluckte hart, dann zog er seine andere Hand aus der Jackentasche hervor und etwas Glitzerndes funkelte in seiner Handfläche. Es war ein silberner Ring mit einem rubinroten Stein.

„Ich hab ihn schon seit Hogwarts weißt du…"

Ja, irgendwo hatte sie es gespürt, dass es genau das war, was er vor hatte zu tun.

„Damals hab ich mich nicht getraut zu fragen, weil… Ich dachte, ich hätte kein Recht, dich zu fragen, wo wir nun eine Beziehung auf Entfernung haben würden."

Ihr Herz pochte heftig. Sie wusste, dass ihre Hand zitterte und auch, dass er es bestimmt bemerkt hatte, aber es war ihr egal. Sie wollte, dass er das sagte, dass er das tat und mehr denn je genoss sie dieses wunderschöne Gefühl in ihrem Verstand, dass förmlich Purzelbäume schlug. Sie wollte am liebsten schon vorher laut Ja schreien, so sehr sehnte sie sich nach seinen Lippen und seiner unglaublich vertrauten Nähe.

„Aber mittlerweile weiß ich, dass es funktioniert und… ich weiß, es ist vielleicht noch früh. Aber ich weiß seit der zweiten Klasse, dass du etwas Besonderes bist und seit letztem Jahr weiß ich, dass ich dich wirklich liebe. Alles an dir und nun bin ich mir sicher, dass ich will, dass du für immer mit mir zusammen bleibst. Egal, was noch passiert. Ich liebe dich, Lil und ich wünsch mir nichts mehr, als dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben. Deswegen der Ring, als Zeichen meiner unendlichen Liebe zu dir."

Nun wäre es eigentlich an der Zeit gewesen zu nicken und laut Ja zu schreien, aber Lilli blieb stehen und starrte ihn weiterhin ungläubig an. All das, was sie sich seit Jahren erträumt hatte, war wahr geworden. Alles woran sie glaubte, niemals haben zu können, war plötzlich da. Sie fühlte sich wie in einer riesigen Seifenblase von der Welt geflogen und James war derjenige, der sie auf seinen Händen trug. Wäre es nicht so kalt, sie hätte wohl geweint. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihre Tränen sofort zu Eis gefroren wären, beugte sie sich einfach nur hinab, legte ihre Hände an seine kalten Wangen und presste ihre Lippen auf seinen. Es brauchte keine Frage und es brauchte keine Antwort. Es war seine Art zu fragen und ihre Art zu antworten und der Kuss besiegelte ihre Entscheidung.

„Rührend, wirklich rührend."

Und beide fuhren wie vom Donner erwischt auseinander. Lilli schrie auf als sie Voldemort erkannte.

„Lilli! Lilli, wach auf!"

Sirius hatte sie so fest gerüttelt, dass ihr gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als erschrocken die Augen zu öffnen und ihn entsetzt anzustarren.

„Was? Was… Was ist?"

„Du hast geschrieen," antwortete er besorgt und ließ sie wieder los. Geschrieen? Ja, sie hatte geschrieen. Sie sah an ihre Hände hinab und bemerkte, dass sie keinen silbernen Ring mit einem Rubin trug. Ein Traum? Er hatte sich so echt angefühlt. Ihr Atem beruhigte sich nur sehr langsam wieder, während es Sirius sehr wohl aufgefallen war, dass es ihr alles andere als gut ging.

„Schlecht geträumt?"

„… Ja, ich denke schon…"

Bedrückt blickte sie weiter den harten Boden unter sich an und Sirius hasste es, sie in dieser Verfassung zu sehen. Er und Anna waren sofort zurück gekehrt, als sie von James Übergang zur dunklen Seite hörten und hatten seitdem auch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit ihren Freunden über irgendetwas zu sprechen, was sie in der Zeit nach Hogwarts getan hatten. Vielleicht war nun ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu sprechen. Er hatte Lilli nie wirklich gefragt, wie es ihr und James nach seiner Abreise ergangen waren.

„Du und Prongs… Ist… Ich mein, ist irgendetwas passiert, nachdem wir weg waren? Ich verdächtige dich nicht, okay?! Ich… ich frag nur als Freund…"

Lilli hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. Sie hatte es schon verstanden.

„Nein… Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß, dass wir glücklich waren. Nicht immer, aber das war doch verständlich, wo ich meine Aurorenausbildung hier hatte und er weit weg Quidditch spielte. Aber wenn wir uns trafen, war es stets schön und… lang. Ich versteh nicht, was passiert ist, Sirius. Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass er nun gegen uns kämpft und für Voldemort. Ich weiß, dass es ihm nicht immer gut ging, aber er war stärker geworden. Wir beide waren stärker geworden! Es… Es gab einfach keinen Grund, dass es so gekommen ist, wie es nun ist. Es… Es gibt keinen Grund, Sirius…"

Und als er bemerkte wie zermürbt und traurig sie war, streckte er seine Hand nach ihrer aus und drückte sie freundschaftlich.

„Dann kann es nur ein dummer Fluch sein, den Voldemort dazu benutzt, um Einfluss auf ihn zu gewinnen. Wir werden den Fluch brechen und alles wird wieder gut. Ganz bestimmt."

„Es ist nur…" Ja, jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder. Sie war sich sicher, dass es kein Traum war, sondern die Realität und es auch wirklich passiert ist.

„Vor 1 ½ Wochen… Ich bin mir sicher, dass James mir einen Antrag gemacht hat."

Sirius grinste. „So?"

„Ja… Es war ein silberner Ring mit einem winzigen Rubin… Er sagte, er hätte ihn schon seit Hogwarts."

„… Das stimmt, Lils. Ich hab ihn gesehen und weiß, dass er dich damals schon fragen wollte. Und? Was hast du geantwortet?"

„Ja, ich wollte ihn heiraten. Und dann ist Voldemort aufgetaucht."

Sirius Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Und?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wie?"

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Ich hab… Ich hatte auch schon vergessen, dass er mir einen Antrag gemacht hat. Es muss ein Zauber sein, um meine Erinnerung zu manipulieren. Mir fehlen auch gewisse Stunden aus meiner Erinnerung. Ich hab mir damals keine Gedanken gemacht, weil ich dachte, ich hätte einfach geschlafen. Ich erinnerte mich nur daran, dass James und ich an dem Abend zusammen waren und dachte, ich wäre dann schlafen gegangen, weil das Nächste woran ich mich erinnere das ist, dass ich auf meinem Bett aufwache und er weg ist. Aber jetzt kehrt die Erinnerung zurück und ich weiß, dass er mir einen Antrag gemacht hat und dann Voldemort aufgetaucht ist. Was immer danach passiert ist, es ist Schuld, dass er gegen uns kämpft. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es das ist."

Sirius nickte verstehend, bevor er einen weiteren Blick zur Öffnung warf.

„Während du geschlafen hast, habe ich weitere Versuche angestellt. Wir können durchgehen."

„Was?" Überrascht war sie sofort auf die Füße gesprungen und hatte ihn verwundert angesehen.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Ach, was machen schon einige blaue Flecken und ne gebrochene Rippe, wenn wir meine beste Freundin befreien kann?"

Lilli strahlte begeistert. Ja, Sirius war wirklich erwachsener geworden. Sie mochten sich alle verändert haben, aber Sirius und Lilli waren nach wie vor Freunde. Sie würden noch Zeit haben, die vergangenen Monate wieder nachzuholen. Beide stürmten auf der Stelle durch die Öffnung hinaus und in die Richtung, aus der sie ursprünglich gekommen waren.

„Wohin?" fragte sie leise.

„Wir müssen Anna befreien, dann packen wir Prongs und hauen so schnell es geht ab."

„Ohne Zauberstab wird das schlecht gehen."

„Du bist Aurorin, ich kann mich gut mit Fäusten verteidigen. Wir packen das schon. Komm."

Er schlich ihr voraus und sie folgte ihm leisen Schrittes. Sie hatten irgendwann die Orientierung verloren und gingen mehr auf Gut Glück durch die Gänge in dem Versuch herannähernden Todessern auszuweichen. Es gelang ihnen zwei Todessern zu überwältigen und sich ihre Zauberstäbe anzueignen. Es war ihr Glück, dass die meisten Todesser tatsächlich wenig Hirn besaßen und dafür nur viel Muskelmasse. Sie drangen weiter vor. Es war nur ein Gefühl, dem Sirius folgte, dennoch glaubte er, dass er verstand, von wem dieses Gefühl kam. Er schritt mit Lilli immer tiefer in Voldemorts Versteck hinein, so tief bis sie schließlich in einen Raum schritten, auf dem ein einzelner Altar stand. Vor diesem Altar stand ein Zauberer in einem schwarzen Umhang und es war nicht Voldemort. Es war James und er hatte sie kommen sehen.

„Ich dachte, ihr seid Gryffindors? Mutig und Stark? Also stellt euch schon aufrecht hin, statt euch zu verstecken!"

Mit gezogenem Zauberstab traten Lilli und Sirius näher, bis sie nah genug waren, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Auch er hatte seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand, doch er zielte damit nicht auf sie. Sein Blick war nach wie vor kalt und grausam, nicht wie er selbst.

„Wo ist Anna?" fragte Sirius ohne Umschweife, aber James ging nicht darauf ein.

„Beeindruckend, Black. Ja, wirklich. Soviel stärke hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Wirktest du auf mich in Hogwarts doch kein bisschen so, sondern einfach nur wie ein kleines arrogantes Arschloch."

„Sirius, nein," warnte Lilli eindringlich. „Er will dich nur provozieren. Wozu auch immer."

„Eigentlich kann mir Black egal sein, Evans. Er ist weder ein Black Heart noch sonst irgendwie von Nutzen. Ich hab ihn nur noch nicht getötet, weil ich Reinblüter ungern aus dem Weg räume, wenn doch noch eine Chance für sie besteht, die Seiten zu wechseln."

Sirius lachte ironisch auf.

„Wer bist du Kotzbrocken eigentlich? Und was muss ich tun, um dich aus meinem Freund rauszuprügeln?"

„Nichts Besonderes," sagte eine zischende Stimme und beide wandten sich erschrocken um, als sie diese intensive Kälte hinter sich spürten. Sie hatten ihn alle schon mal in ihrem Leben gesehen und Lilli eindeutig öfterer als Sirius. Voldemort schritt Stück für Stück näher, bis sie auf der einen Seite von ihm und auf der anderen von James umzingelt waren. Sirius schluckte hart und auch Lilli hatte Mühe ihr Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es war egal, wie oft sie ihm schon gegenüber stand. Es war immer wieder aufs Neue der reine Horror gewesen.

„Nur eine lächerliche Seite eines Buches, dass Dumbledore entfernt hat. Offenbar in dem Irrglauben, dass ich mich damit geschlagen gebe, wenn er es versteckt."

Lilli und Sirius schwiegen. Sie ahnten, dass dies der Einzige Grund war, warum Voldemort sie nicht auf der Stelle hatte töten lassen. Weil er etwas von ihnen wollte, dass er brauchte.

„Miss White wird so freundlich sein, herauszufinden, wo sich diese Seite befindet und dann werdet ihr es für mich holen."

„Wieso wir?" fragte Sirius, da Lilli ihre Stimme nicht mehr wieder zu finden schien.

„Oh, weil ich Miss White lebend brauche. Ich will doch Dark Breath wieder haben."

Beide warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Hatte Dumbledore nicht behauptet, Dark Breath gehöre nun wirklich James und Voldemort würde aufhören ihn deswegen zu jagen?

„Ihr werdet mir diese Seite besorgen und dann werde ich durch Xerchias endlich das nehmen, was mir auch zusteht! Mein ewiges Leben!"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: 2 Jahre später die Fortsetzung.... Also ich erwarte nicht, dass noch jemand von euch hier mit liest. 2 Jahre sind echt heftig und ich hätte nie und nimmer gedacht, dass ich die FF hier vergesse, wo ich doch sehr viel Herzblut hinein gesteckt hatte. Das merkwürdige war, dass ich 2 Jahre später erst mal die FF wieder finden musste. Ursprünglich hatte ich bereits 3 Chaps fertig und auch einen roten Faden, aber komischer Weise fand ich eine andere FF als die, die ich hier veröffentlicht hatte. Ich hatte ja mehrere Anfänge für Chains of Xerchia, aber dass ich diese hier gelöscht hatte und nur die andere drauf hatte, fand ich dann doch etwas stark seltsam. Ebenso sind mir viele Ideen abhanden gekommen, bzw. kann mich nicht mehr wirklich erinnern was ich mit den Notizen meinte, die ich mir als meinen roten Faden nieder geschrieben hatte. Kurz und Knapp. Ich musste erst noch mal Black Heart und die 2 Chaps von Chains of Xerchia lesen um mich wieder einigermaßen daran zu erinnern, was alles passiert ist und was ich so ungefähr in meinen Gedanken hatte. Ich kann euch leider nicht mal versprechen, dass es ab jetzt an regelmäßig wieder Chaps kommen =( Das tut mir richtig richtig Leid, aber in 3 Wochen beginnt bei mir die Uni wieder und mein Mathematik studium war schon im ersten Semester sehr Zeitraubend. Für diejenigen unter euch, die dennoch dabei bleiben, sage ich lieben Dank für die Geduld =) Mal sehen wieviele Jahre das nächste Chap braucht. Scherz. Ich hoffe, dieses Chap ist nun voll und ganz. Wie mir beim erneuten lesen von BH nämlich aufgefallen ist, fehlen da teilweise ganze Satzenden und Anfänge, die wohl beim Dokumenten hoch laden irgendwie gelöscht wurden. Hoffe also, dass dies bei Chains of Xerchia nicht passiert. Grüßle. _

* * *

Chap 3 – I am him, his dark side, but I am him 

Lilli und Sirius saßen gemeinsam wieder in der Zelle, von wo aus sie geflohen waren, jedoch standen diesmal 2 Todesser zu ihrer Bewachung vor der Zelle. Sirius saß an der einen Wand und starrte seine eigenen verschränkten Hände an während Lilli direkt daneben saß und die Decke über ihnen ansah.

„Was glaubst du wird gleich passieren?" fragte sie nach einer Weile, da Sirius keine Anstalten machte überhaupt auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben, aber auch darauf gab er keine Antwort. Er war in seinen Gedanken versunken und wollte sich offensichtlich selbst von Lilli nicht da raus reißen lassen.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um Anna?" Immer noch nichts. War er etwa böse auf sie? Auch wenn dies für sie überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab, erwog sie diese Möglichkeit dennoch. Vielleicht hatte sie wieder etwas getan, was ihn sauer machte und sie wusste es einfach nur nicht. Wie schon in Hogwarts.

„Sirius?" fragte Lilli ganz vorsichtig mit weicher Stimme. „Bist du.... … Ich mein, hab ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?"

Erst jetzt bewegte sich etwas in seiner Haltung und er blickte sie sanft lächelnd an.

„Nein... hast du nicht." Er nahm seine Hände hinab und wandte sich in eine bequemere Position. „Tschuldige. Hab dich wohl ignoriert."

„Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte sie weiter und hatte sich ebenfalls in eine bequemere Sitzposition gewandt.

„Worüber ich nachdenke?" wiederholte er frustriert. „Ich frage mich, ob ich das Mädchen, dass ich liebe je lebend wieder sehen werde. Ich frage mich, ob Voldemort uns am Leben lassen will oder ob er uns deswegen auf diese bescheuerte Suche schickt, weil er glaubt, dass wir dabei eh krepieren und dann frage ich mich auch noch, ob' s das war und mein bester Freund tatsächlich die Seiten gewechselt hat und daran Schuld ist, dass meine beste Freundin und Ich vielleicht bald sterben werden."

Lilli schwieg überwältigt.

„Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Moony es rechtzeitig bemerkt hat, dass wir fehlen ohne dass ihn die anderen Todesser, die mit Alice, Longbottem und Wormtail zurück geblieben sind, ihn vorher außer Gefecht setzen? Und selbst wenn er es schafft, wie soll er Hilfe holen? Dumbledore ist irgendwo nur nicht da, wo er hätte sein sollen und außer ihm wäre nur noch Maria Potter da, auf dessen Hilfe wir hoffen könnten, doch.... James Mutter weiß nicht, was sie bei der Rettung erwarten würde und seien wir ehrlich... Nachdem Voldemort es geschafft hat zwei Potters auf einmal zu töten... Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr."

„Woher der Sinneswandel, Sirius Black?" fragte sie sanft und hatte mit ihrer Hand seine rechte Hand ergriffen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in dieser Situation waren und in der Lilli genau wusste, dass etwas Hoffnung das war, was ihr Freund brauchte. „Ich glaube fest daran, dass wir es schaffen."

„Tust du?" fragte er leicht überrascht. Er hatte ihre Hand nicht zurück gedrückt.

„Ja, tue ich. Wir haben nicht 1 Jahr in Hogwarts gekämpft, um jetzt aufzugeben. _Ich_ werde jetzt nicht aufgeben und _du_ auch nicht, genau so wenig wie ich glaube, dass Anna in diesem Moment aufgegeben hat. Und wenn wir erst mal James wieder zurück geholt haben, dann beenden wir endlich Voldemorts schrecklichen Taten ein für alle mal."

Lilli hatte ihn so eindringlich und überzeugt angesehen, dass Sirius nicht anders konnte als aufzulächeln und ihre Hand zurück zu drücken. Er hoffte, dass sie es schaffen würden, obgleich sie diesmal entgegen jeder Wette antraten. Als sie Schritte hörten und sahen, dass der Bann aufgehoben wurde, standen beide von ihren Positionen auf und sahen zu, wie Voldemort mit James und einigen Todessern sowie Anna herein schritt.

„Anna?" fragte Sirius sofort als sie von dem Todesser zu ihnen zurück geschubst wurde und er sie auffing.

„Ich bin okay," sagte sie, hatte dabei aber James wütend angestarrt, dessen fieser Ausdruck nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war, seitdem er sie hier her gebracht hatte.

„Es war nur eine Befragung, Black, keine Sorge," kommentierte James, doch Anna verzog grimmig das Gesicht.

„Ja, warte nur bis ich dich mal _befrage_." Und dieser Satz war für Sirius und Lilli genug, um zu wissen, dass es nicht eine einfache Befragung war.

„Ihr habt Zeit bis heute Abend," sagte Voldemort kalt und hatte Anna dabei angesehen. „Bis dahin passiert _nichts_. Was danach kommt..." Er lachte verschmitzt. „Ich kann nichts versprechen."

Daraufhin drehte sich Voldemort um und verschwand aus der Zelle, alle Todesser außer James mit ihm.

„Weshalb die Meinungsänderung?" fragte Sirius mit Blick auf James, der sich keinen Millimeter gerührt hatte seitdem der dunkle Lord die Zelle verlassen hatte.

„Weil ihr ohne mich nicht mal annähernd in die Nähe dieser Seite kommt," antwortete Anna für ihn.

„Du weißt, von was für einer Seite die hier sprechen?" kam es plötzlich überrascht von Lilli. Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie mit Blick auf James ein „Ja" grummelte. Lilli verstand, dass Voldemort nur durch James davon erfahren haben konnte, denn offenbar gehörte dies zu eines von vielen Geheimnissen zwischen Anna und James, von denen sie selbst nichts gewusst hatte. So wie von vielen anderen Dingen zuvor.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte Sirius schließlich.

„Wir...." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und hatte einen kurzen Blick zu James geworfen. „holen diese eine Seite eines Buches...."

* * *

Sie waren den Hügel entlang zu einer Schlucht entlang gegangen. James ihnen allen voraus, Lilli, Sirius und Anna direkt hinter ihm.

„Mir missfällt das Ganze," grummelte Sirius, der zwischen den beiden Mädels ging.

„Anna? Was ist passiert?" fragte Lilli leise, so dass James es nicht hören konnte. Er schien sich auch nicht sonderlich um sie zu kümmern, geschweige denn überhaupt Angst zu haben, dass er von ihnen angegriffen werden könnte, was durchaus auch daran gelegen haben mag, dass sie drei nicht im Besitz ihrer Zauberstäbe waren. Er ging furchtlos weit von ihnen entfernt voran.

„Er hat mich _befragt_, ich habe _geantwortet,_" sagte sie mit zynischem Unterton. Ihr giftiger Blick sagte genug aus, damit beide wussten, dass sie James am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hätte, wenn sie denn ihren Zauberstab benutzten hätt können.

„Und das heißt was genau?" fragte Lilli weiter verwirrt.

„Dass er nicht nur wie ein Todesser aussieht, sondern sich auch wie ein Todesser verhält, dieser geistesgestörte minderwertige Ar-"

„Ich meinte, was jetzt passiert...." unterbrach sie ihre Freundin ein wenig unsicher.

„Entschuldige," sagte Anna schließlich und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Sie wusste irgendwo tief in ihr drin, dass dies nicht der wirkliche James Potter war, aber irgendwo neben diesem Wissen fragte sie sich auch, wie lange sie ihn so noch aushalten könnte, ohne ihn wirklich aus Versehen umzubringen, wegen jeder Sekunde, in der er sich wie ein loyaler Diener Voldemorts verhielt. „Okay... was wir jetzt tun? Dieser Todesser da vorne in der Gestalt unseres lieben James Potters, den wir so schnell es nur möglich ist wieder versuchen sollten zurück zur Vernunft zu bringen, da ich sonst nicht garantieren kann, dass ich nicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit aus Versehen einen sehr schmerzlichen Fluch auf ihn los lasse... Wo war ich?"

„Dieser Todesser da vorne...." wiederholte Lilli mit dem Anflug eines Lächeln. Sie verstand sehr wohl die Wut die in Anna herrschte, denn es war dieselbe Wut, die auch sie und Sirius mittlerweile in sich trugen, doch sie alle drei mussten sich _noch_ zurück halten. Zumindest so lange sie konnten ohne dass es wirklich keinen anderen Ausweg gab, denn eins wusste Lilli, sie alle würden James eher töten, bevor sie zuließen, dass er Voldemorts Untergebener blieb.

„Er führt uns zu einem Portschlüssel. Wir werden irgendwo in Schottland raus kommen und von da aus nach Hogwarts gehen."

„Hogwarts?" schoss es aus Lilli und Sirius gleichzeitig hervor und beide waren schockiert stehen geblieben.

„Warum ausgerechnet Hogwarts?" fragte sie.

„Weil," antwortete Anna noch immer aufgebracht, aber ebenfalls bei ihnen stehend, „Dumbledore vor etlichen Jahren aus einem verdammten Buch eine verdammte Seite raus gerissen hat und dieses verdammte Stück Papier versteckt hat und da mein verdammter Urgroßvater nicht im verdammten London ist, muss ich schauen, dass ich dieses verdammte Stück Papier beschaffe, denn ich bin die Einzige außer meinem verdammten Urgroßvater und James Eltern, die wissen, wo sich dieser verdammte Fetzen befindet und wie man ihn holen kann. Dazu müssen wir allerdings im verdammten Hogwarts etwas holen ohne dass keiner hin kommt und das sollten wir alles so schnell machen wie es verdammt noch mal nur möglich ist sonst passiert etwas, worüber ich jetzt nicht reden möchte."

Die beiden starrten Anna, die wütender nicht hätte aussehen können, zwei Sekunden verwirrt an.

„Verdammte Scheiße," kommentierte Sirius mit dem Anflug eines Lächeln, was Anna so überhaupt nicht lustig fand und stattdessen mit einem Augenrollen weiter ging.

„Was will Voldemort mit dieser Seite?" fragte Lilli, nachdem sie und Sirius sie wieder aufgeholt hatten. James hatte nicht auf sie gewartet, als sie stehen geblieben waren und war daher bereits ein gutes Stück weit weg.

„Sie gehört zu einem Buch der schwarzen Magie," antwortete Anna mit finsterem Blick. „Ich habe von dem zwar gehört, aber nie selbst gesehen. Sirius dürfte auch schon davon gehört haben. Es ist das Einzige, was von dem Ewigen Leben schreibt." Sie hatte Sirius angesehen und auch sein Blick hatte sich binnen weniger Sekunden verfinstert.

„Die schwarzen Mächte?" fragte er mit düsterer Miene.

„Genau das Buch," bestätigte sie und Sorgenfalten waren auf ihrer Stirn erschienen. Lilli hatte schon anhand des Titels verstanden, dass dies nichts Gutes sein konnte, aber noch ahnte sie nicht im Entferntesten, wie schrecklich es tatsächlich war.

„Um was geht es in dem Buch?" fragte sie stattdessen. „Und wieso will Voldemort es so unbedingt?"

„Dieses Buch gibt es in keiner Bücherei," antwortete Anna, da Sirius begonnen hatte nun finster James vor ihnen anzustarren. „Im Grunde genommen ist es ein Mythos unter den schwarz-magischen Zauberern. In diesem Buch stehen angeblich Flüche, die zwar das Leben eines Zauberers bis ins unendliche verlängern, doch einen hohen Preis fordern und auch ihre Herstellung grausam ist. Es gab nur ein Buch davon, eigentlich ist es _nur_ eine Niederschrift eines mächtigen Zauberers, die von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurde. Es gibt absolut keine Beweise, dass die Flüche überhaupt funktionieren oder schon mal angewandt worden sind und dennoch weiß jeder Zauberer von ihrer Existenz. Die schwarz-magischen besser, da dieses Buch eine Art Beweis darstellt, dass die schwarze Magie stärker ist, als die weiße, aufgrund dessen, dass sie einen Zauberer unsterblich machen können, was keine weiße Magie zu schaffen vermag."

„Und Voldemort hat das Buch?" fragte Lilli misstrauisch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er an dieses Buch gekommen ist, aber ja, sieht so aus als ob er es hat," antwortete Anna missmutig.

„Und Dumbledore hat eine einzige Seite entwendet? Warum braucht Voldemort unbedingt diese eine Seite, wenn das Buch voll von solchen Flüchen ist? Er könnte sich doch irgendeines aussuchen, wenn sie alle gleich grausam sind?"

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass sie gleich sind. Ich sagte, dass ihr Zweck gleich ist. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum er diese eine Seite braucht. Das gesamte Buch ist nur vollständig lesbar, wenn alle Seiten vorhanden sind. Ohne diese eine Seite ist jede Seite leer. Dumbledore wusste, was er da tat, als er diese Seite entwendet hatte."

„Also gibt es das Buch tatsächlich?"

„Ich hab nie behauptet, dass es das Buch nicht gibt, Lilli. Ich sagte, dass es keine Beweise gibt, dass jemand diese Flüche schon mal ausprobiert hat und sie auch funktionieren. Ein großer Beweis dessen, dass sie unwahr sind, ist die Tatsache, dass selbst ihr Erfinder am Ende doch gestorben ist. Allerdings hätte mein Urgroßvater kaum solche Vorkehrungen getroffen, wenn die Flüche nicht einen gewissen Wahrheitsgehalt mit sich tragen würden."

„Wir helfen Voldemort nicht wirklich seinen Plan zu vervollständigen, oder? Ich mein, ohne das Buch hat die nächste Generation wenigstens Frieden, aber mit dem Buch.... da ist Niemand mehr vor ihm sicher!"

Lilli war aufs neue stehen geblieben und hatte beide mit sich aufgehalten. Ihr Blick war eindringlich und ungläubig an sie gerichtet. Sirius und Anna warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu.

„Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt haben wir keine andere Wahl," sagte Anna schließlich. „Voldemort sitzt am längeren Hebel."

* * *

~*~

Hogwarts

Es hatte sich selbst 6 Monate später kein bisschen verändert und jetzt wo sie direkt vor den Toren Hogwarts standen, erwachte endlich wieder das Gefühl der Hoffnung in Lilli. Ein warmes Leuchten, welches ihr zeigte, dass alles wieder gut werden konnte, wenn sie nur fest daran glaubten. So wie das gesamte letzte Jahr, dass sie hinter diesen Schlossmauern verbrachte. Sie hatte fast vergessen, wie mächtig Hogwarts doch auf Außen stehende wirken konnte.

„Mal eine dumme Frage," begann Sirius an James gewandt, während sie weiter lediglich vor den Toren stehen blieben. „Vielleicht solltest du deine Frisur wechseln. Könnte sonst auffällig werden da drin. Siehst Malfoy ein wenig zu ähnlich, Alter."

Doch James hatte ihn nur einen verächtlichen Blick gegeben und sich an Anna gewandt. „Rein, holen und wieder raus, verstanden?" Er hatte auf keine Antwort gewartet, bevor er sich den anderen beiden zu wandte. „Evans wird mit mir hier draußen bleiben."

„Das glaube ich nicht!" schoss es aus Sirius sofort hervor und er hatte sich schützend vor Lilli aufgebaut. „Wieso halten nicht wir hier ein Schwatzchen und die Mädels gehen ins Schloss rein?"

„Sirius," sagte Lilli sanft und hatte seinen Arm sanft angefasst. „Schon okay... Ich bleibe mit James draußen."

Er brummte missmutig doch als auch Anna ihn zuversichtlich ansah nickte er Lilli schließlich zu und ging mit Anna auf das Schloss zu.

„Sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist die beiden alleine zu lassen?"

„Nein," antwortete Anna ehrlich. „Aber Lilli kann auf sich aufpassen."

„Ach ja?" fragte er unsicher.

„Sie hat 6 Monate Auroren Ausbildung unter Mr. Potter hinter sich während wir durch Europa gedackelt sind und auf unserer faulen Haut lagen. Glaub mir, Sirius, sie _kann_ auf sich aufpassen." Diese Tatsache beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

Sirius überraschte es, wie leicht er und Anna in Dumbledores Büro kamen. Die Lehrer hatten die beiden nur begrüßt ohne zu fragen, was 2 ehemalige Schüler in diesem Schloss wollten und sie kannte sogar noch das Passwort, damit der Wasserspeier sie rein ließ, obwohl der Schulleiter ihn immer wieder mal änderte.

„Und was brauchen wir hier genau?" fragte er laut drauf los als sie das Büro betraten und Anna ihm plötzlich mit einem eindringlichen „Pschhhhhh!" deutete still zu sein. Die Porträts schliefen vor sich hin als sie das Büro betreten hatten. Sie schlichen sich die kleine Treppe in den 2. Stockwerk rauf und zwischen die Regale rein, die voll mit Büchern waren.

„Hilf mir ein Buch raus zu suchen," flüsterte sie ihm zu und hatte bereits begonnen die Buchtitel am Rücken durch zu gehen. „Es heißt: _Himmelsleuchten_."

„Okay," sagte er etwas verdächtig und durchforstete wie sie auch die Buchtitel, allerdings auf der anderen Seite des Regals. „Anna?"

„Ray," kam es hinter den Büchern zurück geschossen.

Sirius rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Ray!"

„Was ist?"

„Was passiert, wenn wir die Seite bis morgen Abend nicht finden?" Es war klar, dass er ahnte, dass die _Befragung_ keine normale Befragung war, denn Anna schwieg zuerst.

„Anna?"

„Sirius... such."

„Nicht bevor du mir sagst, was passiert. An, wirst du-"

„Es geht hier nicht um mich, Sirius," sagte sie schließlich und ihre Stimme wurde sanfter und als sie sprach trug ihre Stimme einen Hauch Verzweiflung in sich. Er war zu ihr zurück geschritten und hatte sich nun vor ihr hingestellt. Anna wandte sich mit einem traurigen Flimmern in ihren Augen ihm. zu

„Wen... sonst?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Moony?... Alice, Longbottem, Wormtail?... Lilli?"

Doch Anna blickte ihn ohne zu antworten weiterhin tief an.

„... Mich?" fragte er schließlich und wusste die Antwort bereits in dem Moment als er sie gestellt hatte. „Er hat dir gedroht, mich zu töten?"

„Nein," sagte sie leise.

„Was dann?"

„Ist es denn wichtig?" fragte sie nach einer Weile in der er sie sich einfach nur angesehen hatten und in der ihr Ausdruck noch verzweifelter und trauriger wurde. „Es spielt keine Rolle was. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich nicht will, _dass_ er es tut. Ich will es einfach nicht..."

Sirius atmete erschöpft ein und hatte für einen winzigen Augenblick frustriert seine Augen geschlossen. Einen winzigen Augenblick schoss es ihm durch seine Gedanken, dass sich seine Freundin ihm wohl niemals ganz und gar anvertrauen würde, egal was immer er auch tat. Es war ein Gedanke, der sein Herz erschwerte. Und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, reichte er ihr das mittelgroße in Leder eingebundene braune Buch auf dessen Buchrücken _Himmelsleuchten_ stand.

„Danke," flüsterte sie, nahm es an sich und deutete ihm an, wieder zu gehen.

* * *

Lilli und James saßen auf der Wiese vor Hogwarts. Er hatte sie nicht angesehen, sondern die Wiese unter seinen Füßen angestarrt. So wie er da saß, seine Haltung, in Gedanken versunken und vor sich hin grübelnd, das war der James Potter, den sie kannte. Aber sein Aussehen, die wasserstoffblonden Haare, seine Kälte, seine Gleichgültigkeit ihr Gegenüber, das war nicht der James Potter, den sie kannte.

„Ist er noch irgendwo in dir drin?" begann sie schließlich leise und der Todesser wandte seine dunklen Augen ihr zu. „_Mein_ James Potter."

Er hatte finster seinen Mundwinkel verzogen.

„Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir darauf eine Antwort gebe, Evans?"

„Und wenn doch?"

„Er ist tot."

„Wenn dem so wäre, dann wäre alles anders abgelaufen."

Er schwieg, sein Blick aber hatte sich ihr nicht abgewandt.

„Dann wären wir gefoltert worden oder erst gar nicht mehr am Leben. Irgendwo in diesem Körper ist der richtige James Potter noch vorhanden."

„Wir brauchen euch am Leben um das zu bekommen, was wir wollen. Das ist der einzige Grund."

„Das hat Voldemort noch nie davon abgehalten seine Gefangenen dennoch zu foltern."

„Was noch nicht ist, kann noch kommen, Evans."

Lilli lächelte sanft und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, weil James noch immer in dir drin steckt und dies nicht zu lässt. Und solange ich das weiß, kann ich versuchen ihm zu helfen und dich aus seinem Körper raus zu treiben. Egal, wer du bist."

„Ich bin er und er ist ich. Jeder hat eine dunkle Seite, Evans. James Potter mehr als alle anderen. Nur weil er diese Seite versteckt hat, heißt es nicht, dass sie nicht doch vorhanden war."

„Du bist nicht er," sagte sie entschieden und sie war es auch. In diesem Moment mehr denn je.

„Egal ob du Dark Breath bist, ob du eine Phowlyris bist oder was auch immer. Aber du bist nicht James Potter! Und es ist mir egal was ich alles tun muss, um ihn aus deinen Klauen zu befreien. Ich werde es tun, darauf kannst du dich verlassen."

Doch auch auf diese Kampfansage hatte er nur verschmitzt seinen Mundwinkel verzogen.

„Noch immer glaubst du, dass es ein Fluch ist, der mich auf die Seite des dunklen Lords gezogen hat. Muggel eben. Durch und Durch... Ein Schlammblut."

Sie hatte ihr Gesicht nicht verzogen, noch sonst einen Ausdruck gehabt. Alles was sie tat war ihn weiterhin an zu starren. Nein, sie war sich in diesem Augenblick sicherer denn je. Wer immer dieser Mensch vor ihr auch war, sie würde alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um wieder ihren James Potter zu bekommen. Allein der Gedanke daran was passiert sein mochte, damit er zu dieser Person wurde, jagte ihr eine eisige Kälte in ihr Herz hinein und dennoch würde sie nicht eher ruhen, bis sie dieses _etwas_ aus ihm raus getrieben hatte.

* * *

~*~

Ihr Ziel war ein Gebirge irgendwo mitten im Nirgendwo. Auf ihren Besen fliegend schossen Lilli, James und Sirius, Anna, hoch über dem Himmel quer über Städte und Flüsse hindurch, nach bis sie vor einer Gebirgskette stehen blieben und von ihren Besen wieder abstiegen. Der Eingang der Gebirgskette wurde von 2 riesigen Zaubererstatuen bewacht, deren Augen rot aufleuchteten und Zauberstäbe drohend auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte Sirius, da er nicht glaubte, dass sie sie so einfach durch den Eingang gehen lassen würden.

„Ich brauche schon meinen Zauberstab," sagte Anna forsch an James gewandt, der daraufhin zögerlich ihren Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang zog und rüber reichte.

„Intromittimus sine pugna. Venimus ab pax. " las Anna aus dem Buch Himmelsleuchten vor und hatte den Zauberstab in die Höhe gehalten. Die Augen der beiden Statuen begannen zu flackern und änderten dann ihre Farbe in grün.

„Du solltest ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe ebenfalls zurück geben. Ab jetzt an wird es nämlich gefährlich." James schien einen Moment zu zögern, dann hatte er zwei weitere heraus gezogen und sie ihnen hin gereicht. Lilli und Sirius hatten sie an sich genommen und Anna einen fragenden Blick zu geworfen, den sie jedoch durch ein beruhigendes Nicken beantwortete.

„Holen wir die Seite." Und alle vier gingen unter den Zauberstäben der beiden Statuen durch in die Gebirgskette hinein. Man konnte vom Eingang aus nur Erahnen, wie groß die Gegend wirklich war und auch von der kommenden Gefahr hatte man nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung.

„Anna?" begann Lilli nach dem sich der Himmel über sie auf einmal dunkel färbte und unheimliche Geräusche aus den tiefen irgendeiner Richtung ertönten. „Was für Gefahren können kommen?"

Sie aber lächelte amüsiert. „Nichts womit eine weiß-magische Aurorin nicht zurecht käme, Lilli."

Sie gingen annähernd eine halbe Stunde immer tiefer in die Gebirgskette hinein, ohne dass irgendetwas passiert war und dennoch blieben Lilli und Sirius vorsichtig wie eh und je. Einerseits wegen der Gefahren, die kommen sollten, andererseits auch wegen James. Sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe zurück und das bedeutete, dass sich nun durchaus wieder die Gelegenheit bot, ihm den Kopf rein zu waschen und mit sich zurück zu ihren Freunden zu holen, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass diese sich wahrscheinlich noch immer in der Hand von Voldemorts Todessern befanden. Lilli wusste, dass es einen bestimmten Grund geben musste, warum weder Sirius noch Anna einen Flucht- oder Überwältigungsversuch unternommen hatten und hatte sich gerade gefragt, was das für ein Grund gewesen sein konnte als der Wind um sie auffrischte und Schattengestalten um sie herum erschienen und genau so schnell auch wieder verschwanden. Die vier waren stehen geblieben und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben.

„Was ist das?" fragte Sirius während Anna das Buch _Himmelsleuchten _aufschlug und nach blätterte.

„Schattenwesen. Geschöpfe, die die Kraft eines Zauberers rauben, je näher sie ihm kommen. Der Patronus reicht aus, um sie zu verdrängen."

„Expecto Patronus!" rief Sirius mit gezogenem Zauberstab und Lilli und Anna taten es ihm gleich. Lillis Drache schoss heraus und drängte die Schattenwesen zurück, wie auch Sirius Löwe und Annas Schmetterling. James war nur dabei gestanden und hatte mit verengten Augen beobachtet, wie die Wesen mit quietschendem Geräusch zurück wichen als das Leuchten der drei Patronen sie überwältigten.

„Wie jetzt?" forderte Sirius den Todesser hinter sich heraus. „Geht wohl bei einem Schwarzfresser nicht, wie?" James hatte nur einen Augenblick gezögert, bevor auch er seinen Zauberstab heraus zog und ebenfalls seinen Patronus herauf beschwor.

Sirius, Lilli und Anna zuckten schockiert zusammen als aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs nach dem Aufruf auch tatsächlich ein silbernes helles Pferd erschien und die Schattenwesen zurück trieb. Sirius starrte Anna schockiert an, die nicht minder schockiert zurück blickte.

„Wie geht das?" formte er tonlos mit seinen Lippen, doch Anna schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Lilli indessen hatte Mühe ihre Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. Ein Todesser, ein schwarz-magischer Zauberer konnte keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören, doch dieser Todesser konnte James Patronus heraufbeschwören, obwohl man ihm und seinen Taten eindeutig ansehen konnte, dass er wirklich böse war.

Nachdem alle Schattenwesen verbannt wurden und es um sie herum wieder still wurde, verpuffte auch der Patronus wieder im Zauberstab des jeweiligen Rufers.

„Ich sagte doch," begann der schwarz-magische Zauberer. „Ich bin James Potter." Und noch während sie voran schritten, musste Sirius sich zusammen reißen diesem Menschen vor ihm nicht einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Er _durfte_ nicht sein bester Freund sein!

Sie kamen an eine Schlucht, von wo aus es offensichtlich nicht weiter ging, denn die andere Seite war nicht mal eben ein Sprung entfernt. Anna hatte aufs neue das Buch heraus geholt und sich ein wenig umgesehen.

„Ich dachte das Buch heißt Himmelsleuchten und nicht Pfadfinderbuch durch ein Gefahrenlabyrinth," kommentierte Sirius zu Lilli rüber.

„Das kommt davon, weil du das Kleingedruckte ständig überliest," witzelte Anna und war gespielt grinsend wieder zu ihnen zurück gekommen. „Also, wir müssen uns in 2 Gruppen aufteilen."

„Wieso?" fragte James misstrauisch.

„Um auf die andere Seite zu kommen müssen wir den Fluch aufheben, der uns daran hindert eine Brücke her zu zaubern und das können wir nur, wenn wir die Magie ausschalten, die sich an 2 verschiedenen Enden befinden und zur gleichen Zeit ausgeschaltet werden müssen. An jeder Seite werden 2 benötigt. Ergo 2 Gruppen."

„Wie schalten wir die Magie aus?" fragte Lilli.

„Es befindet sich an beiden Enden jeweils eine rot leuchtende Kugel. In dem Moment, in dem man sich ihr nähert, werden die Schattenwesen zurückkehren. Einer muss die Schattenwesen mit seinem Patronus zurück halten, der andere den Zauberspruch auf die Kugel legen, um sie auszuschalten. _Abolesco._"

"Und wie heißt der Zauberspruch?" fragte Sirius woraufhin Anna die Augenbraue verwirrt verzog, dann jedoch zähneknirschend wiederholte:

"_Abolesco_."

"Oh, ich dachte, das ist dein neuestes Fluchwort oder so."

"Wieso sollte es das sein?"

"Keine Ahnung, warum ich das annahm, _RAY_!"

Anna grinste nicht zurück als er sie amüsiert angrinste, sondern wandte sich Lilli und James zu.

"Da es zeitgleich passieren muss schlage ich vor, dass derjenige, der die Kugel ausschalten möchte, bei Ankunft Funken in die Höhe schießt als Zeichen, dass er angekommen ist. Die andere Gruppe sollte ebenfalls Funken in die Höhe schießen, wenn sie ankommt. Daraufhin gibt die erste Gruppe den dritten Schuss ab und von da an zählt man genau 3 Sekunden um die Kugeln auszuschalten. Wenn man das geschafft hat, leuchtet sie grün auf. Alles verstanden?"

„Okay," sagte Sirius, nachdem die anderen genickt hatten. „Lilli, du gehst mit Anna. Ich geh mit Badguy hier."

„Keine Angst, dass ich dich im Stich lasse, Black?" James hatte nicht auf die Antwort gewartet, sondern war an ihm vorbei gegangen.

„Muss ich Angst haben?" fragte Sirius daraufhin mit Blick auf Anna und Lilli.

„Er will die Seite," antwortete Anna. „Und unser Weg ist noch nicht vorbei. Viel Glück."

„Ihr auch." Und damit ging Sirius James nach während Anna und Lilli die andere Richtung einschlugen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich vorhin gesehen habe," sagte Lilli und hatte einen letzten Blick zu den beiden Jungs geworfen. Wäre das _ihr _James, hätte sie absolut keine Bedenken gehabt, aber dieser Mensch, der neben Sirius gerade her ging, das war nicht _ihr_ James und sie machte sich Sorgen. „Er hat einen Patronus rauf beschworen. James Patronus!"

Anna nickte ebenfalls unfassbar. „Ich weiß...."

„Anna? Das kann nicht James sein... Das kann er einfach nicht sein!"

„.... Ich weiß...." wiederholte sie leise. Sie wusste selber nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Konnte es sein, dass Dark Breath als Macht so manipulativ war, dass es die Fähigkeiten seines Wirts einfach übernahm? Der Einzige, der das wirklich wissen könnte, war Dumbledore.

Sirius und James waren nun fast bei der Kugel angekommen. Einen Moment zögerten sie etwas zu tun, da sie noch keine Funken von den Mädels am Himmel oben sehen konnten.

„So, wer macht was?" fragte Sirius rüber.

„Du den Zauber, ich halt die Schattenwesen fern."

„Ach, hat der schwarze Magier Angst, den Zauber zu verhauen?"

Daraufhin starrte ihn James genervt an.

„Dann halt du von mir aus die Schattenwesen fern. Wollte dem Idioten nur nicht die schwere Arbeit machen lassen müssen."

„Pah!"

Sie sahen die Funken von den Mädels am Himmel aufleuchten und begaben sich ihrerseits zur Kugel. Einige Meter knapp davor hörten sie dasselbe schleichende und quietschende Geräusch der Schattenwesen, wie sie es vorhin schon mal hatten, woraufhin Sirius seinen Zauberstab heraus zog und seinen Patronus herauf beschwor. Der Löwe brüllte einmal laut auf bevor er die Wesen zurück trieb, so dass James zur roten Kugel laufen konnte und seinerseits die Funken in die Höhe sprühte. Dann aufs neue die Funken am Himmel und 3 Sekunden später sprach James den Zauberspruch.

„_Abolesco_!" Doch die Kugel wurde nicht grün. Sirius hatte einen verwirrten Blick hinter geworfen als nichts passiert war. Wieder Funken am Firmament von Seiten der Mädels und nach 3 Sekunden rief er erneut: „Abolesco!" Nichts. Die Kugel blieb rot, was zur Folge hatte, dass immer mehr und mehr Schattenwesen auftauchten und Sirius Löwe das alleine immer schwerer bewältigen konnte.

„Was dauert da so lang?!" brüllte er während er mit seinem Löwe als Deckung immer näher an James heran schritt.

„Es funktioniert nicht!" brüllte James zurück. „Hat White etwas verwechselt?"

Wieder Funken am Himmel oben. Wieder wartete er 3 Sekunden, wieder zauberte er und wieder funktionierte es nicht.

„Verdammt noch mal!" schrie Sirius, denn die Schattenwesen hatten sie mittlerweile umzingelt und eingeschlossen während der Löwe immer schwächer leuchtete und erblasste.

Funken am Himmel.

„Machs auf 2!" brüllte Sirius ihm zu und James hatte nur einen winzigen Augenblick gezögert, bevor er tatsächlich auf 2 bereits den Zauber aussprach. Ein Schattenwesen hatte nach Sirius gegriffen und James hatte fast schon reflexartig seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf ihn gerichtet als sich die Kugel grün färbte und die Schattenwesen mit einem Male verpufften. Eine Weile lang starrten sich beide Männer verwirrt an, dann gab es ein neues Puff-Geräusch und es wurde wieder dunkel um sie herum. Sirius Patronus war verschwunden.

„Glück gehabt," sagte James und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. Sirius sagte nichts, aber ihm war durchaus aufgefallen, dass James ihn verteidigen wollte, als das dunkle Wesen nach ihm gierte.

Die beiden Gruppen trafen sich in der Mitte wieder, wo sie die Brücke herzaubern konnten, um zur anderen Seite zu gelangen.

„Wie weit noch?" fragte Sirius nachdem sie drüben angekommen waren.

„2 Stationen," antwortete Anna und zeigte nach vorne.

„Dann aufwärts."

Zu viert gingen sie weiter auf ihr Ziel zu. Lilli hatte Anna gefragt, auf was sie sich noch einstellen sollten, doch Anna zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kann ich nicht genau sagen."

„Wieso? Versagt der Reiseführer durch die Hölle etwa?" fragte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das zu Bedeuten hat. Darum geht' s. Denn in Kürze treten wir an eine Stelle, wo laut dem Buch nur diejenigen weiter kommen, deren Herz gut und die Magie wohlgesonnen ist. Demnach müsste einer von uns hier bleiben."

Es war nicht zu überhören, dass sie hier auf James ansprach, der davon kein bisschen eingeschüchtert zu sein schien.

„Das lass mal meine Sorgen sein, White," sagte er spöttisch, doch schon 2 Sekunden später passierte das, was im Buch nicht drin stand. Ein Beben erschütterte den Boden unter ihren Füßen und schmiss sie alle zu Boden. Da sich nicht mal Bäume in ihrer Nähe zum festhalten befanden, erschreckte es sie um so mehr, als unter ihnen der Boden aufplatzte und sich tiefe Schluchten bildeten.

„Was ist das?!" brüllte Sirius während das Beben immer heftiger wurde. Plötzlich brach auch das Gestein unter ihm auseinander und er rutschte mit voller Wucht von seinem Fleck ab.

„Sirius!" schrien Anna und Lilli gleichzeitig erschrocken und wollte ihm zur Hilfe eilen doch eine weitere Schlucht, trennte den Boden zwischen ihnen und ihm. Während es Lilli durch das ständige Beben auf den Boden schmiss, versuchte Anna einen Weg zu Sirius zu finden, doch egal welche Richtung sie auch einschlug, sie konnte kaum ihr eigenes Gleichgewicht durch das Beben halten geschweige denn zu ihm gelangen. „Wingardium Leviosa!" schrie sie in der Hoffnung, ihn aus der Schlucht aufzuhelfen, doch schnell wurde klar, dass ihre Zauberstäbe in diesem Gebiet nutzlos waren, denn Annas Zauber funktionierte nicht. Sirius fühlte sich nach wie vor von der Schwerkraft in die Tiefe gezogen.

Das Beben wurde von Mal zu Mal heftiger und Sirius wusste genau, dass er sich nicht mehr länger an diesem Abgrund halten könnte. Jeden Moment würde er abrutschen und dann wäre alles aus! Er konnte dann seinen besten Freund nicht mehr zurück holen, nicht mehr helfen diese Bestie, welches ihn besessen hatte aus ihm heraus zu treiben und er würde Anna und Lilli nie wieder sehen. Und dann rüttelte das Beben so stark, dass seine Hände abrutschten. Erst die Linke und direkt danach die Rechte. Sirius hatte den Blick bereits dem Abgrund zugewandt und erwartete den Aufprall, doch stattdessen hörte er James, wie er angestrengt ächzte und spürte seine Hand an seinem Handgelenk. Mit aller Kraft zog er Sirius wieder an die Oberfläche, trotz des starken Bebens um sie herum. Und als Sirius gesamter Körper wieder auf der Oberfläche war, hörte das Beben mit einem Male auf. Alles um sie herum war vollkommen still, als ob jemand den Ton abgestellt hätte. Anna und Lilli zögerten eine Sekunde, dann rannte Anna als erstes auf die beiden Männer zu und hatte sich umarmend auf Sirius gestürzt, während Lilli ebenfalls zu ihnen her gehumpelt kam und Sirius an der Schulter drückte.

„Das war knapp," bemerkte er erschöpft und blickte zu James, der ihn weder umarmt hatte, noch sonst das Gesicht aufgehellt hätte. Sein Blick blieb weiterhin finster. „Danke," sagte Sirius und das meinte er auch so. Anna hatte ihn endlich los gelassen und sie waren alle zusammen aufgestanden.

„Ich hab das nicht für dich getan, Black," brummte James kalt. „Nach dem was White vorhin gesagt hatte, war dies der Einzige Weg hier weiter zu kommen. Ginge es nicht um diese Seite für den dunklen Lord, die Hölle hätte dich von mir aus gerne haben können. Weiter! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!"

Und während James voran ging und Anna ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln folgte, warfen sich nun Sirius und Lilli viel sagende Blicke zu, bevor sie ihnen folgten.

„Wozu der Test?" fragte Lilli verwirrt nachdem sie und Sirius Anna und James aufgeholt hatten.

„Todesser würden einander sterben lassen. Vielleicht wollte Dumbledore sicher gehen, dass es auch tatsächlich ein weiß-magischer Zauberer ist, der die Seite an sich nimmt."

„Töricht!" kommentierte James angewidert.

„Stop!" befahl Anna plötzlich und hatte sie alle gehindert einen weiteren Schritt zu machen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Sirius erschrocken.

„Spürt ihr das nicht auch?"

„Was?" fragte Lilli verwirrt, die offensichtlich wie Sirius und James auch nichts gespürt hatte, bis ein unglaublich schriller Ton von weitem ertönte und in rasend schneller Geschwindigkeit näher kam.

„Was ist das?!" brüllte Sirius, der sich wie alle anderen die Ohren zu hielt, da ihm sonst das Trommelfell zerplatzt wäre.

„Protego!" schrie Lilli in dem Versuch ein Schutzschild um sie herum herauf zu beschwören, doch es brachte absolut gar nichts als sich eine zweite Sirene in den Schrei mit ein mischte und kurz darauf eine dritte und vierte und eh sie sich versahen waren sie von dem Sirenenschrei umgeben ohne sich wehren zu können. Es zwang sie alle in die Knie und beraubte sie ihrer Kräfte und ihrer Nerven. Alle vier sanken zu Boden als die Sirenen nur noch Meter weit von ihnen entfernt waren. Lilli wollte irgendetwas tun, irgendeinen Zauber anwenden, aber in ihrer Ausbildung, weder in Hogwarts, noch unter Mr. Potter hatten sie es je mit Sirenen zu tun gehabt, geschweige denn hatte man ihnen je erzählt, wie man dem Sirenengesang entkommen konnte. Je näher sie kamen, desto schmerzvoller wurde es in ihrem Herzen. Es dauerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang und die 4 Sirenen, die ihnen vom Himmel entgegen schwebten landeten lauthals schreiend auch vor ihnen auf dem Boden. Nein, das waren keine Sirenen. Sirenen sangen Lieder, aber diese Frauen, obgleich ihre seidenen Gewänder denen einer Sirene glich, schrien und sie schrien so schräg und laut, dass Lilli sich vor Schmerzen kaum noch halten konnte. Sie sah wie auch James und Sirius zu kämpfen hatten und versuchten irgendwelche Flüche mit ihren Zauberstäben abzufeuern, doch sie waren hier genau so nutzlos, wie sie auch schon vorhin beim Beben gewesen waren. Anna dagegen hatte nicht ihren Zauberstab erhoben, sondern hatte erschreckender weise sogar die Hände von ihren Ohren genommen und sich aufrecht hingestellt. Lilli wusste nicht, wie sie das tun konnte, wo sie selber das Gefühl hatte, dass ihre Ohren förmlich jeden Moment zerplatzen würden. Doch als sie Annas konzentriertes Gesicht sah, welches sich auf eine der schreienden Frauen fixierte, verstand sie, dass sie versuchte sie mit Legilimentik versuchte sie zu retten. Diese Frau, deren weißen Haare bis zum Boden reichte und grauen Augen viel zu hell waren für normale Augen, hatte aufgehört zu schreien und den anderen Frauen mit ihrer Hand geboten aufzuhören. Die Schreie waren mit einem Hall verklungen und während Sirius, James und Lilli ächzend am Boden blieben und Anna sich selber ebenfalls nur mit aller letzter Kraft auf den Beinen hielt, standen die Frauen weiterhin um sie herum und starrten sie an. Ihre Blicke waren nicht finster oder böse. Sie waren einfach nur kalt und gebieterisch auf sie hinab starrend.

„Sprich," befahl die Frau, die Anna fixiert hatte. Sie sah nicht anders aus als die anderen Frauen, wie Lilli fand. Eine Frau glich der anderen bis ins kleinste Detail. Ihr Herz pochte noch immer wie wild und in ihrem Kopf war ein solch enormer Schmerz aufgetaucht, dass sie glaubte, er würde jeden Moment explodieren, wenn sie ihn nicht irgendwo dagegen schlugen durfte. Sirius und James schien es nicht besser zu ergehen, denn auch die beiden Jungs verzogen schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. Anna, so glaubte Lilli jedenfalls, blieb standhaft, trotz dessen, dass sie große Schmerzen haben dürfte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass diese Schreie der Freundin nichts ausgemacht hatten. Sie konnte es vielleicht nur besser verbergen.

„Danke," sagte Anna erschöpft. „Wir sind nicht mit böser Absicht hergekommen."

„Eure Gedanken verraten euch," sagte die Frau kalt.

„Ich bin Anna White," fuhr sie langsam fort. „Ich bin Albus Dumbledores Urenkelin."

Die Frau schien sie einen Moment lang zu mustern und zu prüfen, ob sie die Wahrheit sagte, denn ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte nun Misstrauen aus.

„Ich komme nicht mit böser Absicht. Ich komme, um etwas abzuholen."

Sie nahm das Buch _Himmelsleuchten_ heraus und hielt es gut sichtbar vor ihrer Brust hin.

„Bitte."

Die Frau wandte ihren Blick von Anna ab zu den drei Personen um sie herum und musterte zuerst Sirius an, dann James, dann Lilli und blieb schließlich bei Lilli hängen. Es war ihr unangenehm, da sie nicht wusste, wieso sie ausgerechnet bei ihr hängen blieb. Vielleicht, weil sie Muggelgeboren war?

„Wir verlangen ein Opfer."

„Was für eins?" fragte James und hatte sich mit Anna auf gleicher Höhe gestellt.

Lilli flehte, dass es nicht das war, woran sie gerade dachte.

„Seid ihr willig, _dies_ zu geben, Anna White, Urenkelin Albus Dumbledores?" fragte die Frau und hatte James damit überhaupt nicht beachtet. Ihr Blick blieb weiter an Lilli heften.

„Was will sie für ein Opfer?" fragte Sirius leise, der direkt hinter Anna und James stand. Ihm missfiel der Gedanke, irgendeines seiner Freunde als _Opfer_ herzugeben, selbst seinen besten Freund wollte er nicht hergeben, egal wie böse und gemein er in der letzten Zeit zu ihnen allen war.

„Nein," sagte sie schließlich entschlossen.

„Was?" zischte James wütend. „Gib ihr was sie will, verdammt noch mal, White!"

„Halt die Klappe," fauchte Anna ihn an und wandte sich wieder der Frau zu.

„Nein, aber was ihr bewacht gehört auch nicht euch. Albus Dumbledore ist der Besitzer und ich fordere es für ihn zurück."

„Sollte dann nicht Albus Dumbledore persönlich das zurück fordern, was er uns zur Obhut gegeben hat?"

„Er schickt mich."

„Dann solltet ihr auch bereit sein, das Opfer einzugehen. _Wenn_ es euch denn so wichtig erscheint."

„Nein!" wiederholte Anna eindringlich. „Ich wiederhole. Ich fordere es zurück. Es gehört euch nicht. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr es mir gebt. Bitte."

„Vergiss nicht die _Abmachung_, White," zischte James ihr ungeduldig zu.

„Solltest du wirklich die Urenkelin Dumbledores sein, so beweise es," sagte die Frau noch immer ruhig und kalt, doch nun hatte sie ihren Blick von Lilli abgenommen und Anna zugewandt. Diese atmete einmal tief ein bevor sie den Griff um ihren Zauberstab enger schloss und nickte.

„Wie ihr wünscht."

„An, weißt du was du da tust?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Ich hoff' s," sagte sie nicht ganz sicher und trat von ihnen weg. Die anderen Frauen hatten sich nicht gerührt, als die Einzige, die gesprochen hatte, auf Anna zu ging und beide Hände vor sich erhoben hatte, als würde sie herab fallendes Wasser in ihren Händen empfangen wollen.

„_Unda_!" rief Anna mit gezogenem Zauberstab, bevor die Frau sie erreichen konnte und die drei sahen, wie von oben herab eine riesige Wasserwelle herab schoss und nur ganz nah an Anna vorbei fuhr und auf die Frau zu rollte, dessen Schutzschild die Wasserwelle mit Leichtigkeit abwehren konnte.

„_Incendium_!" rief Anna und die Wasserwelle rollte feuerrot zurück und verwandelte sich in einen brennenden Strahl, der die Frau einkreiste, die nun auch stehen blieb.

„_Tellus_!" rief sie weiter und die Erde, auf der die Frau stand, hatte sich in die Höhe begeben und sich von seiner Umgebung abgeseilt. Die Frau hatte selbst jetzt keine Wimper gezuckt.

„_Ventus_!" Und das Feuer verwandelte sich in Wind, der den Kreis um die Frau vergrößerte und wie ein Tornade nach oben schoss und sich schließlich in den Himmel verzog und verschwand. Eine Weile lang herrschte Ruhe. Anna starrte die Frau auf dem Podest an und auch sie hatte Anna tief in die Augen gesehen. James dagegen hatte das Schauspiel mit gemischten Gefühlen angesehen und auch Sirius und Lilli war es nicht sehr behaglich zumute. Sie hatte nie auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was für Zauber Anna eigentlich konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie wie Lilli, Sirius, James und die anderen auch im Stande war, Zauber mit den Elementen zu beschwören, aber nie so mächtige, wie sie sie eben erlebt hatten.

„_Revoco_!" sagte sie sanft und der Boden unter der Frau sank sanft wieder so zurück, so dass man absolut keine Abtrennung erkennen konnte, wo es sich eben noch von seiner Umgebung abgetrennt hatte. Die Frau hatte noch nichts gesagt, sondern starrte Anna eine Weile lang nur an. Es war ihr unangenehm gewesen und doch hielt sie dem Blick stand. Lilli hatte nichts gesagt, aber Sirius Blick war eindeutig. Sie mussten sich bereit halten. Wenn Anna nun zaubern konnte, dann konnten sie es vielleicht auch, dann konnten sie vielleicht einen Angriff starten, wenn es sein musste.

„Du besitzt nicht mal im Ansatz die Magie von Albus Dumbledore," begann die Frau kalt und ihre Haltung war auch weiterhin voller Misstrauen.

„Aber sie _ist_ Dumbledores Urenkelin!" rief Sirius fest.

„Ja... das ist sie," bestätigte die Frau schließlich. Sie hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt, noch war Anna einen Schritt gegangen. „Albus Dumbledore hat _es_ uns in weiser Voraussicht in die Obhut gegeben. Kann denn seine Urenkelin dies auch mit solcher weiser Voraussicht behandeln, nachdem es in ihren Besitz übergegangen ist?"

Einen Moment zögerte Anna, bevor sie mit fester Stimme antwortete: „Sie kann."

Die Frau nickte zögerlich, dann zauberte sie diese ebenfalls leere Seite mit einer Handbewegung her und reichte sie ihr und als Anna die Seite an sich nahm konnte sie genau fühlen, wie die Frau sie selbst jetzt noch misstrauisch anstarrte.

„Sei dir bewusst, was du hier tust, junge Miss White," sagte sie mit fester Stimme, von der sie alle wussten, dass sie es Ernst meinte, „denn du bist im Begriff etwas frei zusetzen, dass vergessen bleiben sollte. Der Preis wird sehr hoch sein. Manchmal sollte man sich mit dem Verlust zufrieden geben, statt ihn zu verhindern, denn das Schicksal lässt sich nicht aus tricksen und wird den Preis einfordern, der ihm zusteht."

Damit drehte sie sich schließlich um, entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihr und stieg wieder in die Luft empor. Sie hatten nicht gesehen, dass die anderen Frauen, die um sie herum standen, ebenfalls weggegangen und geflogen waren. Sie waren einfach verschwunden als sie sich umdrehten. Mit der Seite in ihrer Hand wandte sie sich ihren Freunden zu.

„Endlich," sagte James zufrieden und griff bereits nach dem Blatt, als Anna einen Schritt zurück wich.

„Nimm den Fluch von ihm weg!" forderte sie mit entschlossenem Blick. „Oder ich werde diese Seite hier und jetzt zerreißen. Dann ist das Buch für immer und ewig verloren, denn diese zerrissene Seite lässt sich nicht mal mehr durch Magie wieder zusammen zaubern."

Er hatte gezögert. Sein Zauberstab war auf sie gerichtet, während Lillis und Sirius Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet waren und Anna noch immer mit der Seite da stand und bereit war, sie zu zerreißen falls nötig.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Voldemort erfreut sein wird, wenn seine allerletzte Möglichkeit auf seine große Macht für immer und ewig zerstört wird!" fuhr sie fort. „Nimm den Fluch von ihm!"

„Ich kenne euch," sagte James finster. „Sobald ich den Fluch von ihm genommen habe, wird mich einer von ihnen angreifen. Gib mir zuerst die Seite, dann nehme ich wie versprochen den Fluch von ihm."

„Du bist ein Todesser. Versprechen bedeuten euch genau so viel wie ein Sandkorn am Strand."

„Also willst du ewig so stehen bleiben und nichts tun? Wenn du das tust, dann wird der Fluch in wenigen Stunden seine wunderbare Wirkung entfalten und dein hübscher Sirius Black wird-"

„Sirius, Lilli, nehmt die Zauberstäbe runter."

Sie warfen Anna einen fragenden Blick zu, den sie jedoch mit einem Nicken beantwortete, woraufhin sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Boden legten und von ihnen einen Schritt weg traten.

„Sie werden dich nicht angreifen. James weiß dass er uns vertrauen kann. Wenn wir etwas versprechen, dann halten wir das auch."

Der Todesser hatte einen weiteren Augenblick lang gezögert und alle drei dabei abwechselnd prüfend angesehen. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius.

„_Extollo_," sagte er und obwohl Sirius absolut nichts spürte, sah er wie Anna erleichtert ausatmete. „Die Seite." forderte er.

„Animus requiescit!" rief Anna mit gezogenem Zauberstab und ein weißer Strahl fuhr direkt in James Brust und hatte ihn mit einem Schlag in die Bewusstlosigkeit befördert. Seine Hand schellte zu seiner Brust, bevor er auf die Knie fiel und auf dem Boden mit geschlossenen Augen zusammen brach. Alle drei hatten sich sofort zu ihm nieder gekniet während Lilli seinen Puls fühlte.

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte sie besorgt. Anna atmete erleichtert aus, als Lilli ihr deutete, dass James noch am Leben war.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass ihr ihn nicht angreift, von mir war nie die Rede," grinste sie stolz. „Jetzt sollten wir schauen, dass wir ihn so schnell wie möglich von hier weg schaffen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Voldemort ihn schon sehr bald suchen lassen wird."

„Wie lang wird er in dieser Verfassung bleiben?" fragte Lilli.

„So lange bis ich den Fluch wieder aufhebe."

„Wohin sollen wir ihn denn hin schaffen?" fragte Sirius. „Unser altes Versteck ist ja leider aufgeflogen."

„Wir sollten uns in 2 Gruppen trennen," sagte Lilli schließlich. „Wenn Alice und die anderen noch immer in dem Haus gefangen gehalten werden, sollten wir schauen, dass wir sie retten."

Anna nickte. „Ich werde ihn mit zu mir nehmen."

„Zu Dumbledore?" fragte Sirius ungläubig.

„Ich hoffe, dass er mittlerweile wieder da ist, denn ich muss ihm auch noch gestehen, dass ich es geschafft habe eines seiner Lebenswerke zu vernichten. Ich habe die Seite von denen zurück gefordert, die er darum gebeten hatte, es zu bewachen. Ich bezweifle, dass sie ihm diesen Gefallen noch mal einfach so tun werden und ihm nichts davon zu sagen wäre das Schlimmste, was ich tun könnte. Und wenn ich schon dabei bin, kann er sich auch gleich James ansehen."

„Hoffen wir, dass er eine Lösung hat," meinte Sirius etwas frustriert.

„Moment," wandte Lilli jedoch ein. „Glaubst du nicht, dass Voldemort genau da suchen wird, sobald er mitkriegt, dass James die Überhand hier verloren hat und er ihn aufs neue suchen muss? Wenn Dumbledore da wäre, wäre es etwas anderes, aber keiner von uns weiß wirklich, ob er sich schon wieder da befindet. Wir müssen James an einen Ort bringen, wo ihn keiner von ihnen findet."

„Hast du einen Vorschlag?" fragte Anna neugierig und Lillis Blick nach hatte sie den auch.

„Gut, dann kümmert sich Lilli um James und wir schauen, dass wir unsere Freunde befreien."

Sirius nickte bevor er sich kurz umsah und schließlich seine Freundin merkwürdig gequält ansah: „Bitte sag mir, dass es raus einfacher geht, als rein?" Sie lächelte sanft.

* * *

~*~

Anna und Sirius waren erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie nicht zu spät kamen, noch ihre Freunde hatten retten müssen. Tatsächlich hatten sie es selbst geschafft, sich zu befreien mit Remus Hilfe. Die Todesser, die James da gelassen hatte, um sie zu bewachen, befanden sich gefangen in Askaban. Anna und Sirius erzählten ihnen ihrerseits, was bei ihnen passiert war.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte Frank während sie sich gemeinsam aus dem Haus begaben, um zu Lilli zu gehen, die noch mit James alleine war. „Ihr habt gesehen, dass es nichts bringt, Potter mit Samthandschuhen an zufassen. Es wird Zeit härtere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."

„Nein!" lehnte Sirius als Erster ab, bevor einer der anderen überhaupt ein Wort von sich geben konnte.

„Sirius, verflucht noch mal," schimpfte Frank auf und die gesamte Gruppe war stehen geblieben. „Er hat euch bereitwillig Du-weißt-schon-wen übergeben!James hätte das niemals getan, wenn er noch er selbst gewesen wäre. Er ist es aber nicht mehr! Was soll bitte sehr passieren, bis du einsiehst, dass wir anders nicht mehr voran kommen? Wir haben keine andere Wahl als-"

„Ist dir überhaupt klar, was du da verlangst, Longbottem?" donnerte Sirius aufgebracht. „Wir haben absolut keine Ahnung, wie wir das bekämpfen können, was ihn da besessen hat und du verlangst dass wir ihn dennoch töten, weil es gefährlich ist?"

„Es laufen genug Todesser herum. Wir brauchen nicht noch einen mehr! Für jeden Todesser, den Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf auf seine Seite zieht, sterben 3 weitere Auroren und duzende unschuldige Muggel! Du hast doch gesehen, dass sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken das Dorf in Schutt und Asche gelegt haben, in denen wir uns aufhielten?!"

„Wir sprechen hier nicht von irgendeinem Todesser!" brüllte Sirius mit lauter Stimme zurück. Jeder konnte sehen, dass keiner der beiden Jungs auch nur Ansatzweise daran dachte nachzugeben. „Wir sprechen hier von meinem bestem Freund und eher lasse ich andere Leute sterben, bevor ich zulasse, dass du ihn tötest. Du hast nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was wirklich mit ihm ist!"

„7 Jahre mit ihm in Hogwarts und du glaubst alles über Potter zu wissen? Das ist Schwachsinn! Wegen deiner Leichtsinnigkeit bist du auch kein Auror!"

„Frank!" stieß Alice warnend aus, da sie und die anderen durchaus mitbekommen hatten, dass das _Gespräch_ der beiden langsam aber sicher aus den Fugen geriet.

„Mir ist es egal ob du hier als Auror auftrittst oder als Hindernis! Halte dich von ihm fern oder ich vergess mich!" drohte Sirius zornig.

„Hey! Ihr wolltet meine Hilfe!"

„Und jetzt nicht mehr, also verpiss dich!"

„Sirius, nicht!" Nachdem die Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern auf ihrem Hochpunkt angelangt war, schritt auch Anna schließlich ein. „Dumbledore wird bald zurück kommen. Er wird wissen, wie weiter zu verfahren ist also hört auf euch wie 3. Klässler in Hogwarts zu verhalten, die sich um ein Quidditchspiel streiten!"

„Von mir aus," sagte Frank und jeder der auch nur Augen im Kopf hatte konnte sehen, dass nichts in Ordnung war. „Sieh doch zu, wie du mit ihm alleine fertig wirst, Black. Alice, wir gehen!"

„Was?" fragte diese ungläubig und auch Remus, Peter und Anna blickten erschrocken zwischen den beiden Jungs hin und her.

„Black glaubt doch, dass er es alleine schafft! Bitte! Soll er sehen wie er zurecht kommt. Manche werden eben erst aus Schaden klug, aber ich werde garantiert nicht daneben stehen und zusehen, wie _dein_ bester Kumpel meine Freundin abschlachtet!"

Frank war ohne weitere Worte weg gegangen. Alice hatte einen Moment gezögert, bevor sie Sirius kopfschüttelnd ansah.

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, Sirius," sagte sie frustriert und rannte ihrem Verlobten nach.

„Toll gemacht," stimmte Anna ihrer weggerannten Freundin zu und hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut. Er aber grummelte etwas unverständliches und ging genau in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Remus und Peter blickten Anna fragend an doch sie schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf und deutete ihnen an Sirius zu folgen.

„Du weißt, dass es jetzt noch gefährlicher wird, wenn Frank und Alice nicht mehr mithelfen?" fragte Remus zögerlich.

„Ja.... Ich weiß," antwortete sie mit düsterem Blick. „Hoffen wir dass Dumbledore endlich zurück kommt, wo auch immer er sein mag."

* * *

~*~

Doch Dumbledore war nicht irgendwo. Der Schulleiter stand in seinem Büro vor seinem Phoenix und blickte tief in die Augen seines treuen Freundes. Sorgen hatten das Gesicht des alten Mannes gezeichnet während er sanft mit seiner Hand über das Gefieder des Vogels strich, der sanfte Geräusche von sich gab.

„Warum verstecken sie sich vor allen, Professor?" fragte McGongall, die hinter ihm auftauchte. „Und sagen sie nicht, dass sie sich nicht verstecken würden. Sie wollen niemanden empfangen und lassen auch jeden ausrichten, dass sie sich nicht in Hogwarts befänden. Sieht sehr nach Verstecken für mich aus. Miss White hat erneut nach ihnen gefragt."

Dumbledore aber hatte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin kein einziges Mal angesehen, als er ihr mit leiser und doch klarer Stimme antwortete.

„Es ist nicht gut, wenn _sie_ sich stets auf andere verlassen. Sie sind die Black Hearts und sie alleine haben die Möglichkeit Schlimmeres aufzuhalten. Mein Eingreifen würde etwas unvermeidbares hinaus zögern, welches sonst gewaltiger zurück kehren würde."

„Aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn sie ihnen dieses eine Mal helfen? Dem Ausdruck von Miss White zu folge würde ich sagen, dass sie bereits sehr verzweifelt sein muss und wenn es sich auch hier bei um den jungen Potter handelt... Glauben sie nicht, dass Maria Potter genug verloren hat?"

Dadurch, dass Dumbledore sich McGonagall nicht zugewandt hatte, konnte sie auch nicht sehen, wie niedergeschlagen der Schulleiter tatsächlich war.

„Dessen bin ich mir sehr wohl bewusst, Professor McGonagall." Er warf einen Blick zu dem Regal, wo Sirius vorher das Buch heraus geholt hatte und man noch immer die Lücke sah. Er hatte sie einen Moment lang angestarrt und sich dann wieder Fawkes zugewandt.

„Und doch befürchte ich, dass meine Hilfe hier mehr Schaden anrichten würde, als es beabsichtigt wäre. Nein... Miss White, Mr. Black und Miss Evans werden es alleine bewältigen müssen. Es führt kein anderer Weg daran vorbei, wenn wir das vermeiden wollen, was gerade auf uns zu kommt..." Er sprach es nicht aus. Es reichte, wenn er selber wusste, was vor ihnen lag und welches Opfer es brauchte, um aufgehalten zu werden.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Ich habs geschafft ^^ das zweite Chapter hat nicht 2 Jahre gedauert. Leider schreibe ich am Donnerstag eine Klausur und werde bis dahin kaum zum weiter schreiben kommen. Ich werde aber versuchen das nächste Chapter bis zum 19. April hin zu bekommen, da da dann mein 2. Semester beginnt. Das Gute ist, dass ich für dieses Kapitel annähernd vll. ne Woche gebraucht hatte, um es mit verbessern und schreiben hinzukriegen. Ich bin wirklich supermegafroh, dass einige doch noch dabei geblieben sind =) Ich hoffe, ich kriegs hin, dass danach zumindest monatlich 1 Chapter kommt. Danke und liebe Grüßle. _

* * *

lady89: Hello back =) Jaaaaah, ehrlich gesagt, hab ich fast auch schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass ich noch die Zeit finde, mich doch wieder hin zu setzen und mich freuts umso mehr dass ich tatsächlich meine früheren Leser wieder da hab. Ich finds erstaunlich, dass ihr noch immer bei der FF vorbei guggt, wo ich nun wirklich das letzte Mal vor über 2 Jahren geschrieben hatte. Thanks fürs dabei bleiben und lesen. Ich war auch mal kurz berufstätig vor dem Studium und weiß insofern, dass das auch ziemlich Freizeit frisst. Daher bin ich umso glücklicher, dass du dennoch Zeit findest, das noch zu lesen =). Oh, ich glaub, James wird schon sehr bald wieder freundlicher. Ich weiß, dass ich mal geschrieben hatte, dass er eine ganze Weile lang so bleibt, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht hatte, denn wenn ich meinen roten geschriebenen Faden glauben darf, dann ist er gar nicht so lange ein Todesser.... Hm, wir werden sehen. Grüßle

Syb: Ebenfalls hello back =) Irgendwie schon, daher hoffe ich, dass ich CoX auch noch zu Ende bringen kann. Öhm.... Ich glaube.... im nächsten Chap müsste es dann kommen. Kommt drauf an, wie es mit dem Schreiben voran geht oder ob mir zwischendrin nicht was anderes einfällt, was ich da rein quetschen will ^^ Thx für dabei sein. Grüßle.

Seraph: Und auch hello back zu dir =) +g+ Jaaaah, es gibt eben doch noch kleine außergewöhnliche Geschehnisse in der Black Heart Welt ^^ Ich versuch mich zu bessern und regelmäßiger zu schreiben. Also das nächste Chap sollte nicht wieder 2 Jahre dauern. Thx fürs vorbei guggen =) Grüßle

* * *

Chap 4 – If you had told me the truth I would've been your friend anyway

Lilli saß neben James auf dem Bett und beobachtete ihn eine Weile lang. Die heulende Hütte war nun ihr neues Versteck geworden. Durch Annas Fluch war James noch immer außer Gefecht gesetzt. Für sie selbst klang es besser, wenn sie es als schlafen hin nahm und inständig hoffte, dass er keine Alpträume durchlebte. An seinem Ausdruck konnte man nichts erkennen. Sie wusste, dass sie selbst Alpträume durch litt seit Wochen, seitdem sie sich in 2 verschiedene Welten begeben hatten. Sie selbst in die der Auroren, in der Voldemort ständig aufkreuzte und die Dunkelheit und Gefahr ein ständiger Begleiter war und James in die Welt des Quidditchs, die Welt der unendlichen Freiheit weit weg von der Dunkelheit. Sie hatte an dem Tag an dem sie einander verabschiedeten es irgendwie gefühlt. Irgendwo tief in ihrem Herzen fühlte sie die Angst aufkeimen ihn zu verlieren. James hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauche, dass er weiß, dass sie die Einzige ist, die er lieben würde, ganz egal auf wen er da draußen auch immer treffen mag. Es war der Tag, an dem er mit seiner Tasche zu den Cannons aufbrach, die ihn als Sucher für ihr erstes geheimes Training außerhalb von London geholt hatten.

_'Lilli'_ hörte sie seine kräftige Stimme in ihren Gedanken klarer denn je. _'Hab keine Angst. Es ist doch nur ein Training.'_

_'Aber wir sehen uns jetzt 4 Wochen lang kein einziges Mal'_ hatte sie damals genau so stark protestiert, obgleich James sie die ganze Zeit über angelächelt hatte.

_'Hast du etwa Angst, dass ich danach nicht mehr weiß, wie du aussiehst?'_ lachte seine warme Stimme in ihren Gedanken und Lilli schloss die Augen. Sie wollte sich seinen damaligen Ausdruck in Erinnerung rufen, wollte das charmante Lachen wieder sehen dürfen. Es war so real als er seine Hände nach ihr ausstreckte und liebevoll ihre Schultern umfasste.

_'Wir werden und schreiben, okay? Hey, ich bin derjenige der Angst haben sollte, dass du mich vergisst! Immerhin bist du diejenige, die tagtäglich mit Todessern kämpfen wird und mit all den hoch angesehenen und mutigen Auroren zusammen arbeitet.'_

_'Stimmt,'_ hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme und fühlte ihr eigenes Grinsen. _'Ich bin diejenige, die mit all den starken, Gut aussehenden, Lebenrettenden -'_

Weiter kam sie nicht mehr, denn James hatte ihre Lippen mit seinen verschlossen. Lilli versank in diesen Moment, in dieses Gefühl, von welchem sie noch genau wusste, wie innig und unglaublich es sich anfühlte. Jeder Kuss von ihm brachte sie in eine andere Welt. In eine Welt, die voller Wärme und Liebe war und sie ließ sich gerne von ihm dahin bringen.

_'Ich verspreche dir Lilli, wir stehen das gemeinsam durch. Ich glaube an uns.'_

Und wie er damals an sie geglaubt hatte. Nichts in seinen Hasselnussbraunen Augen zeigte ihr damals auch nur Ansätze von Zweifel, sondern viel mehr tief empfundene Sicherheit und Liebe. Er hatte damals doch an sie geglaubt? Was war passiert, dass er es nun nicht mehr tat? Sie hatten doch Kontakt gehabt, wenn auch sehr wenig, aber sie hatten und in keinem Moment hatte sie auch nur annähernd das Gefühl, dass es so schlimm um ihn stand. War es ihre Schuld? Was war sie für eine Freundin, wenn sie solche Veränderungen bei ihrem Freund nicht mitbekam? Ein schwerer Felsen legte sich auf ihrem Herzen nieder und drückte ihr Gefühle.

„Du könntest brav sein und dich bei Frank entschuldigen!" unterbrach Annas Stimme ihre Gedanken und Lilli öffnete ihre Augen. Sie sah James noch immer schlafen und dann traten auch schon ihre Freunde durch die hölzerne Tür des Zimmers herein.

„Niemals! Der Kerl soll erst mal von seinem Egotripp runter kommen bevor ich überhaupt noch ein Wort wieder mit ihm wechseln werde! Hey Lilli." Sirius hatte sich nun an Lilli gewandt, welche verdächtigt die Augen verengte.

„Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt, Sirius?" fragte sie und hatte gleichzeitig das Gefühl, als ob sie das gar nicht erst hören wollte und schon jetzt auf Annas Seite stand noch bevor sie hörte was geschehen war.

„Sirius hat es geschafft dass Frank und Alice ausgestiegen sind."

„Du hast was?" fragte Lilli schockiert.

„Longbottem wollte Prongs auf der Stelle töten und Anna war dafür!"

„Du warst was?!" fragte Lilli noch schockierter diesmal an Anna gewandt, die daraufhin zurück zuckte und ihn in die Schulter schlug.

„War ich gar nicht!"

„Okay, war sie nicht," nahm Sirius das wieder zurück woraufhin Lilli ihn verunsichert ansah. „Aber das andere stimmt!"

„Tut' s gar nicht!" widersprach Anna. „Frank hat nur gesagt, dass wir andere Maßnahmen treffen müssen."

„Er hat nicht widersprochen als ich ihn verdächtigt hatte Prongs killen zu wollen!"

Anna hatte den Mund geöffnet um zu widersprechen, nur hatte Sirius mit diesem Satz Recht und so schloss sie ihn wieder.

„Ha! Gewonnen!" sagte er triumphierend.

„Das ist kein Wettbewerb," fauchte sie ihn an und hatte sich daraufhin aber Lilli und James zugewandt.

„Schläft?"

„Tief und Fest," bestätigte sie die Freundin. „Es scheint als ob Dumbledore wie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden ist."

„Wieso?" fragte Sirius düster.

„Ich hab Kontakt mit dem Ministerium aufgenommen. Will ja meinen Job behalten, obwohl ich einen Tag unentschuldigt, dank Voldemort, gefehlt habe und laut Moody hat auch die Zaubereiministerin versucht Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen, ihn jedoch nicht erreicht. Er ist nicht in Hogwarts und nicht in London und ihn erreicht auch keine Eule."

Auf einmal hatte sich Annas Ausdruck verändert. Sie war besorgter als vorher.

„Und McGonagall sagt mir auch nicht wo er ist..." sagte sie leise. „Was ist... wenn ihm etwas passiert ist?"

„Wir sprechen hier von Albus Dumbledore," sagte Remus schließlich ruhig. „Er ist nicht irgendwer. Er ist der einzige Zauberer, den Voldemort fürchtet. Ich bin mir sicher, ihm geht es gut. Es wird ein Grund geben, warum er nicht erreichbar ist."

Obwohl Anna leicht nickte konnte man eindeutig sehen, dass sie nicht beruhigter als vorher war. Lilli musste ihr Recht geben, denn es war verwirrend, dass Dumbledore für niemanden erreichbar war, obwohl es im Ministerium drunter und drüber ging und die Zeiten gefährlicher nicht hätten sein können und man somit auch seine Hilfe dringender denn je brauchte.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte Lilli vorsichtig und deutete eigentlich auf James an, aber Annas Gedanken waren eindeutig nur bei ihrem Urgroßvater.

„Ich muss ihn suchen gehen."

„Was?" schoss es aus Sirius heraus.

„Ich muss ihn suchen gehen. Ich kann hier nicht bleiben, wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass er in Schwierigkeiten sein könnte!"

„Dumbledore kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, Anna. Prongs flackt hier und braucht deine Hilfe wesentlich dringender!"

„RAY!!!!!"

„RAY!" sagte er wieder übertrieben laut. „Dumbledore ist mächtig und ihm wird garantiert nichts passiert sein. James aber braucht jetzt Hilfe."

„Sirius hat Recht, Ray," sagte Remus sanft und sie hatte nun auch ihn angesehen. Er war schon immer der Besonnere von allen gewesen, der auch stets zu erst nachdachte, bevor er handelte.

„Okay," sagte sie schließlich aufgebend und setzte sich auf eines der Stühle gegenüber James und Lilli nieder.

„Auf die Gefahr mich zu wiederholen," begann Lilli nachdem Anna nichts mehr gesagt hatte. „Und was jetzt?"

„Wie was jetzt?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Was tun um den dunklen Kloß da auf dem Bett wieder zu James Potter zu machen?" antwortete Sirius für Lilli.

„Danke, Sirius," sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Keine Ursache, Lils," trällerte er heiter zurück.

„Okay, okay, okay," begann Anna nachzudenken. Sie stand wieder auf und ging ein wenig auf und ab. Lilli stellte amüsiert fest, dass ihre Haltung ein wenig Dumbledore glich. Sie fragte sich wirklich, ob Anna eigentlich wusste, wie ähnlich sie dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts mittlerweile war und das obwohl Dumbledore und Anna im letzten halben Jahr noch weniger Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, als Lilli es mit James tat oder auch wie sie beiden es taten. Eine einzige Karte hatte sie von Sirius und Anna bekommen, als sie in Europa waren und der Grußtext sagte nur das aus, was sie sich ohnehin schon gedacht hatte. Dass die beiden mächtig viel Spaß hatten und sich gegenseitig selbst in einem anderen Kontinent noch gegenseitig kabbelten.

„OKAY!" sagte Anna laut und riss Lilli wieder aus ihren Gedanken. „Zurück zum ursprünglichen Plan ohne Dumbledore."

„Es gab einen ursprünglichen Plan?" fragte Sirius misstrauisch, aber sie ignorierte ihn.

„Wir können James nur dann helfen, wenn wir wissen, was passiert ist und da er es mir nicht sagen will, muss ich mir eben Einlass in seine Erinnerungen verschaffen und es heraus finden."

"Wie in Hogwarts?"fragte Remus, der sich noch daran erinnerte, dass Anna das letztes Jahr schon einmal getan hatte.

"Das geht schlecht, denn zu Hogwarts Zeiten ließ er mich in seine Erinnerung und war nicht annähernd so resistent gegen meine Legilimentik wie heute und er war halbwach. Er schläft und ich will ihn auf keinen Fall aufwecken, bevor ich nicht annähernd sicher sein kann, dass er nicht wieder einen Weg findet sich zu befreien und uns angreift. Aber es gibt da einen Zauber, mit dessen ich mir mit..." Sie machte eine Pause und schien angestrengt nach einem passenden Wort zu suchen. "Magischen Mitteln ungehinderten Zutritt zu seinen Erinnerungen verschaffen kann und mir jede beliebige Erinnerung raussuchen könnte."

„Und das kannst du?" fragte Lilli überrascht.

„Ich hab' s noch nie versucht," gestand die Freundin ehrlich und unsicher.

„Warum nicht?" schoss es sofort ungläubig von Sirius heraus.

„Sagt mal für was haltet ihr mich eigentlich?" fragte sie ein wenig beleidigt. „Anna, die Alle-Zauber-Ausprobiererin? Es gab bisher einfach keinen Grund jemandens Hirn in ein offenes Denkarium zu verwandeln."

„Denkarium? Du willst den.... Schädel.... meines Freundes in einen Krug aus Stein verwandeln?"

„Bildlich gesprochen ja!" Auf die merkwürdigen Gesichter ihrer Freunde hin, rollte Anna kurz mit den Augen. „Im Grunde genommen soll der Zauber bewirken, dass wir in seine Erinnerungen rein gelangen und sehen, was in den letzten 6 Monaten passiert ist, in denen wir nicht bei ihm waren. In einem Denkarium legt der Zauberer seine Gedanken freiwillig ab, damit er sie später aus neutralem Standpunkt begutachten kann. Da James das nicht freiwillig getan hat, müssen wir... ihn so zusagen zwingen."

"Magischen Mitteln heißt frei übersetzt Gewalt?" sagte Remus langsam und Anna nickte zögerlich.

„U-Und wie machen wir das?" fragte Lilli verängstigt. Allein das Wort _Gewalt_ hatte diese Unruhe in ihr ausgelöst.

„Du und Sirius müsst überhaupt nichts tun, Lils. Ich werde den Zauber aussprechen. Ich werde euch allerdings mit in die Erinnerung hinein ziehen, als Mitbeobachter. 6 Augen sehen mehr als 2. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich sofort zu Beginn die richtige Erinnerung treffe. Außerdem ist es gefährlich, weil ich in diesem Zustand absolut keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper und der Außenwelt besitze, was bedeutet, dass Remus und Pete aufpassen müssen, dass wir nicht gestört oder gar angegriffen werden. Und das geht noch besser, wenn auch Alice und Frank da sind, um aufzupassen!"

Es war jedem klar, warum das sein musste und jeder von ihnen hatte Sirius eindringlich angesehen, auch wenn er grummelte.

„Jaaaaaah OKAY!"

* * *

~*~

Während Lilli und Anna alles für den Zauber vorbereiteten, holte Sirius, zusammen mit Remus, Frank und Alice zurück. Anna hatte Remus mitgeschickt, damit Sirius sich auch wirklich bei Frank entschuldigte und nicht mit irgendeiner Ausrede zurück kam. Peter hatte Anna immer wieder mal die Bücher aus Bibliotheken oder aus Dumbledores Zu Hause gebracht, die sie verlangte. Während sie sich alle Zaubersprüche aus den Büchern raus schrieb, welches sie für den Zauber brauchte, hatte Lilli bereits begonnen, die Tränke zusammen zu brauen. Sie war darin eindeutig besser und auch schneller und präziser. Während die beiden also neben James auf dem Boden saßen, die eine etwas schrieb und die andere die verschiedenen Tränke in 3 verschiedenen Krügen zusammen braute, lag James Potter weiterhin regungslos und mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihnen auf dem Bett. Als Anna begann etwas vor sich hin zu murmeln fiel Lilli wieder ein, was mit Remus war und dass wenn Anna tatsächlich alle Gedanken von James durchforsten würde, sie garantiert auf diese Erinnerung stoßen würde. Sie befand es für besser, es ihr vorher zu sagen.

„Anna?"

„Hm?" machte diese ohne sie angesehen zu haben und kritzelte mit der Feder weiter auf ihrem Zettel.

„Es gibt da etwas, dass du wissen solltest."

Erst jetzt hörte sie auf zu schreiben und blickte sie auch neugierig an.

„Bevor du und Sirius gestern erschienen seid, bevor James uns Voldemort ausgeliefert hat, da habt ihr Remus und mich gerade bei einem Gespräch unterbrochen."

„Ich erinnere mich," sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Remus hat mir da gerade gestanden, dass er noch immer Kontakt zu Diana hatte."

„Diana? Diana Ayenterro? Die Phowlyrisprinzessin? Die Wirtin der gefallenen Phowlyris?"

Lilli nickte niedergeschlagen als sie sie ungläubig angesehen hatte. „Und James wusste von ihr und Remus."

Anna schien für einen Moment mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein, dann ließ sie Feder und Papier auf den Boden nieder und stand auf. Sie ging einige Schritte auf das Fenster zu und Lilli konnte sich denken, dass sie etwas wusste, was keiner von ihnen vorher wusste oder vielleicht auch nur ahnte, aber es war alles andere als gut.

„Anna?"

Diese strich sich einmal durch die Haare und hatte tief eingeatmet, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte und sich an die Wand neben dem Fenster lehnte.

„Und Remus hielt es nicht für wichtig es einem von uns zu sagen? Als ich fragte, ob irgendetwas passiert wäre, was Dark Breath ihn ihm ausgelöst haben könnte, da sagte jeder von euch: Nein!"

„Ich weiß es auch erst seit gestern," verteidigte sich Lilli sanft. Sie war gestern genau so aufgebracht gewesen gegenüber Remus und verstand die Reaktion ihrer Freundin voll und ganz. "Ich weiß nicht, warum Remus es nicht früher gesagt hat..."

Anna sagte nichts, sondern blickte nun besorgt zu James.

„Also hat es etwas mit ihr zu tun? Dass James böse geworden ist mein ich?"

„Lilli," sagte Anna aufgebracht und hatte sich zu ihr zurück auf den Boden gesetzt. „Das letzte Mal, als ich Diana Ayenterro sah, war sie die Wirtin von Shanoba und Shanoba ist die Phowlyris, die auf Voldemorts Seite steht und ihre eigene Königin umgebracht hat! Die Phowlyris sind diejenigen, die Dark Breath fühlen können und die James umbringen wollten aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er der Träger dieser Macht ist. Ich glaube, das hat sehr viel damit zu tun! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Remus nichts gesagt hat."

Lilli hatte geschwiegen. Nachdem sie Annas Worte hörte, wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst, dass es wirklich Remus Schuld gewesen sein könnte und dass sie nicht halb so wütend auf ihn war, wie sie hätte sein sollen.

„Weiß Sirius davon?"

„Nein... Ich glaube nicht. Ich glaube, Ich war die Einzige, der Remus davon erzählt hat," antwortete Lilli verwirrt. „Wieso?"

„Sag' s ihm nicht," meinte Anna schließlich. „Er war derjenige, der von Anfang an gegen Ayenterro war und wenn er erfährt, dass es wirklich mit ihr zusammen hängen könnte, dass sein bester Freund amok läuft, dann ist die Hölle los."

Sie nickte verstehend. Das war wohl auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb Remus ihnen gegenüber kein Wort davon verlor. Er musste genau solche Angst vor ihrer Reaktion gehabt haben. Sie hörten plötzlich Stimmen von außen und verstanden, dass Sirius mit Remus, Frank und Alice zurück kamen.

„Wie meine geliebte Flamme gewünscht hat - " sagte Sirius laut, nachdem er die Tür zum Zimmer geöffnet hatte. „Bringe ich Longbottem und Stattler zurück!"

„Danke, mein Diener," witzelte sie kurz zurück. „Remus? Ein Wort!"

Und noch bevor er überhaupt ein Wort von sich geben konnte, hatte sie ihn hinaus gezogen und die Tür geschlossen.

„Was war denn das?" fragte Sirius verwirrt doch Lilli zog sie alle mit sich zu den Tränken zurück.

„Kommt, helft mir damit. Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

* * *

~*~

„Was zum Teufel ist in dich gefahren?!" fauchte Anna Remus an, als sie sicher war mit ihm weit genug von den anderen weg gegangen zu sein. Sie befanden sich ein wenig weiter weg in der Höhle innen. Man konnte anhand seines frustrierten Ausdrucks ansehen, dass er genau wusste, wovon sie sprach.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du damit angerichtet haben könntest?!" Remus blickte sie verzweifelt an, ohne einen Versuch zur Entschuldigung gestartet zu haben.

„Diana Ayenterro! Remus, du hättest es mir sagen müssen! Bist du dir eigentlich im klaren, dass sie Schuld daran sein könnte, dass dein bester Freund da drinnen flackt und um seine Seele kämpft? Diana Ayenterro ist von Shanoba besessen und- "

„Nein, ist sie nicht mehr...." antwortete er endlich, obgleich sein Ausdruck noch immer schuldbewusst war.

„Was?"

„Diana... sie ist nicht mehr besessen von der gefallenen Phowlyris. James und Ich haben geholfen, sie auszutreiben."

„Wie?" fragte Anna nach einer Minute ernst und blickte ihn misstrauisch an, als ob sie vermuten würde,die Phowlyris könnte in ihm stecken.

„Diana war stärker als Shanoba und konnte sie in manchen Momenten in sich unterdrücken. Sie hat meine Hilfe gesucht und James war da. Wir haben Dumbledore aufgesucht und um Hilfe gebe-"

„Dumbledore? Er wusste von alle dem?"

„Ja," sagte Remus und hoffte inständig, dass sie dies ein wenig besänftigte.

„Wir haben daraufhin die Phowlyris wieder einsperren können. James und Dumbledore haben sich weiter um sie gekümmert, daher dachte ich..."

„Du dachtest?" fragte sie nicht wirklich netter, doch Remus hatte nicht geantwortet.

„Du dachtest es wäre nicht wichtig, weil Dumbledore sich darum gekümmert hat und er etwas gesagt hätte, wäre irgendetwas schief gelaufen?"

Das war wohl so die Kernaussage, denn Remus nickte ein wenig. „Ja...."

„Remus, mein Urgroßvater ist verschwunden!"

„Das kann nicht damit zusammen hängen," sagte Remus kleinlaut. „Das war vor über 5 Monaten. Dumbledore und auch James waren beide zwischenzeitlich einige male wieder hier in London und sie wirkten vollkommen normal. Nicht so wie James jetzt ist. Deswegen wollte ich das nicht mit Diana erwähnen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass ihr ihr wieder die Schuld daran gebt. Sie ist vielleicht gar nicht Schuld daran."

„Vielleicht?" fragte Anna mit einem Spur Zynismus in der Stimme. „Remus, James liegt da drin mit einer dunklen Seele, die böser nicht sein könnte. Er steht auf Voldemorts Seite, der das ganze letzte Jahr über versucht hatte ihn in seine Finger zu bekommen und zwar mit Hilfe einer Phowlyris, die deine Freundin besessen hatte, als wir sie zu Letzt gesehen haben und die von Voldemort schon einmal benutzt wurde, um James zu fangen und du glaubst, dass sie _vielleicht_ gar nicht daran Schuld ist?" Das Wort vielleicht hatte sie mit Absicht extrem giftig betont.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass Diana schon wieder in Ungnade fällt, Anna!" Auch Remus hatte unabsichtlich seine Stimme erhoben. „Tut mir Leid," fügte er niedergeschlagen hinzu. Anna zögerte ein wenig, dann atmete sie frustriert aus.

„Ja, mir auch," flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Diana hat nichts damit zu tun," sagte er aufs neue ein wenig flehend und seine Augen blickten sie fast schon bittend an. „Ich hab noch immer Kontakt zu ihr, Anna und... ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht belügen würde. Sie würde sofort helfen, wenn sie könnte."

„Okay," sagte Anna schließlich und sah ihn ein wenig freundlicher als vorher an. War sie da noch aufgebracht und wütend, so wirkte sie jetzt mehr müde und traurig.

„Ich will mit ihr sprechen. Geht das?"

„Ja, mit Sicherheit."

„Gut... Ich... Ich habe überlegt es Sirius nicht zu sagen, aber... es wäre nicht fair."

Remus nickte bedrückt.

„Aber ich denke, du solltest derjenige sein, der es ihm sagt.... um eurer Freundschaft Willen."

Er sah verwirrt auf und schluckte. Diese grauen Augen hätten in diesem Moment trauriger nicht hätten aussehen können.

„Es braucht keinen Experten, um zu beurteilen, wie es um eure Freundschaft steht," sagte sie sanft. Keine Enttäuschung war mehr in ihrer Stimme oder ihrem Ausdruck und Remus verstand, dass Anna es bemerkt hatte, obgleich sie erst seit 2 Wochen wieder zurück war.

„Sirius Flucht aus London, obwohl er wusste, dass James ebenfalls nicht hier sein würde, um dir in deiner Zeit als Werwolf beizustehen. Ich bezweifle, dass Peter bei dir war?"

„Ein Mal," antwortete er leise.

„Es ist verständlich, dass du Diana vertraust und nicht willst, dass dir dieser eine Freund weg genommen wird. Aber deine Freundschaft zu Sirius und James ist noch nicht kaputt." Und endlich hatte er sie mit ein wenig Hoffnung in seinem Gesicht angesehen, obgleich seine gebeugte Haltung noch immer viel zu viel Leid aussagte.

„Obgleich James noch immer glaubt Voldemorts Diener zu sein. Vielleicht hat Dark Breath ihn deswegen so einnehmen können, weil auch er Zweifel bezüglich eurer Freundschaft zu ihm hattet? 6 Monate sind eine lange Zeit, in der man sich nicht sieht. Ich weiß nur, dass Sirius Zweifel hatte."

„..."

„Ich war 6 Monate mit Sirius in Europa und auch wenn er nie auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren hat, seine Gefühle sagten mir alles. 6 Jahre in Hogwarts festigten eure Freundschaft und dieses eine letzte Jahr hat euch einen Schlag verpasst. Dennoch... Ihr müsst lernen euch gegenseitig wieder zu vertrauen, sonst ist James derjenige, der darunter zu leiden hat."

„...."

„Ihr seid beide seine besten Freunde und verhaltet euch wie Konkurrenten."

„...."

„Schon mal daran gedacht, dass dies vielleicht ebenfalls dazu beigetragen hat, dass er jetzt auf Voldemorts Seite steht?"

Remus blickte erschrocken zu ihr rüber, doch Anna stand kopfschüttelnd auf.

„Seit dem er 12 ist herrscht um ihn herum nichts als Misstrauen und Zweifel und selbst nach Hogwarts hört das nicht auf. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass dies der einzige Grund war oder ist, aber langsam bekomme ich ein Bild von dem, was in ihm drinnen vorgeht und ich kann dir sagen, diese Zweifel und das Misstrauen, dass ist etwas, an das sich Dark Breath nährt...... Komm, wir sollten zurück gehen."

* * *

~*~

„Ist dieser Zauber auch wirklich sicher?" fragte Frank Longbottem, während Anna die Becher mit den zusammen gemischten Tränken jeweils an Lilli und Sirius gab.

„Ich denke schon," antwortete sie, wenn auch etwas unsicher. „Zumindest... ohne dass er permanenten Hirnschaden davon trägt."

„WAS?!" stießen sowohl Sirius als auch Lilli schockiert aus und hatten Anna auch einen genau so warnenden Blick zu geworfen.

„Hey, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich so was überhaupt ausprobiere. Wir dringen im Grunde genommen in seine geistige Welt ein, sehen uns die Erinnerungen an und tun sie wieder irgendwo zurück. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich sie richtig wieder zurück tue. Aber... ich trau mir zu, dass ich das schaffe."

„Ich meinte eigentlich, ob das ungefährlich für euch ist," sagte Frank unschuldig. „Nicht für ihn."

„Vollkommen," antwortete Anna sofort. „Wir dringen in ihn ein und ich hab vollständige Kontrolle darüber wo wir sind. Wir existieren in seinen Erinnerungen nicht mal und er wird uns auch nicht sehen. Es ist wie gesagt, wie ein Denkarium.... nur menschlich. Wir brauchen euch aber um auf unsere Körper hier aufzupassen. Ich bezweifle zwar, dass hier irgendeiner eindringt weil auch keiner weiß, wo wir uns hier befinden. Wir befinden uns auf sicherem Gelände, aber besser doppelt zu viel geschützt als einmal zu wenig. Also – Bereit?"

„In die wirre Gedankenwelt meines besten Freundes aka Voldemorts neuer Todesser einzudringen? Klar!" witzelte Sirius trocken.

„Ja, sind wir," bestätigte Lilli. Alle drei nahmen den Trank zu sich und hatten sich um James herum neben dem Bett aufgestellt. Anna zur rechten Seite, Lilli am Bettende und Sirius auf der linken Seite, so dass sie sich alle drei an den Händen festhalten und über ihm eine Art Dreieck bilden konnten.

„Expecto Memoria!"

* * *

~*~

Lillis Blick wurde für einen Moment schwarz und im nächsten Moment sah sie die eindeutige Umgebung vor sich. Es war eine grüne Wiese auf dem offenbar Quidditch gespielt wurde, doch noch war sie leer. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer als sie James sah, der zufrieden auf einer Bank lag, die Hände unter seinem Kopf gelegen, die Augen geschlossen und die Haltung entspannt auf ausgeruht liegend.

„Cool, es klappt!" sagte Anna begeistert und erst jetzt bemerkte Lilli, dass sie und Sirius direkt neben ihr standen.

„Waoh, ist Madamme zuversichtlich!" kommentierte er amüsiert. „Dafür dass du dabei bist das Gehirn deines besten Freundes zu zermalmen, scheinst du erstaunlich experimentierfreudig zu sein."

„Ich zermalme sein Gehirn nicht!" fauchte sie böse.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte Lilli, bevor die beiden ihre Diskussion noch weiter führen konnten. Ihr war es wichtiger, James so schnell es ging zu retten. „Ich mein, was tun wir jetzt?"

„Wir beobachten," schlug Anna vor und ging ihnen voraus, so dass sie sich um James herum setzen konnten.

„Sollen wir auch dasselbe tun wie er?" fragte Sirius, der mit seinen Händen hinter seinen Kopf fuhr und sich genau so wie James entspannt und ausgeruht flach hinlegte. Anna und Lilli begannen sich an zu grinsen.

**'Lilli....'**

„Was?" fragte sie verwirrt und blickte James verwirrt an, der kein Wort von sich gegeben hatte.

„Ich hab das auch gehört," sagte Anna nachdenklich und auch Sirius war aus seiner Haltung aufgewacht und hatte sie verwirrt angesehen.

„Er hat Lilli gesagt? Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich?"

„Er hat seine Lippen nicht bewegt, Sirius," erklärte Anna verunsichert.

**'Lilli... Wo bist du jetzt wohl?' **

Die drei sahen sich verwirrt an, als sie seine Stimme hörten ohne dass er etwas sagte oder seinen Blick verändert hätte. Lilli senkte sich daraufhin neben ihm auf ihre Knie hab, um ihn sich genauer ansehen zu können.

**'Ich vermiss dich so unglaublich... Ich denke jede einzelne Sekunde an dich.'**

„Ich denke auch jede einzelne Sekunde an dich," flüsterte sie leise. Anna und Sirius warfen sich einen Blick zu und gingen schließlich ein paar Meter weg, um die beiden alleine zu lassen. James Gedanken konnten sie zwar dennoch hören, aber Lillis Worte dafür nicht.

**'Mein Vater sagt, dir ginge es gut und dass er sich für mich freut, dass wir zusammen sind. Er hält dich für eine großartige Aurorin.'**

„Ich habe deinen Vater auch sehr gerne gemocht, James... Es tut mir Leid, was mit ihm passiert ist..."

**'Ich muss dich wiedersehen.... Jetzt.... Sofort!'**

James hatte sich augenblicklich aufgesetzt, war aufgestanden und an Sirius und Anna vorbei gegangen, die mit Lilli zusammen die Verfolgung aufnahmen.

„Nur um eins klar zu stellen. Er befindet sich momentan beim Quidditchtraining mit den Cannons, richtig?" fragte Sirius, doch nicht die Mädels beantworteten ihm seine Frage, sondern die Erinnerung selbst, denn James war ein Quidditchsspieler der Cannons entgegen gekommen.

„Hey, Potter."

„Greg," rief er zurück. Sie blieben mit James vor ihm und einem blonden Mädchen, dass neben Greg gegangen war, stehen.

„Ich wollt dir unsere neue Jägerin vorstellen," sagte er und Lilli bemerkte wie Eifersucht in ihr hoch kroch, als das blonde Mädchen James anhimmelnd anlächelte.

„Khaima Gladden, James Potter, unser Sucher."

„Ja, ich weiß," sagte sie und als James ihr die Hand reichen wollte, hatte sie sich umarmend auf ihn gestürzt.

„Na, dann lernt euch mal kennen," lachte Greg und hatte sich kaum umgedreht als James ihn aufhielt.

„Hey, warte mal, Greg. Ich wollte noch mit dir sprechen."

„Klar, worum geht' s?"

„Kann ich mir ein paar Tage frei nehmen bis zum nächsten Spiel? Dauert doch noch ne Weile und ich muss dringend jemanden sehen."

„Klar!" sagte Greg sofort grinsend. „Training brauchste ja eh nicht. Nimm dir ruhig ein paar Tage, aber komm rechtzeitig wieder. Musst dich mit Gladden auch noch einspielen."

„Klar. Danke!"

„Keine Ursache." Nachdem Greg die beiden verlassen hatte, wandte sich Khaima Gladden James zu.

„So, ich komme und du gehst?" fragte sie amüsiert, woraufhin auch James sie anlächelte.

„Ja, entschuldige, aber.... ich muss dringend meine _Freundin_ sehen."

Obwohl James Khaima Gladden total charmant anlächelte und Lilli ihn am liebsten irgendwohin geschlagen hätte, weil er schon wieder flirtete, beruhigte es sie doch, dass er von vornherein klarstellte, dass er eine Freundin hatte.

„Er lächelt immer so," sagte Anna zu Lilli. „Das ist bei Sirius genau so. Hat nichts mit flirten zu tun. Sie können einfach nicht umhin in Gegenwart einer Frau den Helden raus hängen zu lassen."

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!" protestierte Sirius sofort entrüstet. „Er tut doch gar nichts außer nett zu sein? Soll er sie etwa ignorieren? Sie ist seine neue Teamkollegin!"

„Habt ihr etwa Probleme?" fragte Khaima James während sie ein wenig auf dem Quidditchfeld umher gingen, dicht gefolgt von Anna, Sirius und Lilli hinter ihnen.

„Probleme? Oh nein.... Nein..."

„Ich hatte auch einen Freund in London und wir waren seit über einem Jahr zusammen. Aber er hat Schluss gemacht als ich zu den Cannons gegangen bin. Quidditch und Auror sein, das sind 2 verschiedene Welten."

Lilli grummelte. Ihr fiel auf wie viel Ähnlichkeit Khaima Gladden eigentlich mit Melissa Kingcade hatte.

„Dein Freund ist Auror?" fragte James überrascht.

„Ex-Freund," verbesserte sie ihn. „Ja, ist er. Eigentlich befindet er sich in der Ausbildung zum Auror. Wenn du und deine Freundin es noch miteinander schafft, freut es mich für euch. Zwischen mir und ihm hat es nicht funktioniert. Du hast sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihm weißt du das? Deine schwarzen Haare und deine braunen Augen erinnern mich total an ihn!!!"

„Die Tussie ist exakt wie Melissa Kingcade," ätzte Lilli aus Versehen laut los. Anna und Sirius lächelten sanft. Wo sie Recht hat, hatte sie Recht.

**'Welch Wunder, ich und Millionen andere Zauberer. James Potter, verzieh dich schleunigst, bevor du irgendetwas tust, was hier nicht angebracht ist.'**

„Weißt du ähm... es war nett mit dir. Wir sehen uns dann am Ende der Woche wieder."

„Ich hoffe es doch. Ich hab dich beim letzten Freundschaftsspiel gesehen und du warst großartig. Ich kann gar nicht abwarten mit dir zusammen gegen die Blizzard Adlers zu spielen."

„Ja.... Ich ähm... auch... Wir sehen uns Khama."

„Khaima!"

„Ja, genau..."

Und prompt war James schnellen Schrittes von ihr weg gegangen. Anna, Lilli und Sirius hinter ihm her.

„Danke, dass du nicht auf diese kindische Anmache angesprungen bist," sagte Lilli halb erleichtert, halb überaus erfreut und wäre ihn an den Hals gesprungen, wenn sie könnte.

„Das Quidditchspiel gegen die Blizzard Adlers fand knapp 2 Monate später statt, nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Ich nehm also an wir befinden uns knapp 1 Monat nach Hogwarts." James blieb stehen rührte sich nicht mehr vom Fleck. Eigentlich war alles um sie herum still geworden und nicht mal Wind wehte mehr, noch bewegte sich sonst irgendetwas in der Natur.

„Erinnerung zu Ende. Wir können also davon ausgesehen, dass 1 Monat nach Hogwarts nichts passiert ist," stellte Anna fest, woraufhin sich die Blicke von ihr und Lilli trafen und ihr bewusst wurde, dass Diana Ayenterro nach diesem Monat kam. Um ehrlich zu sein, genau in dieser Woche gewesen sein musste, als James zurück nach London reiste.

„Und nun?" fragte Sirius, der sich ein wenig blöd vor kam, da absolut nichts mehr passierte.

„Ich versuch die nächste Erinnerung zu erwischen in der Hoffnung, auf die Richtige zu stoßen."

„Ohne permanenten Hirnschaden. Schon kapiert," beendete Sirius ihren Satz.

* * *

~*~

Eine unglaublich gute Jägerin im Quidditch zu sein schien beim Treffen von Erinnerungen genau so viel zu bringen wie im Wasser schwimmen zu können und an Land dann zu gehen, denn Anna erwies sich im Treffen von Erinnerungen als nicht mal halb so gut wie beim Quidditch den Ball durch den Ring zu schießen.

Sie fanden sich in den langweiligsten Erinnerungen von James wieder. In seinen Trainingseinheiten mit dem Team, bei seinen Gesprächen mit Fans, bei seinem Spiel gegen die Blizzard Adlers, bei seinen nächtlichen Gesprächen mit dem Team, bei Teambesprechungen, beim essen mit dem Team, aus Versehen katapultierte Anna sie in die Zeit in Hogwarts zurück. („Hoppla! Sorry." - „Sag mal, gibt' s keine Zeitlinie bei deinem Streifengang durch seine Gedanken, Anna?" - „Ich war kurz abgelenkt, Lilli! Sorry!" - „Sicher dass diese Hirn-in-Denkarium-Wandel-Gedöns nicht dein Hirn manipuliert, Annalein?" - „RAY! Sirius, verdammt!" - „Wieso korrigierst du eigentlich immer nur mich und nie Lilli?" - „Hem Hem," räusperte sich Lilli. „Könnten wir uns bitte auf das wesentliche hier konzentrieren." - „Tschuldigung," murmelten beide. „Okay, nächste Erinnerung.")

Es ging weiter mit den langweiligen Szenen, die zwar nett waren zum ansehen, sie aber alle so überhaupt nicht weiter brachten bis auf ein paar schöne Szenen zwischen Lilli und James. („Hey, ihr Spanner!" - „Sorry, Lils! Nächste Erinnerung!" Nichts...... „Anna!" - „Äh,.... Entschuldige, aber ihr zwei seid einfach zu niedlich." - „Schon, das ist zum Karies kriegen, so süß ist das." - „Sirius!" - „Ups, hab ich das laut gesagt?")

Und sie stoppten diesmal bei einer Erinnerung, die eindeutig wichtiger war, denn nun befanden sie sich mit James vor der Tür zu einem Haus, welches Anna als das der Kingcades wiedererkannte.

„Oh großer Dumbledore," sagte sie schockiert.

„Was ist?" fragte Lilli, die das Haus der Kingcades nicht kannte.

„Wir befinden uns hier vor Melissas Haus," antwortete Sirius finster.

„Melissa? Melissa Kingcade?" Beide nickten. „W-Wann ist das hier? Er war bei ihr?! Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Sowohl Anna als auch Sirius zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Wenn die Zeitlinie stimmt, war das... keine Ahnung... einige Wochen bevor ich und Sirius wieder zurück kamen? Ist nicht so, dass eine Uhr an der Erinnerung klebt, in die ich mich einfühle, wisst ihr."

James klingelte an der Tür und sie wurde ihm auch augenblicklich geöffnet. Melissa Kingcade sah noch genau so aus wie Lilli sie in Erinnerung hatte und genau das machte ihr Angst. Sie war noch immer so hübsch wie früher und dass sie James mit diesem sehnsüchtigen Lächeln ansah stach ihr förmlich ins Herz.

„Hey," sagte er sanft und Melissa hatte seine Hand genommen.

„Hey," sagte sie sanft zurück, was bewirkte dass Lilli sich erschrocken weg drehte. Anna und Sirius warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann hielt Anna die Erinnerung an. Sie und Sirius begaben sich zu Lilli, die sie verunsichert angesehen hatte. Sie schien Probleme mit dem Atmen zu haben oder überhaupt ihre Worte zu finden.

„Lils, ich bin mir sicher, es gibt eine logische Erklärung dafür," hatte Sirius sofort versucht die Situation zu entschärfen. „Ich kenne Prongs und... er hatte bestimmt nichts mit Melissa. Lass uns die Erinnerung zu Ende sehen, dann entscheiden wir, okay?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte sie und ging mit ihnen zurück. Oh, wie gerne würde sie Anna und Sirius sagen, was sie wirklich fühlte, wie groß ihre Angst tatsächlich gewesen war, dass James zu Melissa zurück gegangen ist. Sie hatte doch schon die ganze Zeit über befürchtet, dass sie ihn wieder an dieses Mädchen verlieren würde, welches sie all die Jahre in Hogwarts gehasst hatte und welches sie selbst nach ihrem Verlassen noch nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte. Lilli hatte immer gewusst, dass Melissa Kingcade und James etwas verband, was er ihr, Lilli, immer verschwiegen hatte und auch Anna hatte es ihr nie wirklich gesagt, aber sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass dies, was sie miteinander verband, ihn eines Tages wieder zu ihr zurück bringen konnte. Anna ließ die Erinnerung weitergehen und Melissa ließ James in ihr Haus hinein. Das Haus der Kingcades war anders, als die Zaubererhäuser, in denen Lilli schon gewesen war. Das Haus der Potters war prunkvoll und elegant eingerichtet und doch hell und warm. Das Haus der Kingcades aber war prunkvoll, elegant und dunkel. Die Wände waren schwarz und die Gemälde an den Wänden zeigten hauptsächlich Menschen, die arrogant und finster herum blickten.

**'Bitte Merlin, lass mich hier das Richtige tun.'**

Melissa führte ihn in ihr Zimmer hinauf und setzte sich dort angekommen auf ihr eigenes Bett. Selbst ihr Zimmer war düster und kalt eingerichtet. Die Wände und Möbel waren auch hier größtenteils schwarz.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist," begann Melissa. Ihre Stimme war sanft und freundlich, warum auch immer. James war nicht zu ihr hergekommen, sondern mitten im Raum stehen geblieben.

„Du hast alles entfernt, was dich an uns erinnert," stellte er fest.

**'Ich hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass du vielleicht doch wieder zu uns zurück kommst.'**

„Idiot," sagte Anna niedergeschlagen. „Nach all dem was sie getan hat..."

„Adam... hat alles entfernt..."

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass er ihr das glaubt," flehte Anna und sah zu Sirius, der das finster beobachtet hatte und noch kein Kommentar von sich gab. Noch nicht.

„Okay, ich bin hier..." sagte James und hatte seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. „Fang an."

Melissa seufzte. „Du hältst es nicht länger mit mir aus?"

„Ich würde vielleicht, hättest du nicht versucht Anna und Lilli umzubringen und Remus dafür zu benutzen, sowie Sirius und mir einen Fluch auf zu halsen, sei es nun von dir selbst oder Snape, aber angesichts der Situation verstehst du mich sicherlich, wenn ich nicht sehr viel Lust habe, länger als nötig zu bleiben."

Sie hatte ihn eine Weile lang angesehen und Anna konnte sagen, es war dieselbe Blickänderung wie damals, als sich Melissa zuerst bei Anna entschuldigt hatte, und den Ausdruck beim Thema Lilli sofort giftig verändert hatte. Sie war wütend gewesen, doch was noch merkwürdiger wurde, war die Tatsache, dass sich Melissas Ausdruck binnen weniger Sekunde wieder zurück in das traurige Mädchen verwandelte. Spielte sie das etwa auch?

„Melissa, der einzige Grund warum ich hier bin ist, weil du sagtest, dass Voldemort hinter meinen Freunden her ist und du es verhindern willst. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich hier bin."

„Hattest du keine Angst, dass es auch eine Falle gewesen sein könnte?"

James verzog seinen Mundwinkel.

„Gegen Dark Breath? Wohl kaum."

„Ich dachte, Dumbledore sagte, James wüsste nicht, wie er mit der Macht umzugehen hat?" fragte Lilli verwirrt. Keiner von beiden konnte ihr antworten.

„Ich bin nicht dein Feind, James," begann Melissa und Anna war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie ihr nun glauben sollte oder nicht. Sie zog es vor, ihr nicht zu glauben.

„Er weiß wo sich all deine Freunde befinden. Er weiß dass Sirius und Anna momentan in Paris sind, oder Julia, wie sie sich gerade nennt. Er weiß, dass Lilli mit deinem Vater genau in diesem Moment in Catherington sind, er weiß, dass deine Mum genau in diesem Moment im Zaubereiministerium ist, dass Peter und Remus in Hogsmeade in den Drei Besen sitzen und dass dein Großvater mit dem Minister der Muggel bei einem Cafe in London ist. Er weiß wo sie sich alle befinden. Er mag nicht hinter dir her sein, aufgrund von Dark Breath, aber das schützt deine Freunde nicht."

„Soll das etwa eine Drohung werden?" fragte er aufgebracht und klang sicherer als er sich wirklich war.

**'Bitte lass keinem von ihnen etwas passiert sein. Bitte, Merlin' **

„Nein!" sagte Melissa sofort. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich dir helfen will."

„Wieso?"

„Was?"

„Komm schon, Lissy. Du hast in den letzten Monaten in Hogwarts dein wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Warum jetzt der Sinneswandel? Warum sollte ich dir auch nur Ansatzweise Glauben schenken?"

„Weil ich 3 Monate lang ausflippe wirfst du 6 Jahre Freundschaft weg? Waren wir nicht auch Freunde?"

James biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Meint sie das ehrlich?" fragte Sirius die beiden Mädels. Lilli sah ihn unsicher an und er wusste, dass sie damit andeutete, dass sie sich kein Urteil darüber bilden könne. Sie kannte Melissa Kingcade nicht wie sie und ihre Meinung wäre alles andere als unparteiisch gewesen. Anna jedoch antwortete genau so wenig.

„Wir hatten uns mal etwas versprochen... Erinnerst du dich noch daran?"

„Komm mir nicht damit, Lissy."

James war aus seiner starren Haltung aufgewacht und hatte sich auf einen Stuhl am anderen Ende des Zimmers niedergelassen.

**'Sie hat versucht Lilli und Anna zu töten! Sie hat Padfoot verhext und Snievellus auf dich gejagt und sie hat Moony benutzt, um Anna zu töten.... Aber... Sie war mir 6 Jahre lang eine Freundin...' **

Sie hatte sich mittlerweile vor ihrem Bett auf den Boden gesetzt und ein wenig den dunklen Himmel draußen angesehen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich vieles Falsch gemacht habe in diesen 3 Monaten," begann sie ohne ihn angesehen zu haben. Aber Anna, Sirius und Lilli konnten ihren Ausdruck sehen und er war ehrlich gemeint.

„Aber es waren 3 Monate. Ich war nicht mehr ich selbst als ich bemerkte, dass ich dabei war, meine beste Freundin zu verlieren und den Menschen, den ich liebe und dann auch noch Sirius. Wo meine Eltern erst gestorben waren. Adam sagte, die Whites hätten sie umgebracht... Und da keimte in mir ein unglaublicher Hass gegen Anna auf. Ich... Ich hatte mich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle."

**'…. Ja, Lissy... ich weiß...'**

„Aber... 6 Jahre, James," sagte Melissa Kingcade mit trauriger Stimme und hatte ihn angesehen und auch James hatte sie endlich angesehen. „Du hast das einfach weg geschmissen und dann hatte ich einfach den Boden unter meinen Füßen verloren."

„Du wolltest vorher mit mir Schluss machen, Lissy. Ich bin dir nur zuvor gekommen als ich heraus fand, dass du Anna umbringen wolltest."

„Ja... ich weiß... Aber... hattest du je daran gedacht, dass ich das wirklich getan hätte? Du hast mich bei einem Gespräch belauscht, dass ich mit Cord Malfoy geführt hatte."

„Du hast mit ihm in dieser Nacht geschlafen, Lissy."

„Weil ich eine Idiotin war, weil Adam wollte, dass ich mich ihm zu wende!"

„Du kannst nicht alles auf deinen Onkel schieben," sagte James fest. Er war jedoch aufgestanden und hatte sich zu ihr neben das Bett gesetzt. Damit signalisierte er allen, dass er ihr nicht mehr so abgeneigt war, wie davor. Vielleicht wegen dem, was Melissa gesagt hatte und wegen der Tatsache, dass sie doch 6 Jahre lang befreundet waren. So was warf man nicht mal eben für immer und ewig weg, das hatte Lilli verstanden.

„Ich weiß..." flüsterte sie zurück. „Ich weiß, ich habe Mist gebaut und ich versuche sie wieder gut zu machen."

„Okay," sagte er schließlich wesentlich besänftigter. „Also... Voldemort hat es auf meine Freunde und Familie abgesehen?"

„Ich habe Adam neulich bei einem Gespräch mit Lucius Malfoy belauscht. Sie werden deinen Vater und Lilli in eine Falle locken."

„Wann?" fragte er sofort aufgebracht.

„Heute Abend."

„Und du wartest bis jetzt es mir mitzuteilen?!"

„Ich weiß es selbst erst seit gestern. Also willst du sie retten oder nicht?"

„Natürlich!"

„Wir gerieten auch in einen Hinterhalt..." sagte Lilli und sah von den beiden zu Sirius und Anna auf.

„Aber James und Melissa waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Warum nicht?"

Anna schwieg einen Moment. „Werden wir gleich sehen... Denke ich."

„Gut, wo und wie?"

„Ich werde dich hin bringen."

Sie war aufgestanden und hatte ihm ihre Hand hin gereicht, doch er zögerte misstrauisch.

„Mir missfällt das Ganze," stieß Sirius brummig aus. „Sie lockt ihn in eine Falle und er wird von Voldemort verflucht, richtig?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Anna ehrlich. Sie konnte über Melissa Kingcade absolut nichts mehr aussagen. Sie wusste, dass sie sie ein Mal in eine Falle gelockt hatte und sie hatte damals gefühlt, dass sie Böse geworden war, aber etwas winzig kleines in ihr sagte ihr, dass dennoch etwas Gutes weiterhin in ihr irgendwo existierte, wenn es auch noch so klein und unerkennbar war. Melissa seufzte.

„Fragst du dich nicht, warum ich dir jetzt tatsächlich helfe, statt nie zu helfen oder warum ich nicht schon früher zu dir gekommen bin, wo ich auch schon von dem Angriff auf Anna davon gewusst hatte?"

**'Dieser Gedanke ist mir durch den Kopf geschossen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Antwort wirklich wissen will, Lissy.'**

„Weißt du, warum meine Eltern gestorben sind, James?"

„Sie wurden von Annas Eltern getötet, das ist kein Grund das an der Tochter raus zu lassen."

Sie schluchzte leise und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Anna das Gefühl, dass es ein ehrlich gemeintes Zeichen von ihr war.

„Nein, James," sagte Melissa Kingcade schließlich traurig und leise. „Das Alles hatte absolut gar nichts mit Anna zu tun."

Er starrte sie verwirrt an.

„Meine Eltern sind tot, weil sie sich dem dunklen Lord gegenüber geweigert haben, _dich_ auszuliefern."

„Mich?" Und sein Ausdruck hatte sich schlagartig geändert.

„James?!"

„Prongs?!"

„Moment mal!" stieß auch Lilli schockiert aus. „Haben James Eltern damals nicht gesagt, es wäre ein interner Machtkampf unter den Todessern gewesen?"

„Das dachte ich auch," gestand Anna schockiert und offensichtlich erging es Sirius nicht besser.

„Ich habe mich geweigert zu helfen, weil ich Angst habe, James. Ich habe Angst davor ebenfalls von irgendjemanden grausam getötet zu werden, nur weil..."

Sie stoppte eine Sekunde und schloss traurig die Augen, vielleicht, um ihre Worte besser zu wählen. Anna konnte sich vorstellen, was sie sagen wollte, so wie sie es immer tat. Sie kannte Melissa länger als James und auch wenn sie die letzten Monate nichts mehr miteinander zu tun hatten, die letzten Jahre ließen sich nicht innerhalb eines Momentes auslöschen.

„Meine Eltern dachten nicht, dass er soweit gehen würde und ihren Tod befehlen würde. Sie mochten Muggel gehasst haben, aber sie liebten dich wie einen Schwiegersohn."

**'Ich habe deine Eltern auch sehr gemocht, Melissa.... obwohl sie Todesser waren.'**

„Ich bin nicht wie ihr, James... Ich bin nicht wie Sirius, Anna, Remus oder du. Ich bin nicht stark! Ich habe Angst vor dem Tod, ich habe Angst vor den Schmerzen und ich habe Angst vor der Einsamkeit. Du willst wissen, warum ich nichts unternommen habe, als der dunkle Lord das alles mit Anna getan hat? Weil ich Angst hatte. Du willst wissen, warum ich jetzt ankomme aber Evans helfen will?"

Sie schwieg wieder und atmete einmal tief auf. „Weil ich weiß, auf wen der dunkle Lord es wirklich abgesehen hat. Und entgegen dessen, dass ihr mich alle für eine willenlose Marionette von ihm haltet... Entgegen dessen, dass du dein Versprechen mir gegenüber gebrochen hast... Ich halte mein Versprechen. Also lass uns jetzt gehen oder wir kommen zu spät."

Wieder reichte sie ihm ihre Hand und diesmal nahm er sie an und legte seine auf ihre.

„Danke..." sagte er nun sanfter. Melissa Kingcade nickte. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen, wie auch James es tat und sie apparierten.

„Okay," begann Sirius langsam und hatte sie beide angesehen. „Die nächste Erinnerung?"

„Ja..... natürlich," sagte Anna zögerlich und hatte Lilli einen etwas längeren Blick gegeben, den diese auch genau so nachdenklich erwiderte.

Und als Anna sie zu der nächsten Erinnerung katapultierte, tauchten sie mit James und Melissa in einem Waldstück wieder auf.

„Das ist eine Falle," sagte Lilli sofort, während sie den beiden hinter her gingen. „James Dad und Ich sind im Zaubereiministerium in einen Hinterhalt der Todesser gelangt. Nicht im Wald."

„Wie wollen wir sie warnen?" fragte James als Melissa ihre Schritte beschleunigte und auch er schneller ging.

„Wir müssen sie vorher abfangen," sagte Melissa und hatte sich ihm zugewandt. „Du musst mit deinem Va-"

„Expelliarmus!" James und Melissa wurde beiden der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen und von ihnen weg geschleudert. Erschrocken blieben beide stehen und wurden in nur wenigen Sekunden von Todessern umzingelt. Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, doch Lilli hatte seine Hand sofort wieder runter gedrückt.

„Das ist eine Erinnerung, Sirius. Du kannst hier nichts tun!"

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Melissa," sagte einer der Todesser, dessen Gesicht von seiner Maske verdeckt wurde. James konnte sehen, dass sie zu zittern begann und ihr Ausdruck die Angst mit sich trug.

„Schwach, wirklich, schwach. Dachtest du wirklich, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass du deine Tränke nicht mehr nimmst? Dachtest du, ich bin so blöd nicht zu bemerken, dass meine Nichte mich belauscht?"

„Nein.... bitte...." begann sie zu flehen und war zögerlich einige Schritte von dem Todesser zurück gewichen, bei dem sich James sicher war, dass es nur Adam Kingcade, ihr Onkel, sein konnte.

„Du bist genau so wertlos, wie deine Eltern als Diener des dunklen Lords. Erbärmlich!"

„Lass sie zufrieden!" brüllte James ihn an und hatte sich vor Melissa aufgebaut, damit sie sich hinter ihm verstecken konnte. Es mag nicht viel gebracht haben, da sie von Todessern nur so umzingelt waren, aber Lilli war klar, dass es einfach James Art war, seine Freunde zu beschützen und in diesem Moment war sie sich sicher, dass er erkannt hatte, dass Melissa Kingcade immer eine Freundin gewesen war.

„Du, Potter, kommst noch früh genug dran."

Und damit hatten sich alle Zauberstäbe erhoben und sie wurden von lauter hellen Lichtern geblendet.

„Anna? Was ist passiert?" fragte Sirius Stimme. Alles um sie herum war weiß und man konnte nicht mal die eigene Hand vor dem Gesicht sehen.

„Anna?" ertönte auch Lillis unsichere Stimme. Das helle Licht verschwand mit einem Male und beide erkannten Anna vor sich stehen. Sirius und Lilli hatten zuerst einander einen Blick zugeworfen, dann gingen sie die wenigen Schritte zu der Freundin rüber. Wenige Meter vor ihnen sahen sie die Körper von James Potter und Melissa Kingcade.

James hatte sich gerade versucht zitternd vom Boden wieder auf zu stützen und sich auf seine Beine gekämpft. Er humpelte die wenigen Meter zu dem anderen Körper rüber und fiel förmlich vor Melissa wieder auf seine Knie. Mit zitternden Händen hatte er sie in seine Arme gezogen, denn sie hatte sich keinen Millimeter gerührt. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Körper mit Schnitten und Wunden übersät, der Boden unter ihrem Körper war getränkt in Blut. Er hatte ihren Puls gefühlt und sie wussten anhand seiner leidenden Miene, dass Melissa tot war.

„Nein...." flehte er leise und hatte seinen Kopf in ihrer Schulter vergraben, während er ihren leblosen Körper ganz fest an sich drückte.

Lilli und Sirius fehlten die Worte und auch Anna sagte nichts. James hatte keine Kontrolle über Dark Breath, das wurde ihnen nun klar, denn sonst hätte er dieses Szenario verhindern können. Anna hatte sie sich zu James und Lilli hinab gekniet und ihre rechte Hand ganz sanft an die blutende Wange ihrer toten Freundin gelegt.

**'Ich bin nicht wie ihr, James... ' ** Sie hörten die Worte von Melissa in James Gedanken und Lilli glaubte für einen Moment, dass diese Worte ihr gleich Tränen in die Augen treiben würden. **'Ich bin nicht wie Sirius, Anna, Remus oder du. Ich bin nicht stark! Ich habe Angst vor dem Tod, ich habe Angst vor den Schmerzen und ich habe Angst vor der Einsamkeit..... Ich halte mein Versprechen...'**

„Ich...." begann Sirius sehr gedrückt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie tot ist..."

Anna nickte sanft. „Ich auch nicht," flüsterte sie leise.

„Ich auch nicht," gestand Lilli ihnen genau so traurig. Sie war nie eine große Freundin von Melissa Kingcade, aber wo sie sie jetzt hatte sterben sehen, da war all die Wut, die sie mal für sie empfunden hatte, mit einem Schlag verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein leeres großes Loch mit einem unbeschreiblich tiefem Gefühl.

**'Ich habe... mein Versprechen nicht gehalten... Es tut mir Leid, Lissy... Es tut mir Leid....'**

„Ja..." flüsterte Anna sanft. „Ich habe... mein Versprechen ebenfalls nicht gehalten... Lissy... Es tut mir.... so Leid...."

James hatte seinen Kopf wieder von ihr weg genommen und war mit ihr in seinen Armen aufgestanden. Die Erinnerung war wieder beendet. Anna war ebenfalls wieder aufgestanden, doch sie hatte sich ihren Freunden nicht zugewandt. Lilli war sich sicher, dass sie versuchte ihre Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Es...." sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die Lilli nur bei ihr wahr genommen hatte, als sie einmal zu zerbrechen drohte. „Es... gibt noch eine andere Erinnerung, aber... Ich glaube, es ist unnötig sie anzusehen."

Sirius und Lilli schwiegen.

„James hat Melissa alleine beerdigt... Ich denke, wir sollten ihm diese Erinnerung für sich lassen..." Sie machte eine merkwürdige Bewegung mit ihrer Hand und beide waren sich sicher, dass sie ihre Tränen weggewischt hatte, denn als sie sich umdrehte, waren noch immer Reste dieser Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln.

„Lasst uns eine Pause einlegen, ja?"

Sie nickten.

* * *

Die drei tauchten aus der Erinnerung wieder auf und öffneten in der Realität ihre Augen. Sie standen noch immer über James um das Bett herum und hatten sich gegenseitig an den Händen festgehalten. Sie ließen einander zögerlich los und alle drei wussten, dass sie noch immer tief bedrückt waren.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Alice besorgt. Anna nickte etwas fassungslos, entschuldigte sich und verließ das Zimmer. Die anderen warfen den beiden verwirrte Blicke zu, doch sie hatten sich gegenseitig angesehen.

„Könntest du?" fragte Sirius und Lilli nickte. Sie verließ daraufhin ebenfalls das Zimmer und Sirius wandte sich seinen Freunden zu.

„Melissa Kingcade.... ist tot."

„Was?" fragten alle drei gleichzeitig und gleich ungläubig. Während Sirius ihnen davon erzählte, hatte Lilli Anna auf den Stufen der Treppe vor dem Zimmer gefunden. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zögerlich neben sie hin. Der Kopf ihrer Freundin war an der Wand gelehnt und ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt...

„Es tut mir Leid..." begann Lilli sanft. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie hätte sagen können. Alles würde falsch ankommen. Was konnte man in diesem Augenblick schon sagen? Seitdem Melissa Kingcade Hogwarts verlassen hatte, fühlte Lilli stets, dass Anna und auch James noch immer öfters an sie gedacht hatten und dass in diesen Erinnerungen oftmals das Gute dem Schlechten überwog.

Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte, um der Freundin zu helfen. Sie wusste es nicht mal damals, was sie James sagen konnte, als seine Schwester starb, oder als sein Vater und sein Großvater hatte ihre Eltern noch, hatte nie jemanden verloren, der ihr so nahe stand wie Melissa James und Anna nahe gestanden hatte, aber sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als sie glaubte, James für immer verloren zu haben. Sie beschloss dasselbe zu tun, was auch Anna bei ihr letztes Jahr noch getan hatte und was das Einzige war, was ihr wirklich geholfen hatte. Sie schlang ihre beiden Arme um die Schulter der Freundin und hatte sich fest an sich gedrückt und Anna hatte nur wenige Augenblicke später Lillis Hand mit ihrer erfasst und gedrückt.

"James und Melissa... und Ich hatten einander versprochen uns gegenseitig zu beschützen...." sagte Anna nach einer ganzen Weile ohne, dass Lilli sie los gelassen hatte. Ihre Stimme war leise, aber Lilli konnte sie hören. "Nachdem Melissa beide Geschwister verloren hatte... fiel sie in ein tiefes Loch und... Sie hat versucht sich umzubringen. James und Ich hatten sie rechtzeitig daran hindern können. Er versprach ihr sie zu beschützen, aber sie dürfe nicht aufhören zu leben.... Er hatte ihr dann von seinem Erlebnis mit Voldemort erzählt, dass ihn dieser jagen würde und im Sommer vor dem 2. Schuljahr gefangen hatte. Und sie sagte dann ebenfalls, dass sie ihn beschützen würde und dass sie lebt und kämpfen würde.... Ich hatte ihnen ebenfalls geschworen sie zu beschützen... Weil sie für mich meine Familie waren. James wie ein Bruder und Melissa wie eine Schwester. Ich fühlte mich von ihr verraten... und hab mich abgewandt... Weil ich einen Bruder nicht verlieren wollte, habe ich eine Schwester geopfert. Anstatt weiter zu versuchen, sie zum leben zu ermuntern... habe ich aufgegeben. Und nun... ist sie tot... " Anna machte eine kleine Pause, die Lilli dazu nutzte, um ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn es war die Wahrheit, nicht nur von ihrem Standpunkt aus.

"Du hast sie nicht getötet... Es war nicht deine Schuld." Denn sie wusste, wäre sie an Annas Stelle, sie hätte genau so gehandelt....

"Voldemort wird dafür bezahlen... stimmt doch... Lilli?"

"Ja... wird er..." sagte sie leise, doch die Wahrheit war, dass sie es nicht wusste. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie mit ihren Freunden gemeinsam gegen Voldemort ankämpfen würde, dass sie es schaffen würden, James zurück zu bringen, dass sie Voldemort danach gemeinsam besiegen und ihn von dieser Welt verbannten, so dass endlich wieder Frieden einkehren konnte, aber die Tatsache war, dass die Angst in Lilli nun größer wurde, dass sie als nächstes einen Menschen verlieren würde, der ihr so nahe stand und sie klammerte sich noch fester an Anna in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht passieren möge.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben =), und hier kommt das dritte Chap in diesem Jahr. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich hoffe auch inständig, dass dies nicht das letzte Chap für die nächsten 6 Monate ist ^^ Aber am Montag beginnt mein 2. Semester und ich hab ne Menge Mathe-Vorlesungen, die auch ziemlich lern intensiv sein werden. Daher hab ich auch versucht, dieses Chap nicht Cliffhängermäßig enden zu lassen, für den Fall, dass ihr tatsächlich so lange warten müsst, was ich natürlich wirklich nicht hoffe. Aber ich hätte bei Beginn meines Abiturs auch nie gedacht, dass ich 2 Jahre lang nicht an dieser FF weiter schreiben werde. Somit Danke fürs Lesen und Reviewen und hoffentlich bis ganz bald =)_

lady89: Hallöchen =) +g+ Ich merk schon, wie die Meinungen auseinander gehen bezüglich meiner James/Melissa hier ^^ Ich glaube, ursprünglich sollte Melissas Plot eigentlich noch letwas länger sein, aber ich werfen momentan ohnehin immer mal wieder was durcheinander. Dramen klingt gut +g+ Ich versuch das nicht zu sehr nach Soap Opera wirken zu lassen. Thx fürs Review. Grüßle =)

Seraph: Hui =) Thx. Prüfungen endlich vorbei, schon beginnt das nächste Übel, namentlich genannt 2. Semester. Ich finds schön, dass es dir noch immer gefällt. Hab oftmals nämlich so meine Bedenken, obs gut ist, was ich da schreibe oder wie ich es schreibe und dann korriegier ich es noch mal tausend mal durch ^^ Thx fürs Review. Grüßle.

Syb: Hi Hi ^^ Ich glaub, würde ich ne Umfrage machen, würde Melissa wohl ziemlich weit hinten liegen bei der Beliebtheitsskala, wie? ^^ Thx fürs Review =) Grüßle

Lily Lea: Hallöle =) Hoi, ein Leser vom Forum. Ich hab gemerkt, dass meine FFs im Forum gelöscht sind bzw. nicht übernommen wurden, umso überraschter bin ich, doch noch Leser vom Forum zu sehen und finds süß, dass dir das Paar Anna und Sirius so gut gefällt. Eines der Gründe warum ich Anna für ein paar Chaps aus Black Heart genommen hatte, war glaub ich, um zu sehen, wie manche Leser darauf reagieren, weil ich nicht wirklich ein Feedback zu dem Paar hatte und sehen wollte, wie sich Sirius ohne sie macht. Ich hab sehr scnell fest gestellt, dass mir ohne sie etwas an meinen FFs fehlt. Danke fürs liebe Review =) und ich freu mich riesig, dass du Chains of Xerchia nun auch verfolgst. Grüßle =)

* * *

Chap 5 – The silence before the storm 

_Urgroßpapa, ich schreibe, weil ich hoffe, dass dich diese Eule noch rechtzeitig erreicht. Ich sitze hier und weiß nicht mehr weiter..._

Anna nahm die Feder vom Pergament und seufzte auf. Sie saß auf der grünen Wiese in Hogsmeade. Es war mitten am Tag und viele Zauberer gingen im Dorf ein und aus. Einige von ihnen kannte sie und grüßte sie auch, wie verschiedene Lehrer aus Hogwarts oder Zauberer und Hexen aus dem Ministerium, die sie früher oft bei den Potters gesehen hatte. Sie hatte fast vergessen, wie schön es im Zaubererdorf war, wenn der Frühling endlich Einkehr fand. Kein Ort auf der ganzen Welt war mit Hogsmeade in dieser Zeit zu vergleichen. Es gab einen ein Gefühl des Willkommenseins und das kein Wunder unmöglich war. Noch herrschte Frieden in dieser an Hogwarts nahen Gegend.

Alice, Frank und Lilli waren ins Zaubereiministerium zum arbeiten, Remus, Sirius und Peter passten auf James auf, während sie einen letzten Versuch starten wollte, Dumbledore zu kontaktieren und zu ihrer Hilfe zu holen. Es schien egal zu sein, was sie auch versuchte, aber sie konnte nicht die richtige Erinnerung finden. Mit der Zeit landete sie in den merkwürdigsten Zeiten ohne es sich richtig erklären zu können und da sie am Ende Angst bekam, doch irgendeinen Schaden in der Erinnerung ihres besten Freundes anzurichten, hatten sie am frühen Morgen beschlossen eine Pause einzulegen, da einige ohnehin in die Arbeit mussten und sie sich auch erschöpft fühlte. Bei Dumbledore, so dachte Anna, sah es immer viel einfacher aus, wenn er versuchte Probleme zu lösen. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Brief zu.

_Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch im Sommer? Bevor ich und Sirius nach Europa aufgebrochen sind? Du sagtest, ich müsse lernen, mir selbst zu vertrauen, um meine Ziele so zu erreichen, wie ich es wollen würde. Ich dürfe mich nicht mehr darauf verlassen, dass immer die Älteren alles klären würden, weil ich nun zu den Älteren zähle und erwachsen wäre. Ich brauche ein letztes Mal deinen Rat, denn ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Mein Selbstvertrauen und Wissen bringt mich in dieser Sache stets in eine Sackgasse und ich befürchte, dass die Zeit nicht mehr ausreicht, um weiter zu probieren und zu versuchen.. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich meine Probleme selber lösen muss und dass du eines Tages nicht mehr da bist, um mir zu helfen. Aber es geht hier nicht um eine Entscheidung bezüglich meiner Beziehung oder eine Entscheidung bezüglich Freundschaften, sondern eine Entscheidung bezüglich eines Lebens. Es geht um James und diese Sache geht nicht ohne deine Hilfe. Bitte melde dich bei mir, so schnell wie es nur geht.... Wir brauchen deine Hilfe... Ich brauche deine Hilfe.... Anna..._

In der Post in Hogsmeade übergab sie den Brief einer Eule, die ihre Flügel spreizte und in den Himmel hinauf flog. Anna hoffte so sehr, dass sie ihren Urgroßvater doch erreichen möge und er endlich kam. Sie würde es ihren Freunden gegenüber nie zugeben, aber in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich wieder wie in ihrer Kindheit ohne Dumbledore an ihrer Seite. Als ob alles verloren war und der Tod besser als das Leben sein würde. Als sie nach Hogwarts kam, hatte sich ihr Leben von Grund auf verändert, weil er da war und ihr irgendwie doch stets das Gefühl gab, dass er ihre Probleme lösen könnte... Sie wünschte sich diese Zeit so sehr zurück.

In Hogwarts stand Dumbledore schließlich mit ihrem Brief in seinen Händen dar und blickte nachdenklich zu Fawkes, seinem Phoenix, der friedlich auf der Stange saß und genau so friedlich zurück blickte.

„Wenn ich jetzt helfe.... hat das Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft. Wenn ich nicht helfe, hat das was sie tut, Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft und wenn keiner etwas tut, dann hat Lord Voldemort gewonnen und er wird sein Ziel erreichen."

Fawkes gab ein sanftes Geräusch von sich und Dumbledore nickte.

„Ja... mein Freund, da gebe ich dir Recht. Ich denke, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Auch wenn der Preis dafür unendlich grausam erscheint, nicht wahr?"

* * *

~*~

In Hogsmeade hatte sich Anna gerade auf dem Weg zurück zur heulenden Hütte gemacht, als ein sanfter Wind sie umschlang und sie stoppte und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie sie da stehen. Diana Ayenterro. Sie zögerte einen Moment auf das Mädchen zuzuschreiten, doch als Anna sich umsah bemerkte sie, dass sich niemand anderes um sie herum befand, als ob sich eine Wand um sie herum aufgebaut hätte und alles zum Stillstand kam.

„Deine Kräfte sind stärker geworden," bemerkte sie, blieb aber stehen wie auch Diana sich kein Meter von ihrem Platz gerührt hatte.

„Die ältere Generation muss der jüngeren nicht beibringen mit ihren Fähigkeiten umzugehen. Sie spüren von selbst wie es geht und erlernen es auch selbstständig. Deswegen gibt es keine weiseste. Die jüngste kann weiser sein, als die Älteste," erklärte Diana ruhig. Sie wirkte nicht mehr wie die verängstigte Rawenclaw von vor einem halben Jahr, was nicht unbedingt eine Tatsache war, die Anna beruhigte.

„Ist das die Art und Weise, wie du mit Remus kommunizierst?"

„Ja... ich kann mich nicht öffentlich zeigen ohne Gefahr zu laufen von jemanden erkannt zu werden, der dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf angehört. Aber ich kann euch in meine Welt ziehen. Remus sagte, du würdest mit mir sprechen wollen."

Anna hatte sich endlich von ihrem Fleck gerührt und war bis auf einen Meter näher gekommen. Sie vertraute Ayenterro nach wie vor nicht, aber Remus vertraute ihr und nachdem was sie heraus fand, hatte Remus wesentlich mehr Zeit mir ihr verbracht, als sie und Remus war jemand, den auch sie, Anna, vertraute. „Etwas ist mit James passiert und ich habe die Vermutung, dass dies mit eurem Abenteuer vor 5 Monaten zusammen hängt."

„Tut es nicht," antwortete Diana sanft und sie hatte auch keine Sekunde gezögert. Es war erstaunlich, wie stark die Phowlyrisseite in ihr gewesen war. Anna konnte nicht sagen, ob diese Stärke, die sie spürte schlecht oder gut war. „Was immer du suchst. Es ist vergraben in einem Ereignis kurz vor eurer Rückkehr nach England."

„Du weißt also was passiert ist?"

Diana schwieg einen Moment. Anna fiel erst jetzt auf, dass ihr ganzes Auftreten mehr von einer Phowlyris hatte, als von einer Zaubererin. Zwar trug sie nach wie vor einen Zaubererumhang, ihre Haare jedoch waren geschmeidig hochgebunden und mit glitzerndem Schmuck verziert, den man in der Zaubererwelt woanders trug und auch ihre ganze Gestik war zurückhaltender. Wie die einer Phowlyris.

„Du hast die Position deines Volkes also angenommen?" fragte sie sanft, nachdem sie eins und eins zusammen gezählt hatte. Diana lächelte leicht gequält.

„Noch nicht... Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Die mit James aufhört?"

Diana zögerte einen Moment, dann nickt sie.

„Ich habe ihm viel zu verdanken und ich werde tun, was nötig ist, um zu helfen."

„Was hast du ihm genau zu verdanken?"

„Du glaubst mir nicht, wenn ich sage, dass es damit nichts zu tun hat?" fragte sie ein wenig traurig, aber durchaus auch mit Verständnis.

„Ich würde dir gerne glauben, um Remus Willen, aber angesichts der Tatsache, was im letzten Jahr passiert ist: Nein, ich vertraue dir nicht. Du und Ich, wir sind uns doch bewusst, dass wir nie die besten Freundinnen waren oder sein wollten. Es sind Lilli und Remus, die an dich geglaubt haben und James hat begonnen dir zu vertrauen, weil er Lilli liebt und Remus sein bester Freund ist."

„Ich habe niemals jemanden von ihnen mit böser Absicht verraten, Anna. Aber du würdest meinen Worten niemals Glauben schenken, stimmt' s nicht? Sieh dir meine Erinnerung selbst an und entscheide danach, was du glaubst oder nicht glaubst," schlug Diana vor.

* * *

~*~

Als Anna schließlich zurück in die Heulende Hütte kam, noch immer verwirrt von der Erinnerung, die sie bei Diana gesehen hatte, fiel ihr beim Schritt in das Zimmer die unglaublich gespannte Stimmung auf. Peter kauerte auf einem Stuhl weit von Remus und Sirius entfernt, während Sirius verkrampft und wütend in der einen Ecke stand und Remus schuldbewusst und klein in der anderen Ecke. Sie vermutete, dass Remus Sirius von Diana Ayenterro gebeichtet haben musste.

„Hab ich etwas verpasst?" fragte sie, als sie die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich wieder schloss und heimste sich glatt einen genau so giftigen Blick von Sirius ein.

„Du wusstest von Ayenterro?" donnerte er wütend und hatte damit ihren Verdacht bestätigt.

„Seit gestern..." antwortete sie vorsichtig, da ihr Freund wirkte, als ob er kurz vor der Explosion stehen würde. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sauer war, hoffte jedoch inständig, dass sie sich beim Ausmaß nicht verschätzt hatte.

„Und Lilli wusste es ebenfalls!"

„Seit vorgestern. Das ist doch kein Weltuntergang, wenn du es 2 Tage später erfährst als sie?"

„Ich hab es euch von vorn herein gesagt," stieß er noch immer wütend aus und Anna verkniff sich Remus einen Hab-ich-doch-gleich-gesagt-Blick zu zuwerfen. „Aber neiiiiin, auf Sirius Black braucht man ja nicht zu hören und Peng! Sie verschwindet und reißt Prongs und Lilli fast in den Tod. Peng! Sie taucht wieder auf und Prongs ist besessen, kämpft auf Voldemorts Seite und riskiert dabei UNSER Leben."

„Es war nicht Ayenterros Schuld," sagte Anna, woraufhin Remus hoffnungsvoll und Sirius misstrauisch zu ihr rüber sah.

„Ich hab gerade mit ihr gesprochen und es war nicht ihre Schuld. Es hat nichts mit dem Abenteuer von vor 5 Monaten zu tun. Was immer Dark Breath in James beeinflusst hat, es muss im letzten Monat passiert sein."

„Und dieses kranke verteidigen hört trotzdem nicht auf," stellte Sirius aufgebracht fest und hatte sich von der Wand abgestoßen. „Ich verstehe warum Moony so blind ist bezüglich ihr, aber du?"

„Blind?" fragte sie verwirrt und zuckte überrascht zurück. „Wieso blind? Sie hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was bei James passiert ist und es wäre nicht fair sie für etwas zu beschuldigen, nur weil sie früher Fehler gemacht hat. Sie könnte uns sogar noch helfen, Sirius."

„Ja, uns endgültig in den Abgrund zu treiben."

„Sirius!"

„Ich fass es nicht, dass sie dich auch schon rum gekriegt hat."

„Sie hat mich nicht rum gekriegt. Warum bist du so verständnislos?"

„Weil sie dran Schuld war, dass mein bester Freund letztes Jahr fast krepiert ist, zum Beispiel?! Weil sie dran Schuld war, dass meine besten Freunde letztes Jahr überhaupt erst in die Fänge des Irren gelangt sind, zum BEISPIEL? Du magst ihr glauben, ich nicht. Offenbar bin ich der Einzige, der noch bei klarem Verstand ist und ich warte garantiert nicht ab, bis sie Lilli, Prongs UND DICH noch mal in seine Fänge treibt !"

„Sirius!" rief sie ihm nach, doch er hatte sich umgedreht und war zornig aus dem Zimmer raus gestampft. Anna warf einen traurigen Blick zu Remus, der sie frustriert ansah.

„Tut mir Leid... Das war wohl der falsche Zeitpunkt."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es einen richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür überhaupt gegeben hatte," gestand sie ihm ehrlich und hatte sich zu James ans Bett gesetzt, um den Zustand des Freundes zu überprüfen. Sie hatte Peter gebeten ein Auge auf Sirius zu werfen und ihm nachzugehen, was dieser auch sofort tat. Zum einen wollte sie es, weil sie wusste, dass Remus jemanden brauchte, der ihn aufbaute, zum anderen spürte sie einen so gewaltigen Zorn in Sirius, dass es besser war, wenn jemand auf ihn Acht gab, auch wenn es nur Peter war.

„Ich hätte es euch sagen sollen, als sie zum ersten Mal Kontakt mit mir aufgenommen hat..." sagte Remus traurig.

„Genau," meinte Anna nebensächlich und rollte mit den Augen. „Weil Sirius und ich ja so gut zu erreichen waren. Deswegen waren wir auch bei der Beerdigung von Mr. Potter. Komm schon, Remus. Sirius und Ich waren irgendwo in Europa und hättest du uns das per Eule zugeschickt, wäre Sirius genau so sauer gewesen wie jetzt. Er ist nicht sauer, weil du so lange gebraucht hast, es ihm zu erzählen, sondern er ist sauer, weil du Diana wieder vertraust. Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Auch ein Sirius Black muss früher oder später erwachsen werden... Hoff ich..."

„Das was du neulich über unsere Freundschaft gesagt hast..." Er seufzte schwer. „Was ist, wenn wir das nicht wieder hinkriegen?"

Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte er ihre Hand, die weich auf seine drückten und als er aufsah konnte er sie zuversichtlich lächeln sehen.

„Remus, wie lange kennen wir uns nun schon? Ich habe mit angesehen, wie ihr vier euch kennengelernt habt, wie ihr zusammen aufgewachsen seid und was ihr durchlebt habt. James, Sirius und Peter haben sich für dich in Animagi verwandelt. Nicht um des Abenteuers Willen, sondern für _dich_. Ja, oft haben James und Sirius Schüler in den Gängen aus Spaß verhext, aber genau so oft haben sie es auch getan, um die Menschen zu verteidigen, die sie gern hatten und dazu gehörtest _du_. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen darin, dass ihr das wieder hinkriegt. Es gibt nicht vieles im Leben, was fest ist, aber das schon. Sobald James wieder er selbst ist, wird er Sirius davon überzeugen, dass es gut so war, was du getan hast und dann versöhnt ihr euch auch wieder."

Obgleich sie ihn auch anlächelte, aber es waren nur Worte. Es war nur ein Wunsch. Sie wusste nicht, ob es fest war, ob es zutreffen würde, denn im Moment war die Situation so verzwickt, wie nie zuvor. Sie hatte Angst, große Angst, dass alles was sie sagte, ein Wunschtraum bleiben würde, aber genau so wusste sie auch, dass Remus auf ihre Worte großen Wert legte und sie wollte wenigstens die Hoffnung in ihm lassen.

„Hm... komisch..." sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Was ist komisch?"

„James hat leichtes Fieber bekommen." Etwas besorgt wandte sie sich Remus zu, nur um zu sehen, dass er noch immer so frustriert und niedergeschlagen wie vorher aussah. „Remus? Es war richtig, ihm das zu gestehen." fügte sie schließlich besänftigend hinzu.

„Ich hoffe..." sagte er etwas ungläubig und hatte sich ihr gegenüber ebenfalls ans Bett gesetzt.

„Prongs wird doch nicht etwa krank?"

„Ich hab vielleicht zu oft in seinen Gedanken herum gestochert... Ich hoffe das ist nur eine Nebenwirkung und wenn wir den Tag heute aus lassen, erholt er sich wieder."

* * *

~*~

Doch das Fieber sank nicht und Sirius kehrte auch während der nächsten Stunden nicht zurück, genau so wenig wie sie eine Antwort von Dumbledore bekommen hatten. Anna hatte Remus schließlich losgeschickt um einige Antibiotika aus der Apotheke zu besorgen und während sie ein Auge auf ihren Patienten warf. Als Remus mit den Antibiotika und Lilli und Alice im Schlepptau zurück kam war Sirius noch immer nicht zurück gekehrt.

„Wie geht' s ihm?" fragte Lilli besorgt als sie sich zu James ans Bett setzte und an seiner Stirn mit ihrer Hand fühlte, dass sein Fieber ziemlich hoch war.

„Nicht gut. Ich weiß nicht ob es so gut ist, wenn ich einfach wild weitere Heilzauber auf ihn anwende."

„Wir können ihn aber genau so wenig ins St. Mungos bringen," sagte Alice ernst. „Die werden fest stellen, dass er unter einem Schlafzauber steht und wenn sie ihn aufheben haben wir erneut einen Todesser auf freiem Fuß."

„Kann es der Schlafzauber sein, der ihm so zusetzt?" fragte Lilli besorgt.

„Stand nichts von Nebenwirkungen dran und mit Zaubern ist es leider wie auch mit sonstigen Dingen im Leben, sie haben auf jeden einen unterschiedlich starken Effekt.. offenbar mit Nebenwirkungen," fügte Anna etwas klein laut hinzu und nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus.

„Ich kann den Zauber aufheben, aber wenn er wild um sich schlägt muss ihn einer von euch unter Kontrolle kriegen."

Da die Gefahr zu groß war, dass der Todesser James wieder über alle herfiel, wie er es in ihrem vorigen Versteck getan hatte, beschwor Remus Fesseln herauf, die James Hände an den rechten Bettrand banden, dann hatte Anna den Schlafzauber wieder von ihm weg genommen. Lilli schien es eine halbe Ewigkeiten zu dauern bis er sich endlich etwas rührte, doch das war das Einzige, was er tat. Er rührte sich ein wenig, aber seine Augen hatten sich nicht geöffnet.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie verängstigt, als sie schnelle Schritte draußen hörten, die sich dem Zimmer näherten. Alice und Remus hatten beide die Zauberstäbe gezückt, doch als die Tür aufging war es nur Peter.

„Man, Pete, erschreck einen nicht so," seufzte Anna erleichtert auf.

„Sorry," sagte er hastig. „Ich war bei Padfoot, aber ich glaub, jemand von euch sollte noch mal mit ihm reden."

„Wieso, was ist passiert?" fragte Remus misstrauisch.

„Er hat was davon gesprochen, Snape zur Rede zu stellen."

„Snape? Wieso Snape?" fragte Lilli verwirrt.

„Weil er Sirius Buhmann für Alles ist. Klasse, genau das was wir brauchen," fauchte Anna und wollte gerade aufstehen als James seine Augen öffnete und direkt in ihre gestarrt hatte.

„Anna?" fragte er schwach und verwirrt. Er blinzelte und versuchte sich aufzurichten bis er verstand, dass dies ein wenig schwer sein würde, denn er war an den Händen ans Bett gefesselt.

Das, dachte Anna frustriert, war genau das was sie jetzt auf gar keinen Fall gebraucht hatten. Sirius war aufs neue drauf und dran Snape an den Hals zu springen und der Todesser James wachte genau in diesem Moment aus dem Schlaf auf.

„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass etwas gründlich schief gegangen ist..." bemerkte James erschöpft und hatte für einen Augenblick sichtlich müde seine Augen wieder geschlossen, denn Kopfschmerzen waren über ihn herein gebrochen.

„James?" fragten Lilli und Anna zeitgleich.

„Bist du' s wirklich?"

„Kommt drauf an," sagte er und hatte erschöpft wieder die Augen geöffnet. Er war noch immer blass und wirkte als ob er am liebsten wieder eingeschlafen wäre. „Wenn ich' s bin, werd ich dann noch Sadomasomäßig verprügelt? Denn dann bin ich' s nicht."

Anna begann zu lächeln und auch Lillis Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte sie ungläubig zu ihrer Freundin, die genau so verwirrt und ungläubig zurück blickte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber das hier ist unser James Potter."

„Bist du dir 100 Prozent sicher?" fragte Alice etwas verdächtig. „Ich meine, könnte er es nur spielen?"

„Ich bin' s wirklich...." sagte James leise.

„Gut möglich," sagte Anna etwas grübelnd. „Aber ich spüre eigentlich alles von James Potter. Ich konnte vorher spüren, dass er es nicht war, weil da etwas kaltes in ihm herrschte, aber dies ist jetzt weg. Er ist es."

„Aber der Todesser konnte auch James Patronus erzeugen," sagte Lilli. „Was wenn er auch seine Gefühle und sein Auftreten erzeugen kann?"

„Wer kann was machen?" fragte James und glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Der Schock tat ihm gar nicht gut, denn das Hämmern an seinen Schläfen wurde heftiger. „Waoh, wem hab ich die Kopfschmerzen zu verdanken?"

„Ich will euch nicht unterbrechen," sagte Peter leise. „Aber Padfoot ist wahrscheinlich schon auf den Weg zu Snape. Er sah vorhin nicht so aus, als ob er noch bis morgen warten würde und er hat ziemlich viel getrunken."

„Padfoot ist wohin?" fragte James, wurde jedoch erneut einfach überhört.

„Ich kann mich jetzt nicht um Sirius kleine Prügeleien kümmern, wenn wir hier ein wesentlich größeres Problem haben nämlich James!"

„Ja, wäre nett wenn mich einer losbinden könnte?" Nicht dass ihn dieses Mal überhaupt jemand beachtete.

„Das Problem mit Sirius ist aber genau so groß, Anna," sagte Remus. „Wenn er auf Severus Snape los geht könnte das unnötig die Todesser auf uns aufmerksam machen und was wenn dieser nicht alleine ist und Sirius schließlich von ihnen angegriffen wird? Er würde sie geradewegs zu uns führen, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, was sie mit ihm machen."

„Dann eilt ihm gefälligst zur Rettung, Leute!" donnerte James, wenn man dies als donnern bezeichnen konnte, denn seine Stimme war fast zu leise und trocken, um sie überhaupt wahr zu nehmen.

„Wir haben keinerlei Beweise, dass Severus Snape in irgendeiner Verbindung zu Todessern steht," stieß Lilli sofort aus, bevor man wieder voreilig handelte.

„Auch wieder wahr," sagte Anna schließlich.

„Nur wenn wir bedenken mit wem er in Hogwarts alles herum gehangen ist, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr groß, dass Sirius es mit Todessern zu tun bekommt. Sie warten ja geradezu darauf, dass wir ihnen auf der Straße begegnen," stieß Alice dazwischen. „Ich habe im Ministerium heute mitbekommen, dass erneut ein Auror von Todessern getötet worden ist. Sie hatten einen weiß-magischen Zauberer angegriffen und als er versuchte zu helfen wurde er und der andere Zauberer getötet. Es wird immer schlimmer."

„Auch das ist wieder wahr," bemerkte Anna hin und her gerissen.

„Wir können James nicht alleine lassen, bevor wir nicht sicher sein können, dass er auch wirklich er ist," kam es von Lilli als ihre Freundin ihr einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Ich bin ich und nun geht endlich Padfoot helfen!"

„Todesser James vs. Sirius blaue Auge. Ich würd sagen Todesser hat gewonnen."

„Das empfinde ich als persönliche Beleidigung, An!!!!" sagte James entrüstet und versuchte sich vergeblich aufzurichten.

„Wir können uns aufteilen," schlug Remus vor. „Du und Lilli holt Sirius zurück, ich bleibe mit Peter und Alice hier bei James."

„Wenn er gerade in einem Kampf mit den Todessern steckt werden Lilli und Ich kaum etwas ausrichten können. Sie und Ich gegen Todesser? Lilli befindet sich in Ausbildung und ich hab noch nicht mal richtig begonnen und die töten richtige Auroren!"

„Bis ihr fertig diskutiert habt, ist der Kampf schon vorbei!" grummelte James.

"Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihr James auch kaum bändigen könnt, wenn wir bedenken, dass er uns alle beim letzten Mal überwältigen konnte," fuhr sie fort, wieder ohne den Freund auf dem Bett überhaupt gehört zu haben.

„Und wenn du ihn wieder mit dem Schlafzauber belegst, Anna?"

„Wie nett von dir, Moony!" sagte er gekränkt.

„Mit dem Fieber das er hat könnte es momentan gefährlich sein noch irgendein Zauber auf ihn anzuwenden."

„Dann rette ich ihn eben...."

„Was ist mit Frank? Er könnte helfen?"

„Frank ist noch im Zaubereiministerium. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Zaubereiministerin ihn so schnell gehen lässt heute Ab -" KRACH. „end....?"

Die Quelle des merkwürdigen Geräusches war James, der mit den Händen noch immer am Bettrand gefesselt war, mit dem restlichen Körper jedoch nun auf dem Boden saß.

„Ich kann ihn natürlich nur retten, wenn mich einer von euch los bindet.... Vergessen..."

Lilli, Remus und Anna hatten sich einen Augenblick lang angesehen, dann begann Lilli zu grinsen und auch Anna und Remus verzogen amüsiert das Gesicht. Das war typisch James.

* * *

~*~

Die Entscheidung war, dass sie alle zusammen dahin gingen. Anna hatte James die Fesseln abgenommen, doch er bekam kein Zauberstab. Zum einen damit er nicht wild um sich zaubern konnte, wenn der Todesser doch wieder die Oberhand gewann, zum anderen weil er noch immer Kopfschmerzen hatte und ihm in diesem Zustand jeder Zauber falsch raus gekommen wäre. Sie wollte ungern als Frosch am Ende herum hüpfen, weil er statt einen Todesser zu verfluchen, sie traf.

„So," sagte James als sie fast bei der Wohnung von Severus Snape waren und sie ein wenig Zeit hatten die Geschehnisse aufzuarbeiten. „Ich hab also ein zweites Ich?"

„Tust du und es ist gefährlicher denn je."

„Dann ist der Zauber eindeutig nach hinten los gegangen."

„Du hast also einen Zauber auf dich angewandt, um als Todesser herum zu rennen?`"

„Anfang ja, Ende nein. Danke übrigens für dein Vertrauen! Musst mich ja für mächtig dämlich halten, dass ich nen Zauber auf mich anwende, um als Todesser herum zu rennen. Ich versteh nicht, was schief gelaufen ist."

„Du _warst_ ein Todesser. Das sollte ein Anhaltspunkt fürs schief gelaufen sein."

„Ich versteh aber nicht warum. Das war nicht geplant."

„Wie geht' s deinem Fieber?"

„Noch anwesend, Anna... Ich meinte, Julia."

„Ray."

„Was?"

„Ich heiße jetzt Ray."

„Was ist denn das für ein beschiss -" Alice hatte ihm mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln ein Zeichen gegeben „- Ich meinte... toller Name!"

„Danke."

„Hat das etwa was mit dem Fieber zu tun, dass James wieder er selbst ist?" fragte Lilli nachdenklich.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," gestand Anna daraufhin ehrlich. „Ich hab noch nie von Fieber als Heilmittel einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit gelesen noch kenn ich mich mit Dark Breath aus."

„Ich hatte also ein Black Out?"

„Du warst auf jeden Fall nicht du selbst."

„Verstehe.... Bevor wir Snape die Fresse polieren -" Doch auf Annas und Lillis entrüsteten Blick hin verbesserte James sich sofort „Ich meinte... bevor wir Sirius davon abhalten Snape die Fresse zu polieren: Ist irgendetwas passiert von dem ich wissen sollte als ich nicht ich war?"

„Nein," sagten beide sofort. Es gab keinen Grund James unnötig zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt mit irgendwelchen Einzelheiten zu belasten. Er würde die Wahrheit noch früh genug erfahren.

„Das kam ein wenig zu schnell," sagte er mit Blick auf Remus. „Moony?"

„Ähm -" machte dieser, wurde aber sofort von Anna unterbrochen.

„Später, okay? Du musst schließlich auch noch sagen, wie es überhaupt dazu kam."

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht was ich dir noch großartig anderes erzählen könnte, was du nicht schon von Lilli weißt."

„Wie?" fragten beide Mädels verwirrt und auch Remus und Alice hatten sich fragende Blicke zu geworfen

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?" fragte Lilli verwirrt.

„Dass ich Anna kaum irgendetwas neues sagen kann, was du ihnen sicherlich nicht auch schon vorher gesagt hast?"

„Lilli konnte gar nichts sagen."

„Wie?"

Die Freunde waren stehen geblieben und Lilli hatte ihn genau so verwirrt angesehen wie er sie angesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst, James. Ich war genau so überrascht wie die anderen auch als du verschwunden bist und als Todesser wieder auftauchtest."

„Deswegen eure Mienen als hättet ihr nen schlechten Gruselfilm gesehen," sagte er und schien es langsam zu verstehen. „Was ist mit Dumbledore? Hat er euch nichts gesagt?"

„Mein Urgroßvater ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Keine Chance mit ihm über irgendetwas zu sprechen."

„Was ist mit meiner Mum?"

„Maria wusste von deinem Vorhaben?"

„Sie ist meine Mum," sagte er und zuckte ein wenig zurück, da Anna ihn ziemlich aufgebracht angesehen hatte. „Natürlich war sie eingeweiht. Moment mal! Du bist doch nicht etwa sauer, weil ich dir und Padfoot nicht Bescheid gegeben habe?" Ihrem Ausdruck nach war sie es. „An, ihr wart doch noch nicht einmal hier! Ich meine... Julia... RAY, Ray.... natürlich..."

Ihr Blick war mörderisch und dennoch konnte James sich das Grinsen nur sehr schwer verkneifen. DAS konnte nur der James Potter sein, den sie kannten.

Ein heller Lichtblitz in einem der Fenster der Wohnungen unterbrach ihre Konversation.

„Sirius!"

Die Freunde liefen sofort drauf los, stürmten in Snapes Wohnung, da die Tür offen war, gerade noch rechtzeitig um Sirius von Snape runter zu reisen. Glücklicherweise waren keine anderen Todesser da gewesen und Sirius hatte Snape offenbar auch nur einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, bevor er ihn an die Wand drängte und drohend mit seinem Zauberstab angegriffen hatte. Nun stand Snape an der Wand mit Lilli und Alice neben sich, die ihn davon abhielten auf Sirius los zu gehen, sowie Sirius ihm gegenüber, mit Anna und James neben sich, die ihn davon abhielten wieder auf Snape los zugehen, sowie Remus zwischen den beiden Jungs, um sie weit genug auseinander zu drängen und Peter hinter Remus.

„Das ist Hausfriedensbruch, Black!" brüllte Snape angewidert.

„Du hast mich doch rein gelassen! Deine Visage lädt doch zum draufhauen ein!"

„Hey!" donnerte Lilli und hatte Sirius beschwichtigend die Hand entgegen gestreckt. „Sirius sag sofort dass es dir Leid tut!"

„Vergiss es!"

„Einem Black Manieren bei zu bringen ist ein unmögliches Unterfangen, egal für wen!"

„Severus!" ermahnte Lilli auch ihn.

„Wir gehen raus, los!" Anna hatte Sirius mit sich hinaus gezogen und James, Remus, Alice und Peter folgten ihnen. James hatte Lilli einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen, doch sie nickte beschwichtigend, woraufhin er sich wieder weg drehte und den anderen nach draußen folgte. Sie wandte sich Severus Snape zu, der nichts getan hatte, um Sirius weiter zu provozieren oder sie aufzuhalten, stattdessen sah er sie, Lilli, an.

„Potter ist also wieder normal," begann er gelassen und hatte sich den Umhang wieder zurecht gezupft. Dies war etwas, dass sie misstrauisch werden ließ und genau so blickte sie ihn auch an. Er wusste von James, was für sie hieß, dass er durch aus noch etwas mit den Zauberern zu tun hatte, die für sie schon in Hogwarts den Anschein gemacht hatten, später einmal Todesser sein zu werden.

„Melissa Kingcade ist tot," begann Lilli und hatte ihn ernst angesehen.

„Ich weiß." Weder konnte man in seiner Miene etwas ansehen noch in seinem Ton einen Funken Mitleid heraus hören.

„Du bist doch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, Severus Snape. Bring dich in Sicherheit bevor du dasselbe Schicksal erleidest."

Er begann sie von unten nach oben anzumustern, dann drehte er sich weg und begann die Dinge, die im Kampf mit Sirius herunter gefallen waren wieder aufzuheben.

„Dafür ist es zu spät... wie für Potter."

„Es gibt immer die Möglichkeit sich anders zu entscheiden," sagte sie bestimmt, wenn auch noch immer sanft. „Was dich betrifft, so kann dir diese Entscheidung keiner abnehmen, außer du selbst. Du hast dich selbst in diese Lage gebracht und nur du kannst dich da wieder raus holen. Aber was James betrifft, so werde ich nicht zulassen, dass es passiert. Er hat sich das nicht freiwillig angetan. Er wurde gezwungen. Egal was kommen mag, ich werde alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass es ihm wie Melissa Kingcade ergehen wird." Man hörte Schritte, dann das Schließen der Tür. Snape hatte sich nicht umgedreht, sondern weiter seine Sachen aufgesammelt.

* * *

~*~

„Sag mal, habt ihr sie noch alle?" fauchte Sirius, als er von seinen Freunden nach draußen gedrängt wurde. „Was fällt euch ein hier alle aufzukreuzen als müsstet ihr die Welt davor bewahren unter zugehen?"

„Weil sie untergehen würde, wenn wir nicht drauf aufpassen, dass du es nicht noch beschleunigst!" fauchte Anna zurück als er sich von ihnen losgerissen hatte und nun mit ihnen mitten vor dem Wohnblock auf der Wiese stritt. „Was fällt dir ein Snape aufzusuchen und zusammen schlagen zu wollen?"

„Er gehört zu Voldemort! Wenn du nichts tust, dann hol ich mir eben die Antworten!"

„Wenn ich nichts tue?" brüllte sie entrüstet. „Glaubst du, ich sitze rum und drehe Däumchen? Bist du derselbe Sirius mit dem ich den gesamten gestrigen Tag in den Erinnerungen seines besten Freundes herum gestochert habe, auf der Suche nach einer Lösung?"

"Du hast in meinen Erinnerungen rum gestochert?" fragte James überrascht.

"Snape eine runter zu donnern macht die Situation nicht besser, denn ob' s dir passt oder nicht, aber ich bezweifle, dass Snape auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hat, was Voldemort mit James getrieben hat! Malfoy hätte ich ja noch verstanden, aber Snape brauchst du nur als Prügelknaben!"

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!" protestierte er los.

„Es ist nicht mehr nötig jemand unschuldigen Gewalt anzutun. James ist wieder er selbst."

„Snape und unschuldig? Diese 2 Wörter können sich nicht ausstehen und pass – Prongs ist was?"

„Hey," winkte dieser Sirius zu, dessen Miene sich sofort aufhellte, als er James vertrautes Grinsen sah.

„Hey," sagte er zurück.

„Hey," ertönte es auch von Lilli, die mittlerweile aufgeholt hatte. „Apparieren?"

„Ja, Apparieren," stimmte Anna zu, während Sirius James angrinste.

„Du bist zurück?"

„Wenn ich je weg war, dann ja," antwortete dieser und grinste ebenfalls zurück.

„Habt euch später lieb. Wir servieren uns hier auf nem Silbertablett für Todesser also zurück apparieren, bitte!"

* * *

~*~

Sie fanden sich wieder gemeinsam in der Heulenden Hütte ein. Diesmal mit Frank Longbottem, der sich endlich aus dem Ministerium losreisen konnte. James hörte sich zuerst an, was passiert war in der letzten Zeit und sein Ausdruck wurde von Minute zu Minute finsterer.

„Waoh," seufzte er als Anna am Ende angekommen war und er sich nun auf das Bett niederließ und sein Gesicht in seine Hände vergrub. Sirius hatte Lilli einen besorgten Blick zugeworfen, die diesen auch erwiderte.

„Ja... waoh..." sagte Anna leise. „Auch wenn das jetzt nicht nett ist, aber wir haben keine Zeit, bis du das gerade verarbeitet hast. Wir müssen _jetzt_ wissen, was vorher bei dir passiert ist. Was hat dazu geführt, dass du die letzten zwei Wochen als Todesser herum gelaufen bist? Denn wir müssen nicht nur heraus finden, was dich zum Todesser macht, sondern auch warum Lilli sich an nichts erinnern kann."

James nickte verstehend, atmete einmal tief ein und begann zu erzählen, während sein Blick auf Lilli gerichtet war.

* * *

~*~

Vor 5 Wochen

Es war ein kalter Winterabend. Der Schnee lag wie eine weiße Decke über dem Friedhof und hatte alle Grabsteine mit einer solchen Schicht bedeckt. Es schien dieser Tage gar nicht mehr aufzuhören mit dem Schnee und die Kälte war dieses Jahr noch bitterer als letzten Winter. James stand vor dem Grab seines Vaters, welches direkt neben dem Grab seines Großvaters lag. Von der Kälte waren seine Wangen rot geworden und weder der dicke grüne Umhang noch der dicke schwarze Schal hatten ihn wärmen können, denn seine Kälte kam von innen. Seine Hände waren in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, seine Hasselnussbraunen Augen aber starrten auf die Worte, die in gold auf dem Grabstein gemeiselt waren.

_Michael Lucas Potter, liebender Ehemann, fürsorglicher Vater_

James war so traurig dieser Tage, aber er konnte einfach nicht weinen oder mit irgendjemanden darüber sprechen. Nicht mal mit Lilli. Er war ihr dankbar, dass sie mit ihm auf der Beerdigung war und stützte. Er wusste, dass er sich ihr anvertrauen sollte, dass er ihr sagen sollte was in ihm vorging, doch er hatte keine Ahnung was er sagen konnte. Er wusste nicht was er empfand oder wie er es auszudrücken hatte, damit sie es verstand. Er konnte ihr noch nicht mal von Melissa Kingcades Tod erzählen. Er hatte sich doch für das Gute entschieden? Er war ein guter Mensch. Er war ein weiß-magischer Zauberer und doch... Wieso war immer er derjenige, der Menschen verlor, die ihm nahe standen? Melissa war um seinetwillen zurück gekommen und hatte sich der schwarzen Magie abgewandt und nun war sie tot. Sein Großvater und sein Vater waren gute Menschen. Sie wollten doch nur die unschuldigen beschützen und der Zaubererwelt ihren Frieden bringen. Wieso waren sie jetzt tot? Er würde es niemals verstehen. Die ganzen Zauberer und Hexen, die bei der Beerdigung waren, richteten ihm ihr Beileid aus, aber von keinem von ihnen bedeutete es ihm etwas. Wen er wirklich schmerzhaft vermisste, waren Sirius und Anna, seine besten Freunde. Wo waren sie nur? Wieso hatten sie nicht auf die Eule geantwortet? Wieso waren sie nicht bei der Beerdigung gewesen? Oder war ihnen gar etwas zugestoßen? Er mochte gar nicht daran denken und wollte den Gedanken am liebsten irgendwo weit weg begraben.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du hier bist, James." Albus Dumbledore hatte sich neben ihm hingestellt und ebenfalls auf die Gräber hinab geblickt. Er spürte die Hand seines ehemaligen Schulleiters auf seiner Schulter. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, einen Blick in deine Gefühlswelt zu werfen. Erlaube mir dir einen Ratschlag zu geben."

„Nein... Tun sie das nicht... Bitte...," sagte er sofort. Er meinte es nicht böse, aber das Letzte was er in diesem Moment gebraucht hatte, war ein Ratschlag. Er wollte am liebsten irgendeinen Zauber anwenden, um seine Trauer zu unterdrücken und diese Zeit einfach irgendwie aus seinem Leben streichen.

„Ich habe mit deiner Mutter gesprochen."

„...."

„Wir glauben, dass Lord Voldemort deinen Großvater und deinen Vater getötet hat, um Dark Breath von dir zu bekommen."

„Von mir zu bekommen? Ich dachte, es ginge nicht mehr...." Oder war das auch eine Lüge? So wie so vieles andere in seinem Leben. James hatte Dumbledore kein einziges Mal angesehen, denn wenn er das getan hätte, wenn er in die klaren, mitfühlenden Augen geblickt hätte, dann wäre seine Wut auf Anna und Sirius vielleicht noch größer geworden. Obgleich er Lilli wirklich über alles liebte und Remus und Peter und seinen anderen Freunden dankbar war, dass sie auf der Beerdigung erschienen waren, so waren es doch Sirius und Anna, die ihn immer am besten verstanden hatten im Bezug auf seine Eltern. Anna war doch für sein Vater wie eine zweite Tochter und Sirius wie ein zweiter Sohn, aber keiner von beiden war da, um mit ihm zu fühlen und sein Leid zu teilen. Er fühlte sich als ob er alleine trauern würde.

„Maria und Ich sind der Meinung, dass du nun lernen solltest, mit der Macht, die in dir existiert, umzugehen."

James lachte sarkastisch auf. Es kam einfach so aus ihm heraus, ohne dass er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Lernen mit der Macht umzugehen, die ich in mir trage...."

Dumbledore schwieg, als die Frust aus dem Jungen heraus sprach.

„So viele Menschen sind schon gestorben, wegen dieser beschissenen Macht. Menschen, die mir viel bedeutet haben und sie wollen, dass ich lerne, damit umzugehen? Mit etwas, das ich nie gewollt hatte? Nehmen sie sie! Ich gebe sie ihnen! Dann können sie gegen Voldemort kämpfen und gewinnen!"

Dumbledore hatte seine Hand nicht von James Schulter genommen, sondern fester gedrückt.

„Ach stimmt ja... Gryffindor hat das entschieden...." flüsterte James leise.

„Er wird weiter töten. Lord Voldemort wird weiter töten bis er das hat, was er will."

„Sie sagten, er würde aufhören mich zu jagen.... Sie haben gelogen."

Die Hand auf James Schulter hatte sich nun leicht gelockert. Das war es nicht, was er wirklich sagen wollte. Er war einfach nur wütend in diesem Moment gewesen. Tief in ihm drin wusste er, dass Dumbledore nichts für die Taten von Voldemort konnte und nur versuchte ihn, James, zu beschützen, aber in diesem Augenblick wollte James nicht rational denken. Er wollte einfach gar nicht mehr denken.

„Wenn du bereit bist, dann werde ich da sein. Suche mich in Hogwarts auf, James, bevor Voldemort auch noch die Letzten Menschen tötet, die dir so viel bedeuten."

Wenige Minuten später hatte Dumbledore die Hand von James Schulter weg genommen und war weg gegangen. Er dagegen blieb weiter stehen und starrte das Grab seines Vaters an.

'Was soll ich nur tun? Trisha, Melissa, Großvater, du... Was soll ich nur tun, Dad? Es tut mir Leid, dass ich einfach weg gegangen bin... Ich dachte... Ich dachte, wir hätten noch genug Zeit, um alles aufzuholen. Ich... hatte mich geirrt.'

James hatte einige Tage gebraucht, bevor er Dumbledore schließlich in Hogwarts aufgesucht hatte. Eines der Gründe, warum er es tat, war Lilli. Sie war die letzten Tage immer an seiner Seite, lag jede Minute, in der er auf seinem Bett lag um die Decke anzustarren neben ihm und tat nichts außer ihm das Gefühl zu geben, nicht alleine zu sein, obwohl sie weiterhin nichts von Anna und Sirius gehört hatten. Er hatte in diesen Tagen erkannt, dass er sie mehr denn je beschützen wollte und wenn das hieß zu lernen mit einer Macht umzugehen, die ihm verhasst war, dann sollte es wohl sein. Und der andere Grund war seine Mutter.

„Kennen sie die _Weißen Auroren_?" fragte James, als er Dumbledore an diesem Tag aufgesucht hatte. Er stand in seinem Büro, während Dumbledore sich von Fawkes zu ihm umdrehte. Er hatte nicht sofort geantwortet, sondern schien den Jungen in seinem Büro nachdenklich anzublicken.

„Ich meine... Meine Mum," fuhr er fort, diesmal etwas ruhiger. „Sie ist dieser Widerstandsgruppe beigetreten. Sie hat mir von ihnen erzählt, aber ich habe selber nachgeforscht und sie sind nicht gut! Diese Gruppe ist gefährlich und schlecht. Wussten sie davon?"

„Deine Mutter hat eine Menge durchgemacht, in den letzten Jahren," begann Dumbledore sanft. „Ich denke, auf ihre eigene Weise, versucht sie zu helfen."

„Indem sie einer radikalen Gruppe beitritt, die rein gar nichts gegen Voldemort bisher ausrichten konnte und beim Versuch ihn zu stürzen sogar über die Leichen von unschuldigen Muggeln oder Muggelgeborene geht? Sie sind unter anderem Schuld, dass ganze Dörfer in denen unschuldige Muggel lebten von Todessern zerstört wurden!"

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst," antwortete der Schulleiter geduldig und hatte sich auf seinen Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen während der junge Mann vor ihm sich weder hinsetzte, noch sich ihm näherte.

„Ich muss etwas dagegen tun. Ich muss sie zur Vernunft bringen und... ich bin mir sicher, sie würde auf sie hören, Professor."

Dumbledore seufzte leicht.

„Ich habe mit deiner Mutter gesprochen, James. Ich habe ihr meine Meinung über die weißen Auroren mitgeteilt. Auch ich halte es für falsch, wenn man Unschuldige nicht weiß-magische Menschen opfert, um weiß-magische Zauberer und Hexen zu retten. Aber deine Mutter ist eine weise Frau. Ihr ist bewusst gewesen, dass sie als Aurorin im Ministerium mit der neuen Zaubereiministerin nicht viel ausrichten kann. Sie versucht das Richtige zu tun."

„Das ist aber nicht das Richtige!" sagte James laut und entrüstet. „Sie bringt sich selbst in Gefahr damit! Diese Gruppe hat schon mehr Mitglieder verloren als es noch Auroren gibt!"

„Was glaubst du, warum deine Mutter sich einer solchen Gruppe angeschlossen hat, James?" fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, hätte ich ihr den Schwachsinn längst ausgeredet, um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen!"

„Du weißt, _wen_ diese Gruppe beschützt?"

„Weiß-magische Zauberer und Hexen, ja und?"

„Maria hat ihre gesamte Familie nun verloren. Alle, bis auf einen. Um den Letzten ihrer Familie, die sie so sehr liebt, zu beschützen, hat sie sich einer Gruppe angeschlossen, die genau ihn beschützen wird, weil es ihr Ziel ist, weiß-magische Zauberer und Hexen zu schützen."

James Ausdruck hatte sich von einer auf die andere Minute verändert. Er war nun sanfter und verständnisvoller, als er endlich näher trat und sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch niederließ.

„Sie tut das für mich?" fragte er ungläubig. „Aber.... das ist Schwachsinn.... Sie bringt sich damit doch nur selbst in Gefahr. Ich habe gehört, dass Voldemort auch sehr viel Jagd auf diese weißen Auroren macht, gerade weil sie ihm ständig in die Quere kommen."

„Es ist eine unorganisierte Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen, deren Ideen im Zaubereiministerium zu Lebzeiten deines Großvaters keinen Anklang gefunden hatten und sich daher eigenständig um ihre Ziele bemühen. Nachdem sich Maria von der neuen Zaubereiministerin ebenfalls unverstanden fühlt, ist es nur verständlich, dass sie sich denen zuwendet, die ihr die Hilfe anbieten, die sie gesucht hat. Aber auch ich halte ihren Weg für falsch."

James nickte verstehend.

„Professor? Haben sie etwas von Anna und Sirius gehört? Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Normalerweise hätten sie längst auf meine Eule reagieren müssen."

Dumbledore zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sprach und doch hatte er seinen klaren warmherzigen Blick kein einziges Mal von ihm weg genommen.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber ihnen ist nichts passiert, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Wieso, Sir?"

„Anna weiß nichts davon... Aber sie trägt einen Schutz mit sich. Bevor sie auf ihre Reise mit Sirius aufbrach, haben dein Großvater und dein Vater einen Schutzzauber auf die beiden ausgesprochen, der sie auf ihrer Reise begleiten sollte und sie für die schwarze Magie unantastbar machte."

„.... Mein Großvater und mein Vater?" fragte James verwirrt.

„Als Wiedergutmachung, für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die sie Anna im letzten Jahr bereitet hatten und als Geschenk, weil sie es verdient hatte, eine glückliche Zeit zu erleben. Der Preis... war letzten Endes sehr hoch."

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, da hatte James verstanden, was der Preis war. Und diese Erkenntnis schien ihn in diesem Moment untragbar zu sein. Deswegen waren sein Urgroßvater und sein Vater tot? Weil sie einen Schutzzauber über Anna und Sirius ausgesprochen hatten, auf Kosten ihrer eigenen Zauberkraft?

„Harold und Michael," fuhr Dumbledore leise fort. „glaubten beide, dass keine Gefahr von einem Angriff der Todesser in naher Zukunft bestehen würde. Jedenfalls nicht in den letzten 6 Monaten, nachdem du Dark Breath dein Eigen nennen konntest. Auch hatte keiner von uns daran geglaubt, dass Lord Voldemort es wagen würde, das Zaubereiministerium anzugreifen."

„Hätten... Hätten sie den Schutzzauber nicht auf Anna und Sirius angewandt... sie würden noch leben...."

„Es war die Entscheidung von Michael und Harold, James. Schuld an dem, was passiert ist, trägt einzig und allein Voldemort."

James nickte bedrückt.

„Professor Dumbledore? Sir? Würden... würden sie mir helfen, mit Dark Breath umzugehen? Ich meine... diese Macht zu beherrschen.... Vielleicht würde meine Mum dann auch endlich aus dieser Gruppe aussteigen... und... und ich kann Lilli beschützen..."

Dumbledore sah James sanft lächelnd an.

„Natürlich," antwortete er warmherzig. "Es wird nicht leicht für dich werden, aber wenn du den Willen stärkst, dann wirst du diese Aufgabe auch bewältigen können."

„.... Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, das Anna und Sirius in Sicherheit sind..." sagte James etwas leicht gequält, denn ohne es zu wollen, wurmte ihn der Gedanke, zu welchem Preis diese Sicherheit kam.

* * *

Zurück in der Gegenwart hatte James eine Pause eingelegt und einmal in die Runde gesehen. Er konnte erkennen, dass Anna und Sirius schuldbewusst, Lilli, Remus und Peter traurig und Alice und Frank verständnisvoll wirkten.

„Ich hab meine Mum von Dumbledores Plan informiert und sie hat eingewilligt aus dieser Widerstandsgruppe auszutreten, wenn ich lerne mit Dark Breath umzugehen. Danach begann das Training mit Dumbledore."

„Und das lief wie ab?" fragte Anna, die ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte und ihre Gefühle hinter einer Mauer versteckte. James konnte spüren, dass sie seine Erzählungen getroffen hatten und sie innerlich durcheinander war. Da sie jedoch noch nie zu denjenigen gehörte, die offen und unüberlegt ihre Gefühle vor jedermann ausbreitete, hatte er auch hier nicht erwartet, dass sie eine andere Reaktion als diese Besonnenheit zeigte.

„Er erklärte, dass meine Gefühle Dark Breath lenken würden. Wäre ich zornig, würde auch Dark Breath dunkler werden und wenn es mir gut geht und ich glücklich bin, dann würde auch Dark Breath stärker sein und ich könnte es besser kontrollieren. Die Gedanken würden zählen. Ich müsste meine Gefühle darauf konzentrieren, was sich nicht gerade als leicht erwies, obwohl es leicht klingt. Ich habe diverse Zauber benutzt, um meine Konzentration zu stärken. Irgendetwas ist da offenbar außer Kontrolle geraten, wenn ich die letzten 2 Wochen als Todesser herum gelaufen bin."

„Und jetzt hast du dich wieder unter Kontrolle?" fragte Alice hoffnungsvoll. James versuchte zu lächeln, aber es war mehr gequält.

„Ich hoff' s. Sorry, Leute, aber ich kann mich nicht mal daran erinnern, wann ich die Kontrolle verloren habe oder was in den letzten 2 Wochen passiert ist. Das ist keine große Hilfe, schätz ich mal?"

Die Frage war an Anna gerichtet, die ein wenig mitgenommen wirkte.

„Keine Ahnung..." sagte sie sanft. „Du sagst, dass Zorn Dark Breath dunkler werden lässt. Was heißt das genau?"

„Ich dachte stets, dass das bedeutet, dass es eben... eine... böse... Kraft... ist," sagte er zögerlich und realisierte noch beim sprechen, dass das mächtig dämlich klang.

„Hat Dumbledore nicht gesagt, was das bedeuten könnte?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass er es selbst so genau wusste. Dass er im Moment unauffindbar ist, könnte daran liegen, dass er das Buch Xerchias zurück holen wollte, um mehr über Dark Breath zu erfahren."

„Als wir von Voldemort gefangen waren, sagte dieser etwas davon, dass wenn er die Seite bekommt, er endlich Dark Breath bekommt. Ich dachte daraufhin, dass er das Buch Xerchias bereits hat."

„Waoh...." James hatte sich plötzlich an den Stuhllehnen festgekrallt und die Augen zusammen gekniffen. Lilli, Anna und Sirius waren sofort zu ihm gestürmt, während Frank seinen Zauberstab heraus geholt hatte, Remus ihn aber beschwichtigend die Hand entgegen streckte.

„James?"

„Sorry," sagte er sofort und versuchte zuversichtlich zu lächeln, als er die Augen öffnete und in drei sehr besorgte Gesichter blickte. „Kopfschmerzen..."

Lilli hatte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn gelegt und den Kopf geschüttelt. „Er hat noch immer Fieber."

„Ach, deswegen kommt' s mir so vor, als ob ich mich schon die ganze Zeit auf einem Schiff befinde?"

„Okay," sagte Anna schließlich. „Da Dumbledore unauffindbar ist, werde ich schauen, dass ich das Buch Xerchias finde."

„Du weißt wo es ist?" fragte Lilli verwundert.

„Wenn es sich noch dort befindet, dann ja. Das üble ist, dass es nicht leicht wird, da ran zu kommen, denn es ist noch strenger bewacht, als die Seite aus dem Buch. Ich werde auf jeden Fall Hilfe brauchen."

„Ich hab mir im Zaubereiministerium frei genommen," sagte Frank.

„Ich bleibe im Zaubereiministerium, für den Fall, dass Dumbledore doch noch auftaucht," sagte Alice daraufhin und nickte Frank zu. Anna lächelte beiden an.

„Gut, ich werde auf jeden Fall auch James brauchen."

„In seinem Zustand?" fragte Frank aufgebracht. „Was, wenn er plötzlich wieder zum Todesser wird?"

„Wenn es am Fieber liegt, müssen wir lediglich das Fieber halten," antwortete Anna, wenn auch nicht ganz überzeugend, denn ihr war durchaus klar, dass dieser Zustand nicht sehr angenehm für ihren besten Freund war. „Ich brauche James und Lilli dabei. Ohne sie wird es zu riskant."

James hatte ihr zugenickt und Lilli war ebenfalls einverstanden gewesen, aber auch sie hatte James besorgt angesehen.

„Gut, bevor wir aufbrechen, müssen wir noch einige Dinge besorgen."

„Wieder ein Buch aus Dumbledores Büro?" fragte Sirius mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, woraufhin Anna ihn spitz ansah. „Kann ich was dafür, wenn er alles dort bunkert? Remus, Frank, Alice, Pete? Ich könnt eure Hilfe bei den Vorbereitungen gebrauchen. Lilli und Sirius können allein auf James aufpassen."

„Sicher, dass wir sie alleine lassen können?" äußerte Frank seine Bedenken und wurde prompt von Sirius angeschnauzt. „Kannst es wohl immer noch nicht abwarten endlich nen Todesser zu killen, Longbottem? Such dir dafür nen anderen und jetzt verpisst euch!"

James hatte Anna daraufhin fragend angesehen, doch sie zuckte lediglich die Schultern und winkte die anderen mit sich raus. Lilli und Sirius blieben alleine mit James zurück, der sich erschöpft vom Stuhl erhob und auf das Bett fallen ließ.

„Ich könnt sofort wieder einschlafen.... Wenn das das Fieber nicht senken würde..." Und mit einem Mal schwang er sich wieder auf und saß auf dem Bettrand.

„Brauchst du irgendwas?" fragte Sirius. „Kaffee, Sandwich... Fiebererhöhungsmittel?"

James lächelte sanft.

„Ich bin okay, Padfoot."

„Gut, dann... werd ich euch mal ein wenig alleine lassen. Ich bin nebenan, falls um Hilfe geschrien wird."

Und mit einem letzten amüsierten Grinsen an die beiden verließ Sirius das Zimmer der heulenden Hütte. Lilli hatte sich zu James an den Bettrand gesetzt und sich sehnsüchtig an seine Schulter gelehnt.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen Melissa..." flüsterte sie nach einer Weile.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das verschwiegen habe...." sagte er leise zurück.

„Mhm...."

"Und du kannst dich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich dir das alles erzählt hatte? Mit Dark Breath mein ich..."

".... Leider nein..."

"Ich frage mich warum nicht...."

Sie griff mit ihrer Hand nach seiner und drückte sie fest. Die letzten 2 Wochen kamen ihr vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit im Vergleich zu den letzten 7 Jahren. Obwohl er nur 2 Wochen nicht bei ihr war, kam ihr diese Zeit, in der sie ungewiss über sein Verbleiben und sein Schicksal war, wie eine Unendlichkeit vor. Ihn jetzt einfach nur wieder bei sich zu wissen, seine Hand zu drücken und seine Nähe zu spüren und sein atmen zu hören, war etwas, dass sie bei sich behalten wollte. Den Moment anhalten, die Zeit stoppen, irgendetwas tun, damit es für immer so blieb.

„James....?"

„.... Hm?"

„Ich liebe dich...."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lilli."

Sie spürte, dass er ihre Hand noch fester drückte und schob sich näher an ihn heran.

„Ich hatte einen Traum..." begann sie leise. „Wir waren spazieren und... du hast mich gefragt, ob ich dich heiraten will. Ich dachte immer, es wäre real gewesen, aber... ich... ich bin mir nicht sicher..." Es erschreckte sie, dass er kein Ton von sich gegeben hatte und als die Angst ihn wieder zu verlieren sie überkam schreckte sie von seiner Schulter auf und hatte ihn angesehen. Ihr verzweifelt verängstigter Blick traf auf verwirrte und merkwürdig traurige Augen.

„James?" fragte sie leise in der Hoffnung auf eine beruhigende Reaktion von ihm. Er lächelte gequält.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr daran?"

„Nein... Also... ist es passiert? Du hast mich wirklich gefragt?"

„Du hast abgelehnt, Lilli..." antwortete er halb niedergeschlagen, halb um Fassung ringend, denn offenbar tat ihm allein die Erinnerung daran weh.

„Ich hab... abgelehnt?" wiederholte sie seine Worte verunsichert.

'In meinem Traum hatte ich ihn doch angenommen.... dachte ich...'

„Es ist okay, Lilli..." sagte James, diesmal nicht mehr ganz so verletzt wie vorher. Er hatte seine Fassung zurückgewonnen und wieder begonnen ihre Hand zu drücken, die seine festgehalten hatte.

„Du bist dir unsicher gewesen und ich hab das auch verstanden. Ich verspreche dir, sobald das alles hier vorüber ist, werde ich alles tun, um dein Vertrauen in mich so zu stärken, dass du an unsere Zukunft glaubst."

Lilli wollte ihm sagen, dass sie das jetzt schon tat, dass ihr die letzten 2 Wochen gezeigt hatten, was er ihr bedeutete und dass sie ihn mehr als alles andere liebte, aber diese Worte wollten ihren Lippen einfach nicht entfahren. Stattdessen fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand an seine rechte Wange und fuhr nah genug an ihn heran, um ihn leidenschaftlich und liebevoll zugleich auf die Lippen küssen zu können. Wenn sie doch nur in Worte hätte fassen können, was er ihr mittlerweile bedeutete.

* * *

~*~

Sirius hatte draußen etwas Kaffee getrunken und das innere der Höhle angestarrt. Er erinnerte sich an die letzten Jahre in Hogwarts zurück, erinnerte sich an die unzähligen Male, die er, James und Peter als Animagi und Remus als Werwolf entlang gelaufen waren. Es waren schöne Jahre gewesen, es war eine schöne Zeit für ihn gewesen. Er war nie besonders glücklich in seinem Leben, außer in den Momenten, in denen er mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein konnte. Die Momente, in denen James und er Hogwarts unsicher machten, zählten zu den besten in seinem Leben. Auch wenn er sich noch so ausgestoßen von seiner Familie fühlte oder noch so unverstanden von Anna, Remus und seinen anderen Freunden, James hatte ihm immer das Gefühl von Freundschaft und Familie zugleich vermittelt und verstanden.

„Hey, Pad." James hatte sich neben ihm auf die Felsstufen hingesetzt. „Lilli scheint erschöpft zu sein. Sie ist eingeschlafen."

„Sie hat in der letzten Zeit nicht wirklich viel Schlaf gefunden..." sagte Sirius und hatte sich seinem besten Freund zugewandt. „Und wie geht' s dir?"

„Mir würde es besser gehen, wenn die letzten 2 Wochen nicht gewesen wären..."

„Ja... mir auch."

„Zu dumm auch, Lilli hat versucht mir die Haare wieder schwarz zu zaubern, aber ist nichts zu machen. Die bleiben so eklig."

Sirius lachte. „Wir besorgen dir ne Perücke, Kumpel."

„Na, wenn das kein Vorschlag ist," lachte James amüsiert zurück, aber es war nicht aus vollem Herzen. Zu sehr tat ihm alles Leid, was passiert war.

„Padfoot- "

„Sag' s nicht, Prongs," unterbrach er ihn sofort.

„Nein, ich muss- "

„Was? Sagen, dass du mir das hättest früher sagen sollen, dass eine gemeinsame Freundin gestorben ist? Oder mir vorher eulen, dass du vorhast Ayenterro zurück zu helfen oder lernen willst mit dieser Machtsache umzugehen? Ja, denn dann wäre ich geradewegs zurück nach London gekommen und hätte dich davon abgehalten."

„Du hegst also doch immer noch einen Groll gegen Diana Ayenterro?"

„Hab ich sie je gemocht?"

James senkte etwas niedergeschlagen den Kopf. Sein Freund war nach wie vor stur gewesen. Es stimmte, dass James Sirius deswegen nicht sofort über sein Vorhaben Bescheid gegeben hatte, weil er wusste, dass der Freund dagegen war, aber um Remus Willen wollte James unbedingt helfen. Er hatte dies bis heute nicht bereut, denn er hatte auch keine Sekunde daran geglaubt, dass sein Todesser Dasein auch nur das Geringste mit seiner Befreiungsaktion der Phowlyrisprinzessin zu tun hatte.

„Danke...." sagte James nach einer Weile der Stille. Sirius blickte von der Höhle wieder zu seinem besten Freund.

„Bitte..."

„Pad? Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

„Kommt drauf an, was für einen Gefallen."

James riss sich zusammen, denn das was er jetzt sagen wollte, fiel ihm nicht nur nicht leicht, er wusste, dass das auch Sirius schwer fallen würde. Aber was er heute Abend erfahren hatte, zeigte ihm, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte.

„Du hast verhindert, dass Frank mich umbringt, richtig?"

„Und ich würde es jeder Zeit wieder tun...." sagte er fest entschlossen.

„Tu es nicht noch mal..."

„Was?" schoss es ungläubig aus Sirius heraus. Beide befanden sich nun auf den Beinen und während der eine niedergeschlagen und doch entschlossen blickte, sah ihn der andere fassungslos und entrüstet an.

„Ich hab in dieser Verfassung Lilli, dich und alle anderen in Gefahr gebracht. Ich hab euch Voldemort ausgeliefert! Ich hätte euch damit alle töten können. Ich hab Anna mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert und sie fast getötet. Zum zweiten Mal."

„Du warst nicht du selbst!"

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung, Pad! Was glaubst du, wie ich mich gefühlt hätte, wenn Lilli, Anna oder dir etwas passiert wäre? Wenn er einen von euch gar getötet hätte? Ich hätte mir das niemals verziehen!"

„Aber uns ist nichts passiert, Prongs! Wir leben, alles ist gut."

„Nichts ist gut," sagte James, verzweifelt darüber, dass sein Freund so engstirnig war. Wollte er ihn denn wirklich nicht verstehen? Selbst ein Sirius Black musste doch den Ernst der Situation bereits erkannt haben?

„Dark Breath ist gefährlich und offenbar kann ich diese Macht nicht kontrollieren."

„Du lernst es schon noch!"

„Aber das kann zu spät sein, wenn es soweit ist. Ich will das auf keinen Fall zulassen."

Sirius grummelte.

„Wenn ich Lilli wieder in Gefahr bringen sollte oder wenn ich Anna zu nahe treten sollte, wenn du auch nur den Verdacht hast, dass ich wieder ein Todesser geworden bin und irgendjemanden von euch etwas antun könnte, dann musst du alles tun, um das zu verhindern. Selbst -"

„Ich werde dich nicht töten!" donnerte Sirius und hatte wutentbrannt die Tasse an die Wand geschmissen.

„Verdammt, Sirius, verstehst du denn nicht-" begann James aufgebracht, doch Sirius hatte ihn sofort unterbrochen.

„Nein, Prongs, du verstehst es nicht! KEINER wird dich killen. Wir werden dich wieder zurecht biegen, du wirst Dark Breath kontrollieren und wir werden gemeinsam Voldemort töten! Punkt!"

„Sirius!"

„Ich will nichts mehr von diesem Unsinn hören, dass du dich zum Abschuss frei gibst, hörst du!" Die beiden waren so vertieft in ihren Streit gewesen, dass sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatten, dass die anderen wieder zurück waren und nun direkt neben ihnen standen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort von sich zu geben war Sirius ins Zimmer hinein geschritten. Remus, Peter, Alice und Frank gingen mit einem peinlichen Lächeln an James vorbei und ebenfalls ins Zimmer hinein. Anna war bei ihm stehen geblieben und hatte ihn verständnisvoll angesehen.

„Wieso ist er ein so großes Baby?" fragte James müde. Anna hatte mit ihrer Hand sein Fieber gefühlt, bevor sie seine Ärmel hochkrempelte.

„Er gehört eben zu den Menschen, die noch an etwas glauben, möge es noch so unmöglich sein. Setzt dich."

Beide ließen sich auf die Stufen nieder und Anna hatte eine Spritze heraus geholt.

„Das ist ein Mittel, dass dein Fieber halten wird," sagte sie, bevor sie sanft mit der Nadel in seine Haut stach und das Mittel einspritzte. Nachdem sie fertig war, steckte sie alles wieder weg und kontrollierte das Fieber aufs neue.

„Du hättest das von ihm nicht verlangen dürfen," sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie sicher gegangen war, dass es ihm nicht schlechter und auch nicht besser ging.

„Wieso? Weil er mein bester Freund ist?"

„.... Ich wusste, dass er das nie tun würde."

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

„Komm schon, James... Du bist ihm das Allerwichtigste auf der ganzen Welt."

„Ich bin sein bester Freund. _Du_ bist das Allerwichtigste für ihn auf der ganzen Welt."

Sie blickte traurig nach unten, bevor sie sich ihm mit niedergeschlagenem Blick wieder zuwandte.

„Wenn es darauf ankäme... dann würdest du Sirius opfern, um Lilli zu retten... weil du weißt, dass Sirius nicht mit sich leben könnte, wenn Lilli stirbt, obwohl er sie hätte retten können mit seinem Leben. Anders herum... wenn es darauf ankäme... dann würde Sirius … _dich_ retten und _mich_ sterben lassen."

„Das ist nicht wahr," sagte James sofort, doch er kannte Anna gut genug, um zu wissen, das sie so etwas nicht sagen würde, wenn sie sich nicht sicher war.

„Etwa doch?"

Anna nickte. „Sirius muss sowas nicht sagen. Ich habe die letzten 6 Monate mit ihm verbracht und weiß, was in ihm vorgeht. Deswegen war es mir von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er niemals zulassen würde, dass dich jemand umbringt, wenn er es verhindern kann. Er würde eher alle anderen opfern, bevor er zulässt, dass du stirbst." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sehr wohl erkennen konnte, dass diese Erkenntnis ihr nicht nur weh getan hatte, sondern noch immer in ihr drin schmerzte.

"Ich wusste was es bedeutet, Sirius Blacks Freundin zu sein. Er hatte vor mir schon was mit Erin Goyle, mit Kathryn Linley Ford und mit noch so vielen anderen. Aber er wird immer nur den einen engsten und besten Freund haben."

"Anna...."

„Komm, wir sollten rein gehen. Wir haben noch sehr viel vor uns..."

Er hatte sich eine Sekunde Zeit gelassen, bevor er ihr nach drinnen folgte. Er wusste stets, dass seine Freundschaft zu Sirius fester war, als die Freundschaft zu Remus oder Peter oder auch zu Anna... aber er hatte nie auch nur Ansatzweise daran gedacht, dass sie Sirius sogar über seine Liebe zu Anna ging. Sollte er sich hier zum ersten Mal in seinen besten Freund getäuscht haben? Denn James glaubte stets, dass Sirius dasselbe für Anna tun würde, was er, James, auch für Lilli bereit war zu tun. Gleichzeitig aber stellte er auch fest, dass er nie auch nur einen Moment lang daran gedacht hatte, wen er eher bereit war aufzugeben von seinen Freunden...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ist nach über nem halben Jahr (exakt heute vor einigen Minuten ^^ ) fertig. Wurde alles leider etwas knapp, aber in den Semesterferien musste ich etwas anderes machen, hatte dann noch Nachholklausuren und so weiter und so fort. Ich habe leider mit Chap 7 noch nicht mal begonnen was leider bedeutet, dass in den nächsten Wochen kein neues Chapter kommen wird. (Semester startet morgen und mein Stundenplan ist so voll, ich könnte auch in der Uni schlafen und es würde nicht auffallen...) Ich werde aber wirklich versuchen in den Weihnachtsferien Chap 7 niederzuschreiben. Falls in dem Zeitraum kein Neues kommt, dann wird es wohl erst im März etwas mit der Fortsetzung. =/ Ich werde CoX wohl auch abkürzen, denn wenn es wirklich bei den ursprünglich geplanten 48 Chaps bleibt, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr groß, dass wir das Ende erst in 15 Jahren sehen und das wäre eine Zumutung für euch ^^ Vielen lieben Dank für die ganzen Reviews. Ich mach immer nen freudigen Hüpfer wenn ich lese, dass einige von euch BH schon früher gelesen haben und nun hier her zu CoX gefunden haben. (Und natürlich grins ich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd wenn ich lese, dass ihr meinen Schreibstil noch immer mögt XD) Viel Spaß beim neuen Chap =) Freu mich, wenn ihr bis zum Ende dran bleibt. Drück euch lieb!

_Reviewantworten:_

Syb: Er wird später wieder zum Todesser (Das ist glaub ich jetzt spoilen ^^ ) Aber das hat noch ein paar Chapter Zeit. Vorerst bleibt er uns erhalten. Thx fürs Review =)

Marauder-Fan: Danke fürs Review. Sorry, hat doch 6 Monate gedauert ^^

appolonia: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl +g+ Thx fürs liebe Review.

Mannequin: Yep, das mit James Antrag klärt sich noch. Allerdings nicht in diesem Chap ^^ Hat auch nicht so rein gepasst. Das mit Melissa und Mr. Potter musste irgendwie sein, um zu zeigen, dass es damals wirklich finstere Zeiten waren. (Hätte ich Mr. Potter nicht getötet, könnte nie das kommen, was noch in den nächsten Chaps kommen wird ^^ Er hätte ja nach dem was in Hogwarts passiert ist seinen Sohn keinen einzigen Augenblick mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Schwer ihn dann in gefährliche Situationen zu schicken, höhö) Thx fürs Review.

nora: Hm, jah, dafür entschuldige ich mich auch vielmals. Ich bin eigentlich nicht jemand, der seine Storys abbricht (mag es selbst nicht bei anderen) aber ich hatte auch nie geglaubt, dass Abitur und Studium einen so die Zeit rauben können ^^. Dumbledore will schon helfen, er kann es nur nicht bzw. nicht so effizient wie sie es selbst könnten. Ich möchte mich hier ein wenig an die HP Bücher anlehnen, da ich glaube, dass Dumbledore auch da vieles hätte selber tun können, es aber Harry, Hermine und Ron überlassen hat, da sie nur so auch dazu lernen konnten. Schwer zu erklären, klärt sich aber in den nächsten Chaps, wenn nicht gar sogar schon im nächsten Chap. Je nachdem wie schnell ich die Ereignisse nun kürze ^^ War eigentlich nie geplant, dass die Fortsetzung über Jahre hinweg läuft =/ Melissa ist wirklich tot, wird aber dennoch noch mal vorkommen, da ihre Geschichte nicht wirklich schon abgeschlossen ist. Eigentlich sollte da ein wichtiges Ereignis vorher erzählt worden sein, aber irgendwie hatte ich die Stelle verpasst als es rein passte und danach kam sie nicht wieder. Muss eine Stelle in den späteren Chaps finden, wo dieses Ereignis noch mal hin geschrieben werden könnte. Danke fürs liebe Review =) Freu mich, dass dir meine FF's gefallen.

* * *

Chapter 6 – a glimpse of truth

Es war kein schöner Nachmittag gewesen. Eine dunkle Wolkendecke hatte sich gebildet und ließ erahnen, dass auch der Regen nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Lilli, Sirius und Anna saßen auf der Wiese vor den Toren Hogwarts und blickten auf die Ruinen hinab, die das prunkvolle Schloss in sich versteckten.

„Sollten sie nicht langsam da sein?" fragte Sirius ungeduldig und blickte immer mal wieder in die Richtung, wo seine Freunde eigentlich gleich auftauchen sollten.

„Kommt wohl drauf an, wie James Mum reagiert," antwortete Anna ruhiger und blieb wie Lilli auch einfach nur auf der Wiese sitzen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass James zu ihr gehen kann, in 2 Minuten alles erklärt und sie ihn einfach wieder gehen lässt."

„Wieso haben wir ihn noch gleich zu seiner Mum gehen lassen?" brummte Sirius finster.

„Weil er es so wollte," antwortete Anna noch immer gelassen.

„Ist er überhaupt schon soweit, dass er weiß, was er will? Du hast ihn kranker gemacht!"

„Damit er uns nicht wieder abdriftet!" sagte sie leicht beleidigt.

„Sirius, James wollte seine Mutter einweihen und ich glaube, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist." Nun hatte Lilli gesprochen, denn sie wusste genau, wenn sie nicht etwas sagte, würden ihre Freunde gleich wieder ein Streitgespräch beginnen, da Anna leicht aufzuregen war und Sirius jemanden zum aufregen brauchte.

„Er hat versprochen ihr nichts von der Gefahr zu erzählen, dass er wieder zum Todesser wird."

„Und was hat er vor ihr zu antworten wenn sie fragt, warum er plötzlich blond ist? War ein Zauberunfall, Mum?"

„Seine Haare sind wieder schwarz."

„Ein Zauber gefunden?"

„Mehr ein Muggelwundermittel," sagte Anna amüsiert. „genannt Haarfärbemittel. Wer hätte gedacht dass einfache Farbe da aushilft, wo Magie aussetzt."

„Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache," brummte Sirius finster weiter. „Wir hätten mit ihm gehen sollen!"

„Ist ja überhaupt nicht auffällig wenn der eigene Sohn 3 Tage später mit all seinen Freunden auftaucht nur um zu versichern, dass es ihm gut geht. Mrs. Potter ist ein menschlicher Lügendetektor. Wären wir alle da aufgekreuzt hätte sie uns wahrscheinlich sogar noch Veritaserum ins Trinken gemischt."

„Soweit würde sie nicht gehen... nicht bei den Freunden ihres Sohnes..."

„Glaub mir Sirius," sagte Lilli mit festem Blick. „Da sie mich als Aurorin trainiert seit dem Tod von Mr. Potter kann ich ruhigen Gewissens sagen, dass sie das tun würde, nur um ihren Sohn zu beschützen. Sie ist mittlerweile wie eine Löwin, wenn es um James geht."

„Mrs. Potter hatte doch schon immer übertrieben, wenn es um ihre Kinder geht, Lilli?"

„Nicht so, Anna," sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Ray, Lilli."

"Ray... Kurz nach Mr. Potters Tod hat sie doch glatt Auroren abgestellt um auf James auf zu passen, wenn er bei den Cannons war und James hat das heraus gefunden weil die Auroren seine Fans bei einem Spiel überrumpelten als sie sich ihm näherten. Es gab einen großen Streit zwischen Mutter und Sohn und sie hat die Auroren wieder zurück geholt. Mr. Potter ließ seinen Sohn nie von Auroren bewachen."

„Jaivenko in Hogwarts? Als Lehrerin getarnt war sie doch nur dort, um auf James nen Auge zu haben?"

„Sie hat keinen Schüler angefallen, der sich ihm näher als ein Meter befand, Ray."

„Auch wieder wahr."

„Sie hatte sogar Auroren da, wenn James und Ich zusammen waren. Aufpassen schön und gut, aber Mrs. Potter hat förmlich versucht sein Leben zu kontrollieren aus Angst ihn zu verlieren."

„Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie damit nicht aufgehört hätte," sagte Anna und Lilli wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass James erst dann verschwunden war, nachdem Mrs. Potter den Schutz zurück genommen hatte.

„Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass James 24 Stunden pro Tag bewacht werden muss, aber wenn diese Auroren weiter auf ihn Acht gegeben hätten, vielleicht hätten sie dann frühzeitig erkannt, dass James gerade zum Todesser mutiert und man hätte früher etwas dagegen tun können."

„Sie hat den Schutz nicht zurück genommen," kam es von hinten und alle drei standen auf als sie James Stimme hörten, der mit Remus zu ihnen herkam.

„Wie nicht zurück genommen?" fragte Lilli verwirrt.

„Die Auroren, die auf mich _aufpassen_ sollten, sind Mitglieder dieser weißen Auroren gewesen."

„Und du sagst _gewesen_ weil?" Irgendwie hatte Anna ein ungutes Gefühl, was James auch sofort bestätigte.

„Sie sind tot."

„Klingt nicht gut," sagte Lilli beunruhigt. „Was immer vor 2 Wochen auch passiert sein mag... Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir das vielleicht gar nicht heraus finden wollen."

„Wie ist es mit deiner Mum gelaufen?" fragte Anna, um eine weitere Diskussion zu verhindern. Es brachte nichts, wenn sie nun weiter Mutmaßungen anstellten, statt die Wahrheit heraus zu finden.

„Gut," sagte er ein wenig angeschlagen. „Denk ich..."

„Du denkst?"

„Nun, es ist schwer ihre _Hmmms_, Ahas und _Sosos_ zu deuten."

"Wie jetzt?" fragte Sirius. "_Mum, mir geht's gut, wirklich! Glaubst du mir? - Hmmmm_."

"Nö, _soso_ war die Antwort."

Daraufhin warfen alle drei Remus einen fragenden Blick zu, der lediglich die Schultern zuckte.

„Ich kann' s euch auch nicht sagen. Vom Gefühl her würde ich sagen, sie hat Verständnis und wird uns helfen, aber ich bin nicht gerade dafür bekannt Handlungen angebracht zu deuten."

„Helfen?" fragte Lilli verwirrt.

„Sie will versuchen heraus zu finden, wo Dumbledore ist und ihn kontaktieren. Da McGonagall jegliche Hilfe verweigert hatte, will sie es nun tun. Sie wünscht uns viel Glück, wir sollen vorsichtig sein und so weiter eben." Auch dies passte irgendwie nicht ganz in das Bild von der Maria Potter, die Anna kannte. Sie hatte mehr Gefühle erwartet, die sie ihrem Sohn gegenüber zeigen sollte. Eigentlich wunderte es sie fast, dass Maria ihren Sohn hat gehen lassen, obwohl man ihm ansehen konnte, dass er alles andere als fit war. Es machte sie in diesem Moment traurig zu wissen, was 6 Monate Trennung doch ausrichten konnten.

„Okay... dann lasst uns mal gehen..."

„Deja vue," sagte Sirius mit mulmigem Gefühl im Magen als sie auf die Ruinen zu gingen.

„Ich weiß, nur diesmal ist Remus bei uns... und James ist definitiv er selbst," sagte Anna und lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an.

„Wenn du das Fieber außer Acht lässt, dann ja," fügte James etwas kritisch hinzu, doch das störte sie nicht im geringsten.

„Komm schon," meinte sie nur und ging ihren Freunden voraus auf das Schloss zu. Der Eingang zum Schloss war wie immer offen für sie gewesen und sie kamen ohne Probleme hinein. Hier und da gingen Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser umher, aber sie hatten größtenteils ihre Ruhe vor neugierigen Augen. Die Freunde waren darauf bedacht den direkten Weg zu ihrem Ziel zu nehmen.

„Weißt du, was ich mich gerade frage?" schoss es nach einer Weile von James heraus.

„Ich könnt raten, aber schneller geht' s, wenn du' s gerade heraus sagst," antwortete Anna als sie schließlich gemeinsam in den verbotenen Wald gingen.

„Wieso versteckt Dumbledore alles in oder in der Nähe von Hogwarts? Ich mein, eines Tages weiß der Todesser im Voraus wo er zu suchen hat, wenn er etwas wichtiges sucht. Stell dir die Szene mal vor: Die Welt ist am Untergehen, wir kämpfen gegen Todesser, Zauberstab gegen Zauberstab. Es steht unentschieden bis Voldemort sagt: „Wir brauchen etwas, dass uns den Sieg beschert!" und sofort rennt jeder nach Hogwarts!"

„Wo Dumbledore bereits wartet," sagte Remus.

„Ah!" machte James sarkastisch. „Du meinst so wie jetzt?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern und verzog nur den Mundwinkel.

„Er versteckt ja nicht aaaaaaalles in Hogwarts," verteidigte Lilli den Schulleiter. „Die Seite von Xerchias Buch war nicht hier."

„Nur die Anleitung des Weges dazu," mischte Sirius amüsiert mit. „Prongs hat Recht. Ist etwas leichtsinnig alles in Hogwarts zu verstecken."

„Wie kommt ihr eigentlich auf die Idee, dass wir hier nach dem Buch Xerchias suchen?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass du mich mit Fieber hier heraus schleppst, damit wir im verbotenen Wald spazieren gehen und in alte Erinnerungen schwelgen können?"

Auf das überhebliche Grinsen in James Gesicht hin warf Anna ihm nur einen giftigen Blick zu, woraufhin er sofort verteidigend seine Hände erhob.

„Hey, ich versuch nur die Suche so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Ist doch langweilig wenn wir uns den ganzen Weg über nur anschweigen?"

„Du hast Fieber, James! Solltest du nicht erschöpft sein und deine Ruhe haben wollen?"

„Nah, ich lenk mich lieber ab und du lenkst so toll ab."

„Ständig anderer Meinung als ich zu sein ist nicht tolles ablenken!"

„Für mich schon," sagten James und Sirius gleichzeitig was auch Lilli und Remus ein amüsiertes Lächeln entlockte.

„Wir müssen uns in 2 Gruppen aufteilen," sagte Anna und war plötzlich stehen geblieben.

„Woah, seit wann sind wir denn zu ner Mimose mutiert – Autsch!" Sirius hielt sich die Schulter, wo Anna ihm einen heftigen Stoß mit der Faust versetzt hatte.

„Wir müssen uns in 2 Gruppen aufteilen, weil wir so den Wald schneller durchkämmen können."

„Durchkämmen?" fragte Lilli verwirrt. „Anna - "

„Es tut mir Leid!" antwortete sie auf der Stelle, bevor ihre Freundin es aussprechen konnte.

„Ist ja nicht so, dass Dumbledore und Ich sonderlich oft über das Buch gesprochen hätten. „Ich hab eine Vermutung, wo das Buch ist, aber um es schneller zu finden, müssen wir 2 Gruppen bilden, denn das eine ist am einen Ende und das andere am anderen Ende."

„Wir können doch apparieren?"

„Du kannst in Hogwarts nicht apparieren!" schnaubte Anna Sirius an, der gespielt entsetzt zurück wich.

„Warum sind eigentlich Longbottem und Wormtail nicht dabei?"

„Sie suchen an einem anderen Ort."

„An einem anderen Ort?" fragte Lilli verwundert. „Anna wie sicher bist du dir, dass das Buch Xerchias hier in Hogwarts ist? Oder an dem Ort wo du nun die anderen hin geschickt hast?"

„Ähm..." machte die Freundin ein wenig zögerlich. „Von einer Skala von 1 bis 10... … ne 7 für hier und ne 5 für dort. Ist nicht so, dass Dumbledore mir gesagt hat: Anna, das Buch von Xerchia ist da und da."

„Und was lässt dich vermuten, dass es an diesen drei Stellen sein könnte?"

„Die anderen Orte kommen eigentlich nicht in Frage..."

„Die anderen Orte?" schoss es von allen gleichzeitig heraus, woraufhin Anna beschwichtigend die Hände erhob.

„Hey! Wir sprechen hier von einem Buch über dunkle Künste, hinter dem sogar Voldemort her ist. Glaubte auch nur einer von euch, dass es Dumbledore einem so leicht macht es zu finden, wenn es um den Niedergang der Welt geht?"

„Wie dramatisch," stellte Sirius fest.

„Okay, teilen wir uns auf, bevor ich anfange zu verdunsten vom Fieber..." Auf diesen Kommentar von James hin warfen Lilli und Anna ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sein Fieber sich verbessern würde und Black Heart wieder die Oberhand gewann.

„Okay, Remus und Ich gehen in die Richtung, ihr in die andere. Ich vermute, das Buch befindet sich in der Höhle hinter dem Hügel, wo ihr zwei zu Hogwartszeiten dem Ponester das Leben gerettet hattet. In der Höhle befinden sich drei Kelche, die alle drei ausgetrunken werden müssen. Ein Kelch für jeweils einen. Es wird euch testen. Wenn ihr die Tests besteht wird die Wand den Weg zu einem See frei machen, auf dessen Grund sich hoffentlich das Buch in einer Truhe befinden sollte. Hier ist der Schlüssel, um die Truhe zu öffnen."

Anna überreichte einen rostigen Schlüssel an Lilli.

„Was ist in den Kelchen drin?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Etwas, das euch testet. Ich habe keine Ahnung was, aber es wird nicht gefährlich für euch sein."

„Und du glaubst das weil?" fragte James.

„Weil es Dumbledore ist. Er würde nie etwas tun oder errichten, was einen weiß-magischen Zauberer Schaden zufügen könnte. Also los. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr."

„Warte," rief Sirius als sie sich mit Remus umgedreht hatte und sich sofort wieder fragend zu ihm zurück wandte. „Was ist bei euch?"

„Eine Sphinx die einem Löcher in den Bauch fragt, die das Wissen von Hogwarts verlangt in allen Bereichen inklusive dem der Geschichtsbücher von Hogwarts. Willst du etwa tauschen?"

„Viel Glück, Moony," sagte Sirius mit breitem Grinsen, gab seiner Freundin einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging schon mal vor in seine Richtung. Lilli und James warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, wünschten Remus und Anna viel Erfolg und folgten dann Sirius in ihre Richtung.

„Was war denn das?" fragte James kurz nachdem Anna und Remus außer Sichtweite waren.

„Was war was?" fragte Sirius und stellte sich somit extra dumm.

„Hast du dich etwa wieder mit Anna gestritten?" fragte Lilli für ihren Freund, womit Sirius sich nicht mehr dumm stellen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu James wusste er genau, dass Lilli ihn vorher zum reden zwang, bevor sie ihm seine Ruhe gönnte. Das Einzige was er tun konnte, um sie weiter vom herum stochern abzuhalten war...

„So wie du und Prongs gelegentlich, Lils, ja... Was tust du denn dann, wenn das passiert?" Und kaum dass Lilli und James sich ein paar peinlich berührte Blicke zuwarfen war Stille. Sirius redete sich ein, dass er sich nun besser fühlte, aber das tat er nicht, denn er wusste, dass nicht nur er und Anna Probleme hatten, sondern er es auch noch ausnutzte, dass seine besten Freunde Beziehungsprobleme hatten. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie endlich an der Höhle ankamen, da sie sich teilweise durch weitere Hügel kämpfen mussten, über die sie zu klettern hatten . Zwischen drin mussten sie leider auch vor einem Tigergroßen Geschöpf weglaufen, der im verbotenen Wald lebte und ihnen nachjagte nachdem Sirius auf seinem Schwanz getreten war.

(„Danke, Sirius!" - „Das war keine Absicht! Ich dachte, das wäre ein Laubblatt!" - „Vollkommen verständlich wenn man blind ist und keine Ahnung hat wie ein Laubblatt aussieht!" - „Hört auf zu zanken ihr zwei und rennt lieber, wenn ihr nicht vorher als Tierfutter enden wollt!")

„Ich frage mich gerade, ob Anna und Remus bereits angekommen sind," sagte James als sich die drei Freunde einen kurzen Blick zuwarfen, bevor sie sich gleich dazu entschließen würden, die Höhle zu betreten.

„Schon, wenn wir wüssten, dass sie an der richtigen Stelle ist, könnten wir uns das Saufgelager ersparen," sagte Sirius mit Seitenblick auf seinen besten Freund, woraufhin Lilli die Augenbrauen verzog.

„Kommt schon, Jungs. Warten verschlimmert nur alles."

Und so gingen alle drei in die dunkle Höhle hinein. Lilli hatte ein Licht an ihrem Zauberstab gezaubert, so dass sie bis zum Ende hindurch kamen, wo die drei Kelche auf einem Tisch standen und nur auf sie zu warten schienen. In ihnen befanden sich jeweils eine schwarze, rote und grüne Flüssigkeit.

„Irgendwas sagt mir, dass das nicht Schokolade, Erdbeere und Apfelgeschmack ist," sagte Sirius ein wenig angeekelt.

„Wie auch immer, Anna sagte, dass das nicht gefährlich ist."

„Anna sagt auch, dass es ihr gut geht, selbst wenn es ihr beschissen geht, Lils," sagte James daraufhin und hatte ihr einen nicht sehr angenehmen Blick zugeworfen. Da Anna seine beste Freundin war, kannte wohl auch er sie von allen nicht nur am besten, sondern auch am längsten. „

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass sie bereit wäre ihre Freunde dieser Gefahr auszuliefern?"

„Nein, nur dass sie eine Frau ist und oftmals das Gegenteil von dem meint, was sie sagt."

„Ich bin auch ne Frau, James!"

„Das ist glaub ich auch der Grund, warum er mit dir zusammen ist," kommentierte Sirius amüsiert und hatte sich den Kelch mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit genommen. „Prost, Freunde," sagte er mit amüsierter Miene und hatte ihnen mit dem Kelch zugeprostet. Nachdem auch Lilli und James sich jeweils einen Kelch genommen hatten (Lilli den roten, James den grünen) und ebenfalls zuprosteten, tranken sie alle ihren Kelch mit einem kräftigen Schluck aus. Noch während Lilli den letzten Tropfen runter schluckte spürte sie wie James Hand ihre ergriff und fest hielt und so drückte sie genau so fest zurück. Sie hatte nicht mal Zeit den Kelch zurück zu legen, da verschwamm alles um sie herum und ihr Blick wurde mit einem Mal pechschwarz. James hatte sie rechtzeitig auffangen können, bevor sie zu Boden stürzte und sank mit ihr in seinen Armen auf den kalten Boden hinab. Sirius beugte sich zu ihnen hinab und blickte seinen besten Freund besorgt an.

„Sollten wir nicht alle drei gleichzeitig umkippen?" fragte er misstrauisch. James wollte gerade antworten als ihm ebenfalls die Sicht verschwamm.

„Padfoot?"

„Prongs?"

„Wieso kann deine Freundin nicht einmal die Wahrheit sagen?" Und prompt hatte auch er seine Augen geschlossen und fiel neben Lilli auf den Boden. Sirius hatte sich besorgt über ihn gebeugt und wollte gerade seinen Puls fühlen als er bemerkte, dass diese Bewusstlosigkeit auch über ihn herein brach.

„Nicht gefährlich... Möchte wissen was Anna darunter ver-... steht..." Dann kippte auch er zusammen und blieb neben Lilli und James auf dem Bauch liegen.

* * *

Auf der anderen Seite des Waldes waren inzwischen auch Remus und Anna dabei ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

„Ray?"

„Yeps?"

„Was passiert nachdem die drei die Kelche ausgetrunken haben?"

„Ähm..." machte sie etwas nachdenklich und schien wirklich erst angestrengt überlegen zu müssen, um sich wieder daran zu erinnern. „Sie werden davon ohnmächtig und unterbewusst auf die Probe gestellt werden, ob sie wirklich weiß-magisch sind und ihre Motive nicht selbstsüchtig und zerstörerisch sind."

„Sagtest du nicht, dass es nicht gefährlich wird?"

„Es wird nicht gefährlich, Remus."

„Ich habe keine Bedenken bei Lilli, aber was ist mit Sirius und James? Selbstlosigkeit und friedlich sind nicht gerade 2 Eigenschaften, die die beiden unendlich besitzen."

„..."

Anna hielt an und blickte Remus merkwürdig an.

„Sie sind erwachsen geworden," sagte sie schließlich zuversichtlich. „Die beiden sind nicht mehr wie zu Hogwartszeiten." Das klang nicht sehr überzeugend, wie Remus fest stellte, also rutschte sie mit der Wahrheit heraus. „Okay, James und Sirius kann ich bei der Sphinx nicht gebrauchen. Dein Wissen ist angelernt, ihres ist Intuitiv und ich kenne die beiden lang genug, um zu wissen, dass sie die Sphinx intuitiv zum kochen bringen würden, nur weil sie es gerade lustig fänden." Dazu lächelte Remus ein wenig.

„Dennoch, es ist gefährlich. Gerade bei James. Er ist noch immer von Black Heart besessen."

„Hab ein wenig mehr Vertrauen in deine Freunde, Remus. James ist nicht schwach und sein Herz, was immer Black Heart auch gemacht haben mag, ist tief in seinem Inneren gut. Er und Sirius werden es schon schaffen."

„Weißt du, was für Tests das sind, die sie machen müssen?"

Doch Anna hatte ihm nicht geantwortet. Stattdessen hatte sie einen leicht gequälten Blick drauf, bevor sie mit ihm weiter ging.

„Wir sollten einfach Vertrauen in die drei haben... Wie gesagt, gefährlich kann es nicht sein. Mein Urgroßvater würde nie etwas erfinden, was einen seiner eigenen Verbündeten auf bestialische Weise ums Leben bringt... denke ich..."

„DU DENKST?"

„Ähm..."

„Anna!"

„RAY!"

„RAY!" wiederholte Remus genau so laut.

„Mensch, Dumbledores Urenkelin zu sein macht mich nicht gleich zu seiner Gedankenleserin. Jemand der Filch als Hausmeister einstellt und Hagrid als Hüter der Ländereien hat offenbar eine andere Auffassung des Wortes „gefährlich" als der normale Zauberer von heute."

„Auch wieder wahr."

* * *

Lilli fand sich im Zaubeiministerium inmitten von hundert Auroren und Mitarbeitern wieder. Ein wenig verwirrt blickte sie sich auf der Suche nach etwas vertrautem um, aber finden konnte sie niemanden. Verwirrt ging sie zu den Büros rüber, in welchem sich ihr Platz des letzten halben Jahres befand.

„Lilli?" Erschrocken drehte sie sich um als sie die vertraute Stimme von James Vater hörte.

„Mr. Potter!"

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Michael Potter mit einem überraschten und doch warmen Lächeln. „Hast du heute nicht eigentlich frei?"

„Ähm... ja?"

„Ich verstehe," sagte er lachend. „Du weißt nichts mit deiner Zeit anzufangen, wenn James nicht da ist? Anna und Sirius sind noch immer in Europa und Remus macht sein Praktikum. Weißt du was? Dann besuch James doch einfach? Die Cannons sind gerade in Schottland bei einem Freundschaftsspiel."

„Freundschaftsspiel?" fragte sie verunsichert. Ihr kam das so bekannt vor. Mr. Potter lächelte sie weiter an, wenn auch etwas verwirrt, dass sie verunsichert schien.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass James dich hat, Lilli."

Und ihr wurde schlagartig bewusst, warum ihr das nun so bekannt vor kam. Das alles hatte sie bereits einmal durchlebt und dieser Tag würde ihr ewig in Erinnerung bleiben. Allein das Wissen, was gleich kommen würde, trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Mr. Potter..." sagte sie leise.

„Du bist wirklich jemand ganz besonderes für ihn... und für mich."

„..." Lilli wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste es schon damals nicht und diesen Moment nun noch mal mitzuerleben machte das Verarbeiten nicht gerade besser.

„Wärst du nicht gewesen, hätte James das ganze nicht überlebt und... James bedeutet Maria und mir alles auf der Welt. Die gesamte Familie Potter steht in deiner Schuld, Kleines."

Sie hatte schon damals mit den Tränen kämpfen müssen, wie sie es auch heute wieder tat.

„Mr. Potter..." wiederholte sie die schweren Worte von damals. „James hat mir mein Leben ebenfalls gerettet. Wir... retten uns gegenseitig..."

Und dann passierte es. Alle Auroren, alle Mitarbeiter um sie herum gerieten in Panik und liefen schreiend umher. Sie hörte wie jemand „Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist da!" schrie und wie Harold Potter mit gezogenem Zauberstab aus seinem Büro stürmte. „Harold, was ist passiert?" rief Michael Potter und hatte seinen Vater beim vorüber rennen aufgehalten. Lilli hatte noch nie zuvor diese Panik im Gesicht von James Großvater gesehen. Mit ihrem jetzigen Wissen verstand sie seine Panik von damals. Harold Potter war sich bewusst gewesen, dass er kaum genug Zauberkraft mehr besaß, um Voldemort auch nur ansatzweise die Stirn bieten zu können. Er musste gewusst haben, dass das Ende gekommen war. Sein Stolz hätte niemals zugelassen, dass er weg rannte, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten, während diejenigen, die unter seinem Kommando kämpften, ihr Leben riskierten.

„Er ist da, Michael."

„Unmöglich. Wieso jetzt? Weil Dumbledore nicht hier ist?"

Der Zaubereiminister hatte seinen Blick zu Lilli gewandt und etwas in seinem Blick erschreckte sie heute. Damals hatte sie es nicht erkannt, weil alles zu schnell ging und weil diese Situation sie überrumpelt hatte. Sie hatte damals nur Panik und konnte nicht mehr rational denken. Anders als jetzt. Sein Blick, die Augen von James Großvater hatten sie besorgt angesehen, nicht nur besorgt, sondern fast schon väterlich. Etwas, das sie von ihrem eigenen Vater kannte, als sie noch klein war, doch was sie seit so vielen Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

„Michael, du solltest die junge Miss Evans besser in Sicherheit bringen. Sie ist hier nicht in Sicherheit."

„... Aber... du -?"

„Michael... Bringt euch in Sicherheit," wiederholte der Zaubereiminister entschlossen.

„Nein!" hörte Lilli sich protestieren. Heute mit weniger Kraft als damals, als sie die Situation überrumpelt hatte und sie einfach nur beweisen wollte, dass sie eine gute Aurorin war. Hätte sie damals gewusst, was kommen würde, sie hätte eingewilligt sich zu verstecken, nur um James Vater zu retten. „Ich will kämpfen... Ich bin eine Aurorin...!"

Die beiden Potter Männer hatten sich einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen. Damals hatte Lilli geglaubt, dass sie sich einfach nur nicht sicher darüber waren, ob sie eine Aurorin in Ausbildung kämpfen lassen sollten, aber das war nicht alles, wie Lilli heute wusste. Es ging um mehr... Und wieder erwischte sie sich dabei wie sie sich doch wünschte, dass sie sie nicht hätten kämpfen lassen und Michael Potter sie einfach mit sich weggezogen hätte, um in Sicherheit zu sein. Er wäre heute noch am Leben...

„Okay... Aber Lilli, sobald die Situation gefährlich wird, verschwindest du auf der Stelle. Hast du mich verstanden? Versprich es mir, Lilli!"

„Ich verspreche es..." sagte sie wieder mit derselben frustrierten Stimme. Damals hatte sie es fester und sicherer ausgesprochen. Sie war stolz gewesen, dass Mr. Potter sie kämpfen ließ, hatte geglaubt, dass sie endlich ihre Chance bekam, sich zu beweisen. Heute wusste sie, dass er und der Zaubereiminister sie wohl auch deswegen kämpfen ließen, weil sie hofften, dass ihre Kraft etwas in diesem Kampf bringen würde. Wie sehr würde sie doch gerne die Zeit zurück drehen.

Sie drehte sich zur Seite, nur um zu sehen wie Auroren von Todessern überwältigt wurden und diese in das Ministerium hinein stürmten. Die Auroren waren in der Unterzahl, viele von ihnen waren auswärts tätig gewesen, weil plötzlich ein Sturm von dunklen Zaubern an anderen Orten gemeldet wurden und sie schließlich dorthin geschickt wurden, wie Lilli später von Mrs Potter erfahren hatte. Das war der Grund gewesen, weshalb Maria Potter an diesem Tag nicht im Ministerium war. Es hatte ihr womöglich das Leben gerettet, dass sie sich an einem dieser anderen Orte befand. Lilli hatte an diesem Tag so hart gekämpft, sie hatte sich so mutig gefühlt, weil sie mit ihren Zauber Todesser außer Gefecht setzen konnte, ihnen ebenbürtig war, was sie zu Hogwartszeiten nicht war. Sie fühlte sich damals so stark, wie eine echte Aurorin. Michael Potter hatte ihr so vieles beigebracht und sich wirklich intensiv um sie gekümmert, damit sie in so kurzer Zeit so viel erlernen konnte. Sie wusste, dass er an sie als Aurorin glaubte und sie deswegen so förderte, dennoch hatte all das an diesem Tag nichts gebracht. Dieses Mal hatte sich Lilli nicht gerührt. Sie wusste, wie alles ausgehen würde, was jeden Moment passieren würde. Was sollte das für ein Test sein? Es war doch egal, was sie unternahm, sie würde das unvermeidbare nicht verhindern können. Sie hatte an dem Tag alles getan, was sie konnte und es hatte nichts gebracht. Wieso also jetzt noch mal durchleben?

Sie sah wie Voldemort den Raum betrat. Er musste nicht kämpfen, seine Todesser erledigten alles für ihn, bahnten ihm einen freien Weg durch das Ministerium. Diese dunkle mächtige Aura, die diesen Zauberer umgab, hatte ihr damals bereits diese schreckliche Angst eingejagt und sie tat es wieder. Es war nicht real, doch die Angst die sie damals fühlte, hielt selbst jetzt noch an. Wie sie ihn doch hasste, wie sie seinen überheblichen und arroganten Blick doch verabscheute. Der Zaubereiminister war brüllend auf Voldemort zugelaufen, sein Zauberstab war auf seinen Gegner gerichtet und er zuckte kein einziges Mal zurück obwohl er wusste, dass es das Ende war.

„Warum?" flüsterte Lilli frustriert kurz bevor der helle grüne Blitz alles umschlung und Harold Potter schließlich mit weit geöffneten Augen zu Boden fiel. Es war eine Sekunde, in der sich nichts bewegte. Die Auroren hatten den Tod ihres Ministers gerade mitbekommen, die Todesser hatten gerade erst den Sieg ihres Meisters gesehen und Lilli hatte in dieser Sekunde ihre tiefste Niederlage gespürt. Sie war Aurorin geworden, um die Menschen zu beschützen, die sie liebte, um allen zu zeigen, dass sie stark war, um Voldemort aufzuhalten. In dieser Sekunde konnte sie gar nichts von allen tun. Sie hatte verloren.

Das nächste was sie spürte war eine Hand, die sich um ihren Arm schlang und sie weg zog. Es war Michael Potter.

„Lilli, du musst hier weg!"

„Was?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Lilli, ich kümmere mich darum. Du musst weg!"

„Was?" wiederholte sie verwirrt. Sie konnte sich an das hier nicht erinnern...

„Lilli, ihr müsst überleben. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr überlebt."

Flüche schossen haarscharf an ihnen vorbei, Michael Potter hatte sie mit sich hinter einem Schreibtisch gezogen. Die Auroren und Todesser hatten wieder begonnen zu kämpfen.

„Michael, schnell!" schrie einer der Auroren ihnen zu.

„Lilli!" Michael Potter hatte sie mit festem Blick angesehen. Ein flehen lag in seinem Blick, dass sie das unbedingt verstehen müsste, aber Lilli verstand nicht.

„Lilli, James, Anna und du, ihr müsst überleben. Es ist wichtig für alle, dass ihr überlebt."

„Ja, aber - "

„Lilli, was ich dir jetzt sage, ist wichtig. Du darfst das nicht vergessen."

Wieder schoss ein Fluch haarscharf an ihnen vorbei, aber James Vater schien das nicht zu kümmern. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf sie.

„Lilli, Voldemort kann nichts ausrichten, so lange ihr drei euch von ihm nicht beeinflussen lasst. Bleibt euch selbst treu. Hörst du mich? James, Anna und du, ihr seid nicht böse!"

„... Wir - "

„Ihr tragt das Black Heart in euch, aber es ist _nur_ ein Name! Es hat nichts damit zu tun, was ihr seid oder was euch ausmacht. Verstehst du mich? Ihr drei müsst überleben!"

„J-Ja... ich verstehe," sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Lilli," sagte Michael Potter, diesmal mit sanfterer Stimme. Sein Blick war derselbe wie der seines Vaters gewesen, derselbe wie sie ihn bei James manchmal sehen konnte im vergangenen Jahr. Es war der Blick des Resignierens.

„Bitte sag James, dass ich ihn geliebt habe und dass ich stets stolz auf ihn war und.. dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich kein besserer Vater für ihn war."

„Mr. Potter - !"

„Sag ihm das bitte, Lilli..."

„Ich.. ich versprechs.."

„Danke... Du musst jetzt apparieren. Du musst dich in Sicherheit bringen."

Sie hatten einander zugenickt. Dann hatte sich Michael Potter erhoben und war weg gerannt. Lilli blieb regungslos sitzen. Sie konnte sich daran nicht mehr erinnern. Wieso jetzt? War es Einbildung? Ihre Fantasie? Oder war es wirklich real? War das wirklich passiert? Sie hörte Voldemorts Stimme den Todesfluch schreien und ein Körper, der direkt neben ihr zu Boden fiel. Sie wollte nicht dahin sehen, denn sie wusste genau, wessen schockierenden Blick sie dann sehen würde, wessen Leiche sie neben sich sah und dann würde sie mit aller Macht ihren Schrei unterdrücken müssen, wie damals. Denn an den Blick von James toten Vater, der neben ihr lag und sie mit diesen leeren Augen angestarrt hatte, an diesen erinnerte sie sich noch genau und jeden Abend aufs neue erschien er in ihren Alpträumen.

„Lilli?" Sie zuckte zusammen als sie Sirius Stimme hörte, doch als sie ihn neben sich hinab knien sah, verließ sie die Angst sofort und alles was sie tat, war sich auf ihn zu stürzen und fest zu drücken. Einfach nur fest drücken und sich an ihm festhalten, damit er sie niemals wieder verlassen mochte.

„Hey, Lils, es ist alles okay... Ich bin da..." Sie hatte ihre Augen zu gekniffen als sie sich auf ihn stürzte und nun wo sie seine Stimme hörte und ihre Augen wieder öffnete, erkannte sie, dass sie sich nicht mehr im Zaubereiministerium befanden. Sie waren wieder in der Höhle, in der sie die Kelche ausgetrunken hatten. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht vollständig waren.

„Sirius? Wo ist James?"

„Tauchen," beruhigte er sie und warf einen Blick rüber zum See, welches vorher von einer Felswand verborgen gewesen war.

„Seit wann? Ich meine... die Tests..."

„Eben hatte sich die Wand geöffnet und er ist eben erst rein also keine Panik."

Lilli war verwirrt. Was war das bitte sehr für ein Test? War das überhaupt ein Test? Oder war es das was passiert war? Sie konnte sich nicht an das erinnern, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Bruchstückhaft an Teile, aber nicht an die Worte von Mr. Potter. Sirius hatte ihr geholfen aufzustehen und an den Uferrand zu gehen. Das Wasser war glasklar und die beiden konnten genau beobachten, wie James auf die Truhe zu schwamm.

„Wie lange seid ihr schon wach?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Seit einigen Minuten. Prongs war als erstes wach."

„Was war euer Test?"

„Puh, kann mich nicht erinnern. Prongs auch nicht. Du etwa?"

Sie zögerte eine Sekunde bevor sie leise log: „Nein... Ich auch nicht..." Das war eine Lüge, aber in diesem Moment war Lilli zu verwirrt gewesen, um das zu verstehen, was sie eben gesehen hatte. Sie hatten ursprünglich erwartet, dass James jeden Moment wieder auftauchen würde, doch stattdessen hörten sie Schritte von Leuten hinter sich, die in die Höhle hinein zu kommen schienen.

„Anna und Remus scheinen zu kommen."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da tauchte James wieder an der Wasseroberfläche auf mit der Truhe, die nicht wirklich größer war als ein Schuhkarton. In der Erwartung Sirius und Lilli zu treffen blickte er in ihm doch sehr unbekannte Gesichter als er sich am Ufer fest hielt. Ein Blick hinter diese beiden unbekannten Gesichter verrieten ihm, dass diese Leute keine Freunde waren, denn annähernd 4 Zauberstäbe von weiteren 4 Zauberern waren auf Lilli und Sirius gerichtet.

Der eine Zauberer hatte die Truhe an sich genommen, während der andere James den Zauberstab abnahm und seinen eigenen auf ihn richtete. Da sämtliche Zauberer hier beigefarbene Umhänge trugen, die ihre Gesichter halb verhüllten, brauchte er nicht lange um zu verstehen, wer sie waren. Er kannte sie aus seinen Nachforschungen her. Das waren die weißen Auroren.

„Gib mir den Schlüssel, James," sagte die Hexe, die nun die Truhe vom anderen Zauberer an sich genommen hatte. Anhand ihrer Stimme erkannte er, dass sie nicht irgendjemand war. Er kannte die Stimme... sie war ihm vertraut.

„Das ist ein Witz, oder?" fragte er ungläubig, doch die Hexe wich nicht zurück. Ihre Hand war weiterhin ausgestreckt als würde er wirklich sofort nach dem Schlüssel greifen und ihn ihr auf die Handfläche legen.

„Deswegen ist meine Mutter euch beigetreten... weil du da drin bist..."

Lilli und Sirius hatten sich verwirrte Blicke zugeworfen, aber James hatte keinen von beiden auch nur angesehen. Sein Blick blieb weiter bei der Person vor ihm haften.

„Sirius, Lilli, wenn ich euch vorstellen darf. Dorcas Meadows, eine eigentlich gute Freundin der Familie und eine der besten Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums. Ich frage mich, wie viele von euch mittlerweile auf zwei Seiten kämpfen?"

„James, ich werde hier keine Diskussion mit dir führen," sagte die Hexe entschlossen. „Gib mir den Schlüssel."

„Oder was? Willst du mir einen verbotenen Fluch auf den Hals jagen? Der Zweck heilig die Mittel, war das nicht euer Leitspruch?"

Obwohl er die Hexe vor sich zornig anfunkelte konnte er im Hintergrund erkennen, wie zwei Schatten näher kamen. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da erkannte er Anna und Remus, die offensichtlich die Situation erkannt hatten und versteckt blieben. Dennoch konnte er sehen, dass auch sie ihn gesehen hatte und Zeichen gab.

„Gib mir den Schlüssel, James. Deine Mutter vertraut uns und du solltest es auch."

„Vertrauen? Denjenigen, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Cruciatus Fluch auf einen unschuldigen hetzen, nur um das zu bekommen, was sie wollen?"

„Wir wollen Frieden!" donnerte Meadows und hatte ihre Stimme erhoben. „Alles was wir wollen ist ein Ende dieses sinnlosen Krieges in der Zaubererschaft!"

„Frieden in der Zaubererschaft auf Kosten unschuldiger! Mein Vater hätte sich für dich geschämt!"

„Vielleicht kennst du deinen Vater nicht so gut wie du glaubtest ihn gekannt zu haben, James, denn diese Vereinigung war von Anfang an seine Idee gewesen."

„Lüge!" schrie Lilli. „Mr Potter hätte niemals auf Kosten Unschuldiger einen Krieg geführt!"

„Und das sagt eine junge Aurorin, die grüner hinter den Ohren nicht sein könnte!" schrie Meadows beleidigt und war auf Lilli zugegangen. Sie hatte sich mit einer solchen Wucht umgedreht, dass ihre Kutte hinab fiel und nun man ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie sah nicht dunkel oder böse aus, wie man es von Todessern kannte. Dorcas Meadows hatte ein freundliches und starkes Gesicht. Lilli hatte mit ihr noch nie etwas zu tun gehabt, wusste aber dass sie Michael Potters Partnerin in vielen Aufträgen gewesen war bevor er sich Lilli als Auszubildende annahm und auch, dass Meadows zu den besten Auroren zählte, da sie bekannt dafür war, namhafte Todesser gefangen und nach Askaban gebracht zu haben.

„Accio Truhe!" schrie Anna und die Truhe flog von Meadows Griff direkt in Annas Arme.

„Impedimenta!" hatte Remus zur selben Zeit gedonnert und Meadows wurde nach hinten geschleudert. James hatte in derselben Minute seinen Zauberstab wieder an sich gerissen, den Zauberer neben sich zu Boden gestoßen und einen Fluch in Richtung der Zauberer um Lilli und Sirius losgelassen, so dass diese weg rennen konnten.

„Accio, Zauberstäbe!" rief James beim vorbei laufen, damit Lilli und Sirius Zauberstäbe in seine Hand fielen. Sie zögerten keine Sekunde, um sofort raus zu rennen und das glücklicherweise keine Sekunde zu früh, denn eine Sekunde später und die gewaltige Wucht der Flüche der ganzen weißen Auroren hätte sie alle erwischt. Sie rannten so schnell es ging aus der Höhle heraus, da sie genau wussten, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die weißen Auroren sie einholen konnten.

„Wie zum Teufel konnten sie wissen, wo wir sind?" rief Sirius beim rennen.

„Wie wohl?" rief Anna zurück. „Von James Mum natü – Oh Scheiße!"

Das Rennen hatte sich erübrigt, da direkt am Eingang der Höhle weitere weiße Auroren standen und die Zauberstäbe auf sie richteten.

„Als wir rein kamen waren die noch nicht da," sagte Anna zu ihrer Verteidigung. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte auch Meadows Gruppe aufgeholt. Sie waren umzingelt ohne eine Möglichkeit der Flucht.

„Prongs?"

„Padfoot?"

„Wie gewaltbereit sind diese Leute eigentlich?"

Die Freunde standen mit dem Rücken zueinander und den Zauberstäben schützend vor sich in der Hand haltend.

„Ich will euch nicht den Mut rauben, aber... ich würde sagen, die sind kein bisschen besser als Voldemorts Todesser."

„Sieht nicht gut aus," sagte Anna ein wenig missmutig. „Wir könnten kämpfen, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass die alle Auroren sein könnten, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass wir gewinnen genau so hoch wie die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Voldemort morgen plötzlich gut wird."

„Wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen," sagte Lilli. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Maria Potter wirklich einer Gruppe beitritt, die gute Zauberer umbringt nur um an ein Buch zu kommen."

„Wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt, dann werden wir es auch auf die harte Tour tun, James," brüllte Meadows und hatte zeitgleich wie alle anderen weißen Auroren auch die Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet.

„Tolle Menschenkenntnis, Lils!" brummte Sirius grimmig.

„Achtung!" schrie Anna als die weißen Auroren mit ihren Zauberstäben ausholten.

„Nox!"

Ein grelles Licht umhüllte die Gegend und blendete die Auroren.

„Obscurus!" schrie Lilli und hüllte alles in Dunkelheit ein. Sie hörte wie die Flüche der weißen Auroren auf sie los geschossen wurden und duckte sich reflexartig.

„Nox!" schrie Meadows und erhellte die Gegend wieder.

„Obscurus!" riefen James, Lilli, Anna, Sirius und Remus gleichzeitig und verdunkelten die Gegend erneut.

„Nox!" schrien verschiedene Auroren, doch die Gegend erhellte sich nicht wieder. Es erschien lediglich ein winziges Licht an der Zauberstabspitze der Zauberer, so dass die Freunde sehen konnten, dass sie weit genug von ihnen weg waren und wo sie entlang zu gehen hatten, um sicher aus der Mitte heraus zu gelangen.

„Weg hier!" zischte Lilli. „Zweimal funktioniert der Trick nicht!"

„Verdammt!" hörte sie James fluchen.

„Was ist hier los?" donnerte Sirius. „Weg hier! Sofort!"

„Autsch! Anna ist in mich reingelaufen!"

„Beweg halt deinen lahmen Arsch, James!"

„Hallo? Ich hab Fieber, Miss Unsensibel!"

„Wuahhhh! Schuldigung."

„Verflu – Moony! Mein Zeh!"

„Würgs, das ist mein Hals verdammt!"

„Pschhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" zischte Lilli als sie eine Hand ergriff und voran lief. Gleich würde die Dunkelheit verschwinden und wenn sie sich danach noch immer in der Mitte der weißen Auroren befanden, hätte die gesamte Aktion nichts gebracht.

Als sich die Dunkelheit schließlich auflöste waren die Freunde weg und die weißen Auroren standen alleine im Höhleneingang.

„Dorcas? Was jetzt?" fragte einer der weißen Auroren.

„Was wohl?" fauchte sie wütend. „Sie finden bevor das Buch Voldemort erreicht!"

James, Lilli, Sirius, Anna und Remus sahen hinter den Büschen zu, wie die weißen Auroren los rannten und sich Richtung Hogwartsschloss aufmachten, wohl in dem Glauben, dass sie Dumbledore im Schloss aufsuchen würden.

Nachdem sie sicher waren, dass die Auroren weit genug weg waren und keine Gefahr mehr bestand, beugten sie sich wieder auf.

„Das war knapp," sagte Sirius erleichtert.

„Mich wundert, dass der Trick geklappt hat," sagte James eher überrascht.

„Ich meine, das sind womöglich alles ehemalige oder noch Auroren. Ich hielt sie für intelligenter."

„Nun ja, ist nicht so dass man einen Intelligenztest durchführt, um Auror zu werden," sagte Anna schließlich, woraufhin Lilli ihr einen beleidigten Blick zuwarf. „Sorry..." fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„Allerdings könnte das erklären, wie man dazu kommt eine Vereinigung zu gründen, die sich weiße Auroren nennt," stimmte Remus zu, der ganz offensichtlich auch nicht davon begeistert war, dass diese Auroren bereit waren sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit Flüchen zu traktieren.

„Apropos," unterbrach James die Diskussion und nickte zur kleinen Truhe in seiner Hand. „Hast du das Buch oder ist es hier drin, An?"

„Ray!"

„Wie oft willst du das eigentlich noch tun bevor du merkst, dass ich den Namen zum kotzen finde?" fragte er genervt, woraufhin sie ihm einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„Okay... Raaaaaaaay."

„Nein, das Buch war nicht da," sagte sie noch immer mit mörderisch bösen Blick. „Also ist es entweder bei euch oder bei Frank und Peter."

„Werden wir gleich sehen," sagte James und nahm den Schlüssel heraus, um die Truhe zu öffnen. Er legte sie auf die Wiese nieder und wollte gerade den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken als - „Warte!" Sirius hatte ihn aufgehalten. „An, müssen wir irgendwas beachten, wenn wir diese Truhe öffnen?"

„R -" Anna schüttelte resginierend den Kopf und sagte schließlich: „Nein."

„Sicher?" fragte James verunsichert. „Ich mein... mir wird kein Fluch entgegen geschleudert werden, um wieder zu testen, ob ich -"

„NEIN!" fauchte sie fester. Als auch Lilli ihr einen unsicheren Blick zuwarf sagte sie schließlich leicht genervt.

„Ich bin mir sicher: Nein." James hatte den Schlüssel wieder ins Schloss gesteckt als „Und wenn doch sind wir ja da," von Anna hinzu gefügt wurde, woraufhin er den Schlüssel wieder los ließ und sie böse anfunkelte, doch Anna wäre nicht Anna wenn sie ihn nicht unschuldig und amüsiert angegrinst hätte. Offensichtlich eine kleine Rache dafür, dass er sich strikt weigerte sie bei ihrem neuen Namen zu nennen.

„Nun mach schon auf, James, da ist kein Fluch drin. Dumbledore ist doch kein Windbeutel, der einem 50 Steine in den Weg legt, damit er 100 Flüche bricht nur um ihn mit 1000 Zauber noch mal aufzuhalten!"

Dennoch drehte er nur ganz langsam den Schlüssel im Schloss um und öffnete die Truhe so vorsichtig, dass man meinen könnte, es handle sich um eine tickende Zeitbombe, die bei einem Atemzug in die Luft gehen könnte. James sah verwirrt den Inhalt an, dann verwandelte sich sein verwirrter Blick in einen misstrauischen Blick. Er sah zu Anna auf, sah wieder hinab, sah wieder zu Anna und verengte die Augen.

„Was?" fragte sie unschuldig.

„Xerchia scheint ne Art Dumbledore gewesen zu sein, wenn er Anleitungen für Weltvernichtende Zauber in einem Mininotizbuch für Gnome rein schreibt." Leicht amüsiert nahm er ein sehr kleines in Leder eingebundenes sehr altes Buch aus der Truhe. Auch wenn es sehr edel und wertvoll aussah, aber es war in der Tat nicht größer als ein Notizbuch, das man in der Hosentasche tragen konnte.

„Die Seite, die wir bereits von dem Buch haben... die ist aber größer als das da?" schoss es nachdenklich von Lilli heraus und zeigte auf das Buch in James Handfläche.

„Jah... ist es..." stellte Anna ebenfalls grübelnd fest, während James mit dem Büchlein vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her wedelte bis sie es ihm schließlich aus der Hand riss.

„Die Blätter sind leer," stellte sie fest. „Und es fehlt eine Seite, die eindeutig raus gerissen wurde. Das ist das Buch Xerchias..."

„Vielleicht hat Dumbledore es verkleinert?" schlug Remus genau so nachdenklich vor. Anna wandte den Zauber an, um das Buch zu vergrößern doch es geschah absolut gar nichts.

„Ich hasse diesen Windbeutel," brummte sie schließlich missmutig.

* * *

"Gut" war eindeutig ein Wort, dass ihre Situation nicht beschrieb. Die Freunde hatten es geschafft sich wieder in die Heulende Hütte durch zu kämpfen, sowohl mit dem Buch Xerchias als auch mit der fehlenden Seite, die sich dort befand und sie waren alle noch am Leben und unverletzt. Das weit aus größere Übel war die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mehr wussten, wem sie nun noch vertrauen konnten und wem nicht. Dass Dorcas Meadows ein Mitglied der weißen Auroren waren, verschlimmerte ihren Standpunkt um ein Vielfaches. Sie war nicht nur eine ausgezeichnete Aurorin, sondern stand auch James Mutter sehr nahe und offenbar gehörte James Mutter noch immer zu dieser Vereinigung obwohl sie ihrem Sohn versprochen hatte das nicht mehr zu tun. Zudem kam, dass die neue Zaubereiministerin alles andere als fähig zu sein schien, denn Alice teilte ihnen mit, dass alles was die neue Leiterin des Ministeriums tat war neue Regeln und Erlasse aufzustellen, die Muggel und Zauberer schützen, es jedoch überall bereits neue Angriffe von Todessern gab und sie wieder weitere Auroren verloren hatten. Die Krone setzte Dumbledore auf, der noch immer unauffindbar war und selbst die Eule, die Anna ihm geschickt hatte, kam nicht wieder zurück und sie kam absolut kein Stück weiter mit dem Buch Xerchias.

„Okay, das heißt? Wir stehen mit dem Rücken an der Wand?" fragte Sirius grimmig. Anna hatte deprimiert James und Lilli beobachtet, die auf den Treppen vor der Tür des Zimmers saßen und sich traurig unterhielten. Sie konnte fühlen, dass beide frustriert waren und das war absolut verständlich. Sie befanden sich in einer Situation, aus der es kein Ausweg zu geben schien, denn diejenigen, auf denen sie stets gebaut hatten, waren entweder unerreichbar oder nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig.

„Vielleicht sollten wir den letzten Strohhalm ergreifen, der uns geblieben ist..." sagte sie schließlich und blickte Remus an. In diesem Moment sah Anna keinen anderen Ausweg als eine Phowlyris zu fragen, denn die Phowlyris wussten offenbar mehr über Black Heart als sie es momentan taten und waren womöglich die Letzten, die sie nun um Hilfe bitten konnten. Auch wenn sie Diana Ayenterro noch immer nicht voll und ganz vertraute. Sie tat es in jenem Moment mehr als James Mutter.

„So hab ich mir die Zeit nach Hogwarts irgendwie nicht vorgestellt," gestand James niedergeschlagen und obwohl er Lilli ansah, schienen seine Gedanken woanders zu sein.

„Ich dachte auch, das alles.. anders verlaufen würde," sagte sie leise. Sie berührte seine Hand und drückte sie fest. „Aber du bist bei mir. Ich hab lieber dich bei mir und diesen ganzen Wahnsinn als eine heile Welt ohne dich."

Er lächelte sanft und drückte im Gegenzug auch ihre Hand fest.

„Ich muss zu meiner Mum... und retten was noch zu retten ist." Seine Ausdruck zeigte ihr, dass er fest entschlossen war und keine Worte ihn hätten umstimmen können. Also nickte Lilli verstehend.

„Ich begleite dich." Sie standen auf und gingen zu den anderen ins Zimmer hinein. James musste nicht viel sagen und auch niemanden umstimmen, denn obwohl alle wussten, dass es unklug für James war, seine Mutter nun aufzusuchen, würde er es sich von niemandem ausreden lassen. Immerhin war sie seine Mutter. Anna hatte ihm eine weitere Spritze verabreicht, um das Fieber zu halten, jedoch nicht ohne den Ratschlag, dass er es nicht übertreiben solle, denn sein Körper würde das nicht für ewig durchhalten ohne sich davon einmal zu erholen.

„Passt auf euch auf," fügte sie besorgt hinzu bevor sie aufbrechen würden.

„Ich versprechs... Was werdet ihr tun?"

„Diana Ayenterro aufsuchen," antwortete sie leise. James wusste, dass es ihr letzter Ausweg war.

„Und Dumbledore?"

„Er ist weg... wenn er nicht mal auf meine Eule reagiert, dann muss ihm was passiert sein. Wir müssen es irgendwie ohne ihn schaffen."

Er nickte verstehend, wenn auch bedrückt. Ohne Dumbledore schien ihre Lage aussichtslos zu sein. Die letzten Jahre tauchte er stets auf, wenn sie Probleme hatten und rettete sie immer aus einer noch so üblen Situation. Allein der Gedanke, dass Dumbledore vielleicht nicht mehr da war und Voldemort ihn wirklich vernichtet haben könnte löste in James grauenvolle Gedanken aus.

„Viel Glück," sagte er mit einem freundlichen, wenn auch kaum bemerkbaren Lächeln.

„Euch auch..."

James hatte mit Remus und Sirius noch den alten Marauder-Handschlag durchgeführt, bevor er mit Lilli schließlich aufbrach.

* * *

James hatte sich die Situation Millionen Mal in seinen Gedanken ausgemalt, bevor sie in seinem Zu Hause ankamen. Immer wieder hatte er nach Worten gesucht, mit denen er sich sicher war, seine Mutter zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch als er und Lilli in ihrem Haus ankamen, war alles anders. Seine Mutter war nicht da, das Haus war leer, die Schutzzauber, die ursprünglich auf dem Haus lagen, waren ausgeschaltet worden. Die Hauselfen ebenfalls weg.

„Was ist hier passiert?" fragte James mehr sich selbst als Lilli, während sich auch diese besorgniserregend umsah.

„James?... Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir hier verschwinden sollten."

„Ich kann nicht weg, wenn ich nicht weiß, was mit meiner Mum ist, Lilli."

„Ich werd ins Zaubereiministerium reißen und versuchen herauszufinden, was passiert ist. Aber jetzt müssen wir weg von hier..." Doch er rührte sich nicht. „James, bitte," flehte sie und nahm seine rechte Hand fest in ihre. „Vertrau mir, ja?" Auf ihren so bittenden Ausdruck hin hatte er keine andere Wahl und nickte schließlich. Er würde ihr immer vertrauen.

* * *

In dieser Zwischenwelt, in der Remus Diana so oft traf, in dieser waren nun auch Sirius und Anna. Mit ihnen zusammen hatte er nicht lange darauf warten müssen, dass sich ein weiterer Spalt auftat und Diana eintrat. Aber sie war nicht alleine, denn als Anna den Ansatz des Zauberermantels sah, den sie so gut kannte und dem der lange Silberbart folgte wusste sie genau wer das war. Mit Diana Ayenterro zusammen war auch Albus Dumbledore erschienen.

„Ich glaub das nicht..." sagte sie halb aufgebracht, halb überrascht.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr viele Fragen habt," begann Dumbledore bevor einer von ihnen überhaupt auch nur ansatzweise mehr sagen konnte. „Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür. Anna, wir müssen unter 4 Augen sprechen. Es ist wichtig."

Sie nickte leicht abwesend, denn nachdem ihr so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, schienen ihre Gefühle Achterbahn zu fahren. Sie war wütend, weil er einfach so auftauchte als wäre nichts passiert, erleichtert, weil er wohlauf war, verwirrt, weil er auf dieser Ebene war, verängstigt, weil er nur mit ihr sprechen wollte und noch so vieles mehr, was sie keinem Wort zuordnen konnte. Sie waren von den dreien ein Stück weg gegangen, so dass Remus, Sirius und Diana nur erahnen konnten, worüber sie sprachen. Sirius hatte Diana ab und zu böse Blicke zugeworfen während sie versuchte den Augenkontakt mit ihm und Remus zu meiden, weil es sich merkwürdig anfühlte sie beide hier zu haben. Remus versuchte möglichst nichts zu fühlen, da er sich auf keine Seite schlagen wollte.

„Anna," begann Dumbledore sanft, wenn auch mit eindringlich festem Blick. „Ich weiß, dass das alles für dich verwirrend ist, aber ich kann nur auf diesem Wege mit dir sprechen ohne etwas Schlimmes auszulösen."

„Meine Eule- "

„Habe ich bekommen," beendete er ihren Satz ohne sie weiter zu Wort kommen zu lassen. „Anna, ich weiß, dass du verängstigt bist, aber alles was passiert ist, hätte nicht verhindert werden können und auch sollen."

Sie blickte ihn verständnislos und durcheinander an.

"James ist eine Woche als Todesser herum gelaufen, Mr. Potter und der Zaubereiminister sind gestorben, Mrs. Potter gehört einem geheimen Bund von Hexen und Zauberern an, die gerae versucht haben, uns etliche Fluche auf den Hals zu hetzen, Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums gehören zu dieser Organisation dazu, Voldemort hatte uns in seiner Gewalt und seine Befragung war nicht gerade das was ich als lebenswichtige Erfahrung bezeichnen würde und du sagst: Das musste passieren?"

„Ja..." antwortete er ruhig. "Aber alles was noch passieren wird, kann und soll auch von dir gelenkt werden."

„W – Was?"

„Alles was ich tun kann ist Lord Voldemort aufhalten, aber was mit James passiert, was mit Dark Breath passiert, wird von dir und Lilli entschieden."

„Black Heart... Aber... ich weiß nicht damit umzugehen. Ich kenn mich damit nicht aus und das Buch Xerchias - "

„Das Buch hat für euch keine Bedeutung."

„W-Wie bitte?" Sie hatten Tage damit verbraucht dieses verdammte Buch und die Seite zusammen zu bekommen, mussten Gefahren dabei durchstehen, die sie nicht als Spaß verstand und wurden am Ende sogar angegriffen was durchaus hätte böse enden können und alles was ihr Urgroßvater sagte war, dass sie das umsonst getan hatten?

„Denke nicht rational, Anna. Alles was getan werden muss, hast du schon einmal getan, rein aus dem Herzen heraus. Lilli, James und du, ihr könnt verhindern, dass sich die Zaubererschaft in gut und böse trennt und nur das böse überleben wird. In absolut jedem Wesen steckt beides, im einen mehr, im anderen weniger. Beides formt uns und macht uns zu dem, was wir sind. Wenn wir zulassen, dass eines die Hand gewinnt um das andere vollständig auszulöschen, machen wir uns schuldig an unserer Seele, die beides braucht, um zu existieren."

„Du redest wie immer in Rätsel..." sagte sie bedrückt.

„Der Tod ist nur eine Tür zu einer anderen Ebene, nicht das Ende von allem. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in eure Fähigkeiten und eurem Herzen. Ihr werdet den Weg finden."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll..." wiederholte sie sehr wohl in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Urgroßvater mehr sagen würde, doch das tat er nicht.

„Schon sehr bald, Anna, werde ich wieder zurück kommen. Aber ich muss diese eine Sache bewältigen, die ich ich tun kann, während ich diese eine Sache euch überlasse, die nur ihr tun könnt und in der ich nicht helfen kann... und nicht helfen darf. Meine Hilfe wäre nur eine Hilfe für diesen Moment, nicht aber langfristig auf eure Zukunft bezogen." Er hatte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt und sie mit seinen glasklaren Augen eindringlich angesehen. Sie waren Mutmachend und zuversichtlich und es war auch nicht mehr nötig, damit sie verstand, dass Dumbledore das nicht tun würde, wenn es nicht wirklich notwenig wäre.

„Anna, ich verspreche dir, wir werden uns sehr bald, wie ich sehr wohl glaube, unter besseren Umständen wieder sehen. Glaubt an euch selbst... ihr alle." Damit hatte er einen kurzen Blick auf Remus und Sirius geworfen, ihnen sehr kurz zugenickt und sich dann wieder seiner Urenkelin zugewandt. Er schenkte ihr ein sanftes zuversichtliches Lächeln, dann ließ er sie los und verschwand durch einen Spalt wieder. Anna sah Sirius, der erwartungsvoll zu ihr zurück gesehen hatte, an bevor sie ihren Blick auf die Wiese hinab senkte. Sie hatte Angst... höllische Angst...Mehr als sie sich in diesem Moment wirklich eingestehen konnte.

* * *

Und während die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand und der Himmel sich langsam dunkler färbte standen James, Lilli, Remus, Sirius und Anna auf der sonst menschenleeren Wiese. Der Wind wehte mehr oder weniger wild durch die Gegend, die Eulen flogen friedlich über ihnen ihres Weges, aber Frieden war eindeutig etwas, dass nicht mehr herrschte.

„Dumbledore hat also wie immer nur in Rätseln gesprochen," stellte James nachdenklich fest.

„Und Maria Potter ist verschwunden..." fügte Lilli niedergeschlagen hinzu. „Im Zaubereiministerium weiß man auch nicht mehr. Einige Auroren, darunter auch Meadows, sind spurlos verschwunden. Mit all dem Chaos dass Voldemort und seine Todesser anrichten, haben sie auch keine Zeit sich um eine Aufklärung ihres Verbleibens zu kümmern... Wir müssen uns also alleine um eine Lösung bemühen..."

Ziemlich niedergeschlagen machten sich 3 Schatten schließlich im immer dunkler werdenden Abendlicht auf zur Heulenden Hütte zurück. 2 Schatten waren jedoch stehen geblieben.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Maria nichts passiert ist, James," sagte Anna und versuchte dabei zuversichtlich zu klingen. Es war ihr Glück, dass der Abendhimmel ihre Gesichtszüge größtenteils verdeckte und ihr bester Freund so nicht sehen konnte, wie besorgt und frustriert sie in Wirklichkeit wirkte. „Wer weiß, vielleicht ist sie freiwillig bei den weißen Auroren und... vielleicht kann sie sogar etwas bewirken."

„Ja... vielleicht..."

„Dumbledore sagte, wir müssten Vertrauen in uns haben. Also, hab Vertrauen."

„Dasselbe hat Lilli auch gesagt..."

„Und?"

„Ich vertraue den beiden wichtigsten Frauen in meinem Leben, natürlich."

Sie lächelte sanft, wenn auch niedergeschlagen.

„Du musst auch dir selbst vertrauen..."

„Ja... ich weiß..."

"Ich weiß nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat, was Dumbledore sagte, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir auf dem richtigen Weg waren. Wir müssen ihn vielleicht nur noch mal gehen und versuchen heraus zu finden, was wir übersehen haben."

"Ja... vielleicht... müssen wir das."


End file.
